Caravana Gitana
by fadamaja
Summary: traduccion de WitchdragonGC. Un Harry Potter de cinco años escucha a su tía quejándose con su tío sobre los "fenómenos" acampando cerca. ¿Quizás si son el mismo tipo de "fenómenos" que él lo reciban? OC slash
1. Chapter 1

**Caravana gitana de WitchdragonGC**

NA: Estoy usando el termino Gitano es su significado moderno de un grupo de artistas viajeros. Nadie en esta historia es Romaní.

Capitulo 1

Viernes 13 de junio, 1986

Una chillona mujer con cara de caballo entro precipitada a la casa gritando, "¡Vernon! ¡Vernon, no vas a creer que desagradable chusma ha llegado a nuestro vecindario! Vernon, ¿donde estas?"

"Calma, calma Pet- estoy aquí ahora. ¿Dime que sucede?" una gran bola de grasa llamada hombre bajo con fuerzas las escaleras intentando calmar los gritos de su esposa, esperando que ella no despertara a su preciado hijo. "Dudders está durmiendo la siesta. Cálmate y dime qué pasa."

Una mano huesuda subió a cubrir la boca de Petunia Dursley. "Oh cielos, pobrecito Dudders, ¿crees que este bien?" pregunto, su voz cargada de dulzura.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que está bien. Nos dejara saber si nos necesita. Es un niño tan bueno." Vernon Dursley se hincho de orgullo. "Ahora siéntate, Pet y dime que es lo que pasa." Guiándola hacia el sofá tomaron asiento para que ella pudiera comenzar a narrarle su historia de terror.

"¡Oh, Vernon, es simplemente espantoso! El campo vacio al lado de la tienda de víveres – tu sabes, ¿ese donde ponen la feria cada año?" Vernon asintió y le dio una palmadita en la mano para tranquilizarla. "Cuando iba saliendo con las compras de la semana - ¡oh aun están el auto!" chillo Petunia dándose cuenta que el helado aun estaba en la cajuela del auto derritiéndose y era el favorito de su pequeño Dudley.

Dándole otra palmadita tranquilizadora Vernon se encargo del problema. "¡Niño! ¡Niño, ven de inmediato!"

Un pequeño niño delgado salió con cuidado de la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Paso sus manos por su alborotado cabello negro intentando acomodarlo mientras mantenía sus ojos verde posados con firmeza en el piso. "¿Si señor?" respondió con su suave voz de niño de cinco años.

"Hay compras en la cajuela del auto. ¡Éntralas ahora y guárdalas de inmediato! Y si intentas comerte algo…" la mano de Vernon conecto con el costado de la cabeza del niño arrogándolo al suelo, la advertencia clara.

"Sí, señor," dijo el lastimado pequeño, poniéndose de pie y con rapidez saliendo hacia el auto. Había estado escuchando la conversación desde su alacena y no quería perderse lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomando entre sus brazos una bolsa llena de víveres de inmediato regreso a la casa.

"… y el campo estaba lleno de sus asquerosas furgonetas, carpas y casa rodantes. Vernon, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" chillo su tía Petunia.

 _'¿Quiénes?'_ se pregunto el niño mientras volvía a salir. Había tres bolsas mas llenas de víveres que entrar y mientras más pronto las entrara a la casa más pronto podría escuchar mejor la conversación. De verdad intentaba no ser curioso – eso solo le causaba problemas – pero no podía evitarlo. Orgulloso pensó que por lo menos ahora podía esconderlo mejor que antes.

Entro y salió una y otra vez el pequeño, jadeando bajo el esfuerzo de acarrear las pesadas bolsas de víveres. Escuchaba partes de la conversación, mayormente a su tía Petunia chillando sobre la imagen del vecindario y proteger a "Su precioso Dudders de aquellos monstruos."

El niño ahora estaba en la cocina guardando las cosas con la ayuda de un banquillo. Sus oídos se animaron ante el grito de su tío.

"¡Fenómenos! ¡Eso es lo que son – nada más que inútiles fenómenos!"

Esto tristemente llamo la atención del pequeño niño. Eso era como su tío siempre lo llamaba, un inútil fenómeno. _'Quizás son familiares míos, o aunque no lo sean quizás somos el mismo tipo de fenómeno así que quizás podría vivir con ellos,'_ pensó el niño, esperando averiguar mas.

"¡No puedo creer que les permitan acercarse tanto a la gente normal! Llamare a la policía y me asegurare de que tengan todos los permisos necesarios. ¡Es desagradable pensar que algo como esto sea permitido!"

El sofá gimió cuando se levanto el tío Vernon. El niño continúo con su trabajo y escucho mientras su tío llamaba por teléfono. El niño se perdió el principio de la conversación mientras guardaba la comida en la nevera, pero cuando escucho otra vez su tío gritaba por el teléfono.

"¡Son gitanos! ¡Cómo puede estar bien! ¡Están en el campo vacio al lado de la tienda de víveres y eso es solo a una milla de mi casa y mi hijo! ¡Quién sabe en qué tipo de cosa raras andan! ¡Demando una investigación!"

El niño de cabello negro perdió una vez más la conversación mientras guardaba otras cosas en el refrigerador. Sonrió para sí mismo imaginado la cara de su tío ponerse cada vez mas purpura mientras gritaba por el teléfono. Con su suspiro cerró la puerta del refrigerador y arrogo a la basura las bolsas plásticas en que habían venido las compras y se dirigió a su alacena para esperar su próxima tarea y si tenía suerte algo de comida.

"Tengo una idea," dijo la tía Petunia. "Porque no les vendemos al niño. Es un fenómeno igual que ellos." Disgusto cargaba sus palabras mientras observaba a su delgado y sucio sobrino entrar a la alacena bajo las escaleras. Ella no podía venderlo, por supuesto – él hacia muchas de las labores en la casa, pero era una encantadora idea.

El niño se acomodo en su catre, mientras las palabras de su tía se repetían en su mente. _'Venderme– ¿de verdad ellos me comprarían?'_ pensó el niño _. 'Eso significaría que valgo algo para ellos.'_ Sonriendo, el niño dejo que sus pensamientos se lo llevaran. _'Si son fenómenos como yo y valgo algo para ellos, quizás, solo quizás, me dejarían vivir con ellos y podría alejarme de mis tíos.'_ Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino el rostro del niño pero con rapidez desapareció al escuchar a su gordo primo bajar pesadamente las escaleras. Tenía mucho miedo que las escaleras cayeran sobre él cuando su primo o su tío subían o bajaban por ellas.

"Mami, ¿qué me trajiste?" chillo Dudley corriendo a la cocina para ver que golosinas le habían traído de la tienda hoy.

Petunia lo siguió a la cocina, "Bueno, Duddums, traje tres de tus helados favoritos y dos bolsas de tu papitas preferidas y en la noche papi nos llevara a cenar. ¡Y tu mi querido niño, escogerás el lugar!"

"¡Siiii!" grito Dudley agarrando un pote de helado y una cuchara. Petunia le sonrió a Dudley mientras este echaba helado en su regordeta boca.

Una hora después el tío Vernon estaba golpeando a su puerta gritando, "Fenómeno, nosotros saldremos, te encargaras de lavar la ropa y ordenar la habitación de Dudley. ¡Y si no está todo listo cuando regresemos las pagaras caro!" Vernon golpeó una vez la puerta de la alacena para recalcar ese punto.

"Si tío Vernon," respondió con suavidad el niño. Salió al escuchar que se cerraban la puerta y observó mientras se alejaban en el auto. Con rapidez subió las escaleras y recolecto la ropa; los gitanos quizás no lo recibirían así que era mejor dejar esto hecho. Después de echar a lavar la ropa subió con rapidez las escaleras. La habitación de Dudley era un desastre– le tomaría todo el tiempo que tenía arreglarla. Con un suspiro el niño dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Se baño con rapidez y se puso su mejor ropa. Desafortunadamente toda su ropa había sido utilizada antes por Dudley. Manchada y desteñida colgaban de su delgado cuerpo. El niño luego se lavo los dientes, se ceñillo el cabello – que continuo igual de alborotado – y bajo las escaleras. Se puso los zapatos y guardo sus cosas más importantes. Todo cayó en una vieja mochila de Dudley que había encontrado en la basura– era del color equivocado por eso Dudley la había botado. Yendo a la sala de lavado el niño saco la ropa de la lavadora y le echo a la secadora. Luego se puso la mochila a los hombros y dejo la casa, esperando que ningún vecino lo viera.

Por suerte era verano y aun estaba claro. Las calles estaban tranquilas porque era hora de cenar y observando las ventanas el pequeño niño pudo ver familias reunidas alrededor de las mesas comiendo y riendo. ¡Oh, como deseaba tener una familia! Sus padres estaban muertos. Sus tíos le habían dicho que habían muerto por manejar ebrios y chocar su auto causando que murieran y dándole su cicatriz. El niño con valor alejo esos pensamientos y se enfoco a donde iba.

Camino un largo rato; el cielo se estaba encendiendo con el atardecer cuando llego al lugar. Había una gran carpa en el medio; era azul oscuro con remolinos, estrellas y lunas en todos los colores del arco iris. Tras la carpa habían furgonetas, casas rodantes y algunas carpas más pequeñas. Esparcidos en frente de la tienda había montones de madera y tela. Observó cómo la gente montaba tiendas y cabinas más pequeñas. Reían juntos mientras trabajaban. Se sentía tanta alegría aquí, con los sonidos de conversaciones felices y suaves cantos. El niño conto doce personas vestidas en ropa de verano que jamás había visto. Oh, notaba que eran vestidos, camisa y pantalones, pero las telas y los colores eran inusuales. _'Debe ser gente muy feliz,'_ pensó el niño. _'¿Como alguien puede ser infeliz con ropa como esta?'_ Había un montón de otras personas armando cabinas y puestos; aunque no eran parte de los gitanos. El niño incluso reconoció a algunos habitantes de Little Whinging. Decidiendo mantenerse escondido hasta que la gente local se marchara el niño se acurruco tras un arbusto y espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Vincent podía sentir la presencia de un ser mágico. Quien sea que fuera había arribado cuando se estaba poniendo el sol y se había quedado observándolos. Todo su clan podía sentirlo. No sentía nada malicioso o enojado sobre esa presencia, solo observaba pensativo. Vincent miro a los últimos vendedores locales marcharse, sonriéndoles les hizo señas con la mano. Volverían mañana para participar en su pequeña feria, pero hasta entonces había magia que realizar.

Volviendo a las carpas Vincent saco la cinta que ataba su largo pelo castaño y paso sus dedos por él para deshacer cualquier nudo que se hubiera formado, disfrutando la sensación de su pelo suelto contra su espalda. Sus afilados ojos escanearon el perímetro del campamento buscando a su observador mientras se acercaba a los demás. Necesitaba hablar con Freja; ella también debería estar meditando sobre esto apenas sintieron la presencia. Vincent sonrió al ver a los demás gitanos preparando un área y aprestándose a lanzar un círculo de protección. La mayoría de los Squibs no reconocían todo su potencial pero Vincent y su familia lo sabían. Cada uno de ellos era un desterrado del mundo mágico y no estando dispuestos a esconderse en el mundo Muggle Vivian al borde de ambos. Usando rituales de culturas antiguas basados en la tierra podían aprovechar la magia de la naturaleza para hacer funcionar sus hechizos. Cada uno de ellos tenía dones dotados por su ascendencia mágica sin importar cuán atrás había estado la magia en su sangre.

Los bisabuelos de Vincent habían sido Squibs nacidos de brujas y ellos habían comenzado este grupo gitano. Los pensamientos de Vincent se dirigieron al grupo central, seis poderosos Squibs; Freja, una squib danesa nacida de ambos padres mágicos, poseía el don de la adivinación, plantas y cocina. También estaba Naveen, un Squib de segunda generación nacido en la India con el don de poder controlar el aire y el viento – podía mantener su balance junto a quién estuviera trabajando a su lado y podía proteger a todo el grupo de tormentas violentas. La esposa de Naveen, Ria era una hermosa Squib de tercera generación. Sus asombrosos poderes mentales incluían un nivel de telepatía que hacía difícil guardar secretos. Mientras la mente de Vincent continuaba recorriendo a sus compañeros de clan pensó en Soto, un Squib japonés de segunda generación. Su don de ver la energía y las auras le permitía sobresalir como artista maestro de artes marciales y espadachín. Vincent sonrió de medio lado al pensar en Adonis, un Squib de cuarta generación y el dios griego de los gitanos. Adonis era dorado de pies a cabeza – incluso sus ojos tenían un destello dorado. Adonis podía recordar cualquier cosa que leyera o escuchara; ayudaba bastante con las diferentes leyes al viajar de país en país. La sonrisa de Vincent aumento al pensar en su pareja Mudiwa. Mudiwa era el tercer hijo de un chaman Squib de Sudáfrica, entretenía y protegía al ser el maestro de la ilusión del grupo.

Mientras caminaba por el campamento Vincent le sonrió a más de la gente que viajaba con ellos. La mayoría solo se quedaría un tiempo y luego se iría; solo aquellos que estaban más de cinco años se movían a calidad de "permanentes". Tenían un buen grupo de doce Squibs transitorios. Había payasos, malabaristas, vendedores ambulantes y adivinos, además de otras especialidades y aquellos que estaban aprendiendo nuevas habilidades de otros. Tres niños corrían agradecidos de poder jugar al fin. Todo el mundo ayudaba en el armado y desamado del campamento, junto con las tareas básicas diarias y la venta de entradas. La paz y felicidad del grupo llenaba el aire como música, risas y conversaciones lo rodeaban junto con el delicioso aroma de la cena siendo preparada. Mirando hacia adelante sonrió; lejos de los demás sus amigos ya tenían encendido el fuego con comida cocinando sobre él y alfombras orientales y cómodos almohadones rodeaban la hoguera. Era hora de la reunión nocturna y quizás su observador mágico se mostraría.

El muchacho observó mientras el hombre alto caminaba graciosamente por el campo hacia las tiendas y la gente. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan suavemente. Observó a los adultos e incluso a los niños trabajar juntos; se veían tan felices riendo y conversando. Cuando la última de las personas locales se fue y el niño se sintió más seguro de que no regresarían comenzó a acercarse a escondidas a la parte trasera del grupo donde el hombre alto se había sentado sobre las más hermosas alfombras y almohadas que jamás había visto. El olor de la comida cocinándose lo hizo trastabillar un momento, tenía tanta hambre y nada que su tía hubiera cocinado había olido tan maravilloso.

Una vez que el niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca al círculo de alfombras y almohadones se acurruco tras las sombras de unas cajas y espero. El hombre parcia estar esperando a alguien así que el niño decidió ver qué pasaba. El hombre se relajó ante el fuego pareciendo derretirse en las almohadas en las que descansaba, tenía sus largas piernas estiradas y botas de cuero marrón brillaban a la luz del fuego. Los pantalones del hombre eran café oscuros y los dedos del niño picaban por tocar el material desconocido, de aspecto suave. Su camiseta color miel calzaba como una segunda piel. El niño estaba fascinado por el hombre frente a él; nunca había visto a un hombre con tan buen estado físico fuera de las historietas de su primo.

De repente el oscuro cielo nocturno se movió y pareció brillar tras el hombre. El niño casi grito de miedo cuando una figura se movió hacia adelante y un hombre se acerco lo suficiente a la luz del fuego para ser visto. Su piel era tan negra como la noche que lo rodeaba; sus ropas eran negras y muy ajustadas. El niño casi se queda con la boca abierta cuando el hombre se agacho y beso a Vincent.

"Buenas noches, Vincent." La voz del hombre era tan profunda y oscura como su piel y causo que el niño se estremeciera.

"Lo es ahora, Mudiwa." Vincent sonrió tomando la mano de Mudiwa guiándolo a los almohadones a su lado. "¿Vienen los demás?"

Mudiwa se removió en la alfombra acomodando a su gusto las almohadas. El niño estaba seguro que el hombre era un superhéroe – era grande con músculos por todo lados, como en las historietas. "Ah sí, ahí vienen." Mientras hablaba tres personas más se acercaron al círculo y el niño se relajo.

Vincent levanto la mirada y sonrió. "Buenas noches, Freja." La mujer de corto cabello rubio le sonrió mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. Se veía pequeñísima sentada al lado de esos dos grandes hombres. Para el niño ella lucía como el hada de la película que a Dudley le gustaba ver.

Luego, una pareja con cremosa piel marrón se acerco aun más. La mujer, Ria, usaba un vestido rosa brillante con detalles en dorado; lucia como si una delgada sabana hubiera sido envuelta a su alrededor. El largo cabello de Ria estaba trenzado y brazaletes de oro tintineaban en sus muñecas. Vincent le dijo hola a Naveen mientras el hombre sosteniendo la mano de Ria se sentaba a su lado. Naveen tenía suaves rizos marrón oscuro que llegaban hasta sus hombros. Ojos oscuros brillaban a la luz de la fogata.

"Buenas noches, Vincent." La voz de Naveen tenía un acento extraño y sonaba suave y cálida causando que el niño sonriera. El niño de verdad esperaba que esta gente lo dejara quedarse – sonaban tan amables, sonreían y se veían tan relajados y tranquilos.

Al final dos hombres más se acercaron al círculo conversando y riendo. "Buenas noches, Adonis," Vincent le dijo al hombre que parecía haber sido pintado de dorado. Su piel y cabello brillaban a la luz de la hoguera. Usaba simples blue jeans y una camiseta blanca, pero aun así lucia sombroso. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre con ojos delgados en forma de almendra y piel ligeramente tostada. Su cabello negro estaba amarrado hacia arriba en un moño apretado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Usaba gruesos pantalones negros de algodón y una suave camisa roja de seda. El niño recordaba haber lavado un vestido de seda de su tía que brillaba así. Mientras que el hombre que Vincent había llamado Soto se giro para sentarse el niño vio un dragón pintado en el brazo del hombre asomándose bajo la manga de su camisa.

"Y," Vincent comenzó con calma, "¿cómo esta todo? ¿Algún problema preparando todo?"

"Todo salido bien," Freja respondió por el grupo. "¿Que hay con nuestro visitante? Aun tenemos que lanzar el circulo."

El niño apresto las orejas. ¿Acaso sabían que estaba allí? Agachándose aun más continúo escuchando su conversación.

"Espero que lo que sea se nos acerque. No siento hostilidad. ¿Soto?" pregunto Vincent, mirado al guerrero de pelo de ébano.

Los ojos negros de Soto miraron directo al escondite del niño. "Veo poder y magia pero no se que será. No veo rabia ni hostilidad; sin embargo esta herido y escondido tras esa cajas mas allá de la hoguera."

El niño se acurruco aún mas, asustado porque sabían que estaba allí aunque no supieran que era. No parecían molestos por eso; quizás debería salir y hablar con ellos.

Justo entonces el hombre dorado Adonis hablo. "Mientras esperamos, ¿alguien tiene algún lugar en mente donde quiera ir esta próxima temporada? Tengo todo planeado para los siguientes dos meses y necesito comenzar a planificar para septiembre." Mirando alrededor a sus amigos noto a Ria sonrojarse y a Naveen respirar profundo. Mirándolos con calma Adonis espero.

Naveen le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Ria y ella le sonrió. "Nos gustaría ir a India para la segunda semana de diciembre y necesitamos quedarnos por lo menos dos meses."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Freja preocupada por lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos.

"Bueno," comenzó Ria nerviosamente, notando que sus amigos se enderezaban y los miraban atentamente. Sonriendo continuo, "Estoy embarazada de tres meses y quiero que mi madre y hermanas estén conmigo cuando de a luz." Los aullidos y los gritos casi enviaron al niño corriendo, Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran sonidos felices y se acomodó de nuevo.

"¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! Por supuesto que podemos ir a la India. Habrá muchas celebraciones por Diwali y si tenemos cuidado con el dinero podemos tomarnos un tiempo libre allí. ¿Cierto, Adonis?" pregunto Vincent.

Adonis hizo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza. "Si, es definitivamente factible. Preparare un horario y lo pasaré al resto del clan; estoy seguro que muchos nos dejaran antes que lleguemos a la India."

"Eso está bien." La rica voz de Mudiwa sobresalto al niño escondido en las sombras. "La gente es bienvenida a ir y venir como deseen."

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos. El niño medito sobre lo que había dicho Mudiwa– si la gente era libre de ir y venir a su gusto quizás esto no sería tan difícil. Le tomo unos momentos, pero al final el niño se puso de pie sobre piernas temblorosas y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de interesantes adultos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Cuando el niño se acerco al fuego los ocho gitanos dejaron de hablar y lentamente se giraron hacia él. Vincent frunció el ceño. '¿Este niño pequeño es lo que hemos estado sintiendo todo el día?' sus ojos encontraron los de sus amigos cuestionando la presencia de este niño. Todos parecieron responder lo mismo, '¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?' Todos parecían estar en shock, mirando abiertamente al niño que frenéticamente retorcía su inmensa camisa vieja entre sus dedos, mirándolos por entre su alborotado flequillo.

Respirando profundo y reuniendo su valor, el chico miró directamente Mudiwa. "¿Hablaba en serio?" pregunto con suave voz.

"¿Sobre qué cosa?" pregunto Mudiwa, de manera deliberada suavizando su voz profunda.

"¿Que la gente puede ir y venir como desee?" preguntó el niño con más fuerza, sus ojos mirando a los demás en el círculo.

Manteniendo su voz suave y tranquila, el sorprendido hombre respondió, "Si. ¿Es por eso que estas aquí, para unírtenos?"

Dándoles una gran sonrisa el niño dio un paso adelante. "Oh, si, por favor. Puedo hacer todo tipo de tareas. No sería un estorbo, lo prometo." Dijo apretando las manos en un signo inconsciente de inocencia y sinceridad.

Los gitanos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo del niño, pero aun así estaban preocupados.

Freja con gentileza le hizo un gesto al niño para que se acercara. "Ven aquí, pequeño; acércate más al fuego. Íbamos a comer así que, ¿por qué no te nos unes?"

"¿En serio?" el niño nervioso caminó por el grupo hacía Freja manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo tocaran. "¿Están seguro de que no hay problemas de que coma con ustedes?"

Freja le sonrió con dulzura al niño, sin embargo en su interior estaba cautelosa. El niño actuaba como si hubiera sido abusado. "Por supuesto, hay suficiente para todos." Mientras el niño se acercaba más y se sentaba a su lado en la alfombra miro sobre la cabeza del niño y se encontró con los furiosos ojos de Vincent. Bien– él también lo había notado. "Así que supongo que las presentaciones están en orden, ¿o ya captaste todos nuestros nombres?"

El niño se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza al haber sido pillado. Ella no sonaba enojada; su voz seguía cálida y suave. "Lo siento," dijo en voz baja. "No estaba seguro y..." murmuro el niño.

"Oh, está bien querido. Creo que fue muy inteligente de tu parte esperar y ver. Ahora veamos cuan inteligente eres; ¿puedes recordar los nombres de todos?" pregunto Freja con risa y amabilidad en su voz. El niño la miro y ella casi se quedo con la boca abierta cuando brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

"Solo se los nombre de pila," dijo con timidez el niño. "¿eso está bien?"

Freja le sonrió, sus ojos azul claro se arrugaron en las esquinas. "Eso está bien, querido," respondió ella y le dio una palmadita en la mano. Ella se detuvo cuando el niño se estremeció, luego lentamente continuó dándole palmaditas con suavidad antes de volver a poner su mano en su regazo.

"Um, bueno – está bien entonces." Brillantes ojos verdes escanearon el grupo con rapidez y regresaron a la dama hada a su izquierda. "Usted es Freja." Ella le sonrió y asintió. Luego hizo contacto visual con profundos ojos color chocolate y suaves ojos color miel, ambos cálidos y amistosos. Él le sonrió. "Ria y Naveen." El niño se detuvo un momento, frunció el ceño en concentración y luego los volvió a mirar. "Felicitaciones," les dijo con dulce voz de niño, obviamente teniendo problemas con la palabra.

Ambos le sonrieron, "Gracias cariño," respondió Ria. El niño se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Nadie lo había llamado 'cariño' antes. Levantando la mirada el niño se encontró con los ojos de ella y se sonrojo otra vez antes de mirar a la siguiente persona. Pálidos ojos grises lo hicieron jadear; no los había esperado en el hombre con piel de ébano. Respirando profundo le sonrió al gran hombre. "Mudiwa."

Mudiwa asintió lentamente, impresionado de que este pequeño niño recordara su nombre tan bien.

"Vincent," dijo el niño con calma, mirando al primer gitano que había visto y luego seguido. Vincent agacho su cabeza Y luego lo miró con brillantes ojos color lavanda. El niño parpadeo y miro con más fuerza. Vincent le sonrió con suavidad; el niño nunca había visto una persona con ojos lavanda.

Sonriendo el niño se dirigió al hombre sentado a la izquierda de Vincent. "Soto," dijo el niño y contuvo el aliento. Los delgados ojos negros atraparon los suyos; de repente el niño no podía respirar y comenzó a temblar.

"¡Soto!" llamo Freja sacándolos de su trance. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que con gentileza ponía su mano en el hombro del niño. El chico se estremeció y con rapidez se giro para mirarla. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto ella con suavidad.

El chico sonrió tímidamente. "Sí, estoy bien gracias." Y se dirigió a la última persona en el círculo. Mirando al hombre dorado noto que sus ojos también eran dorados. "Adonis," termino el niño. El hombre le sonrió con calidez. El niño miro a Freja para ver como lo había hecho.

Freja le dio una gran sonrisa al pequeño, su salvaje cabello negro iba en todas direcciones, grandes ojos esmeralda brillaban al mirarla, labios rojos se estiraron en una sonrisa y la calidez del fuego hacía que su pálida piel se viera suave y sonrojada. El niño parecía un querubín; aun más cuando pusiera más carne en sus huesos.

Dejando esos pensamientos exclamo, "¡Muy bien! Sabía que eras un jovencito inteligente. ¿Quieres cenar, ya?" la sonrisa del niño aumento y asintió; lo que estuviera sobre la negra olla sobre el fuego olía delicioso.

Mientras Freja comenzaba a llenar tiestos con lo que fuera que estaba en la olla se los pasaba a Ria que ponía lo que parecía ser un fino pan en el tiesto y luego era pasado alrededor del círculo hasta que todos tuvieron un tiesto de la caliente comida. El niño miro por entre su flequillo a todos mientras soplaba su comida, solo para asegurarse que nadie se la fuera a quitar. Todos parecían contentos con sus propios tiestos añadiendo diferentes condimentos o comiendo. Lentamente el niño levanto una cucharada y soplo sobre ella antes de meterla en su boca. Cerró los ojos en placer y suspiro cuando exóticos sabores explotaron sobre su lengua y calidez lleno su barriga. Los gitanos sonrieron ante la franca apreciación por su sencilla comida.

"Bueno, Freja," dijo riendo Adonis, "Creo que ese es el mejor cumplido que podrías tener por tus lentejas con arroz dhal. Está muy bueno. Gracias por cocinar esta noche." Una ronda de agradecimientos se escucho mientras seguían con la comida.

Freja sonrió; siempre era lindo cocinar para aquellos que lo aprecian.

"Es muy bueno. Muchas gracias por darme de comer." La voz suave del niño hablaba de mucho más que gratitud.

"No hay problemas querubín." Freja le sonrió al niño al mismo tiempo que tristeza llenaba su corazón, alguien había lastimado mucho a este niño.

El niño le sonrió en respuesta sintiéndose feliz y seguro. Regresando a su comida sintió deseos de comer rápido, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tomo el pan delgado y lo mordió. Era cálido, suave y muy rico. Una vez más suspiro de placer, y untando el pan en la comida tomo otra mordida, masticando lento y con cuidado para no enfermar.

Todos comieron en silencio. Una vez que los adultos terminaron Soto hablo. Su voz, aunque gentil, era firme y clara por su acento. "Nos tienes en desventaja jovencito. Tu sabes nuestros nombre pero nosotros no sabemos el tuyo."

"Oh... um… en realidad no lo sé."

Todos lo gitanos miraron al niño en shock. Ria fue la primera en recuperarse. "¿Que quieres decir cariño?"

"Bueno, mis tíos me llaman 'niño' o 'fenómeno'. Cuando alguien más le pregunta por mi dicen que soy su sobrino, pero nunca dicen un nombre." Había dejado a un lado su tiesto y estaba retorciendo el borde de su camiseta otra vez.

Los gitanos miraron a Freja; Todos podían sentir su temperamento a punto de estallar. Freja era la más bajita de todos, casi se parecía a Campanita de Peter Pan y se veía tan dócil, pero eso era engañoso. Parándose lentamente, sus ojos azules luciendo como hielo, gruño: "¡Eso es todo! Este niño se queda con nosotros. ¡No me importa lo que ustedes tengan que decir! ¡Y antes que nos marchemos, esas horribles personas con las que se ha visto obligado a vivir pagaran! Ahora tenemos que poner un círculo de protección. Si esas malditas personas lo reportan desaparecido vendrán aquí primero y necesitaremos la advertencia. ¡Voy a preparar todo!" Y se marcho echa una furia.

El niño estaba temblando e intentando pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Vincent sintió el miedo del niño y con cuidado se acerco a él. Preparado para el estremecimiento del pequeño puso su mano en la débil espalda y comenzó a moverla en círculos.

Gradualmente, la rica voz de Vincent calmo al asustado niño. "Tranquilo, todo está bien. Te mantendremos seguro. Tus tíos no te encontraran."

"Lo siento. No era mi intención causar problemas," dijo el niño tembloroso, tratando sin éxito de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Vincent tomo al niño en brazos, mentalmente estremeciéndose ante lo liviano que era. 'A Freja le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere,' pensó. Poniendo al niño sobre su regazo Vincent comenzó a mecerlo con gentileza. "No has causado ningún problema. Ponemos un círculo todas las noches. Freja está enojada porque te han tratado mal y si se da cuenta que Soto interrumpió tu comida se va a enojar con él," dijo Vincent con suavidad mientras el niño física y emocionalmente se relajaba en sus brazos. Vencen sonrió y suspirando profundo rodeo al niño y así mismo con oleadas de calma. "¿Aun tienes hambre? No creo que Soto quiera enfrentarse a una enojada Freja en estos momentos," dijo Vincent bromeando.

Soto le siguió el juego levantando ambas cejas en shock y mirando preocupado en la dirección que Freja se había ido. El niño en el regazo de Vincent rio en voz baja mirando a Soto y luego tomo su tiesto y comenzó a comer otra vez.

Los ojos de Freja se suavizaron al notar al niño sentado en el regazo de Vincent terminando su comida. ¡Oh, había notado lo que sucedía y Soto tenía mucha suerte que el niño había recuperado su apetito! Sonriendo se acerco al grupo.

"Lamento haberme marchado así, querubín, pero ahora que eres parte de nuestro clan necesitamos protegerte."

El niño se animo ante esto, "¿De verdad me puedo quedar con ustedes y no me harán regresar jamás?" Su voz de niño estaba cargada de alegría y esperanza.

"Si, en serio," dijo Mudiwa con firmeza, sabiendo que todos sentían lo mismo. Este niño no volvería con esa gente sin importar nada.

"Ahora," dijo Vincent, "necesitamos preparar el circulo, pero primero tenemos que darte un nombre."

Naveen se animo ante esto. "Creo," dijo lentamente, "que deberíamos llamarlo Querubín como Freja lo ha hecho hasta ahora hasta que lo conozcamos mejor y podamos darle un nombre apropiado." Los gitanos asintieron y miraron al niño.

"Yo no tengo problema," dijo con suavidad. "¿Pero que es un querubín?"

Freja sonrió. "Un querubín es un niño ángel."

Querubin asintió. "Está bien."

"Perfecto, ahora hagamos el circulo. Cherub, estarás conmigo esta noche," dijo Vincent, poniéndose de pie con el nuevo gitano entre sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Querubín se removió hasta que puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vincent y sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre. "Puedo dibujar un circulo muy bien," dijo esperanzado. Querubín, de verdad quería ser útil.

Vincent sonrió. "De eso no tengo dudas, pero este es un círculo mágico y necesitamos la ayuda de todos." El niño en sus brazos se puso tieso y comenzó a temblar, miedo brotando de él.

"Pero la magia es mala," susurro Querubín.

"¿Por qué piensas que la magia es mala?" pregunto Vincent aferrando su agarre en el pequeño niño y enviando oleadas de energía calmante.

Querubín guardo silencio por un momento; de repente Vincent se sentó. Querubín chillo y se aferro con fuerza.

"Calma pequeñín, estas a salvo. Nuestro lugar es aquí en el medio del círculo. Freja caminara fuera del campo lanzando el círculo y los demás tomaran cada uno un lugar en cada uno de los puntos de la estrella de cinco puntas. Juntos haremos este campo seguro para todos los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón y para aquellos que deciden estar junto a nosotros," explico Vincent con calma mientras se acomodaba con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. Esperando con paciencia a como Querubín respondería a eso, podía sentir al niño pensando. Sonriendo para sí mismo Vincent dejo su energía salir de su cuerpo hacia la tierra a su alrededor permitiéndole acceder a las anergias naturales allí. Vincent le envío sus gracias a Gaia y abrió sus ojos para encontrar brillantes ojos esmeralda observándolo.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Querubín aun susurrando.

Vincent sonrió, complacido de que Querubín hubiera sentido la energía. "Bueno, envié mi energía a la tierra y luego accedí a la energía de Gaia. ¡Oh, Gaia es la Madre Tierra!," explico al ver la confusión de Querubin. "Veras, mientras los demás llaman la energía de sus puntos de la estrella, yo me siento en el centro para enfocar esas energías y pedir su ayuda."

Querubín miro al suelo confundido. Donde los Dursley era golpeado si algo extraño o poco usual ocurría, lo llamaban fenómeno y lo acusaban de haber hecho magia. Había sentido algo raro a su alrededor cuando cosas raras pasaban y había energía alrededor de la casa de los Dursley que no había sentido en ninguna otra parte. Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora de Vincent era similar a lo que lo rodeaba a veces cuando tenía mucho miedo o quería algo con demasiadas ganas. Levantando la mirada se encontró con pacientes ojos cálidos y Querubín sonrió. "¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó con suavidad.

"Eso sería encantador. ¿Puedes imaginar en tu mente que todos estamos seguros? ¿Con suficiente para comer, felices y saludables?"

"Sí, creo que puedo hacer eso." Frunció su ceño bajo su espeso flequillo negro.

"Está bien," dijo Vincent. "Sentémonos tranquilos y aférrate a la imagen y los sentimientos de nosotros estando felices y sanos en cuerpo y mente." Levantando la mirada noto a Freja en el este esperando que todos comenzaran. Metiendo una mano en el tiesto que sostenía roció una mezcla de sal y hierbas en el suelo a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el sur. Vincent podía sentir la energía elevándose y volvió su foco hacía su clan, los mercaderes locales y los visitantes que vendrían durante el fin de semana y al nuevo gitano actualmente en sus brazos. Calma recorrió a Vincent mientras los elementos eran llamados y el círculo comenzaba a formarse.

Querubín tenía sus ojos cerrados enfocándose en pensamientos y sentimientos felices. Podía sentir pura y clara energía lentamente rodeándolos a todos. En ciertos puntos podía sentir otras energías enfocadas y de repente el círculo se completó cuando las diferentes energías se juntaron con la pura energía del círculo. Incapaz de resistirse Querubín abrió los ojos. Parpadeando, miro alrededor asombrado. Estaban sentado en el medio de cinco líneas de luz de diferente color: azul, rojo, azul verdoso, cobre y purpura. Rodeando las luces de colores había un círculo de luz blanca que parecía subir hasta el cielo.

"¡Oh, es tan hermoso!" con sus ojos llenos de asombro y su corazón lleno de alegría, Querubín estiro sus manos para tocar las luces.

'¿Cuan poderoso es este niño?' pensó Vincent al abrir los ojos. Él podía sentir la energía, pero no verla. Mirando a Querubín noto al niño estirando sus manos. 'Oh cielos,' pensó antes que la energía explotara.

Todo se intensifico por un momento y los siete gitanos pudieron ver el círculo y el pentagrama que habían lanzado brillar dorado. La energía los atravesó antes de volver a donde había venido y parpadearon con ojos llenos de lagrimas por la luz y la belleza de la energía que los había conectado unos con otros y con todas las cosas.

De repente el niño en el regazo de Vincent colapso. Con rapidez Vincent lo giro para mirarle el rostro y chequeo su pulso y su respiración.

Querubín tenía pulso y respiraba profunda y firmemente. Corriendo el pelo de la frente de Querubín, Vincent se quedo helado. Sobre la frente del niño había una cicatriz en forma de rayo. "¡Por todos los dioses, Harry Potter! ¿Qué voy a hacer?" revisando de nuevo que el niño en realidad estaba bien Vincent se puso de pie y llevo a Querubín de vuelta a la fogata sabiendo que los demás se reunirían allí.

Los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón viajaban por toda Europa y Asia actuando para Muggles, Squibs y gente mágica, así que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en todas las comunidades y países que visitaban. Sabían sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter, y aquí estaba él, el Salvador del mundo mágico yaciendo en sus brazos. ¡Este, demasiado delgado, hermoso niño había salvado el mundo y luego había sido dejado por tres años en un lugar abusivo! La rabia de Vincent aumento, sabía lo que era ser abandonado sin preocupación. El mundo mágico no se preocupaba por los Squibs y tenían historia de abandonar niños Squib – o si tenían suerte esperaban hasta que fueran mayores de edad antes de echarlos. Algunos Squibs encontraban una vida sumergiéndose en el mundo Muggle, tenían familias y Vivian felices. Otros encontraban comunidades Squib y vivian entre el mundo Muggle y el mundo Mágico. Algunos se quedaban en el mundo mágico haciendo trabajos que no necesitaban magia. Y algunos Squibs simplemente desaparecían.

Vincent siempre sintió que tenía suerte de tener un hogar y la habilidad de ofrecerle un hogar a otros Squibs. Mirando al niño en sus brazos Vincent no supo qué hacer. Habría recibido a un niño Squib sin vacilar, pero este era Harry Potter. Suspirando levanto la mirada al sentir que su familia se acercaba. Vincent necesitaba su consejo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

"¿Todo está bien?" pregunto Freja mirando a todos. "¿Ria?"

"Estoy bien, ¿que fue eso? ¿Qué sucedió?" respondió Ria.

"No se sintió malo," dijo Soto.

"Siéntense todos y averiguaremos esto." Esa era la profunda voz de Mudiwa calmándolos a todos. Puso una tetera para el té y hablo de nuevo. "¿Hay alguien lastimado?" recibiendo un coro de "no" continuo. "Lo que sentí fue asombroso, harmonía, paz y una conexión tan pura que me lleno los ojos de lagrimas. ¿Es lo mismo que sintieron o fue diferente?"

Recibió murmullos de "Exacto" y "Fue asombroso." De parte de todos.

"Está bien, eso es bueno," continuo Mudiwa. "Vi nuestro circulo y pentagrama por primera vez en la vida; destellando con una hermosa luz dorada, ¿es lo mismo que vieron todos? ¿Soto?" el grupo dijo que si y Soto explico lo que vio.

"Pude ver a Freja invocando el circulo, como siempre era de una hermosa luz blanca. Luego Ria llamo al Fuego y se formo una línea roja, luego yo llame a la Tierra y salió una luz cobriza, a continuación Naveen llamo al Aire y se formó una línea azul, después de eso Adonis llamo al Agua y se añadió la línea azul verdosa. Finalmente Mudiwa llamo a los Espíritus y una línea purpura cruzo el circulo. Al aumentar la energía las líneas se juntaron para formar un pentagrama, como siempre. Luego pude ver delgadas líneas doradas girando a través del círculo blanco y las coloridas líneas elementales, esto indicaba que Vincent le pedía a las energías lo que queremos y su protección, cuando de repente ¡bum! Todo se volvió dorado; nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca." Soto respiro profundo y se acomodo. Miro a Vincent y noto que Querubín está dormido en sus brazos.

Confusión cubrió el rostro de Mudiwa. "¿Querubín? ¿Querubín hizo esto?"

Fue como si de repente todos despertaran y giraran sus cabezas hacía Vincent. Eso causo que Vincent sonriera.

"Todos por favor cálmense," dijo Vincent. "Querubín si hizo algo pero él está bien. Les diré más cuando tengamos una taza de té en nuestra manos." Sonriendo miro a Mudiwa que ya estaba vaciando el agua caliente en una gran tetera de cerámica.

El suave aroma de limón y menta lo invadió cuando Mudiwa comenzó a repartir tazas de té para todos. Adonis se puso de pie y paso alrededor una bandeja con galletitas. Una vez que todos tuvieron su té preparado a su gusto y con sus galletitas a mano Vincent comenzó a decirles lo que había sucedido, desde la reacción de Querubín a la palabra 'magia', hasta verlo tocar el pentagrama de energía que todos habían creado. Acomodándose observo a todos procesar lo que les había dicho hasta ahora. Freja lucia preocupada y parecía estar intentando recordar todo lo que había leído sobre niños mágicos. Ria estaba mirando con suavidad al niño en su regazo y parecía en paz con lo que había sucedido. Naveen tenía el ceño fruncido y probablemente estaba examinado cada poco de información para intentar averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Soto, con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, estaba mirando fijo a Vincent. Vincent agacho la cabeza levemente reconociendo que aun no les decía todo. Adonis, siempre el mas despreocupado del grupo, estaba bebiendo su té y observando a los demás con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mirando a Mudiwa, Vincent Sonrió un poco mientras miraba los suaves ojos grises. La sonrisa de Vincent aumento cuando Mudiwa levanto una elegante ceja como diciendo, '¿Y que mas sucede?' aclarando su garganta, Vincent llamo la atención de todos.

"Hay una cosa más que todos ustedes necesitan saber. Lo que les voy a decir es grande y quiero que todos consulten con la almohada esta información. Mañana nos reuniremos y decidiremos qué haremos con Querubín, ¿está bien?"

Con cautela asintieron, aunque Freja cruzo sus brazos con ojos duros.

'Ojala que igual nos quedemos con él o si no Freja nos matara a todos,' pensó Vincent antes de continuar con su historia. "Después de asegurarme que Querubín tenía pulso y estaba respirando bien puse mi mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura. Cuando corrí el pelo de su frente encontré una cicatriz." Con cuidado apoyando al dormido niño contra su pecho Vincent una vez más corrió el suave cabello negro y descubrió su pálida frente. Todos jadearon.

"¡Oh, mi Diosa! ¿Es quien creo que es?" pregunto Freja.

"No puede ser, ¿cierto? No dejarían al 'salvador' en una casa como esa, ¿no es cierto?" exclamo Adonis.

"¿Que otro niño tendría tanto poder?" pregunto Soto.

"Vincent, ¿quién crees que es este niño?" pregunto Mudiwa.

"Y," añadió Naveen antes que Vincent pudiera responder, "¿aun lo llevaremos con nosotros?"

Vincent levanto su mano pidiendo silencio. Con gentileza puso a Querubín en los brazos de Mudiwa, necesitaba pasearse cuando pensaba, esto era algo demasiado grande.

El niño suspiro feliz y se acurruco contra el amplio pecho de Mudiwa. Con ojos grandes Mudiwa susurro, "Pero si no pesa nada."

Aunque fue dicho en voz baja Vincent se estremeció al notar que Freja apretaba la mandíbula por la rabia. Suspirando profundo Vincent comenzó a pasearse dentro del círculo y hablo. "Sí, creo que es Harry Potter y no sé si lo llevaremos con nosotros. Aumentaría el peligro a nuestro clan, pero lo han dejado todo este tiempo con gente que lo llama 'fenómeno'. ¡Este niño, el héroe del mundo mágico, no siquiera sabe su propio nombre!"

Vincent se estaba enojando más y estaba agitado, paseando más rápido, y por suerte nadie lo interrumpió. "Por otro lado le dijimos que podía ir con nosotros y odiaría romper esa promesa, pero si él viene tendríamos que cambiar algunas cosas. El nivel de protección tendría que ser mayor. Tendríamos que mantenerlo escondido en caso que alguien lo reconozca. Tendría que ser educado en la mágia. ¡No lo sé!" sentándose de golpe, Vincent suspiro y miro al resto del grupo. Todos ellos estaban sumidos en pensamientos.

Mudiwa fue el primero en hablar. "Le di mi palabra de que no tendría que volver a esa casa y que se quedaría con nosotros. Si él nos hubiera mentido sobre quien es no tendría dudas de enviarlo a otra parte, pero no lo hizo. Querubín es un niño necesitado. Él vino a nosotros, nos encontró y hasta ahora solo ha aumentado nuestras protecciones. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a entrenar su magia."

"Tendría que congelarse el infierno antes que enviemos a este niño fuera de aquí," gruño Freja. "El mundo mágico lo abandono con esa gente sin chequear que estuviera bien – o si lo hicieron, sin importarles lo que sucediera. Con cinco años este niño estaba tan desesperado y fue tan valiente para huir y pedirnos santuario. Se dice que Harry Potter derrotara a Voldemort y que es el único que puede hacerlo. No sé si creo eso, pero estoy dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que se. Si vienen a buscarlo, Querubín estará listo cuando llegue el momento."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Soto declaro con calma. "No solo este niño nos ha pedido ayuda, si no que nos hemos ofrecido a ayudarlo. Podemos ayudarlo a aprender magia, la basada en la tierra y la del mundo mágico. Podemos enseñarle a aceptar gente de todas las culturas y a los diferentes seres mágicos, a los que el mundo mágico rechaza. No es mi intención utilizar a este niño; sin embargo que un mago adulto tan poderoso como será Querubín acepte a todas las personas y seres solo hará el mundo mágico un lugar mejor." Todos asintieron viendo el potencial por cambio y aceptación para muchos que eran rechazados por el mundo mágico, ellos incluidos.

"Él es un niño," la suave voz de Ria declaro con calma. "Un niño que nos ha pedido ayuda. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber."

"Si," accedió Naveen. "Con su propia magia y un pañuelo bien ubicado podemos esconderlo con facilidad. Tendremos que estar más conscientes de lo que acontece en el mundo mágico y observar su comportamiento cuando interactué con ellos. Sera interesante ver cuánto tiempo les toma darse cuenta que ha desaparecido."

Adonis dijo pensativo, "La próxima semana estaremos en Ottery St. Catchpole para el Festival del Solsticio de Verano. Habrán muchas familias mágicas allí. Sugiero que lo mantengamos escondido hasta saber que sucede y si están buscándolo. Y si no están buscando a Harry Potter, Querubín puede aparecer. Aquí hay otra pregunta para reflexionar: ¿qué le diremos a Querubín?"

"Nada," dijo Mudiwa. "Le enseñaremos lo que sabemos: malabarismos, hacer de payaso, las acrobacias y todo eso. También le enseñaremos a usar nuestros dones y como realizamos magia basada en la tierra. Le daremos un nombre cuando lo conozcamos mejor como lo habíamos planeado. Y cuando esté listo para mas, entonces tendremos que encontrar o comprar libros de hechizos de magos para que también pueda aprender esa magia, entonces le diremos todo lo que sabemos y quien es. De esta manera puede aprender mucho y podrá ser un niño por más tiempo antes de tener que enfrentar su destino."

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. "Está bien, suena como un muy buen plan y que todos opinamos lo mismo. Vamos por nuestro merecido descanso y nos reuniremos en la mañana. Si alguien tiene alguna preocupación será bueno que lo diga. Quiero saber y quiero que todos se sientan bien por tener a Querubín con nosotros."

Todos se dieron las buenas noches, se abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la frente a Querubín que aun dormía en los brazos de Mudiwa.

Vincent y Mudiwa caminaron hacía su tienda y acostaron al dormido niño en el medio de su cama. Después de prepararse para dormir, los dos hombres se besaron con amor y se acomodaron uno a cada alado de Querubín.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Sábado, 14 de Junio.

Querubín despertó cálido y feliz, rodead de algo liso y suave. Abriendo sus ojos Querubín miro alrededor intentando recordar donde estaba. La profunda y rica risa de Mudiwa que se oía desde afuera le trajo a la memoria lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonriendo, Querubín se acomodo en las telas y miro alrededor. El sol iluminaba los costados de una gran tienda. El piso estaba cubierto de hermosas alfombras en tonos tierra con patrones Africanos. Había un área con gruesos almohadones rodeando una adornada mesa baja de madera oscura a la derecha de la cama. A la izquierda había una pantalla plegable con hermosas mariposas pintadas en acuarela y una barra con ropa y disfraces que colgaban además de varios baúles. Contra la pared de atrás estaba la cama sobre la que se encontraba Querubín. Sabanas de rica seda, lisa y púrpura cubrían la cama; a los pies de la cama estaba un espeso edredón de gruesa seda gris. Mientras Querubín con cuidado tocaba el edredón pensó que sería muy cálido para el invierno. Estirándose, comenzó a bajar de la cama y sus pies tocaron el piso.

'Eso es extraño.' Pensó Querubín mirando al suelo. La cama estaba en el suelo y parecía una almohada gigante. Querubín se encogió de hombros – era cómoda, eso era lo más importante para él. Se puso de pie y acomodo su arrugada ropa lo mejor que pudo. De repente la apertura de la tienda se abrió y Mudiwa entro; Querubín se quedo helado sin saber qué hacer. El hombre era inmenso y Querubín retorció nervioso los dedos en el borde de su camiseta.

"Buenos días señor." Dijo con suavidad Querubín mirando al piso.

"Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? Parece que dormiste profundo." Respondió Mudiwa.

"Lo siento; ¿estaba yo en su cama? No era mi intención molestar; de verdad puedo dormir en cualquier otra parte," Dijo Querubín rápido debido al pánico.

Arrodillándose frente al pequeño niño, Mudiwa colocó una gran mano reconfortante en el delgado hombro de Querubín, notando como se estremecía pero decidiendo ignorarlo. "Calma, pequeñín, todo está bien. Vincent y yo nos acurrucamos contigo anoche, porque así lo decidimos. No eres una molestia y estamos felices de ofrecerte confort."

Querubín se mordió los labios y miro en los grises ojos de Mudiwa para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad. "En todo caso," Mudiwa bajo su profunda voz a un susurro, "el que estuvieras allí impidió que Vincent me pateara toda la noche." Querubín sonrió y luego rió suavemente.

"¿Vamos a desayunar" pregunto Mudiwa poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano. Querubín miro al hombre grande, de aspecto feroz con piel negra medianoche sobres poderosos músculos y tomo su mano sin vacilar.

Saliendo al frio aire de la mañana Querubín parpadeo por la brillante luz. Freja y Adonis estaba trabajando alrededor del fuego mientras los demás estaban sentados sobre brillantes almohadas conversando y riendo. El lugar era aun más hermoso a la luz del día. Había almohadas que parecían estar echas de delgadas alfombras, rojo oscuro con hermosas imágenes más oscuras tejidas en la tela. Almohadas hechas de seda pintada como con acuarela y almohadas de colores brillantes y joyas con formas de lágrima impresas en oro y plata. 'Me pregunto de donde vienen todas esas almohadas. Espero poder ir allí,' Pensó Querubín mientras avanzaban. "Buenos días Freja, Adonis. ¿Puedo ayudar con el desayuno?"

"Buenos días, querido. Después que te asees de seguro aceptare la ayuda de un jovencito tan fuerte," respondió Freja sonriendo al notar cómo se sonrojaba el niño. "Mudiwa, ¿podrías mostrarle donde puede asearse?"

"Por supuesto, Freja. Vamos Querubín, por aquí." Mudiwa llevo a Querubín a uno de los tres grandes buses. El bus tenía una hermosa puesta de sol sobre un bosque pintada en un costado. Querubín miro alrededor curioso mientras subía al bus. Había un asiento de conductor azul oscuro con aspecto cómodo con una mesita a su lado con agujeros para poner bebidas sobre ella. Tras el asiento del conductor había una mesa pequeña con dos bancas a cada lado. Frente a la mesa había un sillón de cuero azul oscuro, con más hermosas almohadas. Mudiwa corrió una tela de seda decorada con nudos celtas. Querubín pasó a través de la cortina a un área de almacenamiento. Aparte de una puerta a la izquierda de la parte trasera del bus todo estaba lleno de estantes, cuerdas y contenedores que tenían el equipo del clan.

"Abre la puerta." Saltando por la profunda voz Querubín de inmediato cumplió la orden.

Querubín se quedo parado en la puerta con la boca abierta por el asombro; tras el Mudiwa reía. Frente a él estaba el más precioso baño que Querubín hubiera visto jamás. Había una gran bañera azul, tan grande que cuatro personas de más podrían caber allí, una ducha de bloques de vidrio transparente que tenía dos boquillas de ducha, un fregadero con una llave de plata brillante y armarios de madera debajo. Sobre el fregadero había un enorme espejo que reflejaba claramente dos puertas.

"La puerta más cercana a nosotros está llena de toallas y cosas de baño, además tiene una canasta para la ropa sucia. La otra puerta es del excusado," dijo Mudiwa su voz cargada de diversión. Querubín se giro para mirar en la poderosa cara del africano.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Querubín pregunto en apenas un susurro.

"Bueno," dijo Mudiwa, su gruesos labios rosados sonreían y entre ellos se veían blancos dientes, "Hay muchos tipos de magia y algunos tipos pueden crear cosas asombrosas. Llamamos a esto 'Espacio Mágico'. Los tres buses tienen espacios como estos. Y no solo es el baño, todo el espacio de almacenamiento puede contener mucho más de los que debería. El bus que tiene pintado el océano tiene una cocina completa incluido un frigorífico y un pequeño baño. El bus pintado con edificios famoso de todo el mundo es como este; una gran área de almacenamiento y un gran baño." Mudiwa estaba curioso de ver como reaccionaria el niño ante esto.

Querubín lentamente entro al baño y se dirigió al fregadero. Con una mano toco una llave para luego retirarla con rapidez. Mudiwa meneo la cabeza, Querubín le recordó a un gatito tocando el agua. Grandes ojos verdes lo miraron a través del espejo. Mudiwa asintió y sonrió. Querubín le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la llave. '¡Esto es asombroso!' pensó Querubín.

"¿Estarás bien solo?" pregunto Mudiwa.

"Eso creo," respondió Querubín. "Solo demorare unos minutos."

"Toma tu tiempo. Estaré en la fogata con los demás. Si necesitas algo – solo llama; dejare abierta la puerta del bus para poder escucharte. ¿Está bien?"

Querubín le sonrió. "Bien, gracias."

Mudiwa salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él; al salir del bus oyó el chasquido de la cerradura en su lugar.

Todos estaban alrededor del fuego sobre almohadones bebiendo té y charlando. Mudiwa se tomo un momento para mirar a Vincent; su cabello castaño brillaba en la luz del sol de la mañana mientras caía por su espalda; sus largas y delgadas piernas estaban estiradas frente a él. Mudiwa sonrió; Vincent era hermoso, delgado y musculoso. Aunque no tanto como él mismo, también era un poco más bajo, pero calzaban a la perfección juntos. Mientras sus ojos grises recorrían el cuerpo de su amante hasta su cara, sonrientes ojos violetas se encontraron con los suyos. Vincent lo había pillado mirando y por el amor y la risa que brillaban en esos ojos Mudiwa supo que no había molestado a Vincent.

Mudiwa se acerco y tomo asiento, besando a Vincent con suavidad. Aceptó una taza de té de Freja, bebió un sorbo y luego dijo. "Querubín se está aseando, pero no tardara mucho, ¿hay algo que necesitemos discutir?" Mudiwa por lo general guiaba las discusiones emocionalmente cargadas dentro del grupo. Con facilidad podía mantener su voz calmada y su profundidad y riqueza era tranquilizadora. Mirando alrededor hizo contacto visual con todos sus amigos. Todos parecían tranquilos y felices. Excepto por Freja cuyos ojos azul hielo brillaban con determinación y ferocidad maternal, haciéndola lucir más hada que de costumbre. Mudiwa le sonrió a Freja calmándola de inmediato. Nadie iba a cambiar de parecer, Querubín se quedaría.

Querubín tarareaba feliz. ¡Este era el baño más asombroso que hubiera visto! Se lavo las manos y la cara, y luego se seco con una de las suaves toallas. Mirándose en el espejo, sus grandes ojos verdes sobresaliendo en su pálido y delgado rostro, Querubín toco sus mejillas; se veía aun más delgado, con los pómulos que sobresalían. Freja también tenía rasgos delgados, pero no como él – los de ella parecían de alguna manera más suaves. Querubín suspiro y volvió su atención a su cabello. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon siempre habían odiado su alborotado cabello negro. Querubín paso sus dedos por el suave pelo, 'Por lo menos puedo intentar acomodarlo un poquito,' pensó. Sus tíos querían su pelo más corto de lo que lo tenía. Siempre crecía después que se lo cortaban aunque Querubín nunca entendía por qué.

'Quizás más largo sería mejor,' pensó Querubín. 'Vincent tiene el pelo muy largo, es ondulado y de un hermoso color castaño.' Querubín también recordó que el dorado cabello liso de Adonis le llegaba pasado los hombros; el cabello de Naveen era rizado y le llegaba a la mandíbula. 'Creo que Soto también tiene el cabello largo,' pensó Querubín, recordando el moño alto con que Soto había estado peinado anoche. '¿O quizás debería afeitar mi cabeza como Mudiwa?' Querubín se rio ante esa idea. Los altos pómulos de Mudiwa, sus grandes ojos grises y gran nariz iban muy bien con la cabeza afeitada, haciéndolo lucir poderoso. 'No creo que eso sea para mí.' Querubín sonrió. 'Al menos mi cabello será mío para hacer lo que quiera.' Dejando la toalla en la canasta que Mudiwa le había mostrado, Querubín apago la luz del baño y salió a desayunar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sonido de la conversación y el aroma de la comida Querubín comenzó a ponerse nervioso. '¿Y si ya no quieren que me quede con ellos? ¿Y si luzco horrible como siempre han dicho los Dursley?' Querubín miro al piso, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas cuando las palabras de su tío llenaron su cabeza: '¿Quién querría a un fenómeno inútil como tú?' Querubín dejo de avanzar, intentando calmarse. De repente se encontró envuelto entre poderosos brazos.

"Calma pequeñín; aquí estas a salvo, te tengo," le dijo con ternura Vincent. Querubín enterró su rostro en la suave camisa y se largo a llorar. Vincent respiro lento y profundo, continuo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras al niño tembloroso en sus brazos. Vincent tuvo que contener sus propias lágrimas ante la oleada de dolor, miedo y duda que proveían de Querubín casi ahogándolo. Sin notarlo, Vincent comenzó a sobar la delicada espalda intentando comprender que había causado el arrebato. Cuando Vincent abrió sus habilidades empáticas Querubín se estremeció. Entrando en un pequeño trance ayudado por su respiración Vincent encontró la llave. Acercando aun mas a Querubín contra si, Vincent enterró su rostro en el suave cabello del niño y le susurro con ternura. "Te quiero aquí conmigo, con nosotros. Te queremos con nosotros. Sé que eres especial y no puedo esperar a ver todas las cosa sorprendentes que puedes hacer." Querubín se quedo helado y con un suspiro apretado intento enterrarse aun mas contra el pecho del hombre que lo sostenía, empapándose en la sensación de estar a salvo y ser querido. Vincent continúo acariciando el cabello de Querubín mientras esperaba con paciencia que el niño se calmara. Después de un momento el niño froto su cara contra la suave camisa de seda; enderezándose lentamente.

Antes que pudiera decir nada Vincent hablo, su voz suave y cálida. "No te disculpes. No es necesario. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Querubín levanto la mirada cuando las callosas manos de Vincent limpiaron las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Si, lo creo." La voz de Querubín estaba un poco ronca por el llanto. 'No te disculpes,' se recordó a si mismo. "¿Arruine tu camisa?" pregunto tentativamente Querubín al ver la gran mancha húmeda que había dejado su cara.

Vincent sonrió. "No, es solo agua. Se secara y quedara como nueva." Alborotando el cabello de Querubín pregunto, "¿Estás listo para desayunar?" como en respuesta el estomago de Querubín rugió, causando que el niño se sonrojara. "Tomare eso como un 'si'. Vamos, para que puedas comer algo," dijo Vincent poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Querubín a hacer lo mismo.

Con precaución Querubín tomo la mano de Vincent. Vincent le sonrió a Querubín y mantuvo su mano abierta un momento antes de con cuidado, cerrar sus dedos sobre la pequeña mano pálida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete**

Vincent se sentó al lado de Mudiwa poniendo a Querubín entre ambos. Todos ya habían terminado de comer y obviamente estaban esperándolos. Querubín se removió incomodo y agacho la cabeza retorciendo sus manos. Vincent lentamente miro alrededor del grupo haciendo contacto visual con todos los miembros de su familia, queriendo asegurarse que nadie había cambiado de parecer. Todos encontraron sus ojos con resolución; Querubín se quedaría. Sonriendo miro a Freja.

"Bueno jovencito, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?" le pregunto con amabilidad Freja al asustado niño.

Asombrados ojos verdes se encontraron con ojos azul hielo. "¿No llegue muy tarde?" pregunto Querubín.

Arqueo una fina ceja y frunció sus labios rosados por un momento, luego su rostro se suavizo. Freja sonrió. "Querubín tu nunca estarás tarde para recibir comida de mi parte." No queriendo que el ánimo se ensombreciera Freja continuo, "Así que ¿qué vas a querer? Hay té caliente y jugo de naranja para beber. Para comer tenemos fruta fresca, yogurt con miel, papas fritas con cebollas y pimientos, además puedo preparar huevos de la manera que los desees."

Los ojos de Querubín estaban inmensos. ¡Nunca le habían ofrecido tanta comida! Todo sonaba tan bien, pero no quería que ella cocinara solo por él. "Um, ¿me podría dar jugo de naranja, fruta con yogurt y un poquito de papas?" Querubín removió sus dedos en el borde de su camiseta esperando que de verdad estuviera bien lo que había pedido.

"Por supuesto, querido." Freja comenzó a llenar un plato. "No sé cuanto puedes comer, así que voy a partir con una pequeña porción pero si quieres mas solo pide; hay bastante." Freja sonrió pasándole a Querubín un plato. 'Claro que hay bastante ya que le impedí a Adonis y Mudiwa comer por tercera vez,' pensó ella para sí misma.

Querubín miro el hermoso plato de comida. Era un plato pesado y grueso, áspero en el fondo de un color azul brillante con algún tipo de diseño rojo brillante que no podía distinguir bien bajo la comida. Había un montón humeante de patatas en rodajas con finas cintas de cebollas cocidas y pimientos verdes, un colorido montón de frutas cortadas – Querubín reconoció banana, uvas, manzanas y fresas además cubos de algo amarillo y pequeñas copos blancos que no reconoció. Había un pequeño tiesto, del mismo color y diseño del plato, lleno de cremoso yogurt blanco. Con cuidado mirando por entre su flequillo a los adultos Querubín noto que todos estaban ocupados conversando sobre lo que harían ese día. Medio escuchando a los adultos, Querubín tomo su tenedor, que estaba hecho de lisa madera oscura y tomo una papa– estaba un poco cargada al ajo. Poniendo el trozo en su boca Querubín suspiro encantado, causando que los adultos le sonrieran de manera indulgente. Querubín comió lentamente saboreando cada bocado de sus papas. Dejando el plato a un lado, bebió su jugo de naranja mientras escuchaba lo que conversaban los adultos. Parecían estar organizando quien actuaria y cuando y quien vendería las entradas y el horario. No era nada que necesitara saber pero aun siguió escuchando mientras volvía su atención a su comida. Tomando un trozo de manzana Querubín la unto en el yogurt. Hubo otro suspiro de encanto – el yogurt era tan suave y cremoso y la manzana estaba un poco acida pero era dulce. Feliz continúo comiendo su fruta, los copos blancos eran muy ricos, mas parecían ser una nuez que una fruta. Los cubos amarillos desconocidos eran celestiales y suspiro otra vez encantado.

Vincent no pudo contener la risa esta vez. Todos habían estado observando comer a Querubín; intentando mantener la conversación para que el niño no se diera cuenta. El pequeño era demasiado tierno. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una almohada, viéndose muy pequeño en comparación a Vincent y Mudiwa, Querubín estaba doblado sobre el gran plató, suspirando encantado mientras comía. Freja estaba muy feliz por la alegría con la que comía el niño. "Así que," dijo Vincent con risa en su voz. "¿Te gusto el mango?"

Grandes ojos verdes lo miraron por entre el flequillo. "¿Esa es la fruta amarilla? Nunca la había comido antes – es muy rica. ¿Que son los copos blancos?"

"Coco; ¿te gustaron?" le dijo Vincent.

"Mucho," Querubín respondió honestamente. "Casi termine; ¿quieren que limpie?"

"Siempre es bienvenida la ayuda," dijo Freja. "¿Estas satisfecho? ¿Quieres más?"

"Estaba muy bueno, gracias por el desayuno," Querubín respondió educado. "Estoy satisfecho."

"Bueno entonces, termina tu fruta y tu jugo y luego puedes ayudar," dijo Freja. "¿Alguien quiere más?" Adonis y Mudiwa levantaron sus platos y entre ambos lo último de la comida desapareció.

Aclarando su garganta Vincent se giro y miro a Querubín. "En poco rato mucha gente va a llegar y armaremos la feria. No sabemos si tus tíos te reportaron desaparecido. Para mantenerte seguro deberás quedarte en nuestra carpa todo el día. Tomaremos turnos visitándote durante el día y te pasaremos algunas cosas para que te entretengas y así no te aburras. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"¿Puedo estar en toda la carpa?" pregunto Querubín con voz suave.

Vincent parpadeo. ¿Acaso habían encerrado a este dulce niño? Sonriendo con rapidez Vincent respondió, "Si, tendrás acceso a toda la carpa."

"Está bien," Dijo Querubín luciendo solemne. "Prometo estar bien callado y mantenerme adentro."

Vincent sonrío y alboroto el suave cabello de Querubín. "Por supuesto que lo harás."

Querubín ayudo a Freja y a Adonis a limpiar, uso el baño y luego se dirigió a la carpa de Vincent y Mudiwa. Los dos hombre le mostraron donde podían jugar y que podía hacer. También acomodaron la mesa en el medio del lugar para que Querubín pudiera usarla. Mudiwa revolvió en un baúl y con un gruñido triunfal puso tres libros con fotografías sobre la mesa. Después de recordarle a Querubín que vendrían a ver como estaba durante el día y que no saliera de la carpa, Vincent y Mudiwa se fueron a ayudar a poner los puestos de venta.

Segundos después Freja entro hablando rápido. "Encontré tres libros de cuentos para que mires y aquí hay fruta y una botella de agua." Dejando los libros sobre la mesa se sintió agradecida de no habérselos enviado a sus nietos. Después de dejar la fruta y el agua Freja puso su mano con gentileza sobre el hombro de Querubín intentando ignorar como el pequeño se estremeció. "¿Vas a estar bien solo?" le pregunto.

Querubín sonrió. "¡Oh si! No puedo esperar a ver los libros; puedo leer un poco," exclamo. "Vincent y Mudiwa me mostraron donde puedo jugar…"

"Hola, Querubín," interrumpió apresurada Ria, Naveen la seguía. "Tengo un montón de tela con la que puedes jugar," dijo Ria colocando una pila de tela con dibujos brillantes sobre la mesa.

Freja sonrió, "Debo marcharme Querubín, pero nos veremos después, ¿ya?"

"Estaré aquí," dijo el niño sonriendo.

"La tela es para ti. Puede usarla para disforzarte o para hacer un fuerte, lo que quieras, ¿está bien?' le explico Ria.

Querubín abrió muy grande los ojos. "En serio, ¿estás segura que puedo quedármela?"

"En serio," respondió Ria triste porque un poco de tela podía volver tan feliz al nuevo gitano.

"Gracias." Querubín suspiro, con cuidado pasando sus manos por la tela

"Perdón, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos, pero me gustaría mostrarte cómo funciona la marioneta antes de marcharnos," dijo con suavidad Naveen. Querubín parpadeo, luego noto la marioneta que Naveen sostenía. Era un guerrero indio de cuatro pies vestido de amarillo fuerte y con una brillante espada. Naveen le mostro a Querubín como hacer que la marioneta funcionara y mas importante como evitar que se enredaran las cuerdas. Ria y Naveen pasaron sus manos por los brazos de Querubín al despedirse y luego se marcharon. Querubín estaba practicando con la marioneta cuando Soto entro a la tienda. Dejando con cuidado la marioneta en la mesa, Querubín miro a Soto preguntándose qué quería el silencioso hombre.

Soto estaba nervioso; él no tenía nada en realidad para un niño de cinco años. Le había tomado diez minutos poder escoger algo, además tenía que ir a ayudar a Adonis a chequear todos los aparejos. Arrodillándose, Soto puso tres objetos de metal, un cubo y una esfera de madera en la mesa. Querubín miro las cosas en confusión.

"Son rompecabezas. Los de metal tienes que intentar desarmarlos y lo de madera debes desarmarlos y luego volverlos a armar," explico Soto. Querubín frunció el ceño al tomar uno de los más pesados rompecabezas de metal y comenzó a investigar las piezas y como calzaban juntas. "Los rompecabezas son un reto y si no has resuelto ninguno para la cena puedes escoger uno y te mostrare como se hace, ¿está bien?" Soto esperaba que por lo menos eso interesara al niño para probarlos.

Brillantes ojos verdes le sonrieron. "Está bien," Dijo Querubín y luego pregunto. "¿Y si resuelvo uno?"

Cejas negras se levantaron en sorpresa cuando los ojos de Soto se abrieron. Le gustaba el espíritu del niño. "Por cada rompecabezas que resuelvas – y tienes que mostrarme para que cuente – te comprare un dulce." Una mirada de determinación cubrió el rostro de Querubín. "Tengo que irme ahora, pero Adonis te visitara en una hora," dijo Soto levantándose con gracia del suelo.

Los ojos de Querubín dejaron el rompecabezas y miro a Soto. "Que tengas un buen día," dijo Querubín inconscientemente imitando a su tía.

Solo, en la lujosa carpa Querubín miro las cosas en la mesa. 'Nunca había tenido tantas cosa para jugar,' pensó sintiéndose abrumado. Mirando el rompecabezas en sus manos Querubín decido comenzar con ese y se sentó en la alfombra color tierra, su rostro determinado.

Adonis encontró a Querubín sentado en el piso con el libro de animales sobre su regazo. Adonis observo a Querubín por un minuto; el niño dio vuelta las páginas del libro estudiando cada foto intensamente. Adonis aclaro su garganta esperando no sobresaltar a Querubín; la suerte no estaba de su lado. El pequeño niño dio un salto y con rapidez giro su cabeza para mirar a Adonis, pero no dijo nada.

"Hola pequeñín, ¿te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó alegre Adonis.

Sonriendo, Querubín respondió, "¡Si, mucho! Termine uno de los rompecabezas de Soto y estaba mirando los libros que Vincent y Mudiwa me dejaron. Uno tiene imágenes de lugares de todo el mundo, otro es sobre el espacio exterior y este," Querubín divagó emocionado apuntando el libro en su regazo, "¡tiene fotos de animales!" Adonis sonrió feliz al ver la alegría en el rostro delgado y pálido de Querubín, luego frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había dicho Querubín.

"Espera un minuto… ¿terminaste uno de los rompecabezas de Soto? ¿Fue uno de los de metal?" pregunto Adonis con voz asombrada.

"Si," Respondió Querubín simplemente apuntando tres piezas de metal que antes habían estado enredadas entre sí. Adonis estaba asombrado; él había resuelto el rompecabezas pero le había tomado horas.

"Caracoles, estoy impresionado," murmuro Adonis aun choqueado.

Querubín le dio una gran sonrisa. "Gracias."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Adonis se enfoco en Querubín. Sentándose al lado del niño, Adonis dejo sobre la mesa la cajita y el libro que traía con él. "Me gustaría ver tu imagen favorita de los libros."

Querubín asintió y con rapidez fue a la primera página del libro en su regazo. Veinte minutos después Querubín cerró el último libro. Adonis le había dicho los nombres de los animales y los lugres que Querubín le había mostrado y le había contado breves historias o hechos sobre algunos de ellos. Adonis le dio un toquecito en el hombro al niño.

"Ahora, ¿por qué no te muestro lo que te traje y después te llevo al baño? Debo volver a la gran carpa en diez minutos."

"Está bien," dijo Querubín luciendo serio. No quería ser una molestia.

Adonis primero dejo el libro sobre el regazo de Querubín. "Este es un libro de dibujo, está lleno de páginas en blanco para que puedas dibujar. No lo he usado así que este es todo tuyo."

Querubín cogió el libro con cariño y lo hojeo. El libro estaba lleno de gruesas páginas en blanco. Miro cuando Adonis puso a su lado una liviana caja de madera.

"Esto está lleno de lápices de colores. También hay un sacapuntas; creo que esta al fondo. Cuando tenga la oportunidad te comprare un set propio, pero por ahora puedes usar el mío."

Querubín estaba asombrado ante los maravillosos colores dentro de la caja. "Los cuidare muy bien," le dijo con sinceridad.

Adonis casi se puso a reír ante el rostro tan serio frente a él. "Estoy seguro de que así será. Ahora déjame llevarte al baño." Poniéndose de píe Adonis sostuvo su mano para que Querubín la tomara.

Cuando volvieron a la carpa Adonis le pregunto, "¿Necesitas algo mas antes que me vaya Querubín?"

Querubín apretó los labios y arrugo la nariz mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Una vez más Adonis contuvo su risa, '¡Querubín es demasiado tierno!' pensó.

"No lo creo, tengo comida, agua y muchas cosa para jugar," respondió con alegría Querubín.

Adonis sonrió. 'Cosa tan sencillas lo hacen tan feliz,' pensó con un suspiro. "Entonces me marcho. Alguien más vendrá a visitarte en una hora más y después a la hora siguiente nos juntaremos para almorzar."

"Gracias, Adonis," le dijo Querubín al hombre dorado antes que saliera de la carpa.

Una hora después Mudiwa entro a la carpa. Tenía veinte minutos para chequear a Querubín, llevarlo al baño y cambiarse de vestuario para su siguiente presentación. Mirando alrededor de la carpa vio señales de Querubín pero no al niño. Después de distinguir un colorido catillo de tela Mudiwa se acerco y miro por entremedio, se encontró con una vista que lo hizo sonreír. Querubín estaba profundamente dormido, envuelto en un trozo de brillante terciopelo azul con un libro de cuentos bajo su mejilla. Mudiwa pensó en tomar a Querubín y llevarlo a la cama, pero recordó cómo reaccionaba el niño cuando lo tocaban. Mudiwa decidió mejor dejar al niño donde estaba. Así que caminó a la mesa para ver lo que Querubín había estado haciendo. Dos de los rompecabezas de metal de Soto estaban sobre la mesa resueltos, lo que hizo que levantara las cejas; dos de los libros de fotos estaban abiertos y al lado había un dibujo muy realista de un tigre de la India.

Mudiwa reviso la botella de agua, estaba a la mitad y aun le quedaba fruta. Mudiwa miro alrededor una vez más para asegurarse que todo estaba correcto y luego se marcho para ponerse su traje para la siguiente parte del show matutino.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Un bravo caballero y su amigo, un guerrero Indio llamado Punja, estaban a punto de poner la última pieza del rompecabezas en la esfera que liberaría al Rey Dragón de su prisión – cuando Freja lo llamo a almorzar.

"¡Voy!" respondió Querubín, dejando con cuidado la marioneta sobre la mesa para que las cuerdas no se enredaran. Luego Querubín también dejo su capa de terciopelo azul y luego de poner la última pieza en la esfera de madera la puso sobre la capa. Querubín salió de la carpa y se dirigió al círculo. Los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera apagada, cansados pero felices. Habían platos con vegetales cortados, quesos, galletas saladas, salsas y jarras de limonada ubicadas dentro del círculo.

Ria, viendo a Querubín le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Ven y siéntate. ¿Te paso un plato? ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?"

Querubín se acerco un poco nervioso ahora que todos lo estaban mirando. Comenzó a retorcer el borde de su camiseta mientras le respondía a Ria. "Sí, por favor. Pase una buena mañana." removiéndose, Querubín vio rostros felices mirándolo, todos esperando más información sobre cómo había pasado su mañana. "Mire los libros, hice dibujos, jugué con rompecabezas e hice un fuerte con las telas y….." murmuro Querubín mirando al piso.

Pasándole a Querubín un plato lleno de comida Ria sonrió y dijo. "Lo blanco es yogurt raita y lo café claro es hummus. No tienes que comer nada que no te guste. Por favor repite lo último que dijiste porque no te escuche."

Poniendo el plato con cuidado sobre su regazo, Querubín respiro profundo antes de decir. "Jugué a los 'caballeros' con la mari-neta." Expresiones de desconcierto cubrieron cada rostro excepto el de Naveen.

"¿Conseguiste que la marioneta se moviera bien?" pregunto Naveen así dejándole saber a los demás que había querido decir Querubín. El niño había metido un cremoso trozo de queso blanco en su boca así que solo asintió. El rostro de Naveen se lleno de alegría. "Que bien" le dijo.

"Querubín, cuando termines de comer me gustaría mucho ver lo que dibujaste," dijo Adonis esperanzado. Sonrojándose Querubín asintió y unto una zanahoria en el espeso hummus. Ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa; luego largas pestañas negras se cerraron encantadas.  
Esta vez fue Naveen quien sonrió orgulloso cuando el pequeño disfruto con tanto placer su cocina. Naveen había aprendido a hacer hummus de su tía favorita y era su especialidad.

Los demás le sonrieron con cariño a Naveen y Querubín, encantados de que el delgado pequeño estuviera disfrutando su almuerzo. Cada persona del grupo estaba planeando hacer su plato especial pronto. La conversación se detuvo mientras todos comían, los adultos asegurándose de no comer demasiado porque tenían otro show en una hora. Querubín suspiro encantado con cada bocado del raita de Ria, al beber la limonada de Freja y al probar los varios tipos de queso y galletitas saladas.

Cuando Freja comenzó a limpiar, esta vez ayudada por Soto le dijo al niño, "Querubín, si me traes uno de los libros de cuentos te lo leeré antes de irme a trabajar."

"¿En serio?" Querubín se levanto de un salto. "Volveré enseguida."

Todos rieron ante su emoción. Cuando el niño ya no podía escucharlos Vincent pregunto con rapidez, "¿Alguien ha visto o escuchado a alguien buscando a un niño perdido?" Suaves "no" fueron su respuesta.

"Le pregunte a varios vendedores como estaban mientras lo ayudaba a poner sus puestos pero nadie menciono a ningún niño desaparecido," reporto Soto.  
"Gracias," respondió Vincent. "Nos iremos el lunes en la mañana, así que mantengan sus ojos y oídos abiertos. Aunque de verdad no creo que ellos le hayan contado a nadie." Añadió Vincent con rapidez al ver moverse las cortinas de su carpa.

Querubín volvió apretando firmemente el bloc de dibujo y un libro en su pecho. Con cuidado se dirigió hacia Adonis y con manos temblorosas le paso el libro de dibujo. Sonriendo alegre Adonis le dio una palmadita al almohadón vacio a su lado. "Siéntate aquí y muéstrame."

Querubín se sentó y abrió el bloc; había un dibujo de un colibrí en la primera página.

"¡Esto es genial! ¿Es de la foto que me mostraste en el libro?"

"Si," respondió Querubín. "Me gusto el ave – se ve tan feliz."

"Es un colibrí," dijo Vincent que estaba sentado al lado de ellos, incapaz de resistirse. Querubín dio un salto no esperando que nadie estuviera tan cerca. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte," se disculpo Vincent. "Soy muy entrometido a veces."

Querubín sonrió mientras los adultos intentaban esconder su diversión ante tan cierta declaración.

"Es un dibujo muy bueno," dijo Adonis. "Tienes muy buen ojos para los detalles y me gusta como mezclaste los colores."

Querubín se puso rojo. "Gracias," murmuro mirando al piso.

Adonis siguió mirando los dibujos de Querubín. Las cuatro páginas siguientes tenían dibujos de un castillo, un pulpo, un dragón y un tigre. Todos obviamente habían sido hechos por un niño, pero aun así mostraban talento. Sin embargo, no lucían para nada como algo que dibujaría un niño de cinco años. Adonis estaba impresionado y no podía esperar para poder enseñarle arte a Querubín.

"¿Podemos mirar?" pregunto Ria. Querubín asintió avergonzado, luego fue a sentarse al lado de Freja y le paso el libro.

Nítidos ojos negros se entrecerraron aun más. Qué buena manera de asegurarse que nadie más lo felicitara por sus dibujos, pensó Soto. Este niño es de verdad muy astuto. Tomo los dibujos de Querubín. Demasiado astuto, pensó Soto, levantando sus cejas sorprendido por los detalles en los dibujos.

Querubín se acomodo al lado de Freja ansioso de alejarse de la atención y para que le leyeran por primera vez en su vida. Había escuchado cuando su tía le leía a su primo, pero siempre había estado muy lejos para entender las historias. Ahora él sería a quien le leyeran. Espero no perder esto, pensó Querubín mirando al grupo antes de enfocar su atención en Freja.

Freja miro el libro que le había pasado el niño y sonrió. Ella había comprado esta versión de Cenicienta por las hermosas ilustraciones. "Había una vez..."

Querubín estaba encantado. Freja sonrió, las hermosas pinturas mostraban a Cenicienta en la Francia del siglo diecisiete con sus maravillosos vestidos; estos habían capturado por completo la atención de Querubín. Ni siquiera noto que los demás se preparaban para irse a trabajar. La voz de Freja cambiaba con cada personaje, añadiendo efectos de sonidos y pausas dramáticas.  
"¡Caracoles!" Querubín suspiro cuando Freja cerró el libro. Querubín frunció el ceño en concentración. "¿Crees que eso podría haberme pasado a mi? ¿Debí haberme quedado y ser bueno, haciendo lo que mis tíos pedían esperando que alguien me rescatara?"

Freja respiro profundo, "Creo que estas historias están para darnos esperanzas y algo con que soñar. Después de tener un sueño nos corresponde a nosotros salir al mundo y hacer ese sueño realidad."

Querubín sonrió y lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freja. Sonriendo ella lo abrazo con fuerza. Al soltarlo le dijo, "Esta bien, vamos a dejarte preparado para la tarde. ¿Estás cómodo de quedarte solo otra vez?"

Sonriendo Querubín le respondió, "Estaré bien. Me divertí mucho esta mañana."

La tarde de Querubín fue muy similar a la mañana. Jugó, miro los libros, dibujó y termino de resolver los rompecabezas de Soto. Disfruto un ligero té con los demás gitanos y paso el resto de la tarde en la carpa de Vincent y Mudiwa luchando contra el mal y haciendo dibujos.

"Hola Querubín." La voz nítida de Soto interrumpió sus juegos.

Querubín sonrió y salió de entre su castillo de tela. "¡Lo hice!" chillo Querubín corriendo hacia Soto. "¡Hice los cinco rompecabezas!"

Soto levanto una ceja incrédulo, pero mantuvo su tono ligero. "¿Puedo ver?"  
Querubín sin notarlo tomo la mano de Soto por la emoción y lo llevo hacia la mesa. Allí había tres rompecabezas de metal completamente desarmados. "Volví a armar los de madera, pero estoy bastante seguro de poder desarmarlos y volverlos a armar si así lo desea," dijo Querubín algo nervioso. Soto aun no le respondía, solo estaba mirando los rompecabezas.

"¿Los hiciste tu solo?" pregunto Soto con tono más bien brusco.

"Si señor." Dijo Querubín en voz baja.

Soto se sacudió a sí mismo, no había sido su intención perturbar al niño, pero esto era inesperado. "Me gustaría mucho ver como armas los rompecabezas de madera," dijo con calidez sentándose al lado de la mesa.

Querubín vacilo, luego con timidez tomo asiento. Sus pequeñas manos tomaron la esfera de madera y la desarmo, luego respirando profundo comenzó a tomar cada una de las piezas. Los ojos de Soto se abrieron al sentir la energía de Querubín anclarse y centrarse. Lucia como si estuviera en trance, pensó Soto mientras los agudos dedos de Querubín armaban la esfera.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con tanta facilidad?" pregunto Soto.

Aun trabajando en el rompecabezas Querubín lo miro y sonrió. 'El rompecabezas recuerda como es y yo solo tuve que averiguar cómo escucharlo."

"Ah," respondió Soto y siguió mirando a Querubín. ¿Se refería a la energía que dejo atrás cuando los armo? Se pregunto Soto. Uso los rompecabezas de manera frecuente como forma de meditación.

En diez minutos un orgulloso niño le paso la esfera a Soto para que la inspeccionara. Soto tomo la esfera de la mano de Querubín y la observo. Sonriendo le dijo, "Parece que te debo unos cuantos dulces."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Querubín. "¿Y puedo escoger?"

Soto rio. "Sí, en serio. No puedo llevarte a comprar los dulces hasta que sea seguro, pero tengo un par para que escojas esta noche, y mañana te puedo traer lo que quieras de los vendedores, ¿está bien?"

"¡Genial!" celebro Querubín rebotando sobre sus rodillas.

Sonriendo, Soto saco dos barras de Cadbury de su bolsillo. "Tengo un Cadbury Fudge y un Curly Wurly. ¿Cual prefieres?"

Los ojos de Querubín se abrieron muy grandes y sus dedos se removerían por la emoción. Nunca había comido una barra de chocolate. Había escuchado a su primo quejarse por ellas en la casa, pero cuan había comido una. Miro a los ojos negros de Soto asegurándose de que no fuera un truco. Solo vio calidez allí. Miro sus elecciones otra vez – esta era una gran decisión.

Soto contuvo risa ante la intensidad en los ojos de Querubín, esta obviamente era una gran decisión. ¿Me pregunto si ha comido antes una barra de chocolate? Pensó y su sonrisa desapareció. La hizo aparecer con rapidez para no confundir al niño. Acercándosele Soto le susurro, "Tengo una idea. ¿Y si corto cada barra de chocolate por la mitad, así podemos tener un pequeño regalo antes de cenar?" Los labios rosados de Querubín se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes. Asintiendo con fuerza, desocupo un espacio en la mesa para que Soto pusiera los chocolates. Después de abrir cada barra Soto saco una pequeña navaja de bolsillo y corto cada barra a la mitad. "Saca," le dijo a Querubín mientras limpiaba la navaja y la guardaba.

Agarrando una pieza de la barra de Fudge Querubín tomo un mordisco del rico chocolate, sus ojos verde esmeralda se cerraron de placer mientras el suspiro satisfecho de Querubín alcanzaba los oídos de Soto. Sonriendo, Soto tomo un trozo de chocolate para sí y con ternura observo como Querubín comía chocolate por primera vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Soto miro a Querubín y limpio los últimos rastros de chocolate de su cara. "Limpiemos aquí para ir a ayudar con la cena," dijo Soto poniéndose de pie.

"Está bien," dijo Querubín parándose de un salto. Comenzó a armar los rompecabezas metálicos, mientras Soto desarmaba el castillo y doblaba la tela. En cosa de minutos habían terminado y se dirigían al círculo.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudar?" Soto le pregunto a Mudiwa y Ria que eran los únicos allí.

"Hola caballeros," los saludo Ria. "Esta noche vamos a asar kebabs al fuego de la hoguera. Voy a preparar todo en el bus y Mudiwa está limpiando las almohadas y encendiendo el fuego." Mudiwa gruño en reconocimiento. "¿Querubín te gustaría ayudarme en la cocina?"

Querubín sonrió, "Si, nunca antes he comido kebabs."

"Vas a recibir una sorpresa." Dijo Mudiwa. Soto camino alrededor del círculo y comenzó a limpiar, sabiendo que los demás cerrarían pronto la feria.

Ria sostuvo su mano para que Querubín la tomara. Él lo hizo sonriendo y le hizo señas a Soto y Mudiwa mientras se dirigía al bus pintado con escenas del océano. Ria le paso a Querubín una bolsa de champiñones. "¿Puedes lavar estos y sacarles el tallo?"

Querubín asintió y se subió al banquito que Ria había puesto al lado del fregadero y comenzó a lavar los champiñones.

"Perfecto. También necesitare cebollas," Ria comenzó a poner cosas sobre el mesón mientras hablaba tanto para sí misma como para Querubín. "Piña, pimientos creo, verdes y rojos, algunos calabacines y el tofu. ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto ella.

"Estoy bien," le dijo disfrutando su distraída conversación.

"Bien, los champiñones lucen geniales. Está bien – ah – aquí está el tofu, tenemos tres tiestos todos con diferente marinada y pondré a hervir el agua para el cuscús y luego cortare las cebollas."

Querubín sonrió; esto era muy diferente de como se cocinaba en la casa de sus tíos. Puso el último de los champiñones en la tabla de picar. "¿Que hago ahora?"

"¡Eres muy rápido!" exclamo Ria. "Por favor lava los pimientos y los calabacines a continuación.

"Está bien," dijo feliz Querubín. Después de lavarlos ayudo a cortar los vegetales mientras escuchaba a Ria hablar para sí misma mientras preparaba todo.

Mudiwa limpio el lugar donde hacían el fuego mientras Soto comenzaba a sacudir las alfombras y almohadas. Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio Soto hablo. "Le pase a Querubín algunos de mis rompecabezas para que jugara hoy– aquellos que uso para meditación. Él los resolvió. No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero Querubín los resolvió." Sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo miro a Mudiwa que ahora lo miraba intensamente.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Son muy complejos," dijo Mudiwa intentando desenredar este nuevo misterio.

Mirando a los ojos de Mudiwa respondió con suavidad, "Querubín dijo que podía 'sentir' como iban los rompecabezas. Que ellos sabían. Lo único que puedo entender es que mi energía debe estar grabada en las piezas de las muchas veces que he armado y desarmado esos rompecabezas. Casi como si hubiera dejado instrucciones en ellos." Confusos ojos negros miraron buscando respuestas o confirmación de parte de Mudiwa.

Después de un momento Mudiwa siguió limpiando el lugar de la hoguera. Ambos hombre sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras limpiaban. Mientras Mudiwa comenzaba a poner madera en el agujero dijo, "Me pregunto si esto explica porque sus dibujos eran tan buenos. Adonis dijo que Querubín uso sus lápices hoy. ¿Dibujara tan bien con lápices nuevos? ¿Podrá resolver un rompecabezas nuevo – uno que no haya sido tocado? ¿Cuánta información ganara Querubín, si es que gana, de otros objetos?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Soto terminando con las ultimas almohadas. "Creo que deberíamos decirle a los demás. Necesitamos saber si está siguiendo un patrón que hay en el objeto o si aprende de ellos." Mudiwa asintió y comenzó a encender el fuego.

Querubín sostenía una bandeja de verduras cortadas gruesas y la puso en la mesita baja al lado del círculo. El fuego era amplio y bajo esta noche con una parrilla de metal encima. "Esos se ven deliciosos. ¿Hay que traer algo más?" pregunto Adonis, su pelo aun mojado por su ducha.

Querubín sonrió. "Sí, hay varias bandejas mas – No puedo imaginar que comamos tanto, pero Ria está preocupada de que no sea suficiente." Su suave voz sonaba asombrada.

"Entonces vamos, ayudare a traer la comida. Hemos trabajado bastante duro hoy así que creo que comeremos bastante." Dijo Adonis mientras caminaban juntos hacia el bus. Allí encontraron a Ria terminando el cuscús.

"Ria porque no vas a bañarte rápido mientras Querubín y yo llevamos todo al fuego. ¿Necesito hacerle algo al cuscús?" ofreció Adonis.

"Eso sería perfecto," respondió Ria feliz. "No, el cuscús solo necesita reposar por veinte minutos entonces estará listo. Gracias por toda tu ayuda Querubín." Ria pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello en agradecimiento y salió para ir a bañarse.

Querubín y Adonis agarraron una bandeja cada uno y se dirigieron al fuego donde Freja y Vincent estaban sentados dejando que su cabellos se secaran con el calor del fuego.

"Buenas noches Querubín," dijo Vincent. "¿Como estuvo tu tarde?"

Querubin dejo su bandeja con vegetales en la mesita. "Me divertí mucho jugando. Ria me dejo ayudarla a preparar la cena," dijo orgulloso.

Los adultos sonrieron. "Estoy feliz de que pasaras una buena tarde Querubín. ¿Necesitan más ayuda para traer las cosas?" pregunto Freja.

"No lo creo," respondió Querubín después de mirar a Adonis por confirmación.

"Solo quedan un par de cosas. Nosotros podemos ir a buscarlas, ustedes siéntense y relájense." Dijo Adonis apoyando sus doradas manos sobre los hombros del niño para guiarlo. Vincent y Freja le sonrieron al par notando que Querubín no se había estremecido cuando Adonis lo había tocado esta vez.

Después de unos minutos todo para la cena estaba ubicado en la mesita baja y casi todos estaban sentados alrededor del circulo conversando.

"¿Por qué no comenzamos a asar algunos kebabs mientras Ria termina su ducha? Deberían estar listos para cuando ella llegue," dijo Naveen.

"Genial. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!" exclamo Adonis.

"Oye Querubín déjame enseñarte como se hace un kebab," dijo Mudiwa estirando su mano para que Querubín la tomara. Sonriendo el curioso niño agarro la oscura mano áspera y dejo que lo guiaran a la mesa donde Soto y Naveen ya estaban trabajando.

Arrodillándose en una esquina de la mesa Mudiwa comenzó a explicarle el arte de hacer kebabs. "Primero tomas una de estas brochetas de bambú, que remojamos en agua para que no se quemen con el fuego." Tomando un trozo de cebolla Mudiwa le mostro a Querubín como poner los vegetales en la brocheta sin romperlos. Vincent sonrió, observando cómo su amante le enseñaba con paciencia como hacer kebabs a Querubín. Nunca habían hablado sobre ser padres pero era obvio que Mudiwa sería uno maravilloso. Vincent se sintió bendecido por la presencia del niño de ojos color de esmeralda que ya había encontrado un lugar dentro de sus corazones. Vincent salió de sus pensamientos cuando un cuerpo pequeño se dejo caer a su lado.

"¿Terminaron?"

"Si," dijo Querubín alegre. "¡Hacer kebabs es divertido! Mudiwa dijo que puedo ayudar a hacer mas cuando esos estén listos." Querubín apunto a la parrilla y las bandejas que estaban llenas de brochetas con vegetales y tofu. Mudiwa y Naveen vigilaron la cena, listos para dar vuelta los kebabs y echarles marinada por encima. Justo cuando comenzaron a sacar los kebabs de la parrilla Ria llego con una fuente de delicioso sazonado cuscús.

"Justo a tiempo, querida," dijo Naveen mientras sacaba el primer kebab de la parrilla.

"Es un talento," respondió Ria sonriéndole a su marido. "Querubín, ¿de cuál quieres? ¿Glaseado de jengibre y miel, ajo con especias o picante?"

"Um, ¿creo que jengibre con miel?" pregunto Querubín inseguro de cual sería más de su agrado.

"Buena opción," dijo Ria poniendo una porción de cuscús en un plato. Naveen puso un kebab con adobo de jengibre y miel en el plato, luego se lo paso a Querubín. Adonis repartió servillas de tela roja mientras todos llenaban sus platos con comida. Querubín espero que todos estuvieran sentados antes de empezar a comer. Los adultos intentaron no ser demasiado obvios, pero todos estaban esperando por el suspiro de placer de Querubín. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, antes de que las pestañas negras revolotearan cuando Querubín tomo su primer bocado y suspiro. Felices conversaciones llenaron el aire mientras todos comían y asaban más kebabs. Adonis tenía razón – no quedo comida para cuando todos terminaron. Soto sirvió té y los gitanos se relajaron en las almohadas mientras seguían conversando. La barriga de Querubín estaba llena y escuchaba feliz mientras conversaban los adultos, respondiendo la pregunta ocasional que le hacían. Acurrucándose en las almohadas tras él, los ojos de Querubín comenzaron a cerrarse mientras el ocupado día y el estomago lleno lo envolvían.

Vincent dejo de hablar de repente cuando sintió un peso en su costado, bajando la mirada Vincent vio a Querubín; el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Vincent sonrió y lo puso en una posición más cómoda.

"¿Está dormido?" Mudiwa le pregunto a Vincent.

Vincent sonrió con suavidad, "Si, profundamente."

"Bien, Soto." Dijo Mudiwa con firmeza. Todos prestaron atención y miraron a Soto que les conto lo que había pasado con los rompecabezas y lo que él y Mudiwa habían conversado.

"¿Que significa esto?" pregunto Ria preocupada.

"No estamos seguro," respondió Soto. "Depende si está recibiendo conocimiento que puede usar después o solo capta la información dejada atrás por la última persona que uso el articulo."

Los gitanos guardaron silencio por un momento cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Adonis exclamo, "¡Lápices!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Mudiwa.

"Le dije a Querubín que le compraría lápices propios. Podemos ver como dibuja con los nuevos lápices y comparar con los dibujos que ya hizo. Creo que eso nos dará una buena idea de que sucede." Explico Adonis.

"Genial, igual debemos comprarle a Querubín ropa y cosas necesarias. Nos iremos a Sennen el lunes por la mañana. ¿Por qué no paramos en Exeter para el almuerzo y podemos llevar a comprar a Querubín allí?" dijo Vincent.

Todos sonrieron; esto iba a resultar perfecto. Pasaron unos minutos más hablando y planificando los días siguientes. Poco después Vincent llevo a un dormido Querubín hacia su carpa y como la noche anterior lo pusieron en medio de su cama. Mudiwa y Vincent tomaron turnos preparándose para dormir, no queriendo que Querubín fuera a despertar solo.

Vincent regresó del cuarto de baño vestido con pantalones de dormir de algodón negro su fuerte torso fue apreciado por los ojos grises de Mudiwa. Mudiwa estiro su mano en invitación; Vincent sonrió y caminó hacia el sofá. Mudiwa llevaba pantalones de dormir de algodón blanco y su muscular pecho oscuro brillaba a la suave luz de las velas dentro de la carpa. Los dos amantes se acurrucaron y disfrutaron de la calidez y el amor que fluía entre ellos.

"Nunca hemos hablado sobre ser padres," dijo Vincent poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos de antes.

"No, no lo hemos hecho," respondió la profunda voz de Mudiwa.

Vincent sonrió ante la vaga respuesta de su amante. "Me encanto verte con Querubín hoy."

"Él es un niño muy dulce y muy inteligente."

"Si, lo es." Respondió Vincent. "¿Qué opinas de que nosotros fuéramos su padres? Sé que todos ayudaran a criarlo, pero parecer ser nuestro ahora."

"Creo que todo es como debe ser. Querubín escogió nuestro grupo. Nos sentiremos responsables por él de una manera u otra. Me gusta la idea de ser su padre y creo que tú serás un excelente papá," dijo Mudiwa y beso la sien de Vincent.

"Me encanta la idea de criar a un hijo contigo, de tener nuestra familia propia," dijo Vincent girándose hacia Mudiwa y besándolo con amor. "Claro que tendremos que hacerle una habitación propia a Querubín."

Mudiwa rio; se quedaron sentados conversando un rato antes de irse a acostar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Diez

Domingo 15 de junio

Querubín despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose cálido y seguro. Sonriendo se estiro, sorprendido cuando sintió otro cuerpo a su lado. Abriendo sus ojos se tranquilizo al ver que era Vincent quien dormía a su lado. La carpa estaba iluminada suavemente por la temprana luz de sol que le daba al lugar una calidad etérea. Mirando sobre su hombro, Querubín vio a Mudiwa al otro lado. Querubín se acurruco bajo las mantas feliz mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en todas las cosas emocionantes que vendrían. Se irían mañana y viajarían a todo tipo de lugares interesantes. La sonrisa de Querubín creció mientras la felicidad y la emoción irradiaban desde el niño pequeño en olas, mientras imaginaba que le depararía el futuro.

Vincent despertó con una ligera sensación envolviéndolo. Abriendo sus ojos violeta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Querubín que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 'La alegría emanando del pequeño de cabello negro definitivamente era lo que lo había despertado' pensó Vincent. Mirando a su amante noto que el hombre de ébano comenzaba a despertar.

"Buenos días Querubín," dijo Vincent, su voz más profunda de lo normal por el sueño.

Querubín parpadeo y se giro a mirar el hermoso rostro relajado de Vincent. Acurrucándose más cerca Querubín susurro en voz alta, "Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?"

Vincent sonrió ante el intento de Querubín de ser silencioso. "Así fue. Luces muy feliz esta mañana."

"Lo estoy." Susurro Querubín otra vez, "Estaba pensado en lo mucho que me divertí ayer y en todas las aventuras emocionantes que vamos a tener." Brillantes ojos verdes miraron en profundos ojos violeta esperando que Vincent confirmara sus pensamientos.

"Vamos a tener muchas aventuras emocionantes y veremos muchos lugares excitantes." Respondió Vincent. "De hecho creo que deberíamos tener una aventura ahora. Debemos despertar a Mudiwa," dijo sonriendo travieso.

"¿Podría mover su hombro?" ofreció Querubín.  
Vincent negó con la cabeza "No, no creo que eso funcione. Y si…" Vincent termino susurrando la oración en el oído de Querubín.

Riendo, Querubín asintió y se subió sobre Mudiwa. Vincent corrió la sabana para exponer el torso de Mudiwa y le sonrió a Querubín. Vincent levantó un dedo, luego otro y al tercero comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Mudiwa. Risa profunda lleno la carpa y el hombre que estaba fingiendo dormir sucumbió ante los divertidos dedos.

Jadeando, Mudiwa dijo, "Está bien, está bien, estoy despierto." Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos Mudiwa recupero el aliento ahora que el ataque había parado. "Yo por supuesto tendré que cobrar venganza," dijo con calma.

Vincent asintió. "Por supuesto, pero ahora debemos levantarnos. ¿Querubín tienes otra muda de ropa?" dijo Vincent mientras iba en busca de su ropa.

"Si, pero no son tan buenas como la que estaba usando." Respondió Querubín en voz baja, mirando la camiseta que había usado por dos días.

"Porque no te las pones igual y te compremos ropa nueva en camino a Sennen," dijo Vincent intentando controlar una vez más su rabia ante los familiares del niño.

Cambiando el tema, Mudiwa dijo, "Antes del desayuno Ria y Naveen hacen clases de yoga. Todos son bienvenidos; esto incluye al resto del campamento. Sé que no has conocido a nadie más Querubín, pero puedes unírtenos o puedes jugar cerca mientras." Habían mantenido a Querubín separado de los demás, solo en caso que la policía viniera en busca del niño. Era injusto pedirle que mintieran a aquellos que no habían tomado la decisión de que el niño se quedara. "Tendremos que encontrar un pañuelo para poner alrededor de tu frente para que no se te vea la cicatriz," explico Mudiwa mientras buscaba en el baúl. Con un gruñido se puso de pie y se acerco a Querubín que estaba amarrándose una cuerda alrededor de sus desgastados pantalones para que no se le cayeran.

"¿Por qué tenemos que cubrir mi cicatriz?" pregunto Querubín confundido.

"Tenemos que esconderte en caos que alguien venga a buscarte, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

Mudiwa respiro profundo, "Tu cicatriz es bastante única y alguien podía figurar quién eres con solo verla. Usar el pañuelo es como usar un disfraz; nadie vera tu cicatriz y estarás a salvo."

Querubín pensó en eso y luego miro en los ojos grises de Mudiwa sonriendo y diciendo, "Quiero estar escondido y quiero estar con ustedes."

Abrazando al pequeño Mudiwa dijo, "También queremos que te quedes con nosotros y que estés seguro." Querubín sonrió cuando la voz profunda confirmo lo que le había dicho Vincent ayer. "¿Entonces usaras el pañuelo?" pregunto Mudiwa soltándolo.

Querubín asintió feliz y se quedo quieto para que la tela de color rojo oscuro pudiera ser atada alrededor de su cabeza. Arrodillándose frente al pequeño niño Mudiwa aseguro bien la tela sobre la cabeza del niño, para que cubriera bien la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la pálida frente. Los labios de Mudiwa se torcieron mientras miraba al niño de pies a cabeza. El cabello de Querubín sobresalía por abajo de la tela roja; sus ojos verdes lucían aun mas grandes sin el cabello enmarcando su rostro. Si antes no lucia como un niño de la calle de seguro ahora sí. Ropa holgada y destartalada que colgaba de su delgado cuerpo y piel pálida que claramente necesitaba un baño. "Me vestiré e iremos," dijo Mudiwa dirigiéndose tras los biombos.

Querubín miro hacia los brillantes ojos de Vincent. "¿Me veo bien así?" pregunto Querubín apuntando hacia el pañuelo en su cabeza.

Sonriendo, Vincent asintió, "Si, te ves bien. Me atrevería a decir que Freja y Ria intentaron sofocarte con afecto porque luces tan pequeño y tierno." Querubín arrugo su nariz ante esto y Vincent rio. Luego aclarando su garganta Vincent dijo serio y con calma, "Querubín, se que te tomara tiempo acostumbrarte, pero tendrás que usar ese pañuelo en tu cabeza cada vez que pueda verte alguien que no pertenezca a nuestro grupo. Prométemelo."

"Lo prometo," Querubín respondió con seriedad. "Mudiwa dice que este es mi disfraz para que nadie pueda encontrarme." Querubín se había estado preguntando algo desde que llego aquí; mirando por entre el poco pelo que asomaba de su flequillo a través del pañuelo pregunto.

Vincent se pudo dar cuenta que Querubín estaba reuniendo su coraje para preguntar algo, Su rostro una máscara de infantil intensidad. Ojos esmeralda fijos en él y pequeño dedos haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Sonriendo, Vincent se arrodillo frente al niño.

Querubin respiro profundo y luego puso sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Vincent apoyándose en él para poder hablarle en el oído. "¿Es como una identidad secreta? ¿Ustedes son superhéroes?"

Vincent parpadeo, ¿de donde había salido eso? Hablando también en secreto Vincent susurro, "¿Por qué crees que somos superhéroes?"

Mudiwa salió de atrás del biombo y levanto una ceja al ver a las dos figuras arrodilladas. En silencio esperó que terminaran.

"Nunca había visto a alguien que luciera como salido de una historieta," explico Querubín.

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Por qué dices que lucimos diferentes?"

Querubín dio un paso atrás choqueado. "¡Ustedes son inmensos! ¡Tan altos, fuertes y grumosos!"

Vincent parpadeo. Era cierto que todos ellos excepto Freja eran bastante altos y ejercitaban todos los días, practicando diferentes cosas para poder realizar los diferentes actos del circo. Vincent mentalmente se encogió de hombros, '¿Quizás la familia de donde provenía eran bajos y en mal estado físico?' Vincent abrió su boca para preguntar sobre el comentario de grumoso, cuando Mudiwa le ganó.

Una voz profunda pregunto "¿Grumoso?" sobresaltando ligeramente a Querubín, "¿Qué quieres decir con 'grumoso'?"

Querubín estaba confundido de cómo explicar. Miro los brazos de Vincent. La camiseta negra de Vincent calzaba a la perfección contra la piel, luciendo como los grumos de un paisaje con montañas. "Grumoso," dijo Querubín pasando sus manos desde los hombros de Vincent hasta sus codos demarcando los definidos músculos.

Los labios de Mudiwa y Vincent se retorcieron por la diversión; pero con esfuerzo contuvieron su risa, ya que Querubín había hecho una pregunta seria.

"Eso es musculo," explico Mudiwa ganando primero control de su voz. "Todos tiene músculos; sin embargo mientras más uses tus músculos y mas hagas ejercicio más fuertes y mas definidos se ponen."

El rostro de Querubín decayó, "¿Eso significa que ustedes no son superhéroes?"  
Vincent aclaro su garganta con suavidad para dejarle saber a Mudiwa que deseaba responder la pregunta. "Hay muchas maneras de ser un héroe. Creo que tendrás que conocernos mejor para poder decidir por ti mismo si somos héroes o no. No tenemos identidades secretas, ni salimos en tontos trajes para salvar gente."

"¡Ustedes me salvaron!" dijo Querubín interrumpiendo a Vincent.

Sonriendo Vincent respondió, "Tomamos el siguiente paso en salvarte. Sin embargo tu tomaste el primer paso, tu buscaste ayuda."

Querubín se sonrojo y miro el piso pensativo.

"¿Por qué no piensas sobre esto durante el día? ahora debemos asearnos e ir a yoga," dijo Mudiwa tomando dos tubos azules y levantando la abertura de la carpa. Sonriendo Vincent y Querubín salieron de la carpa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Mudiwa, Vincent y Querubín caminaron hacia donde Ria y Naveen habían preparado todo para la clase de yoga. Muchos de los squibs transitorios estaban ubicando sus esteras de yoga sobre el pasto mientras conversaban alegres entre ellos y el grupo de gitanos que Querubín ya conocía. Al acercarse más al grupo, nervioso Querubín agarro la mano de Mudiwa. Al ver llegar a los tres Naveen sonrió, "Buenos días Querubín. ¿Te nos vas a unir? ¿Necesitas una estera?"

"Me gustaría intentar," dijo Querubín. "No sé si necesito una estera."

Mudiwa respondió por él. "Si, necesita una, ¿tienes alguna extra?"

"Si, iré a buscarla. Comenzaremos en quince minutos, vayan y prepárense. Volveré," respondió con alegría Naveen mientras se dirigía a su carpa.

Vincent se giro hacia Mudiwa y Querubín. "Necesito hablar con algunas personas antes de empezar, ¿estarán bien?"

Mudiwa bufo. "Si, estaremos bien."

Querubín asintió pero apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mudiwa.

Vincent se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que Querubín no conocía, mientras Mudiwa lo guiaba a un lugar desocupado al frente. Después de acomodar la estera suya y la de Vincent, Mudiwa llevo a Querubín hacia donde estaba ubicada una mesita con jugo y agua. "¿Te gustaría algo de beber? Hay jugo de naranja, manzana y tomate."

Querubín pensó por un momento. "Jugo de naranja por favor."

Mudiwa sirvió para él y para Querubín mientras conversaba con los demás gitanos. Querubín bebió con rapidez su jugo mientras escuchaba trozos de conversaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de tantas personas y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Dejando su vaso vacio en la mesa, Querubín se acerco a Mudiwa que estaba conversando con tres personas sobre a dónde irían la semana próxima. De repente dos personas más se unieron a la conversación. Querubín comenzó a entrar en pánico, su respiración se estaba acelerando; estirando su mano jalo con fuerza la camiseta de Mudiwa. Cuando Mudiwa lo miro Querubín estiro sus brazos. Sonriendo Mudiwa tomo al pequeño y lo ubico sobre una de sus caderas. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto lo acelerada que estaba la respiración de Querubín. "¿Que sucede?"

"No lo sé." susurro Querubín, su respiración calmándose ahora que se sentía seguro y podía ver todo a su alrededor. Mudiwa lo miro desconcertado pero no dijo nada y solo lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

Solo le tomo unos minutos de estar sobre la multitud para que Querubín se calmara por completo. Mudiwa lo sostuvo con fuerza y suspiro aliviado al notar que el pequeño se tranquilizaba y su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Querubín se removió y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Ria y Freja estaban conversando con otras dos mujeres una de las cuales lucia muy embarazada, mientras tres niños pequeños corrían entre sus piernas. Vincent estaba conversando animado con tres hombres, moviendo sus manos con ganas. Querubín noto que todos estaban usando ropa holgada y cómoda, y habían esteras rectangulares de color azul y purpura esparcidas por el suelo. Mudiwa, las dos mujeres y el hombre con el que estaba conversando se largaron a reír y Querubín sonrió al sentir el sonido retumbar desde el pecho de Mudiwa. Mirando alrededor vio a Naveen dirigiéndose hacia ellos con lo Querubín suponía era un estera en sus manos y no lejos tras él se veía a Soto y Adonis conversando con otra gente. En silencio Querubín observo como los adultos y los pocos niños bebían jugo o agua, conversaban y se preparaban para la clase de yoga, lo que fuera eso. Unos minutos después Naveen y Ria se pusieron en posición y los gitanos guardaron silencio y tomaron sus puestos. Mudiwa camino hacia sus puestos adelante y cerca de la esquina donde Naveen había ubicado la estera de Querubín. Vincent se reunió con ellos allí y levanto una ceja en dirección a Mudiwa preguntando porque Querubín está siendo llevado en brazos. Mudiwa sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le explicaría después. Naveen se acerco para explicarle a Querubín que debían hacer.

"Querubín, vamos a hacer un tipo de ejercicio llamado yoga. Involucra estirarse, balancearse y respirar. Ria y yo te ayudaremos si lo necesitas. Mudiwa y Vincent también pueden ayudarte. Yoga es divertido, es una expresión personal, así que no te presiones y no te preocupes por hacer las cosas perfectas. Se llama practica por una razón." Querubín sonrió y asintió, aun confundido pero sintiéndose mejor.

Ria comenzó la práctica con estiramientos, ofreciendo detalladas pero simples instrucciones para un apropiado alineamiento. Querubín escucho con cuidado y se movió lentamente. Al principio el yoga le pareció confuso pero luego Querubín capto el asunto de cómo hacer las poses de la mejor manera posible con su joven cuerpo, e impresiono a todos los que lo veían. Naveen había visto a niños hacer yoga antes y sus posiciones no eran tan buenas, confusión cubrió su rostro, cuando de repente recordó la conversación de anoche. Al acercarse a Querubin le pregunto, "¿Como está funcionando para ti mi vieja estera? Lo estás haciendo muy bien." Querubín sonrió mientras los ojos de Vincent y Mudiwa se abrían en comprensión, Querubín estaba recibiendo información de objetos otra vez.

"Me gusta mucho la estera, se siente graciosa," respondió Querubín. "¡Me gusta mucho el yoga es divertido hacer formas de animales!" Naveen sonrió, Ria se había asegurado de nombrar todas las poses de yoga en español, como perro acostado, león o mariposa en vez de en sus nombres en Sanscrito.

"Estoy feliz de que te estés divirtiendo. Ria estará complacida de que lo estés pasando bien," respondió Naveen antes de seguir. Entusiasmado Querubín continúo la clase de yoga. Casi una hora después Querubín estaba enrollando la estera y con mucha hambre.

"Querubín, ¿te gusto tu primera clase de yoga?" preguntó Ria.

Querubín sonrió. "¡Fue muy divertida! ¿Cuándo puedo hacerlo otra vez?"

"Lo hacemos cada mañana," respondió Ria.

Vincent interrumpió "Querubín vamos a asearnos para poder ayudar con el desayuno." Querubín sonrió y le entrego la estera a Ria. "Naveen me prestó esto; ¿donde la pongo?"

"Yo me la llevo; puedes ocuparla cuando la necesites."

"Gracias," dijo Querubín y tomo la mano de Vincent.

El resto del día paso muy similar al sábado. Querubín jugó feliz en la carpa mientras los gitanos realizaban sus actos y trabajaban en la feria. Después de una simple cena de sabrosa sopa y crujiente pan, todos, excepto Querubín y Ria, ayudaron a desarmar la feria y empacar todo. Cuando el último de los vendedores locales se fue, los squibs comenzaron a desarmar sus carpas. Todo el equipo fue ubicado en baúles mágicos, que no solo contenían más de lo que podían, sino que tenían hechizos permanentes para ser más livianos. Las tiendas también tenían algo de magia así que prácticamente se doblaban solas cuando era necesario.

Muchos de los gitanos transitorios se marcharon después que el trabajo estuvo terminado. Los gitanos Corazón de Dragón se reunirían con ellos el martes en Ottery St. Catchpole para la celebración del Solsticio de verano. Vincent sonrió y saludó a los que salían esta noche mientras salían del campo. Después de agosto solo tres de los gitanos squibs transitorios seguirían viajando con ellos. Los tres meses que planeaban quedarse en India eran demediado tiempo, así que después que terminara la ocupada temporada de verano ellos se irían en busca de otras aventuras. Dándose la vuelta, Vincent caminó hacia el círculo donde estaban sus demás amigos y el nuevo gitanos. 'Hablando de aventuras' pensó Vincent sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Cálidas voces recibieron a Vincent al acercarse al fuego, y el aroma de pan de jengibre lo hizo apresurar el paso.

"¿Que tenemos aquí?" pregunto Vincent sentándose entre Mudiwa y Adonis.

"Cherub y Ria han hecho pan de jengibre triple," respondió Soto mientras le pasaba un plato con panecitos calientes. Vincent tomo un par y se acomodo en su almohada. Mordiendo uno Vincent suspiro complacido; estos eran sus favoritos. Los tres tipos de jengibre lo hacían picante y Ria siempre cortaba el jengibre confitado en trozos.

"Esta exquisito, gracias, Ria y Querubín," dijo Vincent después de comerse su primer pan de jengibre triple. Mudiwa sonrió y le paso a Vincent un vaso de leche.

"De nada, Vincent," dijo Ria. "Querubín fue de gran ayuda."

"¿Has comido pan de jengibre antes?" Vincent le preguntó a Querubín que estaba rojo por el cumplido de Ria.

"¡No, ni siquiera sabía que existía el jengibre confitado! De verdad me gusto, pero no puedo comer mucho porque después me pica la boca," explico Querubín.

"Eso es lo que mejor sobre ellos, son dulces y picantes al mismo tiempo. Los panes de jengibre tradicionales son muy buenos, pero los con jengibre confitado son mucho mejores. Bueno y el hecho de que mi familia los hizo para mi," Vincent dijo decididamente. El rostro de Querubín se ilumino al ser denominado como familia. Cambiando el tema Vincent dijo, "Mañana por la mañana nos iremos a Sennen. Ya tenemos planes de parar en Exeter para hacer una compras, ¿tenemos que hacer algo más?"

"Hice una lista de compras mientras se horneaban los panes," dijo Ria. "Nada urgente, podemos conseguir eso en Sennen."

"Estaremos en la playa, ¿alguien necesita trajes de baño o protector solar?" dijo Adonis.

Querubín se animo al escuchar eso. "¿Iremos a la playa? Nunca he ido a playa."

Adonis sonrió ante la emoción del niño. "Si, iremos a la playa. Vamos todos los años y acampamos. El agua es fría pero rica, así que podemos ir a nadar, hacer castillos de arena y todo eso."

"No sé nadar," dijo Querubín en voz baja agachando la mirada.

"Estaría feliz de enseñarte a nadar," respondió Naveen. "Cuando era adolescente era salvavidas y daba clases de nado."

Querubín sonrió otra vez y asintió animado. Los adultos siguieron planeando su viaje; luego Querubín comenzó a cabecear y a cerrar sus ojos.

La mano grande de Mudiwa lo sacudió para despertarlo y su profunda voz termino de hacerlo. "Oh no, no te quedes dormido. Esta noche debes lavarte los dientes antes de dormir." Poniéndose de pie Mudiwa ayudo a Querubín a pararse y lo llevo para que se aseara. Cuando regresaron el fuego había sido apagado y todo estaba ordenado. Después de una ronda de abrazos Mudiwa llevo a Querubín a la carpa y lo acostó.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia?" le preguntó Mudiwa al adormilado niño.

"Oh, si, por favor." Jadeo Querubín encantado.

"¿Qué tipo de historia?" pregunto con suavidad Mudiwa.

"Sobre ti cuando eras niño," respondió Querubín, sus ojos ahora posados sobre el hombre de piel de ébano.

"Está bien," dijo Mudiwa. "Solo déjame prepararme primero para dormir."

Querubín asintió y se acomodo bien en la cama mientras Mudiwa fue tras la pantalla para cambiarse. Un minuto después Mudiwa salió con un pantalón de dormir naranja y se acostó a la izquierda de Querubín.

Aclarando su garganta Mudiwa comenzó a hablar, su voz rica y suave. "Cuando era un niño crecí en Zimbabue, que es un país en África. Mi tribu maneja y protege una reserva de animales salvajes. Tenemos montones de visitantes y los llevamos a hacer recorridos para que les saquen fotografías a los animales. Un día mí hermano mayor Garai y yo rastreamos una manada de leones y nos comunicamos por radio con nuestro tío Runako que manejaba el bus turístico ese día. Runako estaciono el bus bajo una acacia para que los visitantes pudieran estar a la sombra mientras observaban a los leones."

Querubín mantenía lo ojos bien abiertos mientras imaginaba la escena en su mente mientras Mudiwa narraba la historia. Mudiwa le sonrió y continuo, "Pronto una joven leona llamo la atención de todos en el bus. Ella estaba persiguiendo a una liebre. Los visitantes estaban cautivados mientras la leona perseguía a la liebre." Mudiwa se detuvo un momento cuando Vincent, ahora listo para acostarse se metió bajo las sabanas; el hombre sonriendo se acomodo para también escuchar la historia. "Nadie le estaba prestando atención a lo cerca que la leona se estaba acercando hasta que con un estallido de desesperación la liebre corrió justo hacia abajo del bus. La leona, acostumbrada a ver nuestros buses no lo pensó dos veces y corrió directo al bus, ¡no se daría por vencida! Así que se metió bajo el bus, mientras los visitantes soltaban un grito de pánico y agarraban sus pechos de miedo. Garai y yo intentamos contener nuestras risas, pero no pudimos contenernos más cuando los mismos visitantes comenzaron a reírse por su tontería. Mirando hacia el otro lado del bus vieron a la joven leona caminando hacia su manada con la liebre en la boca."

Querubín rio mientras Mudiwa terminaba su historia.

"¿Tienes fotos de la reserva y de tu tío y hermano?" pregunto Querubín vacilando un poco con la palabra reserva.

"Si, si tengo. Podría mostrártelas mañana cuando vamos en camino si quieres," dijo Mudiwa intentando recordar donde había guardado su álbum de fotos. "Ahora, sin embargo, es hora de dormir."

Querubín sonrió y después de pensarlo un momento abrazo a Mudiwa y luego a Vincent antes de acurrucarse en la cama.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Lunes, 16 de junio.

Querubín estaba emocionado sentado en el Bus esperando que los adultos terminaran. Después de despertar en la mañana Querubín había ayudado a Mudiwa y Vincent a limpiar la carpa. Cuando dejaron la carpa, Vincent estiro su mano hasta la parte superior de la entrada y toco una pequeña estrella, murmuro unas palabras y luego 'puf' la carpa se doblo de manera instantánea. Querubín miro alrededor del campamento y vio que todas las demás carpas habían desaparecido. Al igual que el día anterior se unió a los demás gitanos para la práctica de yoga. Querubín sonrió recordando lo mucho que se había divertido haciendo yoga; Naveen hizo que realizaran la 'pose del burro' donde sus manos estaban en el piso y pateaban con sus pies al aire. Querubín rio – ¡Los adultos se habían visto muy graciosos!

Después de desayunar empacaron las ultimas cosas dentro de los buses. ¡Querubín estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que caía en los buses! Sonrió al ver a los adultos conversar mientras se preparan para irse, ¡por fin se iría! ¡Muy lejos de los Dursley, lejos de Little Whinging –lejos! y Vincent le había dicho que podrían cenar en la playa. Eso era tan emocionante que Querubín comenzó a rebotar en su asiento.

Después de despedirse de los últimos de los gitanos transitorios Vincent camino hacia su familia. Mudiwa cerró la parte trasera del bus. 'Es tan hermoso,' pensó Vincent mientras observaba el sol matutino brillar sobre la elegante piel de ébano. Vincent adoraba a Querubín, pero extrañaba tener a Mudiwa para si en la noche. Mientras Mudiwa ayudaba a empacar los otros buses los músculos de su cuerpo se movían y ondulaban bajo su piel. Vincent extrañaba tener todo ese poder bajo sus manos. Vincent apuro el paso; cuando estuvo al lado de su amante Vincent paso sus manos por la poderosa espalda.

"¿Están todos listos para irnos?" pregunto Vincent con voz seductora.

"Si, esto es lo último." Dijo Mudiwa mientras cerraba la puerta. Dándose la vuelta envolvió en sus brazos a Vincent y lo beso con fuerza. Ambos hombres superaron cuando labios firmes y lenguas agiles bailaron juntas. Vincent puso una mano sobre la suave cabeza de Mudiwa y la otra en su cadera y lo acerco contra sí. El beso aumento reafirmando su amor y conexión. Separándose solo cuando necesitaron oxígeno los dos hombres se abrazaron con más fuerza. Mudiwa pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello castaño de Vincent.

"Pronto," dijo Mudiwa con voz suave y profunda, "Podemos intercambiar las orquídeas salvajes que recolectamos para la esposa de Jacob y él fue modificar nuestra carpa. Entonces recuperaremos nuestra cama."

"Tendremos que pasar tiempo a solas cuando estemos en la playa. De verdad necesito sentirte contra mi todo desnudo y caliente," gruño Vincent mientras apretaba con fuerza a Mudiwa antes de dejarlo ir con reluctancia.

Mudiwa sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos grises brillando. "Sera difícil, pero hare lo que pueda."

Vincent rio y tomo la mano de Mudiwa luego miro alrededor y vio a todos los demás sonriendo satisfechos. "Si, bien, ¿están todos listos para irnos? Entonces abramos el circulo." Vincent subió al bus en que Querubín esperaba. "Querubín liberaremos el circulo y entonces estaremos listos para irnos."

"¡Genial!" dijo Querubín rebotando otra vez. Vincent rio mientras caminaba al lugar donde se había sentado esa primera noche. Cuando todos estuvieron en posición dieron sus agradecimientos a la tierra y liberaron la energía. Un cálido viento los recorrió cuando el poder que Querubín había utilizado fue liberado. Parpadeando, Vincent se puso de pie mas energizado que un momento atrás. Vincent observo como Freja, Adonis, Ria y Naveen caminaban hacia los buses, parecían radiantes de energía. Se dio la vuelta cuando una gran mano fue puesta sobre su espalda, Vincent le sonrió a su amante.

"Tendremos que comenzar a entrenar pronto a Querubín. Tiene mucha fuerza y poder," dijo Mudiwa. Vincent asintió y caminó hacia los demás. Pudo escuchar a los demás hablando sobre la energía extra que habían recibido cuando liberaron el círculo.

"¿Todos están bien?" pregunto Vincent. Él no había sentido nada malo, pero no quería asumir que otros no lo hubieran sentido.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Ria con gentileza. "Ese dulce niño no tiene nada más que bondad en él." Vincent sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, tan rápido ese pequeñito se había envuelto en sus corazones.

"Bien, bueno entonces, ¿están todos listos para marcharnos?" Ria, Freja y Naveen se irían juntos en el bus del Océano, Soto y Adonis se llevarían el bus de Edificios mientras Mudiwa, Cherub y Vincent estarían en el bus del Bosque. Al subir Vincent miro a Querubín y le pregunto, "¿Listo para irnos?"

"¡Sí!" chillo Querubín. Mudiwa y Vincent rieron mientras se acomodaban. El viaje en bus fue muy emocionante para Querubín mientras pasaban por lugares que jamás había visto. Los dos hombres fueron muy pacientes y respondieron todas sus preguntas, que fueron muchas. Vincent estaba manejando el bus, y noto que Mudiwa no paraba de tocarlo, no que eso fuera algo malo o que no quisiera, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una distracción. Una mano cálida recorrería su muslo y se detendría con un apretón en la parte superior haciéndolo querer gemir de placer, luego la pequeña voz emocionada de Querubín haría una pregunta, sacándolo de los cálidos pensamientos lujuriosos que lo habían atrapado y volviéndolo a 'modo parental'. Después que esto paso varias veces Vincent comenzó a sospechar que Mudiwa lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Vincent tenía su mano derecha en el volante y la izquierda en el apoya brazos; Mudiwa estaba sentado a su izquierda en el asiento del pasajero. De repente la mano derecha de Mudiwa estuvo sobre su mano izquierda. Cálidos dedos se colaron entre los suyos. Vincent inhalo bruscamente cuando Mudiwa comenzó a moverse. Lentamente Mudiwa deslizo sus ásperos dedos sobre Vincent. Los dígitos alejándose y acercándose. Mudiwa arrastro las puntas de sus dedos sobre la mano de Vincent hasta su muñeca luego la deslizo para acariciar la suave parte de abajo, deteniéndose un momento para sentir el latido del corazón de Vincent ante de recorrer con su dedos la palma de la mano de Vincent. Usando cada pizca de control que tenia Vincent se enfoco en el camino, su cuerpo vibraba con deseo mientras Mudiwa continuaba explorando su mano. '¡Cielos, esto es tan erótico!' pensó Vincent mientras la palma de Mudiwa se conectaba con la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaban.

Vincent suspiro aliviado al divisar una estación de servicio a solo una milla. Gruñendo por lo bajo Vincent se giro hacia Mudiwa, justo cuando iba a demandar que pararan un poco una voz emocionada lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

"Oh, miren – ¡ovejas! ¡Y tienen bebes! ¡Y miren, miren! ¡También hay ovejas negras!" Querubín grito tocando la ventana emocionado. Lentamente Mudiwa arrastro sus dedos por la palma de la mano de Vincent hasta su muñeca y le respondió a Querubín con voz profunda y calmada.

"Si, son ovejas. También hay granjas de ovejas en Sennen, quizás podríamos visitar una. ¿Qué opinas Vincent?"

Vincent entrecerró los ojos, ¡ese hombre estaba jugando con él! Molestándolo a propósito, ¡oh, esto era la guerra! Aclarando su garganta y calmándose Vincent se unió a la conversación. "Creo que los Sres. Atchison tienen ovejas. Normalmente paramos allí por productos; ellos siempre tienen los mejores tomates."

Mientras Mudiwa y Querubín continuaban hablando sobre lo que harían en Sennen Vincent comenzó a planear.

Los tres buses arribaron a Exeter y aparcaron en espacios preestablecidos con diez minutos entre cada uno

"¿Como estuvo el camino pequeñín?" pregunto Adonis cuando salió del bus y comenzó a estirarse.

"¡Fue muy divertido! Vimos ovejas e iglesias grandes, todo tipo de cosas." dijo Querubín.

"Estoy feliz de que te hayas divertido; ¿listo para ir de compras?" pregunto Adonis.

Querubín estaba asintiendo cuando Freja hablo. "¡Espera! Déjame asegurarme de que tu pañuelo este bien firme." Ria había encontrado una tela de algodón azul oscuro que ahora estaba usando Querubín. Él se quedo quieto mientras Freja lo arreglaba. "¿Donde está Vincent?" pregunto Freja enderezándose y mirando alrededor.

"Justo aquí," dijo Vincent saliendo del bus y pasando sus manos por la espalda de Mudiwa. Pensó en pasar sus uñas por la espalda baja de su amante, pero no quería dejar ver su plan demasiado pronto en el juego. "Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? Nos reuniremos en Antonio para almorzar a las 11:30 ¿no es así?"

"Si, yo iré a la librería hasta entonces," dijo Soto intentando no sonreír al observar la energía fluyendo entre sus dos amigos. 'Quizás debería llevarme a Querubín a dar una vuelta después de almuerzo,' pensó Soto.

"Necesito compra algunos artículos de arte," dijo Adonis. "Después de eso daré un par de vueltas hasta la hora del almuerzo."

"Ria y yo iremos de compras a la fábrica de telas y luego enviaremos algunas cartas," explico Naveen.

"¿Alguien más tiene cartas que tenga que enviar?" ofreció Ria. Adonis y Freja dijeron que si.

Vincent hablo mientras con suavidad pasaba sus manos por los costados de Mudiwa. "Tenemos planeado llevar a Querubín a comprarse ropa. ¿Hay algo más que necesitemos hacer?" pregunto Vincent ladeando la cabeza para que su aliento tocara el cuello de Mudiwa al hablar.

Mudiwa contuvo un estremecimiento cuando el cálido aliento lo acaricio. "No, no tenemos nada más que hacer."

Querubín miro de persona a persona observando cómo interactuaban, era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Los Dursley tenían una 'mascara para compañía', como la llamaba Querubín. En un minuto podían estarle gritando como locos y al siguiente cuando sonaba el teléfono o alguien llamaba a la puerta se convertían en personas perfectas y educadas. Era raro. Aquí nadie estaba actuando diferente, excepto Mudiwa y Vincent, pero de alguna manera parecían estar jugando el uno con el otro.

"No necesito mucho," dijo Querubín no queriendo lucir avaro o ser una molestia.

"Bueno, nosotros veremos eso," dijo Freja sonriéndole a Querubín. "Yo también iré para asegurarme que tengas todo lo que necesites. No te preocupes, no exageraremos," dijo al ver la preocupación de Querubín. "Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto crecerás."

Querubín sonrió al pensar en crecer, no le gustaba ser tan pequeño. Todos se separaron y accedieron por última vez reunirse donde Antonio a las 11:30.

Era una caminata corta hasta la tienda de ropa y Querubín sostuvo la mano de Freja con fuerza todo el camino. Al abrir la puerta sonó una campana y una alegre mujer de cabello gris se les acerco. "Bienvenidos a Sylvia; ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Hola," dijo Freja mientras Querubín se escondía tras sus piernas. "Por favor, ¿donde está su sección de niños?"

"Oh, por aquí," indico la vendedora observando al mal vestido niño y preguntándose que había pasado.

Querubín apretó con más fuerza la mano de Freja mientras avanzaban por la puerta. Mirando hacia tras para asegurarse que Vincent y Mudiwa aun estaban allí, los vio caminando muy juntos, sus brazos y piernas rozándose a cada paso. Querubín estaba confundido, normalmente eran muy agraciados.

"Aquí estamos. Si necesitan algo mas no vacilen en llamarme," les dijo la alegre vendedora. Luego se marcho para ayudar a otro cliente.

"Primero tenemos que averiguar que talla tiene Querubín, yo buscare algunas camisetas en diferentes tamaños y ustedes busquen pantalones," dijo Freja mientras caminaba hacia un estante.

"Ven aquí Querubín." Dijo Vincent acercándolo al estante y a Mudiwa. Luego con gracia Vincent se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Querubín y Mudiwa. Paso su brazo por sobre el hombre de Querubín, rozando el muslo de Mudiwa y agarro unos pantalones del estante.

Mudiwa estaba aturdido; ¡Vincent estaba de rodillas frente a él! Tragando con dificultad sintió el brazo de Vincent frotándose contra su muslo, casi gimió.

"¿Mudiwa crees que estos le queden?" pregunto Vincent.

Mudiwa respiro profundo y miro hacia abajo. Vincent aun estaba de rodillas; grandes ojos inocentes lo miraban. Labios rosa se separaron en una sonrisa, tan cerca… espera – inocente, oh, estaba jugando con él. Entrecerró sus ojos grises, brillando traviesos al volver a mirar hacia abajo. La sonrisa de Vincent aumento, el juego había comenzado.

Mudiwa movió sus caderas hacia adelante hacia el rostro de Vincent "Creo que estos son muy pequeños." Alcanzando sobre Vincent, su cadera rozando la sien de Vincent agarro otro par de pantalones. "Prueba estos."

Vincent respiro profundo y se enfoco en Querubín. "Estos lucen mejor. Vamos a probarlos." Vincent logro rozar su hombro y brazo por el muslo y pecho de Mudiwa al ponerse de pie antes de llevar a Querubín donde Freja.

Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvieron llenos de roces tentadores, caricias escondidas y compras para Querubín. Vincent y Mudiwa estaban pagando por las compras mientras Querubín se cambiaba a una de sus nuevas tenidas. Sonriendo de medio lado ante su comportamiento Freja miro su reloj; tenían veinte minutos hasta que fuera la hora para reunirse con los demás. Freja decidió llevar a Querubín a la tienda de animales, y quizás a la de juguetes, mientras esperaba que esos dos no fueran pillados haciendo nada que no deberían hacer en público.

Vincent apenas se contuvo de jadear cuando Mudiwa presiono su frente contra la espalda de Vincent. Gimió con suavidad cuando sintió el duro miembro de Mudiwa contra su trasero a través de sus pantalones.

"¿Casi terminamos?" pregunto Mudiwa. Sus suaves labios rozaron la oreja de Vincent y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Cielos, estaba perdiendo el control. Mudiwa se alejo cuando la vendedora se acerco con las dos bolsas de compras. Girándose para mirar a Mudiwa, Vincent paso una mano por la espalda de Mudiwa y con voz profunda y apasionada respondió, "Si," mientras pasaba sus uñas por la amplia espalda de Mudiwa. De inmediato Mudiwa se puso rígido y contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Estaba a segundos de agarrar a Vincent y tirarlo sobre el mostrador cuando la vendedora hablo.

"Aquí está el resto de sus bolsas. Que tengan un buen día."

Vincent y Mudiwa solo se miraron, su respiración saliendo en controlados pero agitados jadeos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus cuerpos rígidos.

"Muchas gracias," dijo Freja. Luego girando hacia Vincent y Mudiwa pregunto, "¿Les molestaría llevar las bolsas al bus para que no abarroten la mesa para el almuerzo." Ambos hombres parpadearon sin comprender. Freja suspiro exasperada. "Llevare a Querubín a la tienda de animales; ustedes tienen veinte minutos antes que nos reunamos para almorzar."

Comprensión lleno sus ojos y con rapidez agarraron las bolsas y se miraron con deseo antes de marcharse.

"¡En serio! Uno pensaría que tienen diecisiete años por cómo se comportan a veces," dijo Freja exasperada pero con obvia afección. Estirando su mano hacia Querubín le dijo, "¿Listo para ver la tienda de animales?"

"Si," dijo Querubín nervioso. "¿Ellos están bien?"

"Solo necesitan tiempo a solas. Eso es todo. Ahora vamos a ver algunos cachorritos, ¿ja?" Querubín sonrió y asintió.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo trece

Mudiwa y Vincent se estaban devorando. Labios presionaban y frotaban mientras sus lenguas exploraban y probaban. Por suerte habían recordado cerrar la puerta y las cortinas del bus cuando entraron. Ahora ambos estaban desesperados, sus cuerpos ardían con deseo mientras sus manos recorrían músculos firmes y sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro.

Vincent pasó sus manos por la espalda de Mudiwa y luego las metió bajo la apretada camiseta negra. Retirando su boca de la de su amante, Vincent beso desde la fuerte quijada hasta la oreja de Mudiwa, mordiendo con delicadeza el suave lóbulo. Vincent posiciono sus manos sobre los hombros de Mudiwa enterrando sus dedos.

Mudiwa gimió cuando Vincent presionó sus uñas en la cálida piel. Alejándose un poco, Vincent miro en los ojos llenos de lujuria de Mudiwa y lenta, muy lentamente se puso de rodillas, arrastrando sus uñas por la muscular espalda. Mudiwa se estremeció y gimió, incapaz de dejar de mirar a su amante aunque sus ojos querían cerrarse por el placer.

Una vez de rodillas Vincent arrastro sus uñas por el firme trasero de Mudiwa, luego por sus muslos hasta llegar a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Desatando el pantalón de algodón rojo oscuro lo bajo por las caderas mientras besaba el tembloroso abdomen de Mudiwa. Mudiwa gimió con suavidad cuando su ahora libre erección golpeo la barbilla de Vincent demandando atención. Vincent sonrió malvado, pensando por un momento si debía torturar a su sexy amante, pero no tenían tiempo. Alejando su rostro del cálido cuerpo frente a él Vincent brevemente atrapo los ojos de Mudiwa luego con un rápido movimiento devoro el firme miembro con su boca. Mudiwa grito de placer, sus manos agarrando el cabello castaño. Vincent comenzó a succionar, su lengua presionando contra la vena en la parte inferior del miembro de Mudiwa hasta llegar a la punta, y luego bajo hasta que la nariz de Vincent prácticamente se enterró en el negro vello púbico de Mudiwa. Deteniéndose un momento Vincent relajo su garganta y comenzó una vez más a succionar, disfrutando la sensación de tener el gran miembro de Mudiwa en su boca. Le había tomado varios divertidos intentos antes de poner tragar tan profundo a su amante y ahora era muy bueno en eso. Retirándose un poco, Vincent recorrió con sus manos los muslos de ébano de Mudiwa y luego acaricio su trasero. El cuerpo de Mudiwa temblaba por el placer y el esfuerzo de contenerse. Vincent no quería que se contuviera – no tenían tiempo – y de verdad quería sentir esa sensación de poder que lo envolvía cuando su amante le cogía la boca con fuerza y luego se corría dentro de su garanta sin preocupaciones.

Mirando hacia arriba Vincent espero que Mudiwa lo mirara; gimió para llamar su atención.

Mudiwa abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Vincent gimió alrededor de su miembro. Cielos, su amante era muy bueno en esto. Bajando la Mirada Mudiwa vio ojos lavanda mirándolo; oh era tan erótico observar a su amante trabajar en su dolorido miembro. Los labios rosados de Vincent estaban estirados grandes sobre el grueso miembro de Mudiwa. Mudiwa se puso tieso al sentir la punta de los dedos de Vincent en su espalda. Sus ojos estaban atrapados juntos y Mudiwa comenzó a temblar esperando la oleada de sensaciones. Podía ver la sonrisa de Vincent alrededor de su miembro mientras succionaba con fuerza. Luego las puntas de los dedos se enterraron en su piel y Mudiwa lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito de placer. Uñas malvadas con rapidez bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero mientras se vaciaba en la garganta de Vincent, todo su cuerpo temblando de placer.

Vincent disminuyo sus movimientos mientras tragaba lo último de la esencia de Mudiwa. Adoraba el amargo sabor salado y gimió de placer causando que Mudiwa se estremeciera. Lentamente retiro su boca del suave miembro, limpiándolo con su lengua lo que causo que Mudiwa jadeara de manera entrecortada. Sonriendo, Vincent acomodo los pantalones de Mudiwa antes de ayudarlo a acostarse en el suelo.

Mudiwa respiro profundo y miro a su amante. Los labios de Vincent estaban hinchados y brillantes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y lujuria. Gruñendo, Mudiwa agarro a Vincent por el cabello besándolo con avidez. Mudiwa gruño una vez más al sentir su esencia en la lengua de su amante. Rodando en el pequeño espacio del bus, Mudiwa atrapo con su boca el cuello de Vincent y comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo para volverlo loco, pero no con fuerza, para no dejar una marca.

Vincent jadeo y comenzó a removerse bajo su amante. Malvados dientes mordieron su suave piel, seguidos de una boca sensual que aliviada y excitaba. Fuego parecía recorrer su cuerpo mientras Mudiwa continuaba torturando su cuello. Manos fuertes y ásperas se movieron bajo su camiseta celeste, provocándolo a medida que avanzaban. Vincent gimió con fuerza cuando las manos alcanzaron sus pezones. Mudiwa con rapidez movió su boca desde el cuello de Vincent hasta una de las ahora duras protuberancias, succionando lo que causo que Vincent gritara y se arquera contra el duro cuerpo. Mudiwa comenzó a lamer el suave pezón rosado mientras bajaba los pantalones negros de Vincent. Todo el cuerpo de Vincent estaba sobrecogido por el placer, sus pezones parecían estar conectados directamente a su miembro, que ahora estaba libre y goteando. Mudiwa se movió a su pezón izquierdo enviando mas oleadas de éxtasis a través de su cuerpo. Vincent se arqueo intentando conseguir algo de fricción en su adolorido miembro, mientras gemía y rogaba, sus manos agarraron la cabeza de Mudiwa para mantenerlo en posición. Mudiwa sabía que su amante estaba cerca – su cuello y pezones eran sensitivos y su amante era tan deliciosamente sensible que esto no tomaría mucho tiempo. Liberando el pezón con una última lamida de su lengua, Mudiwa beso y lamio un camino hasta el duro miembro de Vincent. Lamiendo la punta lentamente Mudiwa disfruto el sabor de su amante.

Vincent ahora estaba jadeando entrecortado; su cuerpo temblaba mientras el aliento caliente de Mudiwa envolvía la punta de su miembro. "Por favor," jadeo Vincent, "por favor."

Vincent grito y se arqueo contra Mudiwa cuando este envolvió su miembro en un solo movimiento. Mudiwa empezó un ritmo furioso, impidiendo que Vincent se calmara. Se movía con rapidez succionando y lamiendo. Vincent temblaba y gemía bajo él, arqueándose y agarrando las manos de Mudiwa que sostenían sus caderas y entrelazando sus dedos. Mudiwa sonrió cuando Vincent comenzó a balbucear, "Si… cielos…oh… ohh, Mudiwa por favor." Bajando completamente Mudiwa enterró su nariz en los rizos púbicos de Vincent y gimió, Vincent se arqueo del piso gritando y se corrió profundo en la garganta de su amante. Cayendo de nuevo al piso, Vincent tembló mientras lo último de su orgasmo lo recorría. Mudiwa lo lamio dejándolo limpio, arreglo sus pantalones y lo beso con ternura. Por unos tranquilos minutos yacieron en el piso del bus, disfrutando estar juntos mientras se calmaba su respiración.

Mudiwa rio, "Es algo bueno que tengamos hechizo de silencio permanente en los buses."

Vincent lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Solo espera a la noche. ¡Esta noche hare que pruebes la fuerza de esos hechizos!"

"Lo esperare con ansias," dijo Mudiwa con lujuria. Luego suspiro profundo y se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano a Vincent. "Debemos irnos, se supone que estaríamos en el restaurant hace cinco minutos."

Tomando la mano de Mudiwa, Vincent se puso de pie y acomodo sus ropas. No ayudaría mucho, ambos tenían la cara roja, sus ojos brillaban por el placer y tenían los labios hinchados, todos sabrían lo que habían hecho.

Querubín estaba sentado nervioso, en una cabina de vinilo rojo oscuro en Antonio. Freja y Ria estaban sentadas a su derecha revisando muestras de las telas que Ria había comprado. Adonis, Soto y Naveen estaban a su izquierda mirando los libros que había comprado Soto. Vincent y Mudiwa aun no llegaban; los ojos de Querubín estaban posados con firmeza en la puerta de entrada.

Se había divertido mucho esta mañana, comprando ropa y mirando la tienda de animales con Freja; una linda serpiente pequeña le había hablado, pero había demasiada gente en todas partes. A Querubín no le gustaba toda esta gente. Él no sabía quiénes eran o que podían hacer, ¿y qué pasaba si se perdía? Querubín comenzó a tiritar y subió sus piernas y las envolvió con sus brazos. Había tanto ruido y quería a Vincent y Mudiwa – ellos lo abrazaban y lo hacina sentir seguro. Después que paso otro minuto más pensamientos oscuros comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Querubín, pensamientos de ser indeseado y abandonado. Los vasos en la mesa comenzaron a tintinear a media que Querubín se alteraba más.

Soto fue el primero en notar los vasos y levanto la mirada; él podía ver la energía gris turbia y enfermiza por toda la mesa, ¿de dónde provenía? Mirando alrededor Soto noto de inmediato a Querubín acurrucado en sí mismo, ondas grises salían de él.

"Adonis, toma a Querubín y pásamelo," dijo Soto con firmeza. En este punto los demás ya habían notado los vasos tintineando. Adonis no dijo nada solo tomo al pequeño y se lo paso a Soto. Soto respiro profundo y envolvió al niño entre sus brazos, no era tan bueno en esto como Vincent, pero podía escoger que clase de energía podía enviar.

"Tranquilo, te tengo. Estas a salvo," dijo Soto. Paso su mano por la espalda de Querubín mientras se concentraba en emanar calmante energía rosada. "¿Puedes decirme que sucede?"

Querubín continúo temblando, pero los pensamientos oscuros se detuvieron. Sintiéndose cálido y seguro Querubín se relajo contra el pecho de Soto y respiro profundo. Los vasos de la mesa dejaron de temblar y los demás suspiraron aliviados.

Soto continuo sosteniendo a Querubín permitiendo que se tranquilizara mas antes de volver a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando de repente Querubín pregunto en voz baja, "Ellos van a volver, ¿cierto?"

Abrazando con más fuerza a Querubín, Soto respondió, "Si, claro que van a volver. Ellos no te dejarían. Ninguno de nosotros te dejaría."

Con un sollozo Querubín lanzo sus brazos alrededor de Soto y enterró su rostro en el cuello del gitano. Soto siguió calmando al niño mientras los demás miraban con tristeza en sus ojos. Naveen le sonrió de manera reconfortante a su esposa, luego se giro para mirar por la ventana; Mudiwa y Vincent se acercaban al restaurant.

Con suavidad Naveen dijo, "Querubín, mira por la ventana."

Levantando la mirada Querubín vio a Vincent y Mudiwa. Chillando se removió del abrazo de Soto, se bajo con rapidez del regazo del hombre y salió corriendo fuera del restaurant. Mirando por la ventana los demás vieron a Querubín arrojándose a los brazos de los dos hombres.

Vincent y Mudiwa habían llegado a la pared de ladrillo del patio frente a Antonio cuando la puerta se abrió y un pequeño manchón salió disparado hacia ellos. Mudiwa atrapo a Querubín cuando este salto hacia ellos llorando y apretándolos con fuerza. Con rapidez ambos hombre envolvieron entre sus brazos al alterado niño. Mudiwa movió una de sus manos al brazo de Vincent, acariciándolo en un esfuerzo de ayudar a su amante a batallar con el repentino asalto de emociones. Después de unos minutos Querubín comenzó a tranquilizarse y Vincent recobro el equilibrio.

"Lamentamos llegar tarde," dijo Vincent con gentileza. "Debes saber que jamás te dejaríamos." Mudiwa levantó una ceja ante esto al mismo tiempo que sintió que Querubín asentía contra su pecho. Mirando alrededor Mudiwa vio una banca y los guio hacia ella. Se sentaron y cuando Querubín estuvo más tranquilo, Vincent con gentileza levanto la cara del niño para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Esto ha sido mucho para ti. Si hubiera sabido que no te gustaban las multitudes habríamos hecho las cosa diferentes. Ahora creo que lo mejor es que comas y bebas algo. ¿Eso te parece bien?"

Querubín sollozo, "Lo siento."

Vincent tomo a Querubín entre sus brazos y le dijo con gentileza. "No tienes nada que lamentar. Todo esto es nuevo para ti y tendremos que trabajar juntos para que todo funcione. ¡Ahora vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre!"  
Querubín sonrió y apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Vincent esperando que no lo bajaran al piso. Vincent sonrió y se puso de pie, sin problemas llevando al precioso niño hacia adentro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo Catorce

Sentaron a Querubín al lado de Soto y se acomodaron para hacer espacio para que Vincent y Mudiwa se sentaran también. Naveen se había unido a su esposa al otro lado de la mesa así que había suficiente espacio. La mesera había traído una jarra de agua fría y ahora había vasos y platos en cada ubicación. Querubín sonrió y se acurruco entre Soto y Vincent. Los adultos estaban conversando sobre sus compras. Soto tomo el vaso de Querubín y lo lleno hasta la mitad, "Toma, Querubín, necesitas beber algo."

"Gracias, Soto," respondió Querubín. Cuando el agua toco sus labios se dio cuenta lo sediento que estaba. Con rapidez bebió el agua; quería más, pero no estaba seguro si podía pedir más, así que dejo el vaso en la mesa. Aun conversando Soto relleno el vaso de Querubín y se lo paso otra vez. Sonriendo, Querubín bebió un poco más y se acurruco al lado de Soto.

"Así que," Freja sonrió de medio lado mirando a Vincent y Mudiwa, "¿se sienten mejor ahora?" Querubín miro interesado para saber cómo estaban; habían actuado muy extraño en la tienda de ropa. Querubín no comprendió porque los dos hombres se sonrojaron y todos los demás rieron.

"¿Querubín a donde fuiste después de la tienda de ropa?" pregunto Vincent intentando alejar la atención de ellos. Mudiwa bufo ante el claro intento de Vincent de cambiar el tema.

Los ojos de Querubín se iluminaron y se sentó derecho antes de responder emocionado. "Freja me llevo a la tienda de animales. ¡Había tantos animales! Vimos peces, ratones, hámster, ratas y conejos. La señora que trabajaba en la tienda me dejo acariciar un conejo y jugar con los gatitos y perritos. ¡Son tan suaves! Luego vimos las serpientes. No podía tocarlas, pero una serpiente dijo…"

"Listo, aquí esta su ensalada. ¿Están todos listos para ordenar ahora?" Los interrumpió la mesera poniendo una gran fuente de ensalada y una cesta con palitos de pan en medio de la mesa.

"Eso creo," dijo Ria mirando a Vincent y Mudiwa. Ellos asintieron y la mesera comenzó a tomar los pedidos. Cuando la mesera terminó con los adultos miro a Querubín. "¿Y qué te gustaría a ti jovencito?" preguntó con amabilidad.

Querubín con rapidez miro a Vincent y le agarro la mano; no tenía idea de que decir.

Vincent, sintiendo que Querubín se estaba alterando le dijo, "¿Te gustaría que yo escogiera por ti?"

"Si por favor." Dijo Querubín suspirando.

Vincent rio, "Necesitare mi brazo un momento."

"¡Oh!" exclamo Querubín y avergonzado retiro su mano. Soto paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño y lo acerco a su lado. Querubín se relajo contra el costado de Soto y espero lo que Vincent escogería para él.

"Macarrones con queso para Querubín."

"Maravilloso," dijo la mesera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Todos se sirvieron ensalada y palitos de pan y comenzaron a comer, sonriendo cuando un suspiro familiar provino de Querubín. Después que el hambre inicial había sido calmada y comenzaron a comer con más tranquilidad Naveen pregunto, "Querubín, ¿cómo estuvo la compra de ropa?"

Querubín trago el bocado que estaba comiendo y respondió. "Fue muy divertido. ¡Me compraron jeans, pantalones, camisetas, camisas, calcetines, chalecos y una chaqueta, piyamas y un bañador! Freja me ayudo a escoger zapatos; me compraron zapatillas, sandalias y zapatos de salir para cuando vamos a un lugar lindo," explico emocionado.

Adonis, que aun quería molestar a Vincent y Mudiwa, pregunto, "¿Freja, Vincent y Mudiwa fueron de mucha ayuda?"

"Bueno," comenzó a decir Querubín, "Freja me ayudo a escoger colores y que cosas necesitaría. Umm… Vincent y Mudiwa compraron algunas cosas, pero no creo que se sintieran muy bien. Estaban actuando extraño y chocaban el uno con el otro a cada rato," termino Querubín no queriendo que los dos hombres se metieran en problemas por no ser mas de ayuda. Risitas comenzaron a aparecer mientras Mudiwa sacudía la cabeza y Vincent se cubría el rostro con las manos. ¿Dije algo malo? Querubín estaba confundido. Queriendo ayudar dijo, "Ahora están mucho mejor." Eso causo que todos se largaran a reír.

Querubín no estaba seguro de que hacer. Esto no parecía malo e incluso Vincent y Mudiwa estaban riendo aunque era un tipo de risa diferente de los demás. Querubín se acerco aun mas a Soto que parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

Cuando Adonis recupero el aliento se dirigió a Querubín, "Bien hecho, pequeñín. Estos dos necesitan de alguien que esté pendiente de ellos." Limpiándose los ojos Adonis rio una vez mas y volvió la atención a su ensalada.

Confundidos ojos verdes se posaron en tranquilos ojos negros. "Todo está bien," le dijo Soto con suavidad. "Cuando seas mayor entenderás. Por ahora, ¿por qué no comes mas ensalada?" Querubín sonrió y asintió.

Los ojos de Querubín se abrieron al ver que la mesera ponía un gran plato frente a él. Estaba relleno de macarrones con queso. Sabía lo que eran porque era uno de los platos favoritos de Dudley. Querubín nunca los había probado, pero los que había comido Dudley nunca habían lucido u olido tan deliciosos. Cuando todos tuvieron sus platos de comida y la mesera se había marchado Querubín miro alrededor. Todos tenían grandes platos de pasta en frente de ellos con diferentes tipos de salsas y formas de fideos. Querubín no sabía que había tantos tipos.

"Querubín, no te preocupes por comerte todo. Nosotros solo comemos la mitad y nos llevamos el resto para la cena," dijo Freja sonriendo, porque sabía que Querubín no sería capaz de comer tanto. El niño sonrió y tomo su tenedor.

Todo esperó el veredicto cuando Querubín comió un bocado, cerró los ojos y suspiro de placer. Sí. Al pequeño le gustaba la comida de Antonio al igual que a todos los demás. Sonriendo los adultos comenzaron con sus platos principales, muchos suspirando también de placer.

Después de ordenar postres para llevar y compartir con el té de la tarde, todos se separaron y se dirigieron a los buses. Esta vez, Freja fue con Soto, y Adonis se unió a Mudiwa, Vincent y Querubín. Mudiwa manejo mientras Vincent tomo asiento en el lugar del pasajero. Adonis se sentó con el niño en el sillón, conversando con los dos hombres sobre qué lugares debían visitar en su camino a la India. Querubín se había acomodado en el regazo de Adonis mientras trazaba con su dedo el nudo Celta de su camiseta café.

Adonis bajo la mirada cuando sintió que el niño se ponía lacio en sus brazos. El niño se había quedado dormido. Adonis había pensado que era muy probable que eso sucediera por eso había acomodado al niño en su regazo. Abrazó con más fuerza el delicado cuerpo mientras Adonis continuaba discutiendo con sus amigos donde se detendrían en Turquía.

"Despierta Querubín. Ya llegamos." Dijo Adonis con suavidad. Querubín abrió los ojos y miro alrededor. Pudo ver los otros dos buses estacionados uno a cada lado del suyo y podía escuchar a los demás conversando afuera.

"¿Donde estamos, Adonis?" pregunto Querubín.

"Dormiste todo el resto del viaje. Ya estamos en la playa."

"¿En serio?" Querubín salto del regazo de Adonis y corrió hacia la puerta. En frente de los buses había un área plana, espacio para un par de hogueras y luego una pequeña colina.

"Sobre la colina," le dijo Adonis atrás de él. El niño le sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la colina, deteniéndose en la cima con la boca abierta. El océano era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto. Las olas fluían hacia adentro y hacia afuera, con espuma blanca en la parte superior. El agua era de un azul brillante y se volvía más azul mientras más se alejaba. Querubín podía ver botes de todo tipo deslizándose por la superficie. Sintiendo una mano en su hombro el niño se dio la vuelta. "¡Es muy hermoso! ¿De verdad puedo jugar en el agua?"

"Si," le respondió Mudiwa, "Estaremos aquí cuatro días y podemos pasar bastante tiempo en el agua."

Querubín abrazo las piernas de Mudiwa. "Gracias," le dijo.

Mudiwa tomo al pequeño en sus brazos. "No hay porque agradecer. Ahora vamos a desempacar y tomar un poco de té, entonces podemos ir a la playa."

La sonrisa de Querubín era brillante, "Genial."

No tardaron mucho en armar las mágicamente agradadas carpas y pronto estuvieron todos reunidos en un círculo de almohadas esperando que estuviera listo el té.

"¿Hay algún trabajo que tengamos que realizar esta semana? ¿Cartas que deban ser escritas o algo que reparar?" pregunto Vincent mirando alrededor del circulo.

"Le escribí a todos lo que normalmente vienen a la Celebración del Solsticio de Verano para que supieran donde estaremos ubicados y que cosas de interés tenemos para ellos," dijo Adonis. "Aparte de planear nuestra ruta hacia la India no tengo nada mas."  
"Todo el equipo paso la inspección," dijo Naveen.

"Freja y yo tenemos que terminar algunos de nuestros artículos estándar para niños pero nada más aparte de eso," dijo Ria.

Después de un momento de silencio Querubín pregunto, "¿Que es el solsticio de verano?"

Es el día mas largo del año," comenzó a explicar Freja. "En el Solsticio el sol estará a su máximo. Nosotros celebramos el cambio de estación porque después del solsticio los días se vuelven más y más cortos hasta el solsticio de invierno, que es el día mas corto del año. En el solsticio de Verona celebramos todos nuestros logros físicos– como romper un mal hábito, conseguir un nuevo empleo, aprender a hacer algo diferente Es un tiempo para honrar a la Tierra por todo lo que nos ha dado y estar agradecidos por todo lo que nos ha regalado."

Mudiwa continuo, "En el Solsticio me gusta revisar lo que he hecho con mi tiempo, dinero, energía y relaciones. ¿Donde puedo mejorar? ¿Me gusta como están las cosas en mi vida? Con el sol siendo la mayor influencia en ese momento es el tiempo para enfocarse en lo físico, todo está creciendo o está siendo creado. El Solsticio de Invierno es el tiempo de la luna, tiempo de reflexión. ¿Cómo me siento sobre mi mismo? ¿Son mis pensamientos similares a mis acciones? ¿Qué quiero o necesito trabajar en mi interior?"

Al ver el rostro confundido de Querubín, Vincent sonrió y añadió, "Tenemos una gran celebración en la villa mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole. Vendemos e intercambiamos cosas que recolectamos en nuestros viajes. Después del té hacemos una presentación. Luego hay una gran cena, donde todos llevan comida para celebrar la abundancia y prosperidad en sus vidas. Después todo el que quiere se une para armar un gran círculo, y luego todos nos sentamos dentro. En ese momento honramos lo que trae felicidad y alegría a nuestras vidas. Algunas personas le dan las gracias a otras, normalmente entre las familias se intercambian pequeños regalos que representan algo que tu quieres honrar sobre la otra persona." Vincent dijo riendo. "No te preocupes si es mucho. No hay bueno o malo y te volveremos a explicar a medida que el día se acerque."

Querubín sonrió y asintió. Naveen comenzó a servir el té y Soto repartió las cajas de poliestireno con los postres que habían comprado donde Antonio's. "Toma Querubín," dijo Soto, "Escogí este especialmente para ti."

El niño sonrió y abrió la caja, había una porción de pastel con crema blanca – o quizás era pie, Querubín no estaba seguro – además estaba cubierto de cerezas. Tomando el tenedor que Ria le paso junto con su té el pequeño tomo una pequeña mordida. Los ojos de Querubín se abrieron muy grandes y jadeo, luego suspiro de placer y comenzó a disfrutar de su postre.

Mudiwa levanto una ceja. "¿Que le escogiste?" le pregunto a Soto.

"Cheesecake de cereza."

NT: lamento el atraso pero mi salud y mi vida han estado como locas, muchos saludos a todos los que leen mis traducciones. No tengo planeado traducir nada mas hasta que termine las dos historias que tengo pendientes, pero les prometo que si voy a terminar de traducirlas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo quince

Querubín se estremeció cuando otra ola lo alcanzo. Chapoteando sonrió cuando la arena bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse al retirarse la ola. Levantando la mirada el niño sonrió al ver a los adultos que reían y jugaban en el agua. Siempre se le acerba alguno y se sentaba a su lado, ayudándolo a recoger conchas o solo jugar; luego volvían a nadar en el mar. El sol estaba bajando en el cielo; habían estado en el agua por horas. Querubín tirito y sonrió cuando Mudiwa se acerco a él.

Mudiwa le sonrió en respuesta pero al acercarse más al niño frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias frio?" le pregunto a Querubín que aun sonreía mientras tiritaba en el agua.

"Me gusta el agua y no hace tanto frio." Respondió el pequeño.

Mudiwa bufo y tomo al niño en brazo sacándolo del agua. "¡Estas congelado! ¡Santo cielo tienes los labios azules!" Mudiwa acurruco al niño y comenzó a caminar con rapidez al campamento.

Vincent lo alcanzo con rapidez. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a Querubín.

Querubin le sonrió a Vincent desde los brazos de Mudiwa y tiritando de frio respondió, "Estoy bien."

Vincent bufo. "¡Lo estarás después de un baño caliente!" Rodando sus ojos Vincent juro estar más pendiente de Querubín de ahora en adelante. El niño suspiro feliz y se acurruco aun mas contra el cálido pecho de Mudiwa.

Treinta minutos después Querubín, Mudiwa y Vincent, estaban cálidos, limpios y felices sentados frente a la hoguera. Adonis había traído los sobrantes del almuerzo y todos comenzaron a comer. ¡Querubín estaba muerto de hambre! Nadar era trabajo duro. Justo cuando habían terminado de comer seis lechuzas aterrizaron dentro del círculo. El niño chillo y se acerco a Freja. Todas las lechuzas tenían trozos de papel atados a sus patas. Los demás se acercaron y retiraron los papeles; cuatro lechuzas se marcharon mientras dos se quedaron esperando.

"Está bien Querubín," dijo Freja. "Los magos usan lechuzas para enviar su correo. No te lastimaran."

El niño miro con interés las dos lechuzas. Una era de color marrón con manchas marrones más oscuras. Parecía un ave amistosa, ululando y tomando alegremente un poco de comida de Naveen. La otra lechuza parecía digna y severa. Era de un hermoso color gris con manchas negras. Mudiwa sostuvo en su dirección un trozo de pan y la lechuza casi pareció fruncir el ceño antes de tomar el pan de manera educada. Querubín le sonrió a las dos lechuzas y chasqueo la lengua para llamar su atención. Curiosamente fue la lechuza gris la que se acerco a Querubín. Se paro frente al niño luciendo majestuosa y ligeramente molesta. Con cuidado el pequeño estiro una mano para acariciar a la hermosa lechuza. Los adultos contuvieron el aliento esperando cómo reaccionaría el ave. La lechuza se quedo inmóvil permitiendo que el niño pasara sus manos sobre sus suaves plumas grises. Los ojos de Querubín se iluminaron con alegría y sorpresa. ¡Estaba acariciando una lechuza!

Sonriendo, los demás volvieron su atención a las cartas que habían recibido.

Leyendo los pergaminos que habían recibido Adonis comenzó a relatar lo que decían. "El Sr. Flourish- de la Librería Flourish & Blotts tiene un nieto de catorce años llamado Mitchell que es squib. Le gustaría que lo recibiéramos por un año. Quiere que gane experiencia y conozca a otros distribuidores de libros. Desea seguir comprando libros de nosotros, pero espera que su nieto haga conexiones para libros raros e inusuales. Su lechuza es la marrón, espera una respuesta."

"Claro que puede venir con nosotros. Por favor dile al Sr. Flourish que traiga a Mitchell con él a la celebración del Solsticio. ¿Que mas?" pregunto Vincent.

Naveen fue en busca de tinta y pergamino mientras Adonis continuaba. "El Sr. Jacobs está muy emocionado por las nuevas orquídeas y vendrá el viernes a las 10 de la mañana para buscarlas y para fortalecer nuestras carpas. La Sra. Weasley dice que espera con ansias vernos y que está cocinando todas nuestras comidas favoritas para la celebración. También espera que podamos reservarle algo Muggle para regalarle al Sr. Weasley."

Soto asintió antes esto; había encontrado algo que volvería loco a Arthur. "Ah… el Profesor Snape quiere saber qué ingredientes de pociones hemos recolectado, y si son buenos."

Todos rieron ante esto y Freja estiro su mano para pedir la carta y el pergamino y la pluma que Naveen había traído. Todos ayudaban a recolectar las cosas, pero ella mantenía un inventario de los ingredientes de pociones.

Adonis continuo, "Quinn e Isabelle Prewitt nos han escrito." Todos sonrieron. Quinn e Isabelle habían viajado con ellos por tres años, luego se habían enamorado y habían decidido asentarse. Eso había sido hace dos años. Normalmente asistían a la celebración del Solsticio y era muy agradable poder verlos. "Dicen que extrañan hacer yoga y les gustaría estudiar para convertirse en instructores de yoga para que puedan enseñar en su pueblo."

"Hay muchos ashrams y escuelas en camino a mi villa." Ria exclamo emocionada, de verdad había extrañado a Quinn e Isabelle.

"Perfecto," dijo Adonis. "También quieren traer a una sobrina de dieciséis años y a un sobrino de quince."

"Eso funcionaria muy bien," dijo pensativo Mudiwa. "De esa manera Mitchell no será el único adolescente."

Querubín se había quedado en silencio acariciando la hermosa lechuza gris mientras escuchaba todo. No sabía que sentir sobre la gente nueva que se uniría. A su lado Freja estaba escribiendo una lista para el Profesor Snape. Frente a él, Naveen había terminado la carta para el Sr. Flourish y la estaba atando a la pata de la lechuza marrón. Querubín miró y memorizó mientras la lechuza con gracia se alzaba al cielo. El niño volvió su atención al grupo cuando Adonis comenzó a hablar otra vez.

"La última carta es del Sr. Diggory. Al parecer su hijo Cedric está interesado en espadas y espera que podamos ver si tenemos espadas o libros sobre ellas."

"¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?" pregunto incrédula Ria.

"Creo que cumplirá siete u ocho este otoño," respondió Adonis. "Sé que tenemos libros sobre espadas, técnica, historia, cómo se fabrican y eso. También tenemos espadas de práctica, decorativas y reales. Son muy buscadas en las Ferias Renacentistas así que siempre mantenemos una buena cantidad."

"¿Que es una Feria Renatentista?" pregunto Querubín.

Ria sonrió con amabilidad ante el pequeño error y respondió, "Son reuniones de personas que quieren celebrar, actuar y honrar nuestra historia, en especial el tiempo entre los siglos catorce al diecisiete, conocido como Renacimiento. Fue un renacer para Europa así que sucedieron muchas maravillosas invenciones, descubrimientos y creaciones artísticas durante ese tiempo."

"Asistiremos a una en Tewkesbury el próximo fin de semana," añadió Mudiwa.

"Son muy divertidas," exclamo Naveen. "La gente se disfraza y hay puestos con maravillosa comida, arte hermoso y manualidades, recreaciones de batalla y juegos, todo tipo de cosas."

Los ojos de Querubín se iluminaron con emoción; ¡había tantas aventuras maravillosas frente a él! Continúo acariciando la hermosa lechuza gris mientras escuchaba conversar a los adultos.  
_

"Querubín, termine mi respuesta al Profesor Snape, necesito darle esto a su lechuza." Le dijo con suavidad Freja.

"Está bien," respondió el niño acariciando por última vez la lechuza para después observar como Freja enrollaba el pergamino y lo ataba a la pata estirada de la paciente pero poco tolerante lechuza. Apenas el pergamino estuvo seguro la lechuza alzo el vuelo.

"'¡Chao!" grito el niño haciéndole señas con la mano. Los adultos sonrieron y luego se sorprendieron cuando la lechuza ululo en respuesta. "¡Me dijo chao!" chillo Querubín.

"Si, así fue," dijo Freja. "Estoy sorprendida; él normalmente nos ignora."

"¿En serio?" pregunto un confundido Querubín. "Fue amigable conmigo."

"Bueno," comento Vincent, "debió sentir lo especial que eres." El niño se sonrojo. "Ya es tarde. Porque no le das las buenas noches a todos Querubín para llevarte a acostar."

El pequeño asintió y nervioso recorrió el círculo donde recibió abrazos de todos. Con mejillas rojas por la vergüenza se dirigió a Vincent que le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la carpa

Después de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama nuevo, Vincent acurruco a Querubín en la cama. "Anoche Mudiwa te conto una historia, ¿te gustaría que yo te contara una esta noche?"

Querubín le dio una gran sonrisa. "Si, por favor."

"Está bien, ¿qué tipo de historia?"

Querubín frunció el ceño pensativo. Avergonzado el niño respondió, "¿me podrías contar una historia sobre el mar?"

Vincent sonrió, se acurruco al lado del pequeño y comenzó. "Mis abuelos comenzaron los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón después de ser obligados a dejar el mudo en que habían nacido. Mi padre nació en el clan, al igual que yo. Siempre he viajado con los gitanos del clan, por toda Europa, medio oriente, Asia, el norte de África, incluso algunas veces hemos ido al sur de África y Australia.

"Cuando tenía siete años mi familia acampo justo aquí, en esta misma playa, por una semana a razón del solsticio de verano." Los ojos de Querubín brillaban mientras estaba atrapado de cada palabra.

"Estaba construyendo un castillo de arena cuando sentí a alguien en dolor." Querubín asintió en comprensión. Vincent guardo esa información para analizarla después.

"Mirando alrededor vi una pequeña foca en la orilla. Me apresure a su lado y note que solo era un bebé y una de sus aletas sangraba. Llame a mi madre y ella y una joven Freja se acercaron. Con rapidez empezamos a atender a la pequeña foca. Mi madre me pidió que le mandara energía tranquilizadora a la foca, dejándole saber que la cuidaríamos. Mientras ella y Freja aplicaban un ungüento sanador en su aleta. Pudimos ver cabezas de otras focas asomándose en el agua. Durante tres días cuidamos de la foca, atrapando peces para ella y cuidando su aleta. Varias veces al día la mamá de la foca se acercaba a la orilla para amamantar a su bebé, pero nunca se la llevo con ella."

A Querubín se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras escuchaba la voz profunda y susurrante de Vincent. "Tarde el tercer dia estaba sentado en la arena conversando con la pequeña foca, mientras el resto de mi familia preparaba la cena y empacaban. Nos iríamos al día siguiente. La foca estaba mucho mejor y si tenia cuidado se recuperaría completamente. Cuando ya estaba oscuro y la única luz provenía de la luna creciente, dos focas se acercaron hacia nosotros en la playa. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos pies de distancia y luego la cosa más sorprendente sucedió. Las dos focas que recién habían llegado comenzaron a cambiar, y un hombre y una mujer de aspecto humano salieron desde las pieles de foca. Eran Selkies."

Querubín jadeo y se acerco aun más a Vincent. "Desnudos, salieron del agua. 'Gracias,' me dijo ella, 'por cuidar de mi cachorro.' 'Si,' dijo el hombre. Sus voces eran suaves, profundas e hipnóticas como el agua de donde provenían. Agachándose la mujer tomo a su cachorro en brazos mientras el hombre tomaba sus pieles. 'De nada,' respondió tembloroso. Los Selkies me sonrieron. 'Te veremos el próximo año. Saluda a tus padres por nosotros.' Y se marcharon en la noche," termino Vincent.

"¿En serio? ¿Los viste al año siguiente?" pregunto Querubín subiéndose al regazo de Vincent.

Vincent río ante el entusiasmo del niño. "Si, cada año este grupo de Selkies viene a este lugar. Los podrás conocer."

"Oh, no puedo esperar," chillo Querubín.

Vincent río. "Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. Ahora acuéstate y duerme."

"Buenas noches," dijo bostezando el niño mientras Vincent lo acurrucaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Dulces sueños," susurro Vincent y dejo la carpa. Caminando hacia la fogata noto que todos menos Mudiwa se habían ido a acostar. La luz del fuego parpadeaba de color naranja intenso contra la piel de ébano y Vincent sintió que su cuerpo se encendía de deseo. Esta tarde había sido divertida y habían liberado bastante tensión, pero quería hacerle el amor a Mudiwa. Acercándose a la hoguera con propósito Vincent no se sorprendió cuando su amante se puso de pie y extendió su mano.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dieciséis

Vincent suspiro de placer cuando el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de Mudiwa cubrió el suyo. La arena estaba fría y áspera bajo él y las olas bañaban sus piernas. Sus labios se encontraron en un lento beso sensual, lenguas enredándose y luego invadiendo la boca del otro. Manos recorrían lentamente músculos duros trayendo placer y aumentando la pasión entre ellos.

Mudiwa tenía una mano grande envuelta en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Vincent sus dedos enredados en los largos rizos castaños. Su boca recorrió la quijada de Vincent hasta su cuello succionando, besando y lamiendo la suave y cálida piel. Vincent se removió gimiendo de placer mientras su amante pasaba sus manos por sus hombros y pecho. Mudiwa lenta y suavemente acaricio el pezón rosado de Vincent causado que se endureciera y que su amante se estremeciera ante la delicada caricia.

Mudiwa lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus dedos grandes y firmes rozaban el pezón de su amante enviando oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Vincent se contuvo lo más que pudo bajo las atenciones de Mudiwa. Finalmente la ligereza de las caricias y la falta de atención en su miembro mandaron a Vincent sobre el borde. Envolviendo con su brazos la espalda de Mudiwa, Vincent firmemente arrastró sus uñas por la espalda musculosa de su amante. El hombre gimió y estrelló sus labios contra los de Vincent, moviéndose entre las piernas del joven y presionando con fuerza, duros miembros frotándose. Gimiendo en el beso, Vincent doblo sus piernas, envolviendo con ellas las delgadas caderas de su amante y apegando aun más sus miembros. Manos recorrían pellizcando, jugueteando, rascando y acariciando mientras su frotagge se volvía cada vez más intenso. Liquido seminal humedeció aun mas sus miembros haciéndolos más resbaladizos en su movimientos. Jadeando por aire sus labios se separaron. Caderas se movían desesperadas una contra otra, sus músculos se tensaron y temblaron cuando se sintieron abrumados por el placer. Aferrándose con fuerza se corrieron – chorros calientes y húmedos golpean sus estómagos haciendo sus movimientos aún más resbaladizo y se deslizaron uno contra el otro alcanzando su orgasmo.  
Manos se movieron suavemente y con dulzura sobre la carne húmeda y temblorosa. Su respiración disminuyo su ritmo acelerado mientras yacían en la fría arena, las olas enfriando su acalorada piel. Mirándose uno al otro sonrieron.

– Eso fue maravilloso, – suspiro Vincent.

– Yes, – accedió Mudiwa, – Siempre espero con ansias poder tener sexo contigo en esta playa.

– Es un buen ritual. – Felices mirando las estrellas disfrutaron el silencio.

Querubín luchaba por mantenerse de pie mientras corría por el espeso bosque. Los árboles se alzaban por encima bloqueando cualquier posible luz. El viento aullaba a su alrededor mientras corría haciéndole temblar por el frío y los sonidos que portaba. Se sentían cada vez más fuertes los pasos que pisoteaban la maleza sin importar lo rápido que corría Querubín. La voz de su tío se escuchaba a todo su alrededor. ¡Ven aquí, maldito fenómeno inútil! No hay donde huir. Nadie que te salve."

Querubín jadeó de dolor cuando esas palabras golpearon su corazón. 'Vincent, Mudiwa, ¿donde están? ¿Porque estoy solo?' pensó el niño mientras seguía corriendo, su tío acercándose cada vez mas. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas haciéndole difícil ver por dónde iba. Su pie desnudo tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y el pequeño cayó al piso. Una risa alta y despiadada lo hizo girar; una figura se alzaba sobre él. Querubín gateo hacia atrás intentando alejarse. De repente aparecieron dos ojos rojos y el niño grito al verse rodeado de una enfermante luz verde.

– Tranquilo, estas bien, te tenemos, – Le susurro una y otra vez Vincent al tembloroso niño. Brazos se tensaron cuando Querubin gimió y enterró su rostro más profundamente en el pecho de Vincent. Vincent bajó la mirada hacia el desordenado y negro cabello y lo alejo de la cara sudorosa. Todos habían estado durmiendo pacíficamente cuando Querubín comenzó a gemir y removerse. Habían estado intentando despertarlo cuando de repente el niño grito. Vincent había cogido al tembloroso y lloroso niño en sus brazos y lo había abrazado con fuerza intentando tranquilizarlo. Apoyándose en Mudiwa, Vincent respiró hondo tratando desesperadamente de no quedar atrapado en el terror del niño.

Mudiwa hablo con suavidad, – Querubín respira profundo y abre tus ojos. Etas seguro, estas con nosotros. Vamos pequeño; abre tus hermosos ojos verdes para que veas que estas a salvo.

Querubín extendió sus brazos todo lo que pudo sobre Vincent y Mudiwa. Aferrándose fuertemente el niño se movió, presionó su mejilla contra Vincent y lentamente abrió sus ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podía distinguir las familiares sabanas y los muebles. Respirando hondo aflojó su agarre solo un poco mientras se orientaba.

Sonriendo Mudiwa suspiro aliviado. – Estas aquí, estás seguro con nosotros. Respira profundo y siente como te calmas. – Mudiwa habló con voz suave e hipnótica y la respiración del niño de inmediato comenzó a calmarse; la sensación de miedo que había amenazado con desbordar los sentidos empáticos de Vincent comenzó a retroceder. – Bien hecho Querubín, bien hecho. ¿Recuerdas que estamos en la playa? ¿Puedes oír las olas?

Querubín levanto la cara del pecho de Vincent y la ladeo, escuchando. Lentamente una suave sonrisa ilumino su rostro. – Puedo oír las olas, – susurro. Mudiwa se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de un pañuelo y un vaso de agua. Querubín bebió con avidez el agua dejando que calmara su dolor de garganta.

– Ahora vamos a limpiarte, – dijo Vincent tomando el pañuelo que le ofreció Mudiwa. Querubín se sentó pacientemente y lo dejo atenderlo. – ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Vincent.

– Lo siento, – murmuro el niño bajando la mirada y retorciendo el borde de su piyama.

Con gentileza Vincent puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Querubín y levanto su cara. – No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. Tuviste una pesadilla; todos las tenemos de vez en cuando. Porque no nos dices lo que paso en la tuya; estoy seguro de que eso te hará sentir mejor.

Querubín parecía escéptico, pero hizo lo que le pedían.

Les tomo un tiempo calmar a Querubín, pero ahora estaba otra vez durmiendo pacíficamente entre ellos. – Los ojos rojos y la luz verde, ¿crees que estaba hablando de Voldemort? – pregunto Vincent.

– Parece que sí. ¿Crees que fue una memoria?

– No lo sé, – respondió Vincent meneando su cabeza. – ¿Crees que fue nuestra culpa?

Mudiwa fruncio el ceño confundido, – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Porque esto seria nuestra culpa?

– Bueno, no estábamos aquí cuando Querubín se quedo dormido. Quizás no se sintió seguro y eso causo la pesadilla. Esta es la primera que ha tenido con nosotros.

Mudiwa extendió su brazo sobre el chico dormido y pasó la mano con suavidad por el cabello de su agitado amante. Las emociones que Vincent había recogido aun no lo dejaban, haciéndolo reaccionar con más fuerza de lo normal. – Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Querubín ha pasado muchas cosas y esta procesando y sanando. Los sueños son una parte normal de este proceso, en especial para los niños.

Vincent frunció el ceño, eso sonaba bien pero aun así, – Quizás no deberíamos dejarlo solo hasta que este mejor.

Mudiwa rodo sus ojos, – Vincent, Querubín necesita tiempo a solas, como todo el mudo."

– Si bueno, pero... – comenzó Vincent.

– Vincent, – Mudiwa dijo con firmeza, – ¿qué es lo que dice tu madre siempre sobre lo que es más importante para un niño?

Vincent sonrió y suspiro, – Padres sanos, felices y cuerdos.

– Exacto y eso significa tiempo a solas. Además tiempo para meditación, ambos necesitaremos estar tan centrados como sea posible mientras Querubín sana y aprende a confiar y amar.

Vincent pensó en eso por un momento. – Tienes razón, como siempre y usar mi mamá en mi contra fue muy injusto.

– Becky es una mujer muy sabia. Deberíamos visitarla cuando estemos en Suiza. ¿Le has escrito? ¿Ya le contaste sobre Querubín?

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron y gimió, – Maldición, va a estar tan enojada conmigo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo diecisiete

Martes 17 de Junio

Después de desayunar Querubín recorrió los alrededores del campamento. Le habían dicho que no se alejara mucho y que se mantuviera fuera del agua. Los adultos tenían cosas de que encargarse antes de que pudieran jugar. Naveen dijo que terminarían en dos horas y luego le enseñarían a nadar. Querubín vio una hermosa mariposa azul volar por el aire y decidió seguirla. El niño estaba tan enfocado en la mariposa que jadeo sobresaltado cuando sus ojos captaron un destello plateado. Soto tenía una espada en la mano y parecía como si estuviera luchando contra un oponente invisible. Estaba sin camisa y usando unos gruesos pantalones negros y extraños zapatos oscuros, que separaban su dedo guatón de los demás dedos. Los músculos de Soto se agitaban y fluían mientras se movía, el dragón pintado en la parte superior del brazo y el hombro parecía vivo cuando se movía. El niño estaba hipnotizado; en silencio encontró un lugar para sentarse y observar.

Soto se sentía muy bien, le encantaba practicar sus artes marciales, las encontraba tranquilizantes y le ayudaban a centrarse. Girándose para beber agua, Soto vio a Querubín sentado cerca completamente enfocado en él.

– Hola, Querubín, ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Eso fue muy genial, ¿que estabas haciendo? – Querubín pregunto sin aliento.

Soto sonrió, – Estaba practicando artes marciales.

– ¿Qué tipo de espada es esa?

– Una katana.

– ¿Puedo sentarme y mirarte?

Soto lo pensó un momento mirando al esperanzado niño. Tomando una decisión Soto asintió. – Querubín, tienes dos opciones, puedes seguir sentado mirando. O te puedo enseñar."

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron. – En serio, ¿me enseñarías a usar una espada así?"

– Si, también te enseñaría como defenderte," respondió Soto.

Querubín frunció el ceño. – ¿Como de mi tío?

– Si, como de tu tío. Recuerda que ya no estás solo, todos ayudaremos a mantenerte seguro, – declaro Soto con firmeza. Querubín lo estaba mirando de manera extraña. – ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

– Si, ¿qué es ese dragón en tu brazo?

Sonriendo Soto hizo un gesto para que el niño se acercara. Agachándose para que Querubín pudiera ver mejor le dijo. – Es un tatuaje. Puedes tocarlo.

El pequeño estiro su mano y toco al dragón blanco, todo lo que sintió fue piel lisa y musculo firme. – ¿Es permanente?

– Si, la tinta esta bajo mi piel, se desvanecerá con el tiempo, pero nunca desaparecerá.

– Es hermoso.

Soto inclino su cabeza. – Gracias, ¿entonces comenzamos?

Querubín sonrió. – Si.

Naveen había terminado su trabajo. Ahora tenían una lista de precios establecida para los próximos eventos y un inventario completo para los artículos mágicos y no mágicos. El resto de la semana trabajarían haciendo joyería, perfumes, bolsas de cuero y tela, junto con 'pociones' y 'hechizos' para los visitantes paganos no mágicos. Caminando alrededor del campamento Naveen busco a Querubín para que pudieran comenzar sus lecciones de nado. Mientras Naveen caminaba alrededor de los buses vio a Soto volteando a Querubín sobre su hombro. Naveen jadeo cuando el niño aterrizó con un suave golpe luego rodo sobre su hombro y se puso de pie de un salto. Con una sonrisa traviesa Querubín chillo y ataco a Soto. Sonriendo Soto lo agarro y volvió a voltearlo otra vez. Naveen sonrió y vio como el niño jugaba y aprendía a hacer caídas y ruedas. No paso mucho tiempo para que terminaran; Querubín hacia preguntas mientras se estiraban y enfriaban.

Naveen se acerco a ellos. – Hola, caballeros, ¿cómo están?

– Hola, Soto me está enseñando ninjitsu. ¿Es hora de nuestra clase de nado? – preguntó muy alegre Querubín.

Naveen sonrió ante el entusiasmo del niño. – Si, cuando termines aquí.

Querubín miro a Soto y pregunto, – ¿Hay algo más que necesite hacer?

– No, ya terminamos, – respondió Soto. – Lo hiciste muy bien. Entreno todos los días que no tenemos presentación. Eres bienvenido cada vez.

El rostro del niño se ilumino. – ¿En serio? ¡Fue muy divertido! ¿Quieres venir a nadar con nosotros?

Soto lo pensó un momento luego asintió. – Solo necesito ponerme mi traje de baño.

– Reunámonos en el circulo en cinco minutos, – sugirió Naveen. – yo llevare las toallas.

– ¡Genial! – exclamo Querubín y salió corriendo a la carpa. Naveen y Soto rieron y lo siguieron con paso más calmado.

Todos miraron cuando Querubín paso corriendo por el campamento en dirección a la carpa. Miradas desconcertadas se volvieron hacia Soto y Naveen.

– Clase de natación, – dijo Naveen.

Sonriendo los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Unos minutos después, Querubín estaba prácticamente rebotando en su lugar mientras esperaba a Naveen y Soto.

– Querubín, ven aquí por favor, – dijo Freja sosteniendo una pequeña botella en su mano.

– Si, Freja, – dijo el niño moviéndose para pararse frente a ella.

– Quiero que bebas un poco de esta poción. Evitara que te quemes por el sol. No sabe muy bien pero después puedes tomar agua.

Obediente el niño tomo la poción. Freja le dio un vaso de agua mientras Querubín arrugaba el rostro por el sabor y bebió con rapidez el gua sin quejarse.

– Gracias querido, – dijo Freja.

– De nada. Odio quemarme; duele mucho, – dijo Querubín.

– Bueno, tenemos bastante poción y permite que te broncees así que eso también ayuda a protegerte del sol. – Freja sonrió. – ahora diviértete nadando y obedece a Naveen, ¿está bien?

– Si, – respondió el pequeño.

– ¿Listo? – pregunto Naveen, Soto estaba parado a su lado.

– ¡Sí! – chillo Querubín y comenzó a correr hacia la playa. Naveen y Soto menearon sus cabezas y corrieron tras él.

El mar estaba tranquilo y fresco cuando los tres entraron al agua. Soto se alejo nadando para refrescarse y permitir que Naveen le enseñara a Querubín sin interrupciones. Jugarían después de la lección.

Naveen entro al mar hasta que el nivel del agua llego a los hombros del niño luego se arrodillo y comenzó a explicarle. – Está bien, lo primero que quiero ver es cuán bien puedes aguantar el aliento. Así que metete bajo el agua y aguanta la respiración lo mas que puedas.

Querubín asintió y respirando profundo se hundió bajo el agua. Contuvo el aliento el mayor tiempo posible y luego salió con rapidez, jadeando por aire. Naveen lo tomo en brazos. – ¿Estás bien? No tenías que contener el aliento tanto tiempo.

– Dijiste que aguantara lo más que pudiera, – dijo el niño confundido.

– Eso es cierto, lo hice, – respondió Naveen. – sin embargo no quiero que te lastimes. Es importante que hagas lo mejor posible, pero al mismo tiempo debes conocer tus límites.

Querubín frunció el ceño confundido. – Está bien, – dijo incierto.

Naveen sonrió, – La próxima vez contén el aliento lo mas que puedas mientras sea cómodo.

– Oh, está bien.

– Ahora, te enseñare a nadar como perrito."

El resto de la lección resultó muy bien. Querubín aprendió a mantenerse a flote nadando estilo perrito y también pudo flotar un poco de espalda. Naveen era un maestro tranquilo y paciente. Explicaba las cosas con claridad y el niño se sintió muy seguro con él. Naveen mantuvo la lección breve ya que no quería abrumar a Querubín o cansarlo.

– Lo hiciste muy bien Querubín. Estoy muy orgulloso. Ahora podemos jugar y te enseñare más mañana. – El niño le dio una gran sonrisa por el cumplido.

– Soto, – llamo Naveen. – ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros un rato?

Soto nado hacia ellos. – Claro. ¿Cómo estuvo la lección Querubín?

– ¡Genial! ¡Puedo nadir como perrito y flotar de espalda!

– En serio, déjame ver. – el niño feliz le mostro a Soto lo que Naveen le había enseñado.

– Muy bien. Estoy impresionado de que aprendieras tan rápido. – dijo Soto alborotando el negro cabello del pequeño. – ¿Que vamos a jugar?

– Bueno, – dijo Naveen con lentitud, – Pensé que podríamos jugar atrapadas.

– No tenemos pelota, – dijo Querubín mirando alrededor.

Soto, habiendo notado la travesura en los ojos de Naveen, sonrió. – Supongo que tendremos que usarte a ti entonces. – Agarrando a Querubín por la cintura Soto se alejo. Cuando el agua alcanzo su pecho, Soto giro al niño para que lo mirara. – ¿Listo? – pregunto.

Querubín estaba emocionado y nervioso. No tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder pero asintió de todas maneras.

– Aguanta la respiración, – le dijo Soto y lo arrojo hacia Naveen. Querubín chillo y aterrizó en el agua justo frente a Naveen que lo agarro con facilidad y lo saco del agua. El niño se limpio el agua de la cara y sonrió.

– ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Naveen. Querubín asintió y luego chillo otra vez cuando voló por los aires.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo dieciocho

Vincent camino con calma hacia la playa. El almuerzo sería pronto y antes de comer tenían que poner un poderoso círculo protector. Anoche mientras Vincent acostaba a Querubín los demás habían puesto un simple círculo alrededor del campamento, sin embargo después de conversar sobre la pesadilla de del niño decidieron que quizás un circulo más poderoso era necesario. Sin saber si una fuerza externa había influenciado el sueño de Querubín, sentían que era mejor protegerlo contra todas las posibilidades. Alcanzando la cima de la colina, Vincent pudo ver el brillante mar azul. Sonriendo caminó hacia su familia. Soto, Naveen y Querubín estaban acostados sobre mantas disfrutando del sol. Vincent pudo oír la risa del niño al acercarse.

Querubín extendió su mano pequeña y suavemente tomó uno de los rizos de Naveen entre sus dedos. Lentamente estiro el rizo para que se enderezara luego soltó una risita cuando lo soltó y este volvió a su forma risada. Naveen sonreía indulgente, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el calor del sol sobre su espalda. Cuando Vincent se acerco, Soto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver quien se aproximaba.

– ¿Es hora de almorzar? – Pregunto Soto alertando a los demás de la presencia de Vincent.

– Pronto, – respondió, – pero primero debemos hacer un circulo más fuerte. ¿Querubín como estuvo tu primera clase de nado?

Soto y Naveen se miraron, era obvio que Vincent no quería hablar de porque un circulo más poderoso era necesario. En silencio recogieron sus cosas, mientras el niño animadamente hablaba de cómo habían pasado la mañana.

Cuando los tres nadadores estuvieron vestidos, todos tomaron sus posiciones y Freja comenzó el encantamiento para el círculo. Querubín una vez mas estaba sentado en el regazo deVincent, esta vez con instrucciones de pensar en cómo quería sentirse al estar con el grupo y de no tocar la energía con su cuerpo, si no que en vez de eso imaginara enviar sus pensamientos y sentimientos felices en el pentáculo. El niño había accedido con entusiasmo y ahora estaba respirando tranquilo imitando la respiración de Vincent. Querubín pensó en toda la diversión que había tenido, y sobre lo seguro y feliz que estaba. Cuando sintió el círculo completarse y a los demás llamar en su dirección un elemento, el niño comenzó a enviar sus pensamientos y energía al pentáculo.

Estamos seguros y felices. Hay comida rica, libros divertidos y una cama cómoda, pensó Querubín y lo envío a la energía creada por los demás. Soy querido. Pertenezco aquí. Estoy seguro. Tengo una familia. Los pensamientos del niño trastabillaron en esta parte. Aun se preocupaba de que lo enviaran lejos si hacia algo equivocado. Pero Vincent le dijo que pensara cosas felices y lo que quería. Así que Querubín siguió enviado esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando todas las direcciones y elementos habían sido invocados y la estrella y el círculo habían sido completados, la energía del niño comenzó a cambiar otra vez. A diferencia del viernes el cambio fue gradual y gentil. Lentamente las diferentes energías comenzaron a unirse y volverse una brillante luz blanca. Todos los participantes fueron infundidos con esta luz.

Cuando Vincent sintió que se completaba el hechizo y se afianzaba, con gentileza comenzó a sobar el brazo de Querubín para sacarlo de la meditación. Cuando la conciencia del niño regreso al mundo físico, la intensidad del hechizo disminuyo, y la protección y la magia que crearon se apago y se volvió imperceptible para los demás. Todos comenzaron a tomar conciencia de sus alrededores. Llenos de energía y amor parpadearon y sonrieron. Pensativos todos caminaron al círculo de almohadas y se sentaron, en silencio bebiendo el té de hierbas que Ria había dejado listo.

Querubín sonrió feliz acurrucado al lado de Vincent. Le gustaba poner el círculo, era divertido y le hacía sentir una sensación de hormigueo. Mirando alrededor del círculo el niño capto los ojos Freja y le dio una gran sonrisa. Freja le sonrió y luego comenzó a reír; la energía los había llenado mucho y todos explotaron en risas dejando ir el exceso de energía. Después de unos minutos la risa se calmo y todos se acomodaron y se limpiaron las lágrimas de los ojos.

– Bueno Querubín parece que añadiste una maravillosa energía a nuestro círculo otra vez, – dijo Mudiwa.

– Si, – añadió Adonis, – de seguro añades algo bueno a nuestro círculo pequeñín. Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros. – Querubín se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el costado de Vincent. Vincent rio y envolvió al niño con su brazo.

– ¿Listos para almorzar? – pregunto Ria. Naveen y Adonis se pararon para ayudar, mientras Freja y Soto ponían la pequeña mesa sobre el lugar donde iba la hoguera que ahora estaba apagada.

– ¿Querubín como te sientes? – pregunto Vincent.

El niño miro a Vincent desde su costado. – Bien, feliz; ¿lo hice bien?

– Lo hiciste perfectamente, – le aseguro Vincent.

– Si, – añadió Mudiwa. – Nuestro círculo ahora es muy fuerte, le añadiste mucha protección y felicidad.

Querubín le sonrió a Mudiwa, le agradaba el hecho de poder ser útil.

Ria, Naveen y Adonis regresaron y pusieron platos y tiestos sobre la mesita. Había un plato lleno de sándwiches y un tiesto lleno de ensalada verde. Naveen prepare un plato para el niño; tenía un poco de ensalada, un sándwich de pepino y uno de mermelada de fresa. – Si quieres mas solo tienes que pedir; hay bastante, – dijo Naveen mientras le pasaba un plato.

– Gracias, – respondió con educación Querubín. Luego suspiro feliz cuando comenzó a comer.

Después de limpiar los restos del almuerzo, Freja se acerco a Querubín. – ¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo esta tarde? Pensaba que podría comenzar a enseñarte a leer, además puedo leerte algunas historias.

El niño sonrió, quería aprender a leer, pero antes de decir que si miro a Vincent y Mudiwa. Ellos sonrieron y asintieron. – Si, por favor, – respondió emocionado Querubín.

Freja sonrió y estiro una mano que el niño sostuvo. Juntos caminaron hacia un grupo de arboles donde Freja había colgado su hamaca. Querubín la miro con sospecha porque nunca había visto algo así, pero juzgando por la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca cubierta de libros se iban a sentar allí de alguna manera.

Freja sonrió antes el ceño fruncido de Querubín que miraba con sospecha la hamaca. – Va a estar bien, confía en mí. – Bajando un poco un lado Freja se sentó en el borde y estiro su mano hacia Querubín. Con precaución él se acerco a ella y dejo que Freja lo tomara en brazos. Freja frunció el ceño brevemente ante lo ligero que era, pero se tranquilizo al observar sus brillantes ojos verdes, sus mejillas rosadas y su saludable brillo dorado. Solo habían pasado cuatro días y ya lucia mucho mejor. Pronto engordaría y crecería. Freja dejo a Querubín su lado en la hamaca, que el niño aferro con fuerza cuando esta comenzó a mecerse. Sospechosos ojos vedes se encontraron con sonrientes ojos azul hielo cuando Freja se acomodo ella y al pequeño para que quedaran medio sentados contra las almohadas en vez de acostados.

– Es una hamaca muy fuerte, – le aseguro Freja. – Estamos seguros y es divertido mecerse en la brisa cuando leemos. – El niño asintió contra su hombro, sintiéndose mejor ahora que estaba acurrucado contra el delgado cuerpo de la mujer. Estirando su brazo hacia un lado Freja agarro un 'Libro Bob' y lo abrió en la primera página. Querubín escuchó con avidez mientras explicaba el sonido y leía las palabras. Una vez que lo había hecho una vez, Freja alentó al niño a leer junto con ella. El pequeño sostuvo el libro junto a Freja y encontró que las formas extrañas comenzaron a formar letras y luego palabras que reconoció. Feliz leyó junto a ella. Hicieron lo mismo con los tres primeros 'Libros Bob'.

Freja luego puso el libro entre ambos y animo al niño a leer el siguiente solo. Sonriendo Querubín tomo la caja y saco el libro que seguía. Eran nuevos, Soto los había comprado solo para él, había dicho Freja. Abriendo el libro el niño comenzó a leer. Era un poco más difícil que los anteriores, pero era un libro nivel dos así que siguió, diciendo con cuidado las palabras y dándole una gran sonrisa a Freja cuando termino. Ella le dio un gran abrazo, Oh por las diosas, pensó ella, pudo aprender a leer por contacto. Le sonrió al niño que saco otro libro, animado por Freja y pasaron los próximo veinte minutes con el niño leyéndole a ella.

– ¿De verdad esta fue tu primera vez leyendo?, – bromeo Freja.

Querubín le sonrió. – Si, no me dejaban acercarme a los libros de Dudley. ¿Lo hice bien no es así? Se veía tan difícil cuando Dudley lo intentaba.

– Lo hiciste muy bien. Obviamente tu eres mucho más inteligente que tu primo, – declaro Freja con firmeza y convicción. Querubín sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente; se sentía tan suertudo de estar aquí.

– ¿Y si ahora yo te leo un rato? – pregunto Freja.

– Oh, sí por favor, – respondió el niño entusiasmado.

Freja sonrió y tomo 'Jack y el frijol mágico'. Mientras ella leía la brisa marina mecía la hamaca con suavidad. A mitad del tercer cuento de hadas, Freja noto que Querubín se había quedado dormido apoyado contra su hombro. Dejando a un lado el cuento, Freja tomo la novel que había dejado a medias. Feliz leyó mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por el suave y salvaje cabello negro.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo diecinueve

Querubín suspiro feliz. Su estomago estaba lleno de buena comida. Todos a su alrededor estaban riendo felices. Las olas estaban calmadas y relajantes, la luz de la luna hacía que brillaran. Volviendo su atención a Adonis, el niño escucho la historia que estaba contando.

– Había estado lloviendo durante todo el partido y yo era el único que no estaba cubierto de lodo. Así que corrí por el campo con rapidez esquivando al otro equipo. Volando sobre los charcos de agua y lodo. Ni siquiera disminuí la velocidad al alcanzar la meta, con una rápida patada hice un gol y mi equipo gano el partido, – dijo Adonis todo su cuerpo se movía mientras hablaba. – Salte por los aires gritándole mi victoria a los cielos. Cuando aterrice, mi rostro aun miraba las nubes y tenía una gran sonrisa que casi me dolía la mandíbula, mi pie resbalo en el piso mojado y caí de cara al lodo. – Todos rieron ante esa imagen mental, incluido Adonis. – Me dijeron, – jadeo mientras reía, – que mi cara era un espectáculo, la expresión de shock apenas se notaba por el lodo. – Esto causo que volvieran a reír.

– Parece que llegue un poco tarde, – dijo una profunda voz desconocida. Querubín que había estado sentado al lado de Adonis con rapidez se sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a retorcer el borde de su camiseta mientras miraba de reojo al recién llegado. Su pura piel blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna; su cabello parecía ser de color negro al igual que sus ojos. Vincent se había puesto de pie con rapidez y había envuelto al hombre con una manta mientras lo saludaba con alegría.

– Este es Jacob el amigo Selkie de Vincent. ¿Vincent te conto sobre él? – Pregunto Adonis intentando tranquilizar el nervioso niño.

Querubín se relajo, – Oh, sí lo hizo.

– Vamos a decirle hola. – El niño asintió y se puso de pie. Tomando la mano de Adonis camino hacia el Selkie. Al acercarse pudo ver a una foca adulta y una foca bebé observando desde el agua.

– Jacob, me gustaría presentarte a nuestro nuevo miembro. Este es Querubín. Querubín, este es mi amigo Jacob, el que te dije anoche, – Los presento Vincent.

Jacob le sonrió con calidez al pequeño; después le preguntaría a Vincent sobre él. – Hola Querubín, es un placer conocerte.

El niño sonrió y acepto su mano. – Hola, también es un gusto conocerlo, – dijo con voz suave.

Jacob sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia las dos focas en el agua. – Déjame presentarte a mi esposa e hijo. – Juntos caminaron hacia el agua, – Querubín esta es mi esposa, Miriam, y mi hijo que aun no tiene un nombre humano.

Querubín saludó tímidamente, – Hola

– Nuestro hijo es demasiado joven para cambiar aun, pero los dos igual pueden jugar en el agua. – dijo Jacob.

– Toma Querubín, – le dijo Vincent pasándole una pelota.

Querubín sonrió, tomo la pelota y se sentó al lado de la foca bebé que se había acercado a la orilla. – ¿Te gustaría jugar?

La foca asintió así que Querubín se levanto y luego hizo rodar la pelota por el agua, la pequeña foca se sentó tan alto como pudo y golpeó la pelota con su aleta. Querubín chillo y corrió para atraparla. Rápidamente la envió de vuelta y comenzó un juego furioso lleno de risas.

Jacob tomo a Vincent por el brazo y lo alejo del agua. – Tenemos que hablar.

Vincent lo miro confundido, – ¿Sobre qué?

– Querubín tiene un corazón y un alma puros, lo sentí cuando lo toque. Hay otro por ahí, su opuesto. Lo vi marchando para enfrentarlo cuando tenga dieciséis. Lo siento, – declaro Jacob.

Todos se giraron cuando Querubín rio. De manera solemne se miraron unos a otros. Después de solo una semana, el pensar en perderlo aunque fuera en diez años más les rompió el corazón.

Freja aclaro su garganta. – Todo niño se marcha eventualmente, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Haremos lo que todo padre hace. Amarlo, guiarlo, nutrirlo y hacer lo mejor posible para que esté preparado para lo que vendrá.

– Si, – accedió Vincent, – todos sabemos quién es y lo que tendrá que hacer. Sin embargo por los próximos diez años es nuestro. Ahora nada más de esto; estamos con buenos amigos aquí. Sentémonos junto al fuego y conversemos.

Querubín se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la arena. – No creo poder jugar más, me duelen los brazos, – dijo sin aliento. Girándose para mirar a la pequeña foca continúo, – Eso fue muy divertido. Espero que mañana también estés aquí así podemos ir a nadar. Yo recién estoy aprendiendo, pero igual podemos divertirnos. – La pequeña foca asintió y se acerco al niño, su mamá los observaba desde el agua. – Luces tan suave, espero que no sea de mala educación, pero ¿puedo acariciarte? – pregunto esperanzado Querubín, no queriendo ofender a su nuevo amigo. La foca ladeo la cabeza y luego asintió, se acomodo más cerca del niño y puso su cabeza sobre el estomago de Querubín. Con timidez el pequeño puso su mano sobre la espalda de la foca y comenzó a acariciarlo. – Oh eres suave, – exclamo. Suspirando Querubín dijo, – Me pregunto cómo se sentirá nadar en el fondo del mar. Apuesto a que tú puedes ver todo tipo de criaturas. – Lentamente la mente del niño se fue llenando de imágenes de asombrosas criaturas marinas, la luz del sol fluyendo hacia abajo, peces muy sabrosos, jugar con otros Selkies en las olas y alejarse nadando frenético de una ballena negra con blanco.

– Caracoles, – susurro el niño, mientras recibía la información. Instintos con los que nacían los Selkie sobre nadar, corrientes marinas, cacería y magia Selkie, que incluía la telepatía lleno el cuerpo y la mente de Querubín.

Miriam, que había estado mirando a los dos niños observó curiosa. Sabía que algunos amigos humanos de su pareja tenían dones especiales, pero esto no parecía eso. De repente el niño salió del trance y aun acariciando a la foca dijo, – Se cómo se siente ser perseguido por una ballena – Y le envío la imagen de su tío y primo a su nuevo amigo.

Jacob rio por la historia de Freja mientras Vincent y Mudiwa se sonrojaban, cuando de repente miraron hacia el agua, – Miriam dice que hay algo malo con los niños.

Con rapidez Jacob, Vincent y Mudiwa se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a avanzar hacia los niños. Los demás se quedaron atrás al no ver ningún problema y sabiendo que costaría mucho mas de un día para que Miriam se sintiera cómoda alrededor de ellos otra vez si se acercaban.

– ¿Que sucede? – Jacob pregunto en voz alta para que todos pudieran oír cuando se aproximaron. – ¿Que quieres decir con que están hablando? – Acercándose más vio a Querubín acariciando a su hijo y riendo, se detuvo y rio otra vez, luego jadeo. De verdad parecía que estaban hablando.

– ¿Querubín está todo bien? – pregunto Vincent al acercarse.

Con rapidez el niño respondió, – Estoy bien, ni siquiera tengo frio.

Mudiwa bufo divertido, – ¿Entonces porque estas tiritando? Déjame verte la cara.

Querubín se giro lentamente, sabía que tendría que irse ahora, su nuevo amigo le había dicho que sus labios se estaban poniendo azules.

Mudiwa miro avergonzados ojos verdes y labios azules. – Querubín, no es bueno que te enfríes tanto. Ellos estarán aquí toda la semana, ¿no es así Jacob?"

– Si, siempre nos quedamos la semana. Mañana en la tarde volveremos y ustedes pueden jugar en el agua cuando hace más calor. – Sonriendo, Jacob sacudió la cabeza al ver al casi congelado niño.

Querubín hizo un mohín, – ¿Tengo que entrarme?

– ¡Sí! – declararon los tres hombres con firmeza. Suspirando el niño volvió su atención al bebé foca y se despidió. La foca se dirigió hacia su madre y Querubín marcho hacia Mudiwa y Vincent. Mudiwa lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió al fuego, aun tenían que preguntarle como estaban hablando.

– Sabes que mi hijo aun necesita un nombre humano. ¿Te gustaría escogerlo Querubín? – Ofreció Jacob.

– ¿En serio? Oh, sí por favor. ¿Puedo pensarlo y decirle mañana? – respondió mientras repasaba nombres dentro de su cabeza.

– Eso estará bien, – dijo Jacob. – Parece que tu y mi hijo estaban teniendo una entretenida conversación.

– Oh si, él me mostro sobre el océano y las diferentes criaturas que viven allí. ¡Fue genial! – dijo el niño sonriendo.

– ¿Cuando paso eso? – Pregunto Jacob.

– Cuando estábamos sentados juntos. Él me dejo acariciarlo y le dije algo como que me encantaría saber cómo es el mar y de repente aparecieron todas estas imágenes en mi cabeza.

– Eso suena maravilloso, – dijo Mudiwa, – pero ahora es tiempo que te des un baño caliente y luego te acuestes. – Mudiwa sabía que los demás necesitaban hablar sobre esto y Vincent le contaría todo después. Querubín les dijo buenas noches y se dejo llevar para prepararse a dormir.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo veinte

Mudiwa regreso treinta minutos después al círculo y se sentó al lado de Vincent. – ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto.

– ¿Querubín ya se durmió? – Pregunto Vincent sorprendido.

Mudiwa sonrió, –Le di un baño rápido, luego leí tres páginas de su libro y se quedo profundamente dormido.

– Le contamos a Jacob sobre como conocimos a Querubín y lo que sabemos. Luego Jacob nos conto como se comunican las Selkies a través de telepatía. Por lo que pudimos deducir, Querubín 'aprendió' como hablar telepáticamente cuando tocaba al hijo de Jacob. Qué significa eso para después, no lo sabemos.

– Oh, – exclamo Freja, – Me olvide con toda la emoción. Esta tarde estaba enseñándole a leer a Querubín. Al principio yo sostenía los libros con él y él pareció adquirir algo de mi conocimiento como ha hecho con otras cosas. Luego hice que sostuviera solo el libro. Soto me paso esos libros ayer y no los he tocado. Querubín tuvo un poco de dificultad, pero eran el siguiente nivel. Sin embargo no pareció perder lo que ya había aprendido de mí.

Jacob la miro confundido. – ¿Crees que podrá comunicarse telepáticamente mañana?

Freja se encogió de hombros, – No lo sé, pero creo que es una posibilidad.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. Luego cuando la conversación continúo hablaron sobre Querubín y sobre todas las cosas que había echo el año anterior. Los amigos conversaron hasta bien adentrada la noche.

Miércoles 18 de junio

La mañana del miércoles fue muy similar al día anterior. Practicaron yoga, desayunaron liviano luego Querubín fue con Soto para entrenar en artes marciales. Era como las diez de la mañana cuando un ahora limpio y súper emocionado niño estaba listo para empezar su nueva aventura.

Había tres bicicletas listas y dispuestas, una con un asiento de niños en la parte de atrás. Querubín estaba mirando alrededor esperando ver donde estaban todos, cuando Vincent, Mudiwa y Soto se acercaron.

– ¿Listo para divertirte? – Pregunto Vincent. El niño asintió con ganas. Vincent sonrió, – Esta bien. Tú, Mudiwa y yo iremos a la granja Atchison hoy. Podemos echarles una mirada a los animales y comprar algunos productos. Soto partirá con nosotros, pero él se dirigirá al pueblo. Él hará la cena esta noche así que necesita algunos ingredientes. – El pequeño asintió y le sonrió a Soto.

– ¿Necesitamos algo más? – Pregunto Mudiwa pero antes que alguien pudiera responder apareció Freja.

– Esperen, Querubín necesita tomarse su poción protectora solar. ¿Necesitas comida o agua? – Pregunto Freja mientras le daba la poción al niño, luego saco un gran pañuelo blanco y lo ato sobre la cabeza del niño.

– Gracias, Freja, me había olvidado de la poción y el pañuelo, – dijo Vincent. – Aunque si recordamos la comida, el agua y los cascos.

– Estoy feliz de ayudar, diviértanse chicos. – dijo Freja, le dio un beso a Querubín en la mejilla y se marcho hacía los buses.

Querubín chillo mientras avanzaban por la carretera. Estaban montando en bicicleta en un tramo de carretera largo y llano, así que estaban uno al lado del otro. Mudiwa a la izquierda y Soto a la derecha. Habían andado lento al salir del campamento, pero ahora en la abierta carretera pavimentada aceleraron. El campo era hermoso. Hermosos prados verdes salpicados de flores silvestres. Aves y conejos revoloteaban, y Querubín estaba tan feliz.

Después de un rato el niño pudo ver un pueblo a la izquierda. Cuando un camino apareció a la vista Soto les hizo una seña y se dirigió al pueblo. No mucho más allá había un pequeño camino a la izquierda por el cual se dirigieron.

– Afírmate, – Grito Vincent. El niño se agarro con fuerza de la camiseta de Vincent. Mirando adelante no podía ver el camino, pero podía ver una granja a la distancia más abajo. En la cima de la colina Vincent y Mudiwa se detuvieron para asegurarse que el camino estaba libre, luego se arrogaron hacía abajo causando que el pequeño gritara de miedo y emoción, mientras el viento lo azotaba y el paisaje se volvía borroso. Al fondo disminuyeron hasta que se detuvieron completamente y tuvieron que empezar a pedalear. Los ojos del niño brillaban y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Mudiwa sonrió ante la obvia felicidad en el rostro del pequeño. Mirando a Vincent, Mudiwa le dejo saber que Querubín estaba bien.

El niño miro alrededor asombrado. Había pollos, patos, ovejas, cerdo y un gran jardín, un granero e incluso un tractor. Mudiwa se rió despacio mientras colocaba al chico en el suelo. Querubín tomo el agua que le pasaron mientras seguía mirando alrededor.

– ¡Hola! – llamo una voz. El niño se giro hacia la casa y vio a una mujer con un traje de mezclilla y un gran sombrero. – Estaba esperando verlos a ambos hoy; ¿y quién es este chico que tienen con ustedes? – pregunto al acercarse.

Vincent sonrió, – Hola, Sra. Atchison, este es Querubín, un nuevo miembro de la tropa. Querubín, esta es la Sra. Atchison; ella y su marido son los dueños de esta granja y producen los mejores tomates de todo alrededor.

– Oh, cielos, – dijo ella lanzado una palmada juguetona en dirección a Vincent mientras le sonreía al pequeño medio escondido tras las piernas de Mudiwa – Hola Querubín, es un placer conocerte. ¿Vas a ayudar a escoger vegetales?"

El niño, aun agarrado a la pierna de Mudiwa, se alejo un poco de él y se acerco a la exuberante mujer. – ¿Podemos escoger la plantas?"

– Si, por su puesto. Tenemos tomates, pepinos, calabacines, patatas, lechugas, repollos, pimientos, rábanos y diferentes hierbas. Tienen suerte hoy, nuestros duraznos están maduros y listos para recoger.

– Eso suena muy divertido, – dijo Vincent. – ¿Que opinas Querubín? Apuesto que también podemos ver los animales.

El niño giro grandes ojos verdes hacia la Sra. Atchison. – ¿En serio? ¿Puedo ayudar y también ver los animales?

–Claro que si cariño. Ahora déjenme ir a buscar unas canastas para que comencemos.

Soto sonrió ante la familiar campana de la puerta del Mercado del Pescado. Ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba, pescado era lo último de su lista. Miro en el mostrador; todo lucia my bien incluso había unas cuantas piezas que harían un muy buen sushi. Soto observo mientras Paul y Selena terminaban con el cliente que estaban atendiendo. Ria había pedido gambas si se veían bien, y mirando en el mostrador vio tres tipos de gambas que lucían bien frescas. Se giro al escuchar que cerraban la puerta y vio como ponían la señal de cerrado.

– Hola, Soto, estábamos esperando que vinieras hoy al pueblo. ¿Tienes tiempo? Los niños están con la mamá de Paul, – Dijo Selena abrazando a Soto. Él suspiro profundo y sonrió cuando sintió que Paul se paraba tras él y los envolvía a ambos con sus brazos.

– Nadie me espera hasta la hora del té.

– Perfecto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que guiaban a Soto a la casa detrás de la tienda. Soto sonrió al caer en la cama. Adoraba Sennen.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo veintiuno

Sonriendo Querubín corrió a la playa; Freja le había dicho que los Selkies ya estaban allí. Había tomado la pelota con la que habían jugado anoche y estaba esperando una gran tarde de entretención con su nuevo amigo

– Hola Querubín, ¿cómo ha estado tu día? – Pregunto Jacob cuando el niño se acerco.

– ¡Muy divertido! Pude escoger todo tipo de vegetales y duraznos. ¡La Sra. Atchison me dejo acariciar las ovejas, gallinas, gatos, cerdos y su perro pastor Pesky! – El pequeño rebotaba en su lugar mientras le contaba animosamente su día. – Pensé en un nombre para su hijo, ¿si aun quiere que lo nombre?

Jacob sonrió, – Si, aun quiero que le des un nombre humano.

Querubín retorció nervioso el borde de su camiseta y miro al piso antes de decir, – Um, bueno, estaba pensado que el nombre Jaime es lindo. – El niño miro a Jacob por entre su flequillo negro que asomaba de abajo del pañuelo blanco.

Jacob sonrió ante los nervios del niño. – Creo que Jaime es un buen nombre."

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió al bebé foca. – Hola, ¿como estas hoy? Tu papá me pidió que te diera un nombre humano. Escogí Jaime. ¿Te gusta?

La foca bebé ladeo la cabeza, pensativo. – Jaime, si, me gusta. Cuéntame sobre tu día.

El niño sonrió y se sentó en la arena donde llegaban las olas. Le lanzo la pelota a Jaime y luego comenzó a contarle sobre su día. Era mucho más fácil enviar imágenes y emociones que palabras y Jaime pudo experimentar en detalle el día de Querubín.

– Espera, – dijo Jaime, – ¿que son esas hermosas cosas brillantes?

– ¿Estas? – pregunto Querubín mostrándole la imagen de unas pequeñas y delicadas criaturas. Revoloteaban entre las plantas de la granja, cuidándolas y ayudándolas a crecer hermosas y fuertes. Brillaban como los suaves colores del atardecer, sus alas transparentes captaban el sol al moverse. Parecían estar vestidas con girones de nubes y sus brazos y piernas eran de un soleado color bronce.

– Si, – respondió Jaime.

– Creo que son un tipo de hada. Me enseñaron todo sobre cómo crecen las plantas y que necesitan. Incluso había hadas para los animales, aunque no se me acercaron. – El niño se detuvo un poco para ordenar sus pensamientos. – Algunas de las hadas se posaron en mi mano y me contaron sobre ellas y el tipo de magia que pueden hacer, como tú lo hiciste. Fue asombroso; incluso me dejaron practicar cuando nadie estaba mirando. En realidad no pude ver la diferencia, pero dijeron que la planta estaba más fuerte después de haber ayudado.

– Nunca supe que habían diferentes tipos de magia. El próximo año cuando vuelvas tendrás que contarme si encontraste otras más. – Dijo Jaime emocionado.

Querubín sonrió, – Lo hare. ¿Por qué no voy a ver si alguno de los adultos puede venir al agua para que podamos nadar?

– ¿Por qué necesitas uno? – Pregunto Jaime; sonaba confundido.

El niño se encogió de hombros, – Me dijeron que tenía que entra al agua con uno.

Los adultos in cuestión estaban sentados en la arena seca conversando mientras observaban a los dos niños, conscientes de que el niño había mantenido la habilidad de hablar telepáticamente con la Selkie.

– Jaime y yo queremos ir a nadar, ¿alguien podría venir conmigo por favor? –pregunto Querubín desde el borde del agua.

Adonis sonrió, – Yo lo hare.

– Gracias.

Adonis se quedo cerca de Querubín, pero permitiendo que se moviera libremente. Le costó un poco al niño un poco descifrar la manera en que debía mover su cuerpo con la información que Jaime le había dado sobre nadar. Sin embargo, pronto, estaba nadando junto a la pequeña foca como si hubiera nacido un selkie.

Adonis lo miro asombrado; ¿quién sabría qué cosas sorprendentes aprendería y lograría Querubín con este don?

El niño se sentó entre Jaime y Mudiwa esperando por Soto y Adonis que servirían la cena. Miriam había cambiado a su forma humana y ahora estaba sentada al lado de Jaime conversando con Ria. Como todas las Selkie, Miriam tenía cabello oscuro, largo y rizado, profundos ojos oscuros, piel pálida y una belleza etérea que podía encantar fácilmente.

Habían puesto la larga mesa baja que ocuparon cuando comieron kebabs y estaba cubierta con varios platos tapados que despedían exquisitos aromas que estaban haciendo que el pequeño se removiera por la anticipación. Levanto la mirada y distinguió a Adonis y Soto en la suave luz del atardecer. Ambos traían bandejas de madera. Querubín no reconoció la comida en forma cilíndrica que estaba en las bandejas.

– ¿Sabes qué es eso?, – le pregunto a Jaime.

– No, pero papá dijo que es muy bueno pero que debo evitar la pasta verde, – respondió Jaime mirando toda la comida.

Soto se acerco a Querubín y Jaime, y arrodillándose suavemente ante ellos, le paso a cada uno un plato.

– Esto es sushi; mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo cuando era un pequeño en Japón, – Explico Soto. – Es arroz, nori, y pescado, palta o pepino en el centro. – Continuo Soto. – Para añadir sabores diferentes al sushi tenemos tamari y jengibre en escabeche. Le traeré además un tazón de fideos a cada uno.

Miriam tomo una pieza de sushi, ligeramente untada en salsa tamari y la sostuvo para Jaime. El bebé foca olio la comida extraña y con cuidado la comió de la mano de su madre.

– ¡Rico! Querubín esto es muy bueno, prueba el que tiene centro rosa. – Dijo Jaimie mientras comía otra pieza que le pasaba su mamá.

El niño animado por su amigo y los adultos a su alrededor que obviamente estaban disfrutando su comida, metió una pieza de sushi en su boca. Con cuidado masticó y los delicados sabores inundaron su boca haciéndolo suspirar. ¡Esto era muy bueno! Tomando otra pieza la unto en la sala tamari, luego decidió probar el jengibre. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la intensidad de la rebanada de jengibre en escabeche, pero la suave cremosidad del sushi lo complementaba a la perfección.

– ¿Has probado el jengibre? Es muy bueno, – le pregunto Querubín a su amigo.

Durante el resto de la comida los amigos conversaron mientras opinaban sobre la nueva comida. Ambos amaron el sushi. A Jaime no le gustaron tanto los fideos mientras que Querubín suspiro con fuerza su aprobación. Con cada suspiro del niño, Soto sonreía.

Cuando el niño termino de comer se dirigió a Soto. – Gracias por hacer la cena esta noche, Soto, estaba maravillosa.

– Gracias, estoy feliz de que la disfrutaras. – Dijo Soto inclinando su cabeza.

– Si, Soto, estaba exquisita. – Dijo Ria. – Tuviste mucha suerte de conseguir pescado fresco. Y las gambas que me trajiste son hermosas. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Soto sonrió suavemente, – Tengo amigos que son dueños del Mercado de peces y ellos me ayudaron.

Vincent sonrió por dentro. Soto era un hombre muy privado, sin embargo en algunos pueblos que visitaban con regularidad Soto siempre parcia encontrar algo que lo dejaba sintiéndose relajado y contento.

Querubín se quedo dormido esa noche acurrucado en el regazo de Vincent mientras Miriam y Jacob contaban historias sobre los Selkies. Lo último que recordoel niño fue a Freja riendo cuando Miriam admitió que la razón del mito de que un Selkie puede visitar a un humano solo una vez cada siete años fue para evitar que la mujeres humanas no esperaran más que una noche con los lujuriosos hombres Selkie.

Jueves, 19 de junio

Al día siguiente Querubín y Jaime pasaron cada momento libre juntos. Jugaron en las olas, pasando través de las piscinas que dejaba la marea mirando diferentes criaturas, y nadaron hasta que no pudieron moverse. Ambos chicos prometieron ver al otro el próximo año y compartir todas las cosas nuevas que habían aprendido mientras se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos.

Querubín sollozo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Vincent con gentileza limpio las lágrimas de las suaves mejillas. – Sí, tenemos que irnos. Esa es una de las cosas buenas y malas de ser gitanos. Nos movemos de un lado al otro, conociendo todo tipo de gente interesante y haciendo muchos amigos. Algunos son amigos por solo un momento y otros serán nuestros amigos toda la vida.

Mudiwa se sentó tras Vincent y tomo la pequeña mano del niño. – Piensa en tu castillo de arena. Te divertiste construyéndolo y era hermoso verlo, pero luego la marea cambio y las olas se lo llevaron. La vida es así; mueve y cambia cosas. La idea es disfrutar lo que tienes ahora, y atesorar los recuerdos de las personas que has conocido, los lugares a los que has ido y las cosas que has hecho.

Querubín sollozo mientras asentía. Si, vería a Jaime otra vez y haría muchas cosas nuevas y conocería mucha gente para tener mucho que contarle a Jaime el próximo verano.

Vincent sonrió cuando sintió que Querubín se tranquilizaba. – Vamos a la cama pequeñín; mañana será un gran día.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo veintidós

Viernes, 20 de junio Ottery St. Catchpole

Querubín se sentó en una de las largas mesas de madera que bordeaban la carpa. La apertura de la carpa estaba bien abierta y clara luz del sol iluminaba todo el lugar. Las mesas alrededor contenían libros y cachureos que los gitanos habían coleccionado durante el año. Las mesas del medio tenían ropa, telas, ingredientes para pociones y plantas. El niño estaba poniendo libros en un estante alto sobre una de las mesas. Era lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera mostrar dos corridas de libros. Los adultos se estaban preparando o buscando mas cajas. Querubín podía oír gritos de saludos a medida que llegaban los miembros transitorios de la compañía.

El niño estaba feliz de poder ayudar y tener algo para distraerlo en el nuevo lugar con tanta gente. Uno a uno fue sacando los libros de la caja de madera y los fue alienando, haciendo lo mejor para asegurarse de que los títulos estuvieran derechos. Sin embargo al no saber leer bien, y con todos los diferentes lenguajes en que los libros estaban escritos, le estaba costando un poco. De repente una sombra alcanzo a Querubín y se dio vuelta para encontrar una persona extraña parada en la puerta. La figura era alta, delgada y estaba toda vestida de negro; parecía como si el hombre estuviera usando un largo y grueso vestido negro, pero Vincent le había explicado que eran túnicas y que los magos las usaban. El niño aferro con fuerza el libro que tenía en la mano cuando la figura se dio vuelta y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Cuando la persona se giro el niño pudo ver que tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y una nariz grande y ganchuda. Una profunda voz culta lleno la carpa.

– Estoy buscando a la Srta. Freja Nef, – dijo con sequedad.

Querubín parpadeo. – ¿Profesor Snape?

Entrando a la carpa con la túnica flotando tras él, Snape avanzo hacia el pequeño niño arrodillado en la mesa. Los ojos verdes del pequeño se abrieron bien grandes al fijarse en el rostro pálido y afilado, y los ojos negros del profesor.

– Me tiene en desventaja porque no conozco su nombre, – Declaro Snape.

– Oh, lo siento señor. Mi nombre es Querubín y es un placer conocerlo, – dijo el niño estirando su mano como Freja le había enseñado.

Snape le dio al niño una breve sonrisa y tomó su mano. – Profesor Severus Snape. – Sus estudiantes estarían sorprendidos ante sus modales pero Snape recibía los mejores ingredientes para pociones de los gitanos y después de dos semanas libres de estudiantes podía contener su lengua y ser educado con un niño. – Vine a ver ingredientes de pociones, la Srta. Nef se comunico conmigo por lechuza. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

– Es de usted la hermosa lechuza gris, ¿cierto? Fue tan dulce y me dejo acariciarla. – Anta le ceja levantada del Profesor Snape, Querubín se apresuro a responder. – Freja y los demás están descargando cajas y trayéndolas aquí. Um… ceo que sería mejor esperarla aquí si no le molesta. Ya puse algunos libros que puede mirar y en la mesita de allá hay vasos y una jarra de limonada por si quiere. – Dijo el niño queriendo ser educado.

Snape inclino la cabeza y comenzó a revisar los libros que Querubin ya había puesto. El pequeño tenia brillantes ojos verdes y alborotado cabello negro que se escapaba de abajo de un pañuelo. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no pudo acordarse de a quien; apenas ese pensamiento le entro en la mente se le fue y Snape se enfoco en los libros.

Querubín continúo ordenando los libros; estaba nervioso en la compañía del hombre extraño. Esperaba que alguien apareciera pronto. El hombre lo había mirado por un momento como si lo hubiera reconocido, pero la magia del círculo alrededor lo protegió y el Profesor Snape siguió mirando los libros.

Viendo que el niño estaba intentando esconder su nerviosismo Snape decidió con un estremecimiento conversar con él esperando poder calmarlo. – Así que, Querubín, ¿cómo supiste quien era yo? – Si, se dijo a sí mismo, esto era por el niño y no para saciar su curiosidad.

– Oh, bien, me dijeron que estuviera pendiente por usted. Me dijeron que era alto y que tenía ojos y cabello negro. Umm, también me dijeron que su túnica se movía como si la hubiera hechizado. – Snape sonrió de medio lado ante eso. – también dijeron que era el único que vendría esta mañana. Y, um… bueno, Adonis, dijo que usted tenía un muy buen trasero. – Los ojos de Snape se abrieron bien grandes y se quedo helado por el shock. El niño continúo poniendo libros en la repisa.

– Querubín, perdona por demorar tanto. ¡Oh, Profesor Snape! Ojala no haya esperado demasiado. ¿Le puedo servir limonada? – Dijo Freja poniendo una gran caja en la mesa del medio.

– No, gracias, Querubín ya me ofreció. Esos son algunos de los ingredientes, – respondió Snape.

– Si, siéntase libre de comenzar a desempacar. Yo iré en busca de los demás. Gracias Querubín por recibir al Profesor Snape.

Querubín le dio una gran sonrisa, – De nada.

Snape comenzó a vaciar la caja cuando repentinamente otra fue puesta a su lado. – Hola, Profesor Snape, ¿cómo está hoy? – Snape miro en alegres ojos dorados. Recordando el comentario del niño Snape lucho para no sonrojarse. Desafortunadamente no pudo evitarlo.

– Buenos días Sr. Dyonysius. ¿Espero que el año lo haya tratado bien?

Adonis parpadeo, de hace un tiempo a él le gustaba mucho el Profesor, pero nunca había hablado con él. Sonriendo respondió, – Si, ha sido un muy buen año, gracias. ¿Y usted? ¿Los diablillos lo dejaron en paz este año?

Snape bufo y continuo desempacando los ingredientes de pociones, intentando no sonrojarse otra vez. – Sobreviví y los imbéciles solo hicieron volar el salón de Pociones tres veces este año. Pero, por supuesto, eran individuos espectacularmente incompetentes que destruían calderos todas las semanas.

Adonis rio, adoraba la naturaleza sarcástica del hombre y casualmente le echo una ojeada al trasero del hombre… muy bueno. Cuando iba a hablar Adonis fue interrumpido cuando los demás llegaron con las otras cajas.

– Aquí estamos, esta es la ultima caja de las cosas que necesita. – Todos saludaron a Snape y comenzaron a desempacar. Querubín estornudo cuando polvo y aromas extraños llenaron el lugar. El niño termino con lo que estaba haciendo así que se bajo y luego se subió a otra mesa para continuar desempacando libros. Estaba a la mitad cuando saco un viejo libro de cuero. Al tomarlo se lleno de sentimientos de miedo, rabia, odio y dolor. El pequeño gritó y arrojo el libro al suelo. Todos se giraron para ver que había pasado. El Profesor Snape estaba más cerca e instintivamente se preparo a ayudar.

– ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás herido? – Pregunto Snape y agarró las manos pequeñas y pálidas en sus dedos largos, manchados de pociones, inspeccionando cualquier lesión

El niño sollozo, – Libro malo.

– ¿Que quieres decir con que el libro es malo Querubín? – Pregunto Vincent preocupado. No encontrando heridas Snape se dirigió al libro en el suelo. Usando su varita lo reviso a conciencia.

– Cuando toque el libro se sintió malo.

– ¿Qué tipo de malo?

– Como cuando el tío Vernon estaba enojado y venia hacia mí, – le susurro el pequeño a Vincent.

– No encuentro nada malo con el libro, – Dijo Snape recogiéndolo y ojeando sus páginas. El libro tenía unas raras manchas y parecía ser algún tipo de diario. Dirigiéndose a la página principal los ojos de Snape se abrieron. – Este es el diario de Daphne Wickliff, que se rumoreaba estaba loca y era muy cruel. La Srta. Wickliff dedico su vida al estudio de las Artes Oscuras, nigromancia y demonología. No estoy seguro porque Querubín reacciono de manera tan intensa.

Vincent asintió aun sosteniendo al niño. – Gracias, Profesor. Querubín, querido, ¿has sentido algo de los otros libros?"

El niño suspirando asintió. – Si.

Mudiwa se acerco. – ¿Querubín alguno de los otros libros también se sentía malo?

El pequeño pensó por un momento. – Si, aunque no tan malo.

Vincent tomo en sus brazos al niño y camino hacia los libros. – ¿Me puedes apuntar cuales?

El niño apunto a un libro café oscuro. Snape uso su varita otra vez y al encontrarlo libre de maldiciones y encantamientos lo tomo. – Otro diario: Quennell Malfoy. Está escrito en latín. – Snape miro a Vincent. – Me llevare ambos. – Los gitanos se miraron, incómodos con la idea de vender esos libros. Snape aclaro su garganta. – Les garantido que solo serán usados para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Ninguno daño se causara por el conocimiento en estos libros.

Ojos lavanda miraron directamente a los ojos oscuros. – Confiamos en usted, – Decidió Vincent. Severus Snape había venido a la feria desde que era un niño. Su madre siempre lo traía y Vincent recordaba jugar con él cuando los demás niños corrían. Snape dejo de venir cuando murió su madre, él debía de tener como quince años y no lo volvieron a ver hasta después de la desaparición de Voldemort. Snape inclino su cabeza y volvió su atención a los ingredientes de pociones.

Snape de seguro estaba curioso sobre el niño. Sabía que varios de los squibs aprendían a enfocar la poca magia que tenían en pequeños trucos además de poder leer a las multitudes. Eso debía ser; el niño es demasiado pequeño como para poder lidiar con su habilidad. Querubín era mucho más pequeño de los squibs abandonados estos días, pero pertenecía a Vincent y su tropa. Snape sabía que eso era cierto.

Una hora después Snape estaba listo para irse. Había comprado la mayoría de sus ingredientes de pociones y añadido varios libros a su pila. Le pasó una caja de pociones a Freja y volvió a hechizar la caja y los frascos con nuevos hechizos de preservación y contención en parte de pago.

– ¿Necesita algo mas, Profesor?"

– No, Srta. Nef, tengo todo lo necesario, – Respondió Snape.

Freja termino de contar todo. – ¿Volverá mañana en la noche para la Celebración del Solsticio?

– No, he sido invitado a la Mansión Malfoy. – Snape se detuvo un momento pensativo. – ¿No supongo que tengan algo apropiado para niños de seis años?

Freja sonrió. – En realidad si tenemos. ¿Adonis podrías traer la caja de pelotas en las que hemos estado trabajando Ria y yo?

– Por supuesto, están en el bus océano, ¿cierto?

– Si, gracias.

Adonis regreso y puso una gran caja plástica encima de una de las mesa y la abrió, adentro habían pequeñas pelotas de tela con cintas en un extremo. Snape levanto una ceja y tomo una brillante pelota amarilla. La tela era sedosa y brillaba en la luz, las cintas se podían enrollar alrededor de la muñeca. – ¿Para qué son?

Adonis saco una brillante pelota roja de la caja. – Están llenas de cascaras de trigo, así que son ligeras y no lastiman si son golpeados con alguna. Los niños las tiran de un lado al otro, para celebrar al sol. Querubín atrápala. – Adonis espero hasta que el niño lo miro y lanzo la pelota en un arco alto hasta sus manos. El pequeño chillo cuando el lindo juguete voló por los aires. Lo atrapo con facilidad en sus pequeñas manos y luego lo envió de vuelta a Adonis.

– ¿Qué opina?

– Estoy seguro que los niños las amaran por lo menos durante dos minutos antes que las pierdan o las destruyan, – Snape dijo con tono de desprecio. – Me llevare veinte.

– ¿Querubín me puedes traer una bolsa del paquete que esta al rincón?, – Pregunto Adonis. Feliz el niño tomo una bolsa y se la paso a Adonis que tomo al niño y lo puso sobre la mesa. – ¿Quiere escogerlas usted, Profesor?

– No.

– Bueno, Querubín, ¿quieres escoger veinte para el Profesor Snape?

– ¡Oh, sí! – El niño comenzó a revisar la caja y saco un montón de juguetes. Con cuidado los puso en su regazo, y luego una a una comenzó a ponerlas en la bolsa, contando con cuidado. Adonis sonrió ante la meticulosidad de Querubín. Cuando terminó, el niño orgulloso le paso la bolsa a Snape.

Snape inclino su cabeza, – Gracias.

– De nada.

El niño observo a Snape caminar hacia Freja para terminar su transacción. Se giro hacia Adonis y susurro en voz alta, – ¿Cómo puedes saber que tiene un buen trasero?

Adonis gruño y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Luego levanto la mirada y observo al Profesor Snape salir de la tienda esperando que el hombre no hubiera escuchado nada, pero luego el estoico hombre se volvió y le sonrió de medio lado. Adonis se puso totalmente rojo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo veintitrés

Querubín se aferro a Mudiwa mientras observaba el caos a su alrededor. El resto de la tropa había arribado y estaban conversando mientras tomaban el té. Había sido un día ocupado y el pequeño estaba sintiéndose abrumado y cansado. Girándose enterró su rostro en la camiseta azul de Mudiwa. Los brazos del hombre se aferraron a su alrededor haciéndolo sentir más seguro y protegido. El Sr. Jacobs, después de ver a su esposa recibir con extremada alegría las orquídeas, hizo una habitación para Querubín en la carpa de Vincent y Mudiwa. Luego hizo otra en la carpa de Ria y Naveen para el nuevo bebé. El niño aun no había visto su nueva habitación; el Sr. Jacobs había dicho que tenían que esperar veinticuatro horas para que la magia se asentara y el espacio se volviera permanente. En la parte de afuera de la carpa ahora había un parche color turquesa, que representaba su habitación.

Querubín respiro profundo, inhalando el aroma picante y terroso de Mudiwa. Su propia habitación; el niño sonrió, nunca había pensado que tendría su propia habitación. Vincent había dicho que podía decorarla como pudiera. Acurrucándose más contra el cálido cuerpo el niño se relajo aun más.

El Sr. Flourish también había venido hoy, comprando la mayoría de los libros y dejando a su nieto Mitchell. Querubín miro sobre el hombro de Mudiwa; si, allí estaba. Mitchell parecía amable: tímido y un poco asustado, pero amable. Justo ahora estaba hablando con Camellia y Justin Prewitt los sobrinos de Quinn e Isabelle Prewitt. El niño suspiro… tantos nombres nuevos. Los rizos negros de Camellia y Justin rebotaban mientras hablaban con Mitchell, cuyo cabello rubio miel yacía recto y tranquilo. Querubín sonrió; nunca se había dado cuenta de que el cabello de alguien podía decir tanto sobre su personalidad.

Girándose para mirar en otra dirección, pero aun escondido, el niño observo a Vincent hablando con Quinn e Isabelle. Quinn también tenía rizos negros que mantenía cortos a los lados y largos atrás. Lo hacía lucir joven y libre. Isabelle usaba su cabello rubio pasado los hombros, donde flotaba suave con el viento. Querubín noto a Vincent sonriéndole. Sonrojándose le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo señas con la mano. Vincent movió sus dedos en su dirección.

Mudiwa rio haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera. Girándose miro con quien estaba conversando Mudiwa. Excluyendo a aquellos que recién se habían unido a la tropa estos tres eran los únicos que se quedarían después del primero de Agosto. Querubín había decidido enfocarse en aquellos que se quedarían y no prestarle atención a los demás. Había demasiada gente y emociones flotando alrededor.

Pequeñas manos aferraron la camiseta azul cuando el niño se dio la vuelta por completo para mirar a la gente con la que Mudiwa estaba conversando. Dario, Luca y Elena eran hermanos de Italia, había descubierto el niño al oír su conversación. Todos ellos tenían cabello castaño grueso y ondulado, piel de color oliva oscuro y ojos turquesas. Sus voces eran ricas con su acento italiano, pero igual podía entenderlos con facilidad. A Querubín le agradaban los tres hermanos; cuando lo pillaban mirando le sonreían o le cerraban un ojo en vez de ignorarlo. Parecían poder decir que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse.

Vincent había estado observando a Querubín y estaba preocupado. Mudiwa lo tenía seguro, pero el niño no parecía estarse ajustando bien a toda la gente, en especial después del episodio de la mañana con los libros y Vincent tenía una idea del por qué. Acercándose a su amante Vincent dijo, – Hola; ¿te molesta si tomo a Querubín prestado por un minuto?

Mudiwa levanto una elegante ceja. – Está bien. – dijo soltando al pequeño.

Querubín miro a Vincent luego sonrió cuando el hombre se arrodillo y lo tomo en brazos. El niño envolvió con sus piernas y brazos al joven y enterró su rostro en el grueso cabello castaño. Vincent sostuvo con fuerza al niño y caminó hacia el borde del campamento.

– Querubín, quiero que intentas algo para mí. Voy a cambiar mis habilidades empáticas y quiero que tú veas cómo lo hago e intentes hacerlo, ¿está bien?

El niño frunció el ceño pero asintió.

– Está bien; esta es mi empatía a todo funcionamiento, – Explico Vincent mientras bajaba sus escudos para dejarlo entrar. Era un caos y Querubín comenzó a sentirse incomodo y a removerse.

– ¿Es así como te sientes ahora? – Pregunto Vincent. El niño asintió y lo apretó con más fuerza. – Shh, estará bien. Ahora ve si puedes hacer esto. – Vincent respiro profundo y reunió toda su energía. – Esto es medio. – Vincent espero mientras esperaba que el niño lo copiara.

Cuando la respiración del niño se tranquilizo y bajo los ojos, Vincent le pregunto, – ¿Así te sietes cuando te aferras a alguno de nosotros? – El niño asintió otra vez. – Muy bien. Ahora lo voy a subir un poco ¿está bien?

– Esta bien, – Respondió el niño con suave voz temblorosa. Vincent lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Respirando profundo otra vez Vincent imagino una burbuja a su alrededor. Hizo la burbuja fuerte y flexible; lo rodeaba a dos pies de su cuerpo. La burbuja lo protegía pero aun le dejaba saber lo que los demás estaban sintiendo y lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, pero no dejaba que esos sentimientos lo tocaran o lo afectaran. Vincent tomo su tiempo y lenta y meticulosamente creo la burbuja una y otra vez para que el niño la copiara. Cuando Vincent tuvo su burbuja creada por última vez anclo su energía a la tierra, ayudándolo a mantener sus habilidades empáticas contenidas.

Lento Vincent abrió sus ojos y observo al niño aferrado a él. El rostro de Querubín estaba en blanco, su reparación lenta y controlada. Un momento después largas pestañas negras enmarcaron brillantes ojos verdes que miraron agradecido a sus ojos lavanda. – Ya no puedo sentirlos a todos, – Exclamo el pequeño abrazando con fuerza a Vincent.

Vincent rio aliviado. – Estoy muy feliz Querubín. Cada vez que necesites ayude con tus poderes avísame. Siempre te ayudare. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver al grupo ahora?"

– Si. ¿Crees que pueda jugar con los otros niños? – Pregunto Querubín apuntando hacia tres niños que estaban jugando futbol.

– Porque no vamos para allá y te presento, – Dijo Vincent poniéndose de pie y tomando al niño de la mano.

Una hora después un sonrosado niño se dejo caer en el regazo de Vincent.

– ¿Te divertiste?

– ¡Fue genial! – Querubín habría continuado pero Freja le paso un frio vaso de limonada. Sonriendo agradecido el niño lo bebió de golpe. Freja sacudió la cabeza y relleno su vaso.

– Querubín, – Dijo Mudiwa con calma, – tenemos que hablar sobre mañana. Habrá mucha gente aquí y necesitamos que te quedes junto a alguno de nosotros todo el tiempo. No sabemos si alguien anda buscándote, así que debemos estar atentos, ¿está bien? – El niño asintió y Mudiwa continuo, – Como conversamos antes tu siempre debes usar el pañuelo. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera te preguntara por eso.

Querubín interrumpió, – ¿Y si preguntan? ¿Y si alguien pregunta de dónde vengo y porque estoy viajando con ustedes?

Soto sonrió, – Bueno, entonces tendrás que usar la máscara que decidimos.

Querubín lucio tan confundido que Soto le hizo un gesto al niño para que se sentara en su regazo, esperando que el contacto lo ayudara a explicar la complicada idea. Cuando el pequeño estuvo acomodado Soto continúo. – Vamos a jugar a hacer creer, ¿has jugado a eso antes? – Querubín asintió. – Perfecto, la clave es descubrir que es lo que cree la gente de ti y convertirte en eso. – El niño miro a Soto como si se hubiera comida la cabeza de una gallina. – Confía en mí, está bien; solo escucha. Los magos y brujas que vendrán aquí mañana saben que todos aquí somos squibs. Aunque ellos disfrutan estar aquí con nosotros, en realidad nosotros no tenemos cabida en su sociedad, temen mucho lo que somos para estar de verdad cómodos con nosotros. – Soto sacudió la cabeza, este no era el momento de entrar en eso. – En todo caso, ellos te verán y asumirán que eres el hijo squib de una poderosa y oscura familia sangrepura.

– ¿Por qué oscura? – Pregunto Ria.

– Porque hay hechizo y pociones oscuras que pueden decir si un niño es squib. No son muy conocidas y normalmente lastiman al niño en algún grado. – Explico Vincent.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento y luego Querubín hablo. – No parece difícil. Me asusto cuando hay mucha gente y no me gusta que gente extraña me toque. No conozco muchas de las cosas que hay a mi alrededor, así que luciré perdido y confundido. Así es como quieren que actúe, ¿no es así? – El niño le preguntó a Soto.

Soto sonrió, – Si, así es como necesitamos que actúes. Pero también necesito que no corrijas a las personas y quiero que no ofrezcas ninguna información, solo di que no quieres hablar de eso. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Querubín rio, – Creo que puedo hacerlo. No parece muy difícil. En realidad no es muy diferente de cómo actúo ahora.

Soto sonrió. – Esa es la clave para una buena mascara. No cambia todo sobre ti, solo esconde las cosas que deseas mantener escondidas y permite que solo vean lo que quieren ver.

– ¿Como el sentir los libros? – Pregunto Querubín confundido aun.

– Exactamente. Nadie más necesita saber sobre eso, o sobre el hecho de que puedes ver nuestro círculo. Te verán incapaz, sin habilidad mágica, sin dones ni esperanza. ¿Puedes fingir eso? – El niño miro profundamente a los ojos de Soto y quedo atrapado en su negra intensidad. Su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial, como la noche en que se conocieron. Imágenes y sentimientos volaron entre ambos y luego los dos parpadearon. Querubín sonrió, – Entiendo. Puedo hacer eso. – Rápidamente se sintió mejo al saber con claridad que era lo que querían que hiciera.

Al día siguiente un tímido niño pequeño estaba con los gitanos, sus grandes ojos verdes miraban a todos lados observando todo y a todos. Se removía dentro de sus viejas ropas muggle acercándose a quienes conocía, inseguro de poder tomarles la mano y buscar su seguridad. Soto se agacho y le susurro al oído, – Perfecto, Showtime. – Querubín respiro profundo y se preparo cuando un gran grupo de pelirrojos caminaron hacia ellos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo veinticuatro

Sábado 21 de Junio Solsticio de Verano

Después de una ráfaga de saludos y abrazos, Vincent dijo, – Srs. Weasley me gustaría presentarles a Querubín. Querubín, estos son el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley.

El niño ofreció su pequeña mano como Freja le había enseñado. – Hola Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley; es un placer conocerlos.

– ¡Oh, pobrecito! – Exclamo la Sra. Weasley. Luego recordando sus modales añadió, – Que jovencito más educado. Hola Querubín, es un gusto conocerte. Ven y te presentare a mis hijos. – Moviéndose un par de pasos pudo ver a siete niños. – Este es nuestro hijo mayor Bill, luego Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, Ron y nuestra hija menor Ginny – Dijo la Sra. Weasley apuntando a cada uno de sus hijos. – Niños, este es Querubín. Es nuevo así que espero que se comporten, – dijo su mamá con firmeza dándole una mirada extra a los gemelos que lucían lo más dulce e inocentes que podían. Eso gano un coro de – Si, mamá.

Cuando su mamá entro a la carpa los niños Weasley se acercaron a Querubín. –Hola, soy Fred y este es George; mamá siempre se equivoca. – El niño ladeo la cabeza. No… ese era George, pero igual asintió recordando que debía guardar sus secretos.

– No escuches a estos idiotas, – dijo Bill sintiendo pena por el pequeño niño. – los llamamos Gred y Feorge.

– ¡Oye! – gritaron los gemelos. Querubín le sonrió al buenmozo adolescente.

– ¡Vamos! Quiero ver si tienen algo sobre Dragones, – Dijo Charlie. – Me llevare a Ginny, Bill tu llévate a Ron y Percy échale un ojo de los gemelos. – Bill con rapidez tomo a Ginny en brazos y Charlie agarro a Ron de la mano tan rápido que Percy no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

– Está bien, – Percy dijo imperiosamente. – No quiero ninguna de sus tonterías.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas diabólicas, – Claro que no, querido hermano…–dijo Fred.

– …. Nos portaremos muy bien, – termino George.

Percy levanto la nariz y entraron a la carpa. Querubín los siguió y observo como George ponía una lagartija en el bolsillo de Percy. El niño abrió grandes los ojos y levanto la mirada para encontrar los calmados ojos lavanda de Vincent. El joven le cerró un ojo y le sonrió. Querubín suspiro; todo estaba bien.

No paso mucho tiempo para que más gente llegara. Algunos miraron en la carpa, otros se quedaron afuera cerca de las mesas. Algunos hablaban con amigos y conocidos que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Querubín vio a Charlie revisando los libros y recordó donde había visto varios libros sobre dragones antes. Respirando profundo camino hacia el chico más grande y jalo su manga. Los nervios de Querubín desaparecieron de inmediato cuando el amistoso rostro de Charlie le sonrió. – ¿Si Querubín?"

– Se donde hay libros de dragones, yo ayude a desempacarlos, – Le dijo el niño.

La sonrisa de Charlie alcanzo a sus ojos. – Enséñame el camino.

Querubín sonrió y guio a Charlie y Ginny hacia una de las mesas más alejadas y le apunto a un grupo de libros con portadas rojas. Charlie bajo a Ginny. – Quédate aquí, – Le dijo tomando el primer libro.

– Hola, – Dijo Ginny en voz baja, sus suaves ojos café miraban la niño frente a ella con interés. – ¿Donde están tu mamá y tu papá?

El niño estaba pensando en una respuesta cuando Bill interrumpió – Querubín, ¿Charlie dijo que tú podrías saber donde hay libros de maldiciones?"

El niño parpadeo, – ¿Maldiciones?

– Si, um, fuertes hechizos protectores que pueden lastimar, – Intento explicar Bill. Querubín frunció el ceño pensativo y apretó los labios. Bill contuvo su risa ante la tierna vista.

Brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron. – Creo que sé donde hay uno, – Y guio a Bill y Ron a una mesa diferente. Pronto Bill estaba revisando varios libros.

– ¿Por qué usas ese pañuelo en la casa? – pregunto Ron.

– En serio Ron que mal educado, – dijo Percy frunciendo la nariz mientras tomaba un libro de etiqueta.

Ron rodo sus ojos. – Um… yo tengo seis; ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

– Tengo cinco años, – Supuso Querubín. Sabía que Dudley aun tenía cinco y ambos tenían la misma edad. Levantando la mirada vio a Percy que estaba metiendo su mano al bolsillo. Sonriendo apunto para que Ron se girara. Los gemelos vieron esto y sonrieron traviesos. Ron se giro justo a tiempo. Percy metió la mano al bolsillo para ver si tenía dinero suficiente para comprar el libro y grito con fuerza. Todos se giraron a mirarlo y Percy arrogo con fuerza la lagartija en su mano.

Querubín jadeo cuando la pequeña criatura salió volando por los aires en dirección a la Sra. Weasley. Sin pensarlo el niño dio un salto y atrapo a la lagartija en al aire.

– ¡Maldición! – Grito Ron.

– ¡Ronald, Lenguaje! – Lo reto la Sra. Weasley. – Fred y George, ¿Que significa esto?

– Que…

–…nosotros no…

–… hicimos nada.

– Vengan aquí de inmediato.

Los gemelos caminaron hacia su mamá con la cabeza agachada como para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Al pasar al lado de Querubín, Fred dijo, – Buena atrapada amigo. – Y George extendió su mano para recibir la lagartija.

– Gracias Querubín por atrapar a esa pobre criatura, – Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

– De nada Sra. Weasley. – Dijo el niño sonrojándose antes que la mujer comenzara a retar a sus hijos.

Querubín estaba sentado entre Ron y Ginny fascinado mientras Charlie y Bill le contaban sobre su último partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. En realidad no entendía que era el Quidditch pero como todos los demás niños sabían, Querubín guardo esa información para sí. El niño rio cuando Bill se puso de pie y comenzó a actuar lo sucedido en el partido. – Ahora necesito que alguien sea el buscador de Slytherin, – Dijo Bill.

– ¡Yo, yo! – llamo un niño con cabello castaño y suaves ojos grises.

– Esta bien Cedric, párate aquí, – Le indico Bill y continuo con su historia.

– Cuando vaya a Hogwarts voy a estar en el equipo de Quidditch, – Declaro Ron mientras miraba a los chicos mayores.

– Luce muy divertido, – Dijo con cautela Querubín.

– Es genial, – Dijo con el aliento contenido Ron mirando a sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando la historia termino, Bill vio a los siete chicos squib entre aquellos escuchando la historia. Sintiéndose mal pregunto, – ¿A qué cosa podemos jugar aquí?

Mitchell se encogió de hombros y miro a Camellia y Justin. – ¿Pilladas? – Pregunto Justin. Todos saltaron cuando Fred y George gritaron – ¡Yo la tengo!

Todos los adultos se giraron como uno cuando los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr. Vincent sonrió al ver a Querubín corriendo con los demás niños.

– Pobrecito, – Dijo la Sra. Weasley suspirando al lado de Vincent. – Un niño abandonado presumo, los más probable es que sea de una familia oscura al ver lo joven que es. Le dije a mis hijos que no hicieran preguntas, pero si molestan a ese dulce pequeño me avisas.

Le costo mucho a Vincent no reír por lo precisa que fue la descripción de Soto, de como los magos y brujas verían a Querubín. Aclarando su garganta Vincent dijo, –Gracias Sra. Weasley; eso es muy dulce de su parte.

– Oh, no es nada. ¿Ya los ha visto actuar?

Vincent sonrió, – No, no ha estado con nosotros mucho tiempo. Esta tarde será la primera vez. En realidad debería reunir a los demás para que nos preparemos.

– Vayan, estaré feliz de cuidar a Querubín, él puede sentarse con nosotros si no es problema para ustedes, – Ofreció la Sra. Weasley.

– Gracias, eso es muy amable. Vamos y le preguntamos. – Vincent camino hacia donde estaban jugando y llamo a Querubín.

El niño oyó que lo llamaban; deteniéndose de golpe se dio la vuelta y vio a Vincent haciéndole señas. Sonriendo corrió hacia Vincent y antes de arrojarse a los brazos del hombre recordó que estaban jugando. Parado justo frente a Vincent, Querubín intento recuperar el aliento, sus ojos brillaban y tenía las mejillas rojas. – ¿Si, Vincent?

– Querubín, nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para la presentación. La Sra. Weasley ha ofrecido cuidarte y dejar que te sientes con su familia durante la función. ¿Está bien?

El pequeño sonrió. Le agradaban los niños Weasley, eran amables además que Fred y George eran muy divertidos. – Si, son muy amables.

Vincent estiro su mano y la paso por el brazo de Querubín – Diviértete y nos veremos después de la presentación. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El niño sonrió ante el cumplido y volvió a su juego. Vincent suspiro deseando haber podido abrazar al niño por un minuto, pero su máscara no permitía eso aun. Caminando de vuelta le dijo a la Sra. Weasley.

– Querubín dice que sí. Parece llevarse bien con tus niños. Gracias de nuevo.

– Es un placer, él parece un niño muy dulce, y bastante apegado a ti ya. – Dijo la Sra. Weasley dándole una palmada a Vincent en el hombro. – No te preocupes. El próximo año tendrás una fuerte familia feliz. Ya puedo verlo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo veinticinco

Querubín estaba sentado entre Fred y George, esperando impaciente que empezara la función. Nunca había estado en una carpa tan grande y cuando la luz se apago jadeo y agarro a ambos gemelos. Lentamente música profunda comenzó a sonar. Querubín estuvo agradecido cuando Fred y George se acercaron a él cuando extrañas formas empezaron a moverse en el escenario. Algo plateado brillaba en el fondo y cuando las luces se encendieron el niño quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Adonis rodar hasta el medio del lugar. ¡Estaba dentro de una gran rueda plateada! Querubín miro asombrado como Adonis hacia girar la rueda y esta se movía bajo sus órdenes. Era hermoso y lucia muy divertido. Todos aplaudieron cuando termino y un grupo salió a hacer una rutina de malabares con una feliz música. Había tantas pelotas volando por los aires que el niño no sabía a dónde mirar. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso?

La música cambio una vez más, ahora a algo suave y delicado. Una luz brillo sobre Ria que estaba parada sobre una delgada cuerda en el aire. Querubín sintiéndose asustado agarro de nuevo a los gemelos.

– Tranquilo, ya la hemos visto hacer esto, – Le susurro George para calmarlo.

– Oye amigo, no te preocupes, ella estará bien, – accedió Fred. Querubín asintió y disminuyo su agarre pero no los soltó. Simultáneamente, los gemelos se movieron para poder sostener las manos de Querubín en las suyas.

Pronto Naveen se unió a Ria en la cuerda, y danzaron, se equilibraron, saltaron la cuerda y, oh, Cielos, anduvieron en un monociclo. Querubín aplaudió con fuerza y suspiro aliviado cuando bajaron.

Música salvaje lleno el aire y tres payasos entraron al escenario. Querubín y los gemelos rieron tan fuerte que tuvieron que afirmarse mutuante para no caer. Cuando los payasos se marcharon la música se quedo y Freja salió con un montón de aros de hula. Uno a uno Freja hizo girar los aros en su cintura, brazos, piernas y cuello. Al final había una docena de aros a su alrededor. ¡Querubín no podía imaginar como ella podía controlar todos esos aros!

Payasos jugaban al borde del escenario mientras cinco postes de madera altos fueron colocados en el suelo. Luz y música juguetona llenaron el aire y Querubín aplaudió cuando Soto, Adonis y Vincent junto con Dario y Luca, dos de los tres hermanos italianos que se quedaban con ellos, salieron y de inmediato comenzaron a trepar los postes. Treparon como si nada por la lisa madera, parándose en la punta para luego deslizarse hacia abajo. Querubín, Fred y George observaron con la boca abierta como volvían a escalar por los postes pero ahora solo usando sus brazos. Luego se deslizaron de cabeza y a mitad de camino saltaron de un poste a otro.

– Maldición, son muy fuertes, – murmuro George, recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza de parte de su madre. Fred y Querubín murmuraron de acuerdo sin quitar sus ojos de los hombres.

Elena actuó después, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor de sí misma tan fuerte que el niño se pregunto cómo era que podía respirar. Después de mas payasos, un acto de saltar la cuerda, asombrosos acróbatas y Naveen rodando en una gran pelota, Mudiwa y Vincent aparecieron en escena. Las luces estaban completamente enfocadas en los dos hombres y sensual música de guitarra clásica llenó el aire. Juntos se equilibraron el uno al otro, moviéndose lentamente y con tanta fuerza que fue impresionante.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió indulgente mientras sus crías y Querubín repetían sonoramente cada momento de la actuación. Todos caminaron juntos a un sector del campo desocupado donde una montaña de madera esperaba para ser encendida cuando cayera la noche. – Esta bien ustedes, ahora tranquilícense. Su padre y yo vamos a fortaleces los encantamientos de los buses y el equipo. Espero que jueguen tranquilos y no se metan en problemas. Cuando terminemos iremos a la casa en busca de la comida. No nos demoraremos más de una hora. Bill, Charlie, Percy, espero que cuiden a los menores. Fred y George espero que se comporten.

Después de recibir la respuesta que quería la Sra. Weasley se marcho para unirse a los demás magos y brujas. Cada año los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón actuaban en el Solsticio en intercambio de hechizos y encantamientos para sus buses, baúles y otros equipos. Era un intercambio feliz para ambos bandos. Mientras esto sucedía, los gitanos se cambiaron, comenzaron a poner las mesas, mantas, almohadas y comida para la cena.

Los niños comenzaron a actuar lo que habían visto, arrojando pelotas al aire, rodando por el pasto, intentando hacer giros y vueltas. Y por supuesto Fred y George estaba intentando hacer el acto de balance que habían realizado Vincent y Mudiwa.

– Desearía poder aprender a hacer esas cosas, – suspiro Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto.

– ¡Eso sería genial! – exclamo Charlie.

– Piensen en todas...

–…las cosas geniales…"

–... que podríamos hacer, – dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.

– ¿Me pregunto si me enseñaran? – dijo pensativo Querubín.

Fred y George sonrieron. – Ese es el boleto, ¿crees que podemos irnos con ustedes? – pregunto George. – Podríamos irnos con ustedes en vez de ir a Hogwarts, vieja escuela inútil, – continúo Fred.

– Si solo se pudiera, – murmuro Percy por lo bajo causando que Bill y Charlie rieran.

– ¿Les gusto el espectáculo? – los interrumpió Adonis.

– ¡Fue genial!

– ¡Maravilloso!

– Sorprendente

– Podemos irnos..."

–… ¿y viajar con ustedes?"

Adonis rio y meneo la cabeza, cuando todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y les dijo. – Gracias; traigan una nota escrita de sus padres y conversamos.

Adonis miro a Querubín y se relajo. Todos habían estado preocupados por su nuevo miembro de la familia, esperando que sus escudos se mantuvieran bien y no se ahogara con las emociones de otras personas. Por suerte fue un niño sonrosado, con ojos brillantes que miro a Adonis. – Querubín, la cena estará pronto. Porque nos vienes conmigo a asearte para que luego nos puedas ayudar, ¿está bien?

– Si, – Respondió Querubín tomando la mano de Adonis mientras los más jóvenes de los Weasley suspiraban decepcionados.

– No se preocupen, lo traeré de vuelta pronto, – dijo sonriendo Adonis, feliz de que los niños se hubieran llevado tan bien.

Cuando entraron al gran baño, Querubín se dio la vuelta y se arrojo a los brazos de Adonis. – ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Me puedes enseñar? ¿Donde están todos?

Adonis gruño cuando el pequeño choco contra su cuerpo, luego sonrió ante la avalancha de preguntas. – Estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras. Si, te enseñaremos lo que quieras saber. Los otros se están aseando al igual que nosotros. Mudiwa y Vincent están justo allí, – Dijo Adonis señalando el vapor que salía de la puerta abierta de la ducha.

Mudiwa y Vincent salieron de la ducha, duros cuerpos mojados y brillantes. Cada uno tenía una esponjosa toalla y se estaban secando mientras conversaban. Querubín corrió hacia ellos. – ¡Estuvieron geniales! – exclamo el niño deteniéndose frente a ellos con ojos brillando de felicidad.

Mudiwa sonrió y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura para poder tomar al niño en brazos. – Gracias, ¿lo estas pasando bien, te estás divirtiendo?

– Sí, los Weasley son muy amables y divertidos. Y me siento bien, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora, – termino Querubín con un susurro. Mudiwa lo abrazó y sonrió cuando los pequeños brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. Después de un momento Vincent se acerco y toco a Mudiwa en el hombro.

– ¡Es mi turno! En todo caso necesitas vestirte.

Querubín sonrió y se giro hacia Vincent. Con cuidado toco la suave y sedosa camiseta purpura que ahora estaba usando Vincent. El hombre le sonrió y lo tomo en brazos. El niño sonrió y froto su rostro contra la suave tela.

– La seda se siente bien, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Vincent sonriendo.

Querubín también sonrió. – Si, así es. Todos están usando sus mejores ropas.

– Gracias. Ahora es tiempo de que tú te limpies. ¿Necesitas ducharte? Adonis terminara en un minuto.

– No lo creo, – Respondió el niño pensativo.

– Esta bien, porque no te sacas la polera y el pañuelo y te lavas la cara y las manos, – Dijo Vincent dejando al niño en el piso y encaminándolo hacia los lavabos.

Querubín hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuando miro Mudiwa sostenía una toalla para que se secara y Vincent se estaba peinando su largo cabello. Mudiwa entonces peino el alborotado cabello negro del chico. El pequeño suspiro complacido. Mirando en el espejo le sonrió a Mudiwa y luego sus ojos se abrieron grandes. – ¿Que estas usando? – pregunto girándose para mirar bien.

Mudiwa se alzaba sobre él; una camisa apretada, de color rojo fuego, cubría su pecho, y atado con seguridad alrededor de su fina cintura había una falda de un amarillo brillante soleado con mechones de color naranja y llamas rojas que se arremolinaban en todas partes. Mudiwa sonrió, – Es un sarong. Los hombre de mi pueblo los usan todo el tiempo al igual que otras personas los usan en otras partes del mundo.

Querubín lo miro confundido y con cuidado estiro su mano para tocar la brillante tela. El sarong era suave y frio al toque. Mirando de nuevo a Mudiwa sonrió. – Me gusta.

– A mi también, – DijoVincent acercándose y pasando sus manos por el firme trasero de Mudiwa sin que el niño lo notara.

Mudiwa sacudió la cabeza. – Bueno, gracias. Ahora Querubín, terminemos contigo. Es hora de ponerse ropa limpia, – Dijo Mudiwa dijo sosteniendo una camisa de algodón amarilla brillante y un pañuelo blanco con pequeñas cuentas que parecían soles colgando del borde. El niño sonrió y se quedo quieto mientras Mudiwa lo terminaba de arreglar; Vincent se estaba haciendo una trenza en su largo cabello.

Querubin sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro observando moverse los soles y brillar alrededor de su cabeza.

– Luces muy bien, hombrecito, – Dijo Adonis parándose frene al espejo y comenzando a peinarse.

Querubín le sonrió a Adonis, que estaba vestido de blanco. Los pantalones eran de un material ligero que se movía con el hombre, mientras que su camiseta era ajustada al cuerpo, mostrando todos sus músculos.

– Tu también, – Respondió el niño. – Creo que el blanco te hace ver más dorado.

Adonis sonrió, – Esa es la idea hombrecito.

– ¿Los dos ya terminaron de admirarse? – Bromeo Vincent. – Es hora de cenar.

El niño lo miro confundido, sin saber lo que quería decir. Adonis simplemente declaro, – Bueno, viendo que no se puede mejorar la perfección… vamos.

– Que modesto de tu parte, – Dijo Mudiwa dejando la habitación. Querubín rio y tomo la mano de Mudiwa.

Los demás estaban esperando fuera de los buses. Querubín miro alrededor y al no ver a nadie voló a los brazos de Ria. – ¡Estaba tan asustado! ¡Estabas tan alto!

– ¡Oh, querido, lamento haberte asustado. ¿Pero lo disfrutaste?

– Si, – dijo sonriendo. – ¿Me enseñaras?

– Por supuesto querido, lo que tú quieras.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo veintiséis

– Creo que estoy bien grande para buscar mi propia comida, – gruño Ron mientras tomaba un poco de pasto.

– ¡Yo también! – dijo Ginny.

Querubín solo les sonrió. – Huele muy bien, – dijo intentando mantenerlos enfocados en cosas felices.

Antes que pudieran responder una voz soñadora dijo. – Hola, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?

Querubín miro a la niña rubia con suaves ojos azules. – Claro, soy Querubín, estos son Ron y Ginny, – Dijo con educación.

– Luna, – respondió de manera soñadora. – ¿Disfrutaste lanzar el circulo? A mí me gusto. La energía se sentía tan linda, espero poder atraer algunos gnomos brillantes, a ellos les encanta la magia de la tierra, saben.

Ron bufo, – Nunca he escuchado de gnomos brillantes.

Luna miro con detención al niño. – Bueno, eso no me sorprende.

– Oye, – grito Ron indignado mientras Ginny reía por lo bajo. Antes que las cosas se pusieran feas los adultos aparecieron.

– Aquí tienen, Ron, Ginny. – dijo con amabilidad la Sra. Weasley mientras le pasaba a cada uno de sus hijos un plato.

– Aquí tienes Querubín, – dijo Vincent. El niño sonrió al tomar el plato. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver toda la comida apilada en el. – No estaba seguro de que es lo que te gusta así que te traje un poco de todo.

– Todo es tan pequeño, – dijo Querubín mirando su plato.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió. – La mayoría de la gente hace bocadillos para el Solsticio, es más fácil de comer. – El niño asintió comprendiendo.

– Querubín, – dijo Vincent, – estaremos allí con los demás adultos si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?

– Bien, – respondió. Mudiwa camino hacia ellos y se agacho frente a Querubín sosteniendo dos vasos en sus grandes manos. Con cuidado el niño tomo un vaso y mirando adentro encontró que tenía limonada. – Gracias.

– De nada, – respondió Mudiwa.

Pronto el resto de los niños Weasley se sentaron junto con Cedric y varios otros niños que Querubín aun no conocía. Mientras el niño comía observo varios grupos de adultos y niños conversando felices. Miembros de la tropa estaban esparcidos en varios de los grupos, sin embargo los niños y los adolescentes nuevos estaban sentados juntos sin mezclarse con los niños mágicos. Esperaba que no hubiera problema de que estuviera sentado con los niños Weasley; volviendo la atención a su plato el niño tomo un pastelito. Al morderlo suspiro cuando un sabor a hongos silvestres invadió su boca. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules de Bill y se sonrojo.

Bill sonrió, – Nunca había oído a alguien suspirar cuando come y eso que mis hermanos disfrutan mucho de la comida. – Bill indico con su cabeza hacia Ron y los gemelos que se estaban abarrotando de comida. Querubín arrugo la boca ante sus malos modales.

– ¿Has probado estos mini quiches? – Le pregunto Charlie mientras apuntaba a una pequeña tarta en el plato de Querubín.

El niño negó con la cabeza y tomo el quiche. Era ligero y esponjoso; el pequeño suspiro otra vez. Charlie sonrió orgulloso. – Nuestra mamá hizo esos y las galletas con chips de chocolate.

– Está muy bueno, – dijo Querubín tomando otro. Al mirar alrededor sus ojos se abrieron grandes al notar que uno de los gemelos vaciaba un líquido azul en el vaso de Percy. El líquido se volvió oscuro un momento y luego volvió a su color original. Bill y Charlie sonrieron al ver al otro gemelo hacer lo mismo en el vaso de Ron.

– Actúa normal o se darán cuenta, – Susurro Bill. Querubín asintió y volvió a comer, suspirando sin notarlo mientras lo hacía. Después de unos minutos Ron y Percy habían tomado varios sorbos de sus vasos y se estaban poniendo azules. Fue lento al principio solo un ligero tinte azul en su piel, luego se fueron poniendo mas y mas azules hasta que quedaron de un brillante color azul, incluso su cabello. Percy y Ron se miraron y rieron al ver que los gemelos habían atacado de nuevo, pero al mirar sus propias manos gritaron. Todos los demás comenzaron a reír. Pronto los señores Weasley estaban parados allí retando a los gemelos por su comportamiento. Fred y George discutieron que solo eran Percy y Ron, así que no contaba cómo hacerle una travesura a una persona, esto llevo a más gritos.

Querubín no sabía qué hacer. No le gustaban todos esos gritos, lo asustaban. Dejando a un lado su plato casi vacío acurruco la cabeza contra sus rodillas, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible.

Bill, que había estado feliz viendo a sus hermanos meterse en problemas, se giro al sentir que Querubín se movía a su lado. Al ver al niño acurrucado en una bola, Bill lo envolvió en sus brazos y le explico, – Somos una familia bulliciosa. No te preocupes, todos estarán bien. A los gemelos les quitaran la mesada de una par de semanas y de seguro revisaran su pieza para ver que no tengan más bromas, pero eso será todo; nada malo pasara. – Bill sonrió cuando el niño se relajo a su lado.

La Sra. Weasley había visto a su hijo mayor tranquilizando al pequeño squib y de inmediato bajo el tono de sus gritos. – Bueno, se supone que esta sea una actividad divertida, así que seguiremos la discusión en casa. Ustedes dos vacíen sus bolsillos de inmediato. ¿Saben cómo volver a sus hermanos al color adecuado?

Fred y George con rapidez vaciaron sus bolsillos, sabía que eso pasaría así que no era problema. – Se pasara en media hora, – dijo Fred.

– Si, no hubo daños, mamá, – dijo George mientras daba vueltas sus bolsillos para mostrar que estaban vacios.

– No hubo daños – ¡Estoy AZUL! – grito Percy. Ron quería acceder, pero termino riendo cuando el rostro de Percy se volvió purpura por la rabia.

– Bueno volverán a la normalidad pronto. Si terminaron de comer porque no se unen a los demás niños con sus juegos, – Dijo el Sr. Weasley de manera cordial intentando no reírse de sus hijos azules. Los demás se marcharon. Percy se marchó más lento quejándose de hermanos fastidiosos. Ron se quedo sentado donde estaba molesto. Querubín se sintió mal por él y se acerco a él.

– ¿Vas a venir? Parece que están jugando a la escondida, apuesto que al estar azul te podrás esconder con más facilidad, – Dijo Querubín no queriendo que Ron se perdiera la diversión.

Ron sonrió al mirar al cielo oscuro. – Apuesto que ayudara, gracias amigo.

Una hora después Freja llamo a todos para que se sentaran alrededor de una gran hoguera. – Hoy es el día más largo del año. Un día para celebrar el sol y la tierra y todo lo que nos dan. Es un día para celebrar lo que hemos logrado en nuestras vidas y para mostrar gratitud por la abundancia que tenemos. Alrededor de la hoguera encontraran pergaminos y plumas; por favor únanse a nosotros escribiendo las cosas buenas que han llegado a sus vidas durante el año pasado: las cosas que han logrado, las cosas que han superado y los dones y bendiciones que la tierra y el sol les han dado. Cuando terminen, vengan al fuego y arrojen su pergamino en él. Pueden añadir una oración, agradecer a una deidad especifica o simplemente dejar ir el pergamino. – La voz de Freja era alegre y alentadora y todos quisieron pergamino y plumas. Cuando se sentaron lo hicieron en pequeños grupos familiares, riendo y conversando mientras recordaban el año anterior. Querubín busco a su familia; encontrando a Naveen con rapidez se acerco a él y le tomo la mano.

Naveen sonrió. – ¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres escribir algo?

Querubín levanto la vista; los ojos de Naveen brillaban como ámbar a la luz del fuego. – No sé escribir.

– Oh, ese no es problema, puedes decirme y yo lo escribo por ti, o puedes hacer un dibujo, – Le explico Naveen mientras caminaban hacia donde había un montón de pergaminos y plumas. Cuando tuvieron sus útiles se alejaron un poco y se sentaron.

– ¿Donde están los demás? – Pregunto Querubín mirado alrededor.

– Normalmente caminan alrededor para ayudara a la gente que no sabe que escribir. Vendrán aquí en unos minutos. ¿Qué quieres poner? ¿O quieres que haga el mío primero para ver como se hace?

– Tu primero por favor.

– Esta bien, – Naveen comenzó, – Estoy agradecido por toda la abundancia que ha llegado a mi vida, material, espiritual, física y emocional. He tenido buena salud y he conocido lugares maravillosos. También estoy agradecido y orgulloso de que Ria y yo hayamos decidido expandir nuestra familia y tendremos un bebé en diciembre. Veamos… he leído diez 'clásicos de la literatura' este año, y estoy orgulloso de eso. ¿Eso te da algunas ideas?

– Eso creo, – dijo el niño pensativo. – ¿está bien si las cosas por las que estoy agradecido han pasado solo en las últimas dos semanas? – pregunto con timidez.

Naveen pasó un brazo alrededor del niño. – Si, está bien. Él que tú estés aquí con nosotros es una de las cosas por las que estoy más agradecido. – Querubín sonrió y se sonrojo, luego agacho la cabeza y comenzó a dibujar. Mientras lo hacia los demás llegaron y comenzaron a trabajar en su propios papeles.

– Creo que termine, – dijo con precaución Querubín no queriendo haber hecho algo malo.

– ¿Nos mostraras? – Pregunto con suavidad Freja.

El pequeño se puso rojo, – Esta bien, espero no haberlo hecho mal.

Freja sonrió, – No puedes hacerlo mal. Es una expresión personal, Querubín, no hay reglas. No hay mal o bien."

El niño asintió y les mostro su pergamino. – Dibuje un plato, porque estoy agradecido por toda la rica comida. – Comenzó a apuntar los dibujos uno a la vez. – La foca es por Jacob, Jaimie y Miriam. El tomate es por el paseo a la granja. El bus es por los viajes. La polera es por toda mi ropa nueva. Y el fuego es porque esa fue la primera vez que los vi a todos. – El niño termino y comenzó a retorcer el borde de su camisa con su mano libre.

– Eso es encantador, – Dijo Ria suspirando.

– Muy bien hecho, – Comento Mudiwa. Los demás asintieron.

– ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? – Pregunto Vincent con cuidado. – Creo que deberías dibujar algo que muestre lo valiente que fuiste al dejar a los Dursley y encontrarnos. Eso tomo mucho coraje y deberías estar orgulloso de ti por eso.

El niño se sonrojo aun mas miro su pergamino y se mordió los labios. – ¿Qué crees que debería dibujar?"

– Cuando piensas que estas con nosotros que dibujo… ¿qué imagen te viene a la mente? – Pregunto Vincent.

Querubín cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Unos minutos después el niño los abrió y dibujo un gran sol con rayos esparciéndose en todas direcciones, al levantar la mirada vio a Vincent sonriéndole.

Después que todos habían terminado se reunieron en un gran grupo frente a la hoguera y uno a uno gente comenzó a contar historias. Contaron historias sobre los mitos de la creación, de aventuras, de héroes clásicos y animales mágicos. Querubín estaba sentado una vez más al medio de los chicos Weasley. Las primeras historias fueron divertidas, pero la tercera era de miedo así que el niño se subió al regazo de Charlie. Sintiéndose tonto miro alrededor y vio a Ron y Ginny en el regazo de Bill y los gemelos entre Bill y Charlie. Sonriendo se acurruco contra el niño mayor y escucho la historia. Querubín jadeo asombrado junto con Charlie con la siguiente historia del mito del ave de fuego y el dragón chino. Una larga historia de Hércules hizo que el pequeño se acurrucara aun mas contra Charlie y sin querer cerró los ojos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el niño estuviera completamente dormido.

Charlie sonrió al mirar a Querubín y luego miro a Bill, que tenía a Ron y Ginny dormidos sobre él. Los hermanos compartieron una sonrisa. Al final de esa historia hubo una pausa para que la gente fuera al baño, bebiera algo y para que los más pequeños se fueran a dormir. Las historias continuarían en media hora más.

Mudiwa se acerco hacia donde Querubín estaba acurrucado sobre Charlie. – Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él, – Dijo Mudiwa mientras tomaba el preciado bulto.

– Fue un placer, – dijo Charlie con educación. – Espero poder verlo de nuevo.

– Oh si, Querubín es una adición permanente a nuestro clan, – respondió Mudiwa.

Mudiwa camino hacia su carpa y acostó a Querubín en la cama. La próxima semana conseguirían muebles para la habitación del niño; hasta entonces el pequeño seguiría durmiendo con ellos. Mudiwa con cuidado saco zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y pañuelo, luego lo tapo bien. Los ojos del niño se abrieron, – ¿Que…?

– Tranquilo, te quedaste dormido, solo te estoy acostando. Vincent y yo volveremos en un rato.

– Bien, – murmuro y se acurruco bajo las mantas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo veintisiete

30 de octubre de1986

Vincent miro al campo de calabazas donde Querubín, Mitchell, Camellia y Justin estaban buscando la calabaza perfecta para hacer una linterna. Vincent se relajó en su asiento mientras los observaba. Amaba la casa de su madre. El aire fresco de la montaña estaba limpio, fresco y ligeramente perfumado por todas las plantas que crecen a su alrededor. Su mamá era dueña de todo el valle donde crecía una variedad de flores y hierbas, que luego secaba o procesaba en aceites esenciales que vendía al mundo mágico y compañías muggle. Había un pequeño pueblo squib cerca que procesaba las plantas. La granja era atendida y protegida por una manada de hombres lobo, que vivían en la montaña. Vincent salió de sus pensamientos cuando su mamá se sentó a su lado pasándole una taza de café.

– ¿Cómo andan las cosas? – le pregunto su mamá, su voz cálida y suave con un toque de ese acento único que consiguen aquellas personas que se la han pasado viajando por todo el mundo. Vincent miro a su madre. Sus ojos lavanda brillaban y su cabello rubio y corto enmarcaba su rostro. Hace cinco años cuando su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón no había creído que su madre podía volver a ser feliz.

– Muy bien, tenemos todas las funciones vendidas en el verano y otoño. Cuando nos marchemos de aquí nos iremos directo a India. Adonis consiguió algunos espectáculos en el camino, incluso participaremos en unos cuantos festivales en India cerca del pueblo de Ria. Diecisiete viajaremos a India. Muchos de los que nos acompañan dicen que les gustaría unirse a nosotros de nuevo en la primavera cuando regresemos.

– Estoy feliz de que las cosas estén bien; debes avisarme la ruta que tomaran para reunirme con ustedes y conocer al bebé. – Becky respiro profundo antes de continuar: – Querubín parece ser un niño muy dulce. Es tan educado y se porta tan bien.

Vincent bufo, –Oh si, mamá; se porta muy bien.

Ella levanto las cejas incrédula. – ¿De verdad te quejas porque se porta bien?

Vincent suspiro y paso frustrado una mano por su cabello. – No… si… no lo sé. No es correcto. Querubín ha estado con nosotros tres meses, mamá, tres meses y ninguna vez ha hecho algo malo. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido que corregirlo, retarlo, castigarlo – ¡nada! – Vincent suspiro agitado y miro a su mamá con ojos suplicantes esperando que ella comprendiera. – Sé que debería estar feliz, pero él tiene seis años, debería hacer portarse mal. Siento que no confía en nosotros, que aun teme que lo lastimaremos o lo enviaremos lejos. Aparte de ser consistente con nuestras reglas y comportamiento no sé qué más hacer."

Becky le dio una palmadita en la mano a su hijo. – Ser padre es un camino lleno de desafíos y dolor. Nunca es fácil. No se cómo ayudar a Querubín, pero sé que cuando él te mira sus ojos se iluminan.

–Gracias mamá, – Dijo Vincent agradecido.

– ¿Los demás chicos se meten en problemas? – Pregunto Becky después de un momento.

Vincent lo pensó, – Bien, son buenos chicos, y lo suficientemente mayores como para controlarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que hasta el momento solo han sido cosas simples, como llegar unos minutos tarde y quedarse conversando cuando deberían ir a dormir. Estoy seguro que Camellia y Justin siempre pelean, son hermanos.

– ¿Querubín ha visto algo de eso?

– No en realidad, viajamos en buses diferentes, aunque a veces alguno de los adolescentes es enviado a nuestro bus. Me doy cuenta que es porque han estado peleando o haciendo travesuras, pero ellos le dicen a Querubín que es porque quieren jugar con él, así que no sabe que están en problemas."

Becky pensó por un momento. –Bueno, ¿cómo Querubín puede saber que es seguro hacer algo mal, si nunca ha visto como es un típico castigo?

Vincent parpadeo, nunca había pensado en eso. Mirando el campo de calabazas observo a los chicos por un momento. – Quizás debería hacer que Camellia, Justin y Mitchell hagan algo malo en frente de Querubín.

Becky sonrió satisfecha. – Entonces es mejor que empecemos a planear, ¿no es así?

Querubín corrió a su habitación y empezó a buscar en su baúl un chaleco. Sonriendo al mirar su habitación el niño se puso el chaleco. Adoraba su habitación; sus paredes eran de tela azul oscura con criaturas mágicas bordadas. Su piso tenía una gran alfombra verde decorada con plantas y flores. Querubín tenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite al lado de su futon. Su edredón era púrpura con pequeñas estrellas de plata en él. Su habitación le recordaba un cuento de hadas. Cerrando el baúl volvió a sonreír al tocar los tres cerrojos. Uno abría sus ropa, el otro sus juguetes, libros y materiales de arte, y el tercero estaba vacío. Al darse la vuelta, salió corriendo para unirse a los demás.

Había sido un día divertido aunque agotador hasta ahora. Habían escogido calabazas para hacer linternas. Como nunca había hecho una antes Querubín estaba muy emocionado y se había tomado bastante tiempo en escoger su calabaza. Finalmente se decidió por una gran calabaza redonda que le llegaba a las rodillas. Mudiwa lo había ayudado a llevarla hasta la casa. La Sra. Corazón de Dragón, la mamá de Vincent había cubierto varias mesas de picnic con periódicos viejos y bandejas. Cortaron la parte superior de las calabazas y sacaron todo lo de adentro. Querubín y los demás chicos separaron las semillas de los trozos fibrosos y viscosos; los adultos rasparon la mayor parte de la pulpa de adentro dejando lo suficiente para que se mantuviera firme. Cuando terminaron pusieron a cocer la pulpa, lavaron las semillas y luego las sazonaron y las asaron.

Después de limpiar todo el desorden y almorzar hicieron las linternas. Soto ayudo a Querubín a cortar la suya. Vincent y Mudiwa se pusieron a discutir si harían una cara divertida o una que diera miedo. Al final la Sra. Corazón de Dragón tuvo suficiente y retando a Vincent lo mando en busca de su propia calabaza. Querubín rio al recordar a Vincent haciendo un mohín mientras iba en busca de una calabaza. El niño estaba sorprendido por las varias caras diferentes que todos habían hecho. Después de eso, escogieron grandes nabos y grabaron diseños por fuera antes que los adultos los ahuecaran por dentro. Esta noche les pondrían velas adentro para mantener a los malos espíritus alejados. El niño se estremeció al acercarse al grupo, no le agradaba la idea de que hubiera fantasmas o cosas como esa por ahí. Mirando como los chicos jugaban en el pasto mientras esperaban que sirvieran el té recordó lo que Freja le había dicho sobre Samhain que ahora se llamaba Halloween.

– Es un día en que el velo entre la vida y la muerte se adelgaza, y aquellos que murieron pueden venir a hablar con nosotros. También significa que espíritus enojados y demonios pueden andar más libres. Es por eso que hacemos linternas de calabaza y nabos, y encendemos fogatas para ahuyentarlos. – Le había explicado Freja.

Nadie más parecía nervioso así que suponía que las linternas y la fogata funcionaban. Querubín se sentó al lado de Adonis mientras miraba a Justin, Mitchell y Camellia jugar a la pelota. El pequeño frunció el ceño, porque estaban muy cerca de la mesa, y había jugo y dos pies en ella. Ellos sabían que no debían jugar a la pelota tan cerca de la mesa. Querubín se acercó más a Adonis; no le gustaba cuando la gente rompía las reglas, lo asustaba. De repente Mitchell le dio una gran patada al balón, golpeando una de las patas de la mesa y volteándola. La jarra de jugo se rompió con un fuerte crash y los pies volaron por los aires. Adultos aparecieron de todas direcciones. El niño hizo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

– ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto apresurada la Sra. Corazón de Dragón.

– Si, – murmuro Mitchell.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Vincent. El niño levantó la mirada ante esto. ¿Querían saber si todos estaban bien y que había pasado? El tío Vernon nunca preguntaba, solo comenzaba a gritar y pegar, pensó Querubín, mientras los tres adolescentes estaban parados al medio de los adultos con las cabezas agachadas.

– Creo que le pegue a la pelota con mucha fuerza, – admitió Mitchell.

–Tu 'crees', – declaro Mudiwa con firmeza. – ¿Que estaban haciendo jugando a la pelota tan cerca de la mesa? Saben que no está permitido.

Querubín contuvo el aliento; esto no terminaría bien.

–No pensamos que sería un problema, – dijo Camellia.

– Lamento haber volteado la mesa, – dijo Mitchell.

– Bueno, – dijo Vincent, – gracias por disculparte, pero aun así habrá consecuencias por sus acciones. – Los adolescentes suspiraron y sus hombros cayeron. Querubín comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras miraba con grandes ojos lo que sucedía. – Primero tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre, y asegúrense de recoger todo el vidrio. Vendrán muchos niños esta noche y no quiero que ninguno resulte lastimado. Segundo, ayudaran en la cocina durante una hora para reponer el trabajo perdido. Y tercero no podrán jugar a la pelota por todo un día.

Los tres adolescentes gimieron y se quejaron pero empezaron a limpiar.

Querubín abrazo sus piernas mientras se mecía sin notarlo. No les habían gritado. Pensó sorprendido. No les habían pegado ni lastimado de ninguna manera. Tropecé y derrame un solo vaso de leche y la tía Petunia me dio una bofetada y me arrojo con fuerza a mi alacena, no me dejaron salir por dos días. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Querubín siempre había pensado que los Dursley lo habían tratado de manera injusta, pero ver esto… ver como gente que amaba y respetaba lidiaban con el mal comportamiento y las consecuencias de este lo había perturbado, Querubín no sabía que hacer. Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las suaves mejillas del niño.

Sintió que lo tomaban y era envuelto en cálidos brazos familiares. – Tranquilo, todo está bien. Todos están bien, – susurro Vincent mientras mecía al niño.

Mudiwa comenzó a sobar con gentileza la espalda de Querubín. Su voz suave y profunda inundo al niño. – Estamos aquí. Todo está bien amor, todo está bien.

Querubín sollozo mientras sus lágrimas disminuían. – Los Dursley eran malos conmigo.

Vincent sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. – Lo se amor, y lamento mucho que te hayan lastimado.

Querubín pensó por un momento. – Dijeron que tendrían consecuencias ¿qué es eso? ¿Es un castigo?

Mudiwa continúo sobando la espalda del niño mientras respondía. – Un castigo es hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho. Una consecuencia es el resultado natural de tus acciones. Un castigo habría sido recibir unas palmadas por botar la mesa y una consecuencia es limpiar el desastre.

El niño pensó en eso mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Vincent. Después de un momento con voz suave pregunto, – Si yo hiciera algo malo ¿sería castigado o tendría una consecuencia?

Vincent abrazo con fuerza al niño. – Tendrías una consecuencia. – Querubín asintió moviendo su cabeza contra la mejilla de Vincent y se quedó allí un momento.

– Es hora del té. – llamo la Sra. Corazón de Dragón.

– ¿Estás listo para el té? – preguntó Mudiwa.

– Si, por favor, – dijo Querubín limpiándose la cara con la manga. Vincent lo llevo a la mesa. No había pie, pero había galletas, sándwiches, jugo y varias tazas de té. Camellia, Justin y Mitchell estaban sentados conversando en voz baja y sirviéndose comida. El niño sonrió: todo iba a estar bien pensó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

 **NT: Lamento mucho las demoras con esta traducción, pero he estado enferma y mi familia me limita el acceso al computador para que descanse y me recupere más rápido, cosa que no funciona porque pienso en todo lo que podría estar haciendo, pero no hay nada que hacer. A medida que este mejor mi acceso aumentara, así que a tener paciencia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Gracias me alegran el día.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo veintiocho

31 de Octubre

Querubín estaba vibrando emocionado mientras estaba agarrado con fuerza a la mano de Vincent mientras gente nueva comenzaba a llegar. Toda la mañana se habían estado preparando para la gran fiesta de Halloween esta noche. Todos habían ayudado. Habían puesto sillas y mesas. Dos grandes pilas de madera habían sido dejadas en un campo despejado para la hoguera de la noche. Las linternas de calabaza y nabo habían sido ubicadas por todo el lugar con una vela adentro. El niño había pasado la mayor parte del día en la cocina ayudando a hacer galletas, pies, pasteles, pan, sopa y más. Dándole forma al colorido mazapán había sido su parte favorita. Ahora era el momento para que la gente del pueblo cercano y la manada de hombres lobos arribaran. La Sra. Corazón de Dragón había dicho que habría juegos, luego el té de la tarde y luego de eso los adultos realizarían un ritual durante en el cual los niños podían correr y jugar si lo preferían. Luego la cena, que el pequeño esperaba con ansia; ¡todos los interiores de la calabaza habían sido cocinadas en cosas exquisitas!

Autos comenzaron a aparecer por el camino de tierra. Querubín pareció vibrar aún más mientras se acercaba más a Vincent al mismo tiempo. Un auto se detuvo, una puerta se abrió y vio al primer invitado.

– Marcus, – Llamo feliz Vincent al joven que se acerba por el camino. Era ancho y bien musculoso con corto cabello castaño. Junto a él estaba una mujer joven con largo cabello castaño claro que caía en ondas bajo sus hombros, tras ellos habían dos niños, un niño y una niña de cabello claro. Vincent camino hacia ellos y Querubín lo siguió de cerca. Cuando se encontraron Vincent paso un brazo por los hombros de Marcus. – ¿Como estas, Vivian? ¡Tan linda como siempre, y mira cómo han crecido estos niños!

– ¡Marcus! – Chillo Freja y corrió hacia ellos.

– Mamá, – dijo y dejando los paquetes que traía corrió hacia ella. Se abrazaron con fuerza. – Oh, Mamá, es tan bueno verte.

– Te he extrañado mucho. Mira lo buen mozo que estas. Y Vivian, – Dijo Freja dirigiéndose a su nuera. – Estas encantadora. ¿Cómo te has sentido querida? – le preguntó mientras se abrazaban.

– Estoy bien mamá, – Respondió Vivian con ligero acento suizo.

– Estoy muy feliz, ¿dónde están mis nietos? – Pregunto Freja girándose hacia los dos niños. Agachándose Freja estiro sus brazos y los niños corrieron hacia ella.

Querubín no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo porque comenzaron a hablar en alemán; le habían explicado que no todas las personas hablaban español.

– Querubín, me gustaría que conocieras a mis nietos. Este es Albin, tiene cinco años, y esta es Gisele ella tiene tres. Albin, Gisele este es Querubín, es nuevo en nuestro grupo.

– Hola, es un placer conocerlos, – Dijo Querubín haciéndoles una seña con la mano.

– Hola, – respondieron Albin y Gisele con marcados acentos.

Freja guio a su familia hacia su carpa mientras comentaban sobre regalos y ponerse al día. – Volveremos a tiempo para el té Querubín; cuida a los chicos por mí.

El niño sonrió y miro fijo a Vincent que intentaba lucir inocente. Pronto la mayor parte de la gente del pueblo había llegado, todos conversaban y reían. Querubín caminó hacia la casa y se escondió tras un arbusto de rosas observando toda la conmoción. Estaba tan absorto mirando a todos que no escucho a las personas que se acercaron por atrás.

– ¿Que tenemos aquí? – pregunto una profunda voz grave.

Querubín chillo y dio un salto girando al mismo tiempo. Había un grupo de como diez personas allí. Todos usaban ropa entre verde y café, mayormente echa de grueso material y cuero. Los ojos del niño estaban bien abiertos del miedo cuando se encontró con los ojos ámbar del gran hombre frente a él. Su cabello castaño oscuro era rizado y salvaje, con unas cuantas hojas y ramitas que demostraba que había cruzado el bosque para llegar hasta allí.

El hombre sonrió y estiro su mano. – Soy Lucas Nef.

Querubín podía sentir una energía extraña que provenía del hombre pero Freja le había enseñado a ser educado y el hombre tenía el mismo apellido que ella; quizás era parte de su familia. – Encantado de conocerlo, mi nombre es Querubín, – dijo también estirando su mano.

Justo cuando sus manos se tocaron el niño escucho a Soto gritar, – ¡Querubín, no!

De repente Lucas empujo energía hacia él, era salvaje, enojada y se sentía como si quisiera controlarlo. A Querubín no le gusto y empujo la energía con todas sus fuerzas. Lucas voló lejos del pequeño, aterrizando de espaldas a unos cuantos pies y mirando con sorpresa al niño. Querubín estaba jadeando cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso. Segundos después Soto estaba frente a él pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con la otra mano le agarro la quijada.

– Mírame, – demando Soto. – Querubín, mírame; estas bien, todo está bien. Respira tranquilo. Así está bien, eso, tranquilo. Vincent viene en camino y te ayudara a centrarte otra vez. Solo respira y mírame.

Apenas Vincent llego se sentó tras el niño y lo puso sobre su regazo. – Está bien, cariño, solo cierras tus ojos e ignora a todos menos a mí. Haremos la misma meditación que hicimos esta mañana. – Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a respirar en sincronía.

– ¿Porque diablos hiciste eso, Lucas? – grito Freja marchando hacia el grupo, su familia no lejos de ella.

– Hola papá, – dijo Marcus mirando a Lucas con simpatía.

– Hola Marcus. – Girándose hacia Freja escondió su estremecimiento cuando miro en sus fríos ojos azules. – No sé lo que paso. Solo le estreche la mano.

Freja puso sus manos en su cadera y lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Hiciste tu truco de alfa y le enviaste energía?

Lucas suspiro, – Si, lo hago todo el tiempo; a nadie le molesta.

Freja levanto una delicada ceja. – Excepto a Vincent.

Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron bien grandes. – No sabía que era sensitivo. Me conoces, sabes que no lastimaría a un niño.

Freja asintió, Lucas nunca lastimaría a un niño a propósito, pero a veces no pensaba

– ¿Cómo fue que me empujo?

– Tengo una idea, pero no te diré ahora. Ve a saludar a tu familia, necesito asegurarme que Querubín está bien.

Freja comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando Lucas le tomo el brazo. – Lo siento.

Freja sonrió. – Lo se Lucas, lo sé.

Unos minutos después Querubín abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se sentía mucho mejor. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado al estrecharle la mano a alguien.

– ¿Estas bien Querubín? – Pregunto Freja mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo revisaba.

– Estoy bien ahora. ¿Lucas está bien? ¿Es parte de tu familia?

Freja le sonrió al pequeño y miro su rostro alegre, un poco más redondo ahora que estaba comiendo de manera regular. – Lucas está bien. Estuvimos casados hace mucho tiempo. Es el padre de Marcus.

– ¿Que paso? – Pregunto el niño con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

– ¿Cuándo se estrecharon las manos o con nuestro matrimonio? – Pregunto Freja con una sonrisa.

Querubín lo pensó un momento, – Los dos.

– Está bien. Cuando Marcus tenía cinco años, un hombre lobo mordió a Lucas. Él no pudo manejarlo y huyo para unirse a una de las manadas que habíamos conocido en uno de nuestros viajes. Sentía que ya no podía estar al lado de nosotros, de que no era seguro. Cuando pudo controlarse se había hecho de amigos dentro de la manada y vio como algunos de los alfas maltrataban a otros miembros, nunca volvió con nosotros. Lucas ha pasado los últimos veinte años eliminando malos alfas y rescatando a nuevos hombres lobos y niños de malas manadas y de la sociedad normal.

Freja se detuvo un momento para ver si Querubín había entendido y luego continuo, – Y por cuando se estrecharon las manos, Lucas es un lobo alfa. Él envía su energía cuando conoce a alguien para mostrar su fuerza, para ofrecer confort y para mantener su posición como líder. Dudo que siquiera allá pensado en eso cuando te dio la mano.

– Oh, está bien, creo que entiendo, – Dijo Querubín aun un poco confundido por todo.

Freja rio y beso la frente del niño. – No te preocupes querido, lo entenderás algún día.

 **NT: Muchas gracias por su preocupación, aquí estoy mejorando, lento pero seguro, bajo le cuidadoso ojos de mi familia**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo veintinueve

Querubín puso una pequeña mano a cada lado del barril. Adelantándose observo las manzanas verdes y rojas flotar en el agua. Respirando profundo Querubín metió su cabeza en el agua fría e intento agarrar una manzana con la boca. Después de unos segundos salió del agua jadeando y sin manzana. Con una mirada de determinación el niño lo volvió a intentar; le tomo varios intentos antes que el pequeño sacara la cabeza con ojos triunfantes y una brillante manzana en la boca.

Vincent camino hacia él y comenzó a secarle la cara con una suave toalla azul

– ¡Bien echo Querubín! Es muy difícil pescar una manzana así.

El niño sonrió y mordió la manzana, estaba acida y firme. Querubín nunca antes había comido una manzana como esta; tomando otra mordida decidió que le gustaba mucho. Mirando alrededor el niño vio a otras personas en los barriles de manzanas, mojados y riendo y mientras intentaban pescar una. Algunos, como él, estaban parados a un lado comiendo su premio.

Un pito sonó al otro lado del campo. – Van a empezar las carreras, ¿te gustaría ir hacia allá? – Vincent pregunto mientras Mudiwa, Adonis y Soto se les unían.

– ¿No quieren pescar manzanas? – Pregunto Querubín tomando otra mordida de la suya.

Vincent sonrió ante la preocupación del niño. – Lo haremos, siempre dejamos que los niños vayan primero.

– ¿Por qué?

Soto y Adonis se sonrojaron ante la pregunta.

– Bueno, – Comenzó Adonis vacilante, – a veces nos ponemos muy competitivos.

Querubín frunció el ceño confundido y miro a Soto por una mejor respuesta. Soto aclaro su garganta. – Creo que cuando nos veas pescar manzanas todo será más claro para ti.

Vincent y Mudiwa sonrieron. – Vamos Querubín; vamos a ver las carreras. – Dijo Mudiwa estirando su mano para que el niño la tomara.

El niño se encogió de hombros y feliz tomo la mano de Mudiwa. Pronto estuvieron de pie en un largo campo con marcadores mostrando carriles y el punto de partida y de final. Querubín miro alrededor y vio a niños sentados en el piso amarrando sus piernas.

– ¿Que están haciendo? – pregunto el niño.

Vincent iba a responder cuando la nieta de Freja, Giselle se les acerco corriendo. Ella comenzó a hablarle rápidamente en alemán a Querubín. El niño le sonrió y meneo la cabeza, él no entendía. Vincent iba a ayudar con la traducción cuando de repente la niña tomo la mano de Querubín. Giselle continúo hablando y comenzó a guiar al niño hasta la línea de partida. Al principio él se puso tieso y sus ojos perdieron enfoque, después comenzó a caminar con ella riendo ante lo que ella decía luego comenzó a responder vacilante con 'ya' y 'nein'.

– Por los cielos, – dijo Vincent con suavidad. Cuando todos los participantes estuvieron de pie en la línea de partida riendo y listos para comenzar se escuchó, – ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! – el grupo de competidores de la carrera en tres piernas partió lo más rápido posible. Querubín y Giselle iban bien pese a la diferencia en estatura. Vincent rio al ver al pequeño. Cuando la carrera termino y las cuerdas fueron desatadas Querubín se le acerco corriendo junto a Giselle.

– ¡Giselle dice que la próxima carrera es para adultos! ¿Van a participar? – pregunto el niño con ojos brillando de alegría.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron; era imposible negarse ante esos ojos brillantes.

– Yo voy con Mudiwa, – Grito Adonis agarrando al sorprendido hombre nombrado y llevándoselo en busca de cuerda.

Vincent rio y se giró a Soto ofreciéndole su brazo. – ¿Vamos a avergonzarlos? – Soto sonrió travieso y acepto el brazo de Vincent.

Querubín se sentó con Giselle, Albin y Freja cuando llamaron a todos los competidores a la línea de partida.

– En esta carrera deben correr hasta la línea de meta, luego dar la vuelta y volver hasta la línea de partida. – Todos los adultos gruñeron y se agarraron bien de sus compañeros para prepararse a correr. Cuando escucharon 'fuera' partieron con rapidez.

Querubín aplaudió y rio al ver a los normalmente agraciados hombres tropezar y caer en la competencia. A Mudiwa y Adonis les estaba yendo bastante bien hasta que dieron la vuelta cuando se enredaron y cayeron. Se pararon lo más rápido posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Vincent y Soto ya los habían pasado. Terminando la carrera antes que sus amigos, Soto y Vincent se hincharon de orgullo burlón por lo logrado.

– Oh, cállense, – dijo Adonis, – ni siquiera ganaron.

– Esas gemelas eran muy rápidas, – Se defendió Soto mirando a las dos mujeres rubias que habían ganado.

De repente se escuchó un chillido y Querubín estuvo junto a ellos saltando. – ¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¿Qué sigue?

Cuatro horas después los gitanos colapsaron en el suelo mientras Querubín dejó de saltar y se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado. Habían competido en todas las carreras, incluidas la de saco, carretilla y correr hacia atrás. También habían jugado a todo tipo de juegos: lanzar herraduras; bolos y sí, los adultos también tuvieron su oportunidad de atrapar manzanas. Cuando seis de los adultos de Querubín terminaron la competencia con una manzana y empapados hasta los huesos, comprendió porque dejaron a los niños jugar primero. Ria que ya tenía seis meses de embarazo hizo que Naveen fuera de nuevo por una manzana para ella. Después vieron un espectáculo de marionetas, que el niño adoro. Al final se pintaron las caras, así que ahora lucían como las hadas que imaginaban los muggle, coloridas y brillantes.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? – Pregunto Querubín con alegría. Los muchos tonos de verde que tenía en la cara como un hada del bosque hacían que sus ojos resaltaran, y aunque no creían que fuera posible se veía aún más tierno.

Todos gruñeron y Ria respondió la respuesta del niño. – Ahora debemos esperar que todos terminen sus juegos y se guarden las cosas, luego encenderemos las velas en las linternas. Después cenaremos y creo que realizaremos el ritual antes del postre.

Querubín le sonrió emocionado y una vez admiro el trabajo de pintura facial. El rostro de Ria estaba pintando en tonos verdes y cafés, como un hada de tierra, alguien que da vida, le había explicado Muriel. El esposo de Muriel, Quirin, era quien estaba pintando las caras, el rostro de Naveen lucia como le sol. Querubín no comprendió porque todos rieron, pero de verdad le gustaba como lucía Naveen.

– ¿Cuándo encenderán las hogueras? – Pregunto el niño mirando las pilas de madera.

– Después de cenar, – Respondió Ria.

– Bueno, no sé ustedes, – dijo Adonis, – pero voy a ponerme algo más cálido y que no esté mojado.

Todos rieron, Querubín observo a Adonis parado bajo la luz y noto como su piel parecía cambiar de color, como si fuera una verdadera hada acuática.

Soto miro con desprecio a su camiseta mojada. – Estoy de acuerdo. – Querubín se giró a mirarlo y jadeo. Soto había sido pintado como un hada de otoño y parecía estar fusionado con el bosque tras él. Soto sonrió y se puso de pie terminado la ilusión.

Freja también se levantó y estiro su mano hacia el niño. – Vamos querido. – Su rostro era de un hada de invierno; toda blanca y ojos azul hielo. Tenía unos destellos celestes al igual que sus ojos, pero aún se veía cálida y tierna.

Querubín tomo su mano y comenzaron caminar en dirección a las carpas. Vincent y Mudiwa estaban esperándolo. Vincent estaba pintado como un hada de fuego, destacando su pelo rojo. Y junto al él, Mudiwa tenía el rostro pintado de blanco y plata para imitar a un hada de la luna. El niño sonrió; este había sido casi uno de los mejores días de su vida, casi mejor que su cumpleaños, que le dijeron era el 31 de julio. A Querubín le habían dado su primer pastel de cumpleaños, ¡y regalos! Había sido tan divertido.

Después que se secaron y se cambiaron de ropa con cuidado para no arruinar el maquillaje se reunieron alrededor de cuatro grandes mesas llenas de comida.

– Bien, – anuncio la Sra. Corazón de Dragón. 'Becky', recordo el pequeño, 'ella me dijo que la llamara Becky'. – Todos saben lo que deben hacer: los niños y las mujeres embarazadas primero. – Niños, los más pequeños acompañados de un adulto, comenzaron a dirigirse a la mesa llena de comida.

Pronto Querubín estuvo sentado con su familia, la mamá de Vincent, Becky, y la familia de Freja junto con Lucas y los hombres lobo. Él observo a todos con cuidado por un momento, mientras se acercaba más al costado de Soto. Querubín no estaba muy seguro de Lucas y sus amigos.

Finalmente Lucas le dijo con dureza al niño, – ¡No vamos a lastimarte!

Antes que nadie pudiera responder, Querubín se enderezo y miro desafiante a Lucas mientras decía molesto, – ¿Cómo se eso después de lo que me hiciste antes? En todo caso tu energía es toda…– se detuvo por un momento para encontrar la palabra adecuada, –…rara.

Lucas levanto una ceja; raramente le hablaban de esa manera, y por un mocoso tan chico. Vio a Freja preparándose para intervenir cuando Vincent levanto una mano, interesante. – Es mi naturaleza tantear; si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste no lo habría hecho.

Querubín frunció el ceño y miro de manera sospechosa a Lucas. – ¿Esa fue una disculpa?

Los otros hombres lobo se tensaron. Lucas se quedó con la boca abierta y luego se largó a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa profunda y dura pero pareció calmar a los demás. – No, niño, no, ese fue un alfa intentando placar a un inferior. Lo siento Querubín, nunca debí hacerte eso.

El niño miro a Freja y luego a Vincent. Ambos asintieron, así diciéndole que debería aceptar la disculpa de Lucas. – Gracias, disculpa aceptada, – Respondió Querubín de manera formal.

Lucas inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento. La mujer junto a Lucas miro alrededor para asegurarse que la conversación había terminado y luego dijo. –Querubín, mi nombre es Cassandra, y este es mi hijo Paul, – Explico ella pasando un brazo por los hombros del niño de ocho años sentado a su lado. – Hemos sido parte del clan de Lucas por mucho tiempo pero hombres lobo solo hace seis meses. ¿Te molestaría explicar porque nos sientes 'raros', por favor?

El niño cerró los ojos y se enfocó en la energía. – Su energía se siente… rota… como si hubiera dos trozos luchando por control. Y cada trozo pone diferente cantidades de energía como si alguno de ustedes fuera más especial.

Al abrir los ojos el niño noto los tristes ojos verde azulados de Cassandra. Temeroso de haber echo algo malo, se acurruco aún más contra Soto. Lo habían animado a defenderse, a pararse por sí mismo, y se había sentido bien al hacerlo porque los demás hacían lo mismo, pero poner triste a alguien, de eso no estaba seguro. Una lágrima cayo por la mejilla de la mujer y Querubín agarro a Soto con sus dos manos.

– Oye, no hiciste nada malo, – Dijo Vincent. – De hecho creo que es casi la misma respuesta que le di a Lucas cuando él me hizo la misma pregunta.

Lucas puso sus manos sobre las de Cassandra en un gesto de confort. – Vincent tiene razón Querubín. No has hecho nada malo, – Dijo. – Eso es lo que somos. Tenemos un lobo, un monstruo dentro de nosotros esperando la luna llena para poder salir y tomar el control. Mientras estamos en nuestra forma de lobo no tenemos control de lo que hacemos. Eso puede ser bastante perturbador. Por eso tenemos cuidado de estar en un lugar seguro, lejos de las personas durante las transformaciones.

El niño miro al alfa hombre lobo. – Adonis me estaba enseñando sobre lobos hace unas semanas. No son monstruos.

Lucas sonrió, – No lo son, pero desafortunadamente los hombre lobo sí. Sin embargo solo estamos obligados a ser monstruos durante la luna llena. Ninguno de nosotros te lastimara Querubín, te lo prometo. Puedo ver lo importante que eres para Freja y me gustaría conocerte.

El niño pudo notar que Lucas estaba siendo honesto con él. A la gente le agradaba Lucas y confiaban en él, así que le daría una oportunidad. – Está bien.

– Bueno, entonces, – Dijo Freja queriendo cambiar el tema de la conversación, –comamos.

Todos rieron y empezaron a comer. Querubín sonrió y miro su plato: estaba lleno de comida. Reconoció alguna, como el queso y los macarrones, la ensalada de papa y el brócoli cocido. Sin embargo había comida nueva que probar, así que comenzó a comer con gusto.

Todos sonrieron cuando el niño comenzó a suspirar en diferentes grados de alegría al comer. Los ojos de Lucas brillaron divertidos al observar al pequeño comer. Los adultos estaban conversando cuando de repente todos se giraron a mirar al pequeño. Los ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, los labios rosados estaban fruncidos y se escuchó un chillido.

Soto con rapidez le paso a Querubín una servilleta de papel. – Puedes escupirlo aquí.

El niño tomo la servilleta pero miro a Vincent y Mudiwa para asegurarse que estaba bien escupir la desagradable comida. Ambos le dieron permiso, intentando no reír cuando el niño escupió la comida y agarro con rapidez su vaso de agua – ¿Qué fue lo que comiste? – Pregunto Naveen.

Querubín apunto a una pila de chucrut en su plato, arrugando su nariz en disgusto. Esta vez no pudieron contener la risa, aunque lograron mantenerla ligera.

– No es necesario que lo termines, – Dijo Mudiwa aun riendo.

– Gracias, – respondió el niño aun frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la comida mala.

Querubín nunca olvidaría su primera celebración de Halloween. Después de llenar su barriga de buena comida, el niño ayudo a limpiar. Pronto encendieron las hogueras y comenzó el ritual de Samhain. Algunas personas quemaron trozos de papel con cosas que querían dejar ir escritas en ellos. Algunos decían en voz alta como crearían balance en sus vidas. Querubín lo encontró interesante por un rato, pero pronto se puso a jugar con los demás niños.

Cuando el ritual termino, la música comenzó. Naveen, Ria, Freja y Mudiwa tocaron y cantaron junto a los músicos locales. Mudiwa incluso dejo al pequeño tocar su tambor. El niño jugo y bailo alrededor de la hogueras. Becky seguía dándole dulces a base de calabaza para escucharlo suspirar. Tarde en la noche cuando ni siquiera los niños podían bailar más, Querubín se acurruco en el regazo de Mudiwa cuando la gente comenzó a contar historias de miedo. Vincent se sentó a un lado de ellos y Lucas al otro lado. En poco tiempo el niño estuvo profundamente dormido, sintiéndose seguro, rodeado de brazos fuertes y gente que lo amaba.

Cinco días después se estaban marchando. Becky envío con ellos una gran cantidad de comida. Iban a recoger a Freja en el pueblo donde había estado pasando tiempo con su familia. Una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Querubín al ver la granja de Oma desaparecer en la distancia. Mirando el libro en su regazo el niño lo abrió. La mamá de Vincent se lo había dado y le había dicho que la llamara Oma, 'abuela' en alemán, cuando se marcharon. El libro contenía fotos de su estadía en la granja, junto con notas de la gente que había conocido allí, incluidos Oma, Lucas y Giselle.

Vincent se giró y vio la expresión melancólica del niño. – Esta bien Querubín. Veremos a mi mamá de nuevo en la primavera. Y podemos escribirle a ella y a quien quieras.

Querubín se giró, ojos llenaos de lágrimas se encontraron con los ojos lavanda de Vincent. – Becky dijo que la llamara Oma. Que yo era tu hijo, así que eso la hacía mi abuela.

Vincent se levantó de su asiento y envolvió al niño en sus brazos. Su voz estaba cargada de emoción cuando hablo. – Querubín, Mudiwa y yo te amamos mucho. Y nos encantaría poder ser tus padres.

El niño comenzó a llorar y se aferró con fuerza a Vincent. La voz profunda y calmada de Mudiwa los envolvió: – Es cierto; ambos te amamos mucho. Hemos estado investigando ceremonias de adopción. Teníamos planeado preguntarte formalmente si querías ser nuestro hijo cuando hubiéramos escogido una ceremonia.

Querubín respiro profundo. El aroma de Vincent lleno sus pulmones, tranquilizándolo. Vincent usaba una mezcla de aceites de pimienta negra, petitgrain y geranio*. Era para protección síquica y lo hacía oler dulce y picante al mismo tiempo. Alejándose lo justo de Vincent para que Mudiwa pudiera escucharlo, el niño pregunto, – ¿Cómo debería llamarlos?

Ambos suspiraron aliviados. – Bueno, puedes llamarme papá o pa, si quieres, – Dijo Vincent.

– En Shona, el lenguaje nativo de Zimbabue, Baba significa papá, – explico Mudiwa.

Querubín se acurro más contra el pecho de Vincent. – Baba y papá, me gusta eso.

* Esta receta es de Aromaterapia Magia de Scott Cunningham y usa aceites esenciales. Y la pimienta negra huele más dulce de lo que uno pensaría, créanme.

NT. Gracias a todos por su cariño y apoyo.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo Treinta

N/A Antes que empiece este capítulo quiero decirles que estoy basando el pueblo de Ria en la India en el pueblo del libro 'Kali's Odiyya- la verdadera historia de la iniciación de un shaman' de Amarananda Bhairavan. Es un pueblo matriarcal, que adora a Kali como la personificación femenina de la energía del cosmos. Inventare algunos rituales y costumbres, usando el libro y su investigación como referencia.

15 de diciembre, 1986. Karingkalchuttor, India

Querubín se estiro lentamente y se acurro entre las mantas mientras intentaba discernir que lo había despertado, cuando escucho los cantos de las aves salvajes y los chillidos de los monos. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Estaba en la India ahora; llevaban como una semana en el pueblo de Ria. La sonrisa del niño aumento al pensar en todos los lugares maravillosos que había estado. Girándose para mirar el mapa que colgaba en la pared sobre su cama el niño volvió a sonreír. Habían estado en tantos lugares increíbles. Vincent y Adonis lo habían ayudado con su mapa de Europa y Asia además de con su calendario. De esta forma, él podía hacer un seguimiento de dónde habían estado y hacia dónde iban. Líneas rojas marcaban el camino que habían tomado y alfileres rojos marcaban los pueblos donde habían estado. Querubín trazo con un dedo las líneas rojas saliendo de Inglaterra, luego a Francia, España, el norte de Italia y luego Suiza, siguiendo a través de Austria, Hungría y la Unión Soviética. Había tantos lugares hermosos y tanta gente interesante. El niño amaba los diferentes tipos de música que habían encontrado durante sus viajes y había comenzado a coleccionar cintas de música. Clásica, folklore, hasta música moderna de todos los países por lo que habían pasado.

El viaje del pueblo de Oma hasta el pueblo de Ria había tomado casi un mes, pero estarían aquí tres meses. Querubín toco el alfiler dorado que marcaba donde estaban ahora, al extremo sur de la India. Sonriendo el niño se sentó; ¡Era hora de levantarse! Cada mañana ayudaba a la mamá de Ria, ella le había dicho que la llamara Naanii*, a recoger huevos, fruta y a ordeñar las vacas. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno el pequeño practicaba yoga con su familia. Después de desayunar jugaba con los demás niños del pueblo hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Querubín estuvo listo con rapidez, se puso unos cómodos pantalones de algodón celeste y una túnica a juego bordada en el cuello y los puños. La tela era ligera y suelta y lo mantenía fresco en el clima cálido de la selva tropical. Vincent y Mudiwa le dijeron que no era necesario que usara un pañuelo en la cabeza en el pueblo. Así que el niño le dedico tiempo extra a su cabello negro ondulado, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Asomando la cabeza por la puerta, el pequeño echo una ojeada afuera. Baba y papá no estaban en la sala. En silencio se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres he hizo a un lado la cortina. Ambos hombres estaban durmiendo en lados opuestos de la cama, lo que significaba que podría saltar al medio. Lo más silencioso posible Querubín corrió a través de la habitación y saltó, planeando aterrizar en medio de la cama, cuando un poderoso brazo lo agarro de repente. El niño chillo y lucho contra el brazo que lo sostenía.

La voz adormilada de Mudiwa le pregunto, – ¿Y qué crees estás haciendo jovencito?

El niño sonrió, – Nada Baba.

Mudiwa sonrió, – No creo que estés diciendo la verdad, ¿Qué opinas, Vincent?"

Vincent le sonrió a Querubín. – Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que tendremos que convencerlo de decir la verdad. – Luego lentamente Vincent estiro sus manos moviendo sus dedos en dirección al costado del pequeño.

– Iba camino a ayudar a Naanii papá, en serio, – El niño chillo cuando los dedos hicieron contacto con su costado. Después de unos minutos de tortura con cosquillas dijo, – Por favor… lo siento… estaba intentando pillarlos…desprevenidos.

Las cosquillas se detuvieron pero los dedos permanecieron en posición. – ¿Y alguna vez podrás pillarnos desprevenidos? – Pregunto Vincent con arrogancia juguetona.

Querubín sonrió y rodos sus ojos, recitando la misma oración de cada vez que lo pillaban tratando de sorprenderlos. – Fue tonto de mi parte intentarlo. Ustedes son los maestros de sus alrededores.

– No suena muy arrepentido, – Comento Mudiwa sonriendo ante la alegría que noto en la cara del niño.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que necesita más cosquillas.

Querubín chillo e intentó liberarse cuando de repente fue rescatado. – ¿Dónde está mi ayudante? – llamo Shefali, la mamá de Ria.

Vincent y Mudiwa de inmediato lo soltaron. Shefali era una mujer adorable, pero uno no la hacía enojar, y seguir Shefali, Querubín era un angelito de verdad.

– Voy, Naanii, – Grito el niño antes de besar a su Baba y a su papá y salir apresurado.

– Ni siquiera se da cuenta que está hablando Hindi, – Dijo Mudiwa mientras se estiraba lentamente.

– Lo sé, – accedió Vincent. Los primeros dos días, Querubín tenía que estar tocando a alguien que entendiera Hindi para comprender lo que estaban diciendo. Para el tercer día ya entendía y hablaba Hindi como si fuera un pequeño de un par de años. Para el final de la primera semana ya era fluente. Vincent dejo esos pensamientos cuando Mudiwa se sento, los músculos de su espalda parecían llamarlo y tentarlo. – Sabes, – comenzó Vincent mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer la cálida piel oscura, – Tenemos media hora antes de la sesión de yoga.

– Treinta minutos no es mucho tiempo. – susurro Mudiwa dejándose acariciar.

Vincent sonrió y paso sus manos por el muscular estómago, hasta que alcanzo el precioso miembro que quería. – Estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas.

Girándose Mudiwa sonrió, – Estoy seguro de que no.

– Buenos días, Naanii, – Dijo con alegría Querubín mientras la abrazaba. – Me gusta tu sari; es de un color rosa muy bonito.

Shefali sonrió, – Gracias, Naatii. ¿Estás listo para ayudarme con los deberes matutinos?

– Si, – Respondió el niño y tomo la mano de la anciana.

El niño sonrió mientras realizaban su rutina de la mañana. Naanii era una mujer fuerte y al pequeño a veces le costaba seguirle el paso. Cuando recién la había conocido había temido no agradarle. Sus ojos cafés eran calculadores y su cabello negro con destellos plateados, estaba tomado en un severo moño que la hacía lucir muy rigurosa. Querubín se había quedado callado y no se había alejado de Vincent y Mudiwa. La familia de Ria lo había mirado, pero no parecieron prestarle mayor atención. Al poco tiempo de llegar cenaron. Cuando Querubín probó la comida de Shefali suspiro, el niño no podía hacer nada malo según los ojos de Shefali. Esa noche cuando Shefali se sentó para contarles historias a los niños del pueblo, ella tomó a Querubín en su regazo. El niño sonrió al pensar en las historias de Naanii, ella era una maravillosa cuentacuentos. En especial le gusto la historia de Durga luchando contra demonios y creando a Kali para que le ayudara a luchar contra ellos.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la casa ya estaban puestas las alfombras para yoga y la mayoría de su familia se estaba preparando. Ria estaba en la cocina preparando el arroz para el desayuno.

– Buenos días, Ria, – Saludo el niño.

– Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste?"

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? – Pregunto Querubín mirando su barriga. Ria había dicho que el bebé podía nacer en cualquier momento y tenía una gran barriga. El niño temía que se pudiera reventar.

– Me siento bastante bien esta mañana, – le respondió ella feliz. – Ahora ve a hacer yoga, luego de desayunar tú y yo iremos a caminar. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El pequeño sonrió y partió a la sesión de yoga. Con rapidez se sacó las sandalias de cuero y se paró sobre su alfombrilla para esperar que Naveen comenzara. Soto, Adonis y Freja ya estaban allí y le dijeron buenos días. Mientras esperaba que su baba y su papá aparecieran se preguntó como estarían los demás. Quinn e Isabelle se habían inscrito en un curso para ser profesores de yoga en un ashram cercano y habían convencido a Camellia y Justin de ir con ellos. Querubín había ido un par de veces al ashram para conocerlo. Era hermoso y emitía una gran sensación de tranquilidad. Dario, Luca y Elena se habían ofrecido a llevarse a Mitchell con ellos y ahora estaban en la costa disfrutando unas vacaciones. Planeaban volver la próxima semana y Querubín esperaba con ansias su regreso. Le agradaban mucho los hermanos Italianos; eran muy lindos y traviesos.

Querubín salió de sus pensamientos cuando su baba y su papá llegaron. Meneo la cabeza mientras los demás se reían de sus caras azoradas. No sabía porque se veían así, pero cada vez que eso pasaba los demás los molestaban.

El niño se aferró de la mano de Ria mientras caminaban por un sendero en la espesa jungla. Amaba el aire aquí; estaba cargado de agua y el aroma de flores y plantas. De repente Ria se detuvo y se enfocó en su respiración. – Ria, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el pequeño después de un momento.

Sonriéndole a Querubín le respondió, – Estoy bien, el bebé solo me estaba dejando saber que está listo para nacer.

– ¿No deberíamos volver? – Preguntó el niño, preocupado.

– Solo quiero avanzar un poco más. No estamos lejos del pueblo; aun puedes oír a los niños riendo. En todo caso aún es temprano para el bebé, todo está bien.

Querubín no lucia convencido, pero no protesto más. Después de unos minutos salieron del espeso follaje para encontrar un pequeño y claro estanque cubierto de flores de loto.

–Ria, son hermosas, parecen estrellas.

– Son flores de loto.

– ¿No es esa la flor de la que nació Lakshmi?

Ria le sonrió al niño. – Eres tan inteligente. Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Querubín sonrió y se sentaron en el suave pasto que rodeaba el estanque. – Todo es tan fuerte aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Ria, confundida.

– Bueno, como el aire aquí es grueso y pesado. El aire en las montañas era fresco y tenue. Y en el desierto es seco y sin aroma. – Querubín miro a Ria esperando que comprendiera.

Ria sonrío y le dio una palmadita en la mano. – La presencia de vida puede ser sobrecogedora aquí. A penas puedes ver el cielo por entre los árboles.

– Si, pero me encanta.

– A mi también. – Ria se detuvo un momento luego continuo, – Solía venir aquí cuando era una niña. Siempre lo vi como mi lugar secreto. Pedía mis deseos aquí, y cuando cumplo los dieciséis vine aquí y desee que mis padres me dieran permiso para ir al pueblo grande para ver actuar a los gitanos. Cuando vi a Naveen, vine aquí y desee que él me llevara con él. Esa noche, él le pidió permiso a mi padre para cortejarme. – Ria se sonrojo al pensar en eso. – En todo caso, dos días antes que Naveen tuviera que marcharse lo traje aquí, y él me pido matrimonio. Nos conocíamos por solo tres semanas, pero sabía que quería estar con él para siempre. – Ria se detuvo un momento para dejar que pasara la contracción, luego tomo la mano de Querubín entre las suyas.

– Este debe ser un lugar muy especial para ti. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, – dijo el niño sin comprender mucho lo que sucedía.

– Lo es y tengo una razón para traerte aquí. – Dijo Ria suspirando. – Somos familia, todos nosotros, Soto, Freja, Naveen, Mudiwa, Vincent, Adonis, tu y yo. Y sé que tú y todos los demás le van a dar la bienvenida a este bebé en la familia. Sin embargo Naveen y yo conversamos y queremos pedirte a ti especialmente que seas el hermano mayor de nuestro bebé.

Los ojos de Querubín se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa. Se había estado preguntando que sería él para el nuevo bebé. Ria y Naveen habían estado molestando a los demás sobre ser tíos y tía. – Me encantaría ser su hermano mayor, – Exclamo Querubín antes de abrazar con fuerza a Ria.

Ria sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Justo después de Halloween, Querubín había decidido que el bebé era una niña, de vez en cuando decía ella en vez de decir el bebé como todos los demás. – ¡Maravilloso! Estoy tan feliz. Ahora probablemente deberíamos volver. Si los demás se enteran que he estado teniendo contracciones aquí estaré en problemas, – dijo Ria sonriendo. Poniéndose de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el piso para poder levantarse Ria jadeo al ver una gran cobra a menos de un pie de ella. Su capucha café estaba extendida y se mecía de un lado al otro. La cobra estaba cambiando piel lo que la hacía más peligrosa aun porque no podía distinguir si lo que tenía en frente era comida, un enemigo o algo que no le causaría daño. Ria lucho para mantenerse inmóvil mientras la serpiente siseaba.

– ¡Peligro! Estoy en peligro; ¿Quién está enfrente de mí? Debo atacar.

– ¡No! – Siseo Querubín con fuerza, – No, estas a salvo. Nadie quiere lastimarte. Ella va a tener un hijo. Ella quiere alejarse de ti. Por favor déjala ir.

Ria intentó no entrar en pánico al escuchar a Querubín sisearle a la serpiente.

– ¿Quién me habla? – Siseó la serpiente alejándose un poco de Ria y avanzo hacia el niño.

– Mi nombre es Querubín, y no queremos lastimarte. ¿Podemos irnos?

– ¿Que eres? Solo huelo human.

– Soy un humano, un niño.

– ¿Y no deseas lastimarme? – preguntó con precaución la serpiente.

– Prometo que no, – Dijo Querubín con voz tranquilizadora.

– Entonces volverle a mi guarida. Terminare de cambiar la piel en tres días. Vuelve para que conversemos cuando yo pueda verte.

Querubín sonrió agradecido. – Estaré feliz de hacerlo. Gracias.

Apenas la cobra se deslizo hacia la jungla el niño se dirigió hacia Ria para ayudarla a pararse. – ¿Estas bien?

– Si, eso creo. Vamos donde los demás, – Dijo temblorosa Ria, necesitando la seguridad de su esposo ahora.

Querubín accedió y tomándole la mano ayudo a Ria de vuelta al pueblo. Les tomo más tiempo volver porque Ria tuvo varias contracciones y más fuertes en el camino.

*Naanii- abuela materna

Naanaa- abuelo materno

Naatii- hijo de la hija (nieto)


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo treinta y uno

NA Viene el nacimiento del bebé de Ria y Naveen. Voy a basar su experiencia en la mía, y en los nacimientos que he sido bendecida en presenciar. Tuve a mis dos hijos en casa, sin complicaciones, y la mayoría de los nacimientos a los que asistí fueron iguales. Sé que no todos han tenido las mismas experiencias, y no es mi intención predicar o no validar las experiencias de otros. Gracias, Witchdragon.

Para cuando estaban por llegar al pueblo Ria se estaba sintiendo mucho más tranquila. ¡Querubín le había hablado a la cobra y había salvado su vida y la de su bebé! Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el niño, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Ria se giró y se arrodillo frente al pequeño. – Gracias, – le dijo mirando a su ojos verdes. – Gracias por salvarme a mí y al bebé.

Querubín puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las mejillas cálidas de la mujer. – No llores, todo está bien y estuve feliz de ayudar.

Ria iba a responder cuando sufrió otra contracción. Esta vez gimió cuando su estómago se endureció. Los ojos de Querubín se abrieron, esto no era normal, Freja le había contado lo que sucedería. Incluso le había mostrado fotografías y un video. Sin embargo tenía que actuar como adulto ahora. – Ria, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que busque a alguien?

Después de unos segundos de pasar la contracción Ria fue capaz de responder la pregunta del niño. – Estoy bien. Ayúdame, ya estamos por llegar a casa. – Querubín aferro con fuerza el brazo de Ria cuando se levantó y comenzaron a entrar al pueblo.

Naveen levantó la mirada y vio a Ria y Querubín; con rapidez se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia ellos, algo andaba mal. Adonis que había estado sentado con él también lo siguió con rapidez. Naveen envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos apenas llego a su lado. – ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ahora que estaba segura el mido la abrumo y comenzó a temblar y llorar mientras intentaba contar su historia. Naveen la sostuvo con fuerza e intentó calmarla sobando su espalda. En realidad no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba diciendo porque ella tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

Adonis se quedó parado ahí choqueado. Ambos lucían bien. Él solo pudo comprender unas palabras, pero cuando Adonis escucho 'cobra' y 'Querubín' se arrodillo enfrente del pequeño. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te mordieron? – preguntó mientras desesperado revisaba al niño. En ese momento Shefali, Freja, Vincent y Mudiwa aparecieron.

Shefali fue la primera en hablar. – ¿Que sucede, Naveen?

– No lo sé; ella está muy alterada. – Respondió un poco frenético.

– Ria, – Shefali dijo con firmeza en español para que todos pudieran comprenderla, – Vamos a la casa. Beberás un poco de jugo y te tranquilizaras. Querubín, tu nos dirás lo que sucedió. – Todos asintieron y pronto estuvieron sentados alrededor de una mesa baja. Shefali sirvió lassi de mango y se sentó. Dirigiéndose al niño dijo, – Está bien, quiero que con tranquilidad nos digas lo que sucedió.

Querubín bebió un sorbo de su lassi y comenzó. Les conto de como Ria estaba teniendo pequeñas contracciones, y se sonrojo cuando conto que ella le pidió que fuera el hermano mayor del bebé. Cuando conto sobre la cobra todos jadearon y luego lucieron confundidos cuando el niño les dijo que había hablado con ella. Cuando el pequeño termino la historia, Ria se había calmado y fue capaz de hablar.

– Todo lo que dijo es cierto. Escuche sisear a la serpiente y luego escuche sisear a Querubín. Después de unos minutos, la serpiente dio la vuelta y se perdió en la jungla.

– Gracias, Querubín, – Naveen dijo agradecido. – Es un gran don hablar con las serpientes.

– Si, así es, – dijo Shefali, – mi Naatii es capaz de encantar a un serpiente de esa manera, de verdad ha sido bendecido por Kali. Deberíamos tener una celebración en su honor. Sin embargo veo que mi hija está a punto de tener a su bebé.

Todos miraron a Ria que tenía el rostro contraído mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Cuando la contracción pasó Naveen ayudo a Ria a entrar al bus, ella quería un baño. Shefali y Freja se fueron juntas para preparar la cama y todos los implementos.

– Bueno caballeros, parece que tendremos que entretenernos solos por un rato y prepara el almuerzo y la cena. ¿Tenemos que buscar algo? – Pregunto Mudiwa. Pronto tuvieron echa una pequeña lista de ingredientes que necesitarían para la cena. Habían decidido hace un simple almuerzo de sándwiches y ensalada de frutas.

Después de preguntarle a Naanii si necesitaba algo del mercado, Querubín se apresuró hacia donde estaban Adonis, Mudiwa y Vincent esperando con su bicicleta. – ¿Ya volvió Soto? – pregunto mientras se subía a su brillante bicicleta azul que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

– No, dijo que llegaría a media tarde, – respondió Vincent. – ¿estamos listos para irnos?

– Si, Naanii pidió que trajéramos azúcar y semillas de fenogreco, – dijo el niño mientras se ponía alrededor de la cabeza un pañuelo café.

– Entonces vamos. – Dijo Mudiwa y partió. Los demás partieron tras él y luego comenzaron a competir para ver quien llegaba más rápido al pueblo grande.

Tres horas después regresaron a casa, y prepararon el almuerzo. Querubín se había divertido mucho en el mercado, pero sus pensamientos seguían dirigiéndose a Ria; estaba ansioso de saber si ella estaba bien. Ofreciéndose para ver si los demás querían almorzar, Querubín corrió hacia la casa de Naanii donde sabía que Ria iba a tener a su bebe. Parándose frente a la puerta el niño escucho; estaban hablando en voz baja y todo parecía bien así que golpeo a la puerta.

Freja abrió y sonrió. – Oh, hola Querubín, ¿quieres pasar?

El niño asintió y entro a la refrescante habitación. La cama baja estaba cubierta con sabanas viejas. Había toallas, un cuchillo, algunas hierbas y otras cosas que el niño no reconoció en una mesita. Ria y Naveen estaban sentados en la cama. Naveen estaba sonriendo mientras sobaba la espalda de Ria. Ella lucía cansada pero feliz. – Hola, El almuerzo está listo y quería saber si alguien quería almorzar.

– Gracias Querubín, eso es muy amable de tu parte. – Dijo Naanii mientras entraba a la habitación y le pasaba a Ria una taza de agua. – Porque no traes suficiente para todos y lo dejas en la cocina, así comeremos a medida que podamos.

– Está bien. Um, Ria ¿estás bien? – Querubín retorció su camisa mientras Ria pasaba otra contracción.

Sonriendo cansada le respondió, – Estoy bien querido. Tener un bebé es un trabajo difícil, pero estoy bien. ¿Podrías traerme yogurt con fruta por favor? –Querubín le dio una gran sonrisa por poder ayudar y corrió en busca de la comida requerida.

Después del almuerzo los demás chicos intentaron mantener entretenido a Querubín. Uno nunca sabía cuánto tomaría para nacer un bebé y esperar no era fácil. Tenían todo listo para hacer lasaña para la cena, incluido pan de ajo casero. Entraron al compartimiento especial en el bus, una gran habitación donde los gitanos entrenaban. Pasaron dos horas entrenando; Querubín estaba aprendiendo contorsionismo, ser estatua, malabares, poi y acrobacias. Los ejercicios de verdad ayudaron y fue un relajado y feliz Querubín quien salió del bus a las tres de la tarde.

Soto estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol de mango, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. El niño chillo y corrió hacia él. – Soto, Soto, ¿adivina qué?

Soto lentamente abrió un ojo y le sonrió al sonrosado niño. – ¿Qué?

– Ria va a tener a su bebé. Y puedo hablar con serpientes. Y fuimos al pueblo grande. ¡Y puedo hacer una voltereta hacia atrás!

Soto abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar todo eso. – Cielos, tuviste un día muy agitado.

– Que fue lo que tú…– El niño se interrumpió cuando se sintió un grito de Ria desde la casa. Antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo Querubín estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Por suerte cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la contracción de Ria había parado. El niño se quedó allí con los ojos bien abiertos y jadeando. Ria tenía el rostro rojo y sudado, ella gimió con suavidad mientras Freja la animaba a tomar un poco de jugo.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien, – dijo Naveen animándola mientras la sostenía contra su pecho y pasaba un pañuelo mojado por su rostro.

– Querubín, – Dijo Naanii con voz tranquila. – Iré a buscarte después que nazca el bebé. ¿Porque no esperas afuera?

– Si Querubín, ven conmigo y esperaremos juntos, – Dijo Mudiwa con voz suave para no perturbar a Ria. Aunque se preguntó si algo podría hacerlo, ella estaba muy sumida en el proceso de dar a luz ya que estar desnuda frente a ellos no pareció molestar a la normalmente recatada mujer.

– Él puede quedarse si quiere, – Dijo Ria.

El niño miro a Mudiwa con una expresión obstinada en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos desafiantemente sobre su pecho. Mudiwa contuvo su risa, pero Ria no. Y dio una palmadita al lado de la cabecera de su cama para que el niño se sentará allí. Con rapidez Querubín se acercó, sin mirar a lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo Naanii entre las piernas de Ria. El pequeño miro desde el lado de Ria a Freja. Quien le sonrió, así Querubín se tranquilizó.

– Esperare afuera, llamen si me necesitan. – Dijo Mudiwa mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

– ¡Tonterías! – dijo con fuerza Ria. – Ve a buscar a los demás y quédense aquí, nuestro nuevo gitanos está a punto de llegar.

Mudiwa levanto una ceja y miro a Naveen. Naveen miro a su esposa y luego asintió. Un momento después Mudiwa, Vincent, Adonis y Soto estaba parados en el dormitorio al lado de la puerta, ofreciendo su apoyo silencioso. Cuando venía una contracción, Querubín sostenía con fuerza la mano de Ria cuando ella pujaba. Entre contracciones se mantenía tranquilo y dejaba que Freja y Naveen se encargaran de ella. Veinte minutos después Ria estaba gimiendo y gritando cuando la cabeza del bebé asomo.

– Falta poco, Ria. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. – Shefali le dijo a su hija.

Querubín estaba preocupado, sabía que este era un trabajo difícil, y que dolía, pero los sonidos que estaba haciendo Ria eran muy fuertes. Al levantar la mirada encontró los ojos de Freja. – Ella lo está haciendo muy bien. Todo anda bien, – le aseguro al niño.

Querubín asintió y se enfocó en Ria. Ella pujo con todas sus fuerza y dio un fuerte grito al final. Al mirar en la parte baja del cuerpo de Ria el niño vio la cabeza del bebé. Al levantar la mirada vio a los cuatro hombres tomados de las manos y avanzando más hacia la cama.

– Puja una vez más amor. – Dijo Naveen mientras apoyaba el cuerpo de Ria con el suyo. – Lo estás haciendo muy bien, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Ria gruño cuando otra contracción recorrió su cuerpo. Al pujar una vez más el bebé se giró y salieron sus hombros, lo que causo que de inmediato saliera el resto. Shefali con rapidez puso al bebé sobre el pecho de Ria, mientras lo frotaba con una toalla. Querubín estaba admirado, y al mirar a los demás vio que todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie parecía estar respirando, porqué el bebé aun no lloraba. Al bajar la mirada el niño noto dos pequeñitos ojos azules que parecía que lo observaban. Con flojera el bebé parpadeo y pareció mirar alrededor. Después de un minuto, Freja dijo. – Pequeñín si no lloras ahora te voy a alejar de tu mamá, – el labio inferior del bebé comenzó a sobresalir, arrugo el rostro, se puso rojo y comenzó a chillar. Todos respiraron aliviados al oírlo.

Limpiándose los ojos, Naveen beso a su esposa. – Nuestro bebé es tan hermoso. Muchas gracias, lo hiciste maravilloso. – Ria sonrió y lo beso de vuelta.

Rompiendo el tierno momento Adonis pregunto, – Bueno, ¿es un niño o una niña?

Todos miraron a Ria que movió la manta con la que su madre los había tapado. Sonriendo dijo, – Una niña.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto Freja.

– Kamala, significa 'loto'. – Respondió Ria mientras pasaba su mano con suavidad por los rizos negros.

Todos sonrieron y comentaron sobre el lindo nombre que le habían escogido. El niño se le acerco a la bebé y susurró, – Hola, Kamala, soy tu hermano mayor, Querubín. Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos y te prometo que te protegeré y te amare por siempre. – Al decir esto el niño beso a Kamala en la frente. Una suave oleada mágica salió hacía la bebe, y cuando el niño se retiró, una impresión de su beso podía ser visto en su frente. Parecía como si el pequeño hubiera estado usando bálsamo para los labios.

Shefali estaba asombrada ante el poder que tenía su Naatii, pero ahora tenía que encargarse de su hija. – Ria, quiero que tomes un poco de jugo y veas si Kamala quiere amamantar.

Ria asintió y sonrió cuando Freja le pasó un vaso de jugo. Después de beber la mayor parte del fresco líquido Ria posiciono con cuidado a su hija. Por un momento Kamala lucía confundida pero luego abrió su pequeña boca y con ganas comenzó a comer. Ria hizo una mueca cuando su útero se contrajo, pero se hundió en los brazos de su esposo y con adoración miro a su bebé.

– No quiero interrumpir el momento, – Dijo Mudiwa, – pero Ria merece una buena cena, así que voy a encargarme de eso. – Acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naveen y luego a Ria. – Felicitaciones, es muy hermosa.

Soto y Adonis siguieron el ejemplo de Mudiwa y se marcharon a ayudar con la cena. Vincent felicito a los nuevos padres y luego dijo, – Bienvenida, Kamala, a los Gitanos Corazón de Dragón; debes saber que siempre tendrás una familia con nosotros.

– Gracias, – Respondió temblorosa Ria mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Vincent sonrió y limpio la lagrima con su dedo. – Querubín, cariño, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – el niño se veía dividido, no quería molestar, pero quería quedarse con su hermanita.

– Oh, él puede quedarse si quiere, – dijo Shefali. – Todo está bien aquí, y puede ayudarnos a limpiar. – Vincent asintió y se marchó sintiéndose bendecido por poder haber visto llegar a un bebé a este mundo.

Cuando Naanii estuvo complacida de que Ria estaba sanando bien, dejo que Naveen la llevara al bus estacionado justo afuera para que se bañara, Freja fue con ellos para ayudar y para recoger algunas pociones sanadoras. Shefali le pidió a Querubín que echara las sabanas sucias a un tiesto, y luego le pido que trajera un cuenco. Pronto le estuvo mostrando la placenta y como las venas en la parte trasera eran iguales al árbol de la vida. El niño pensó que era algo maravilloso y asqueroso al mismo tiempo. Cuando regresaron había sabanas limpias en la cama y todas las toallas y otras cosas habían desaparecido. La habitación olía fresca y limpia.

Shefali tenía a sus dos nietos en brazos mientras se mecía en la mecedora. Ria sonrió ante la hermosa imagen: su mamá de un profundo color cobrizo, con Querubín acurrucado contra su sari verde limón, la piel del niño estaba como recién besada por el sol, y en brazos de ambos estaba Kamala, su piel nueva más oscura que la del niño, pero aun no tan oscura como la de su madre.

– Bueno Querubín, se acabó nuestro tiempo. Dejemos que Freja sostenga a la bebé por un momento y luego dejaremos a la nueva familia sola por un rato.

Querubín, a regañadientes, dejo que Freja tomara a la bebé. Vio como ella arrullaba a la niña. Naanii reviso una vez más a Ria para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, luego le dio un beso de despedida y dejo a la nueva familia para conocerse.


	32. Nota de Autor

Hola, soy la hija de Fadamaja, lamento decirles que las actualizaciones estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, ya que mi mamá esta con problemas de salud, debido a que la atropellaron y se fracturó la pierna, por lo que está hospitalizada.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo treinta y dos

20 de diciembre, 1986

Querubín se movió tan silenciosa y cuidadosamente a través de la jungla cómo le era posible. En la base de un gran árbol de Neem, el niño saltó, atrapando una rama baja, se impulsó hacia arriba. Escalando hasta la mitad del árbol, Querubín se agachó y se escondió entre el follaje. Sonriendo, miró alrededor buscando cualquier señal de Soto. Estaban jugando a las escondidas como parte de su entrenamiento de artes marciales. El niño amaba aprender ninjitsu, que es como llamaba Soto a este estilo de artes marciales. Era más juego que trabajo mientras rodaban, luchaban y peleaban; Querubín sonrió al pensar en las horas de diversión que había tenido con Soto.

Calmando su mente como Soto le había enseñado Querubín escucho con atención esperando oír a Soto antes que él lo encontrara. El niño se quedó aún más quieto cuando escuchó un suave sonido, era débil pero cercano. Estudiando el paisaje delante de él el pequeño no noto a la pequeña serpiente negra que se deslizaba por el árbol.

— Hola, pequeño amo.

El niño parpadeo y se giró hacia el tronco del árbol donde estaba una hermosa serpiente negra. Cuando esta se movió para olfatear el aire, el niño pudo ver un arcoíris de color reflejado en cada escama. — Hola, eres muy hermosa; ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Gracias pequeño amo. Aun no tengo nombre. Estaba esperando que usted me diera uno.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, yo renací en el templo de Kali que esta por allí. — La pequeña serpiente movió sus ojos plateados hacía la derecha donde un viejo templo estaba escondido de la vista por la densa vegetación. — He estado esperando que apareciera un nuevo amo.

— Oh. — Querubín frunció el ceño inseguro de que hacer a continuación. — ¿Qué tipo de serpiente eres?

— Mi último amo me decía 'serpiente arcoíris nocturna'.

— Eso calza. Si se supone que debo nombrarte, ¿me puedes decir si eres chico o chica?

La serpiente siseo una risa. — Soy una serpiente hembra. ¿Sabías que hay un hombre intentando pillarte desprevenido? — pregunto ella curiosa, sin dejar de observar a su nuevo amo.

Con rapidez Querubín se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con un sonriente Soto. El niño chillo asustado y el rápido agarre de Soto fue lo único que impidió que no cayera del árbol.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Soto. Cuando Querubín asintió, él sonrió. — Bien, yo gano.

El niño gruño y rodo los ojos, una costumbre que había aprendido de Freja y Ria. — Si, ganaste. Oh, mira, una serpiente nueva me encontró, — Dijo el pequeño emocionado girándose hacia la serpiente que lo esperaba pacientemente.

Soto levanto una gruesa ceja negra y observo a los dos sisear el uno al otro. En la semana desde que habían aprendido que Querubín podía hablar con las serpientes lo habían visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Cuando Freja recalco las posibilidades para recolectar ingredientes de pociones, el niño había comenzado a hablar con las serpientes alrededor para pedirles su cascaras de huevo, escamas y veneno. Soto estaba agradecido de que el don del niño hubiera sido descubierto aquí en la India donde las serpientes eran reverenciadas y hasta adoradas. Cuando se marcharan Querubín tendría que tener mucho cuidado con quien lo escuchara siseando.

La serpiente observo a su nuevo amo con atención. Él era muy joven y con seguridad no estaba listo para un vínculo familiar. Aun así, ella estaba despierta ahora y ayudaría y seria amiga de su nuevo joven amo. — ¿Tienes que marcharte? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Querubín se dirigió a la adorable pequeña serpiente. — Tengo que preguntar.

El niño se dirigió a Soto. — Ella quiere quedarse conmigo, ¿puedo llevarla?

Soto lo pensó un momento, nunca había visto una serpiente como esta antes y su energía era definitivamente mágica. — Si ella promete no lastimar a nadie puedes traerla, pero será decisión de tus padres si puedes quedarte con ella.

Querubín sonrió y estiro su brazo para que ella trepara. — Soto dice que puedes venir si prometes que no lastimaras a nadie. Tendré que preguntarle a Baba y Papá si te puedes quedar.

— Prometo no lastimar a nadie, — siseo ella mientras subía a su brazo. Cuando ella se acomodó alrededor de su cuello el niño comenzó a bajar el árbol.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al pueblo Soto pregunto, — ¿Ella tiene nombre?

— Aun no, ella me dijo que se supone que yo debo ponerle nombre, — Respondió Querubín mientras se preocupaba de caminar de manera silenciosa, con cuidado rodando su pie, talón a dedo, en el suelo.

Después de un momento Soto pregunto, — ¿Esas disfrutando ser un hermano mayor?

El niño sonrió. — ¡Me encanta! Kamala es tan dulce y, Ria y Naveen me dejan ayudar mucho. — Aun enfocado en caminar silencioso, Querubín confeso, — Estaba un poco preocupado de que dejaran de quererme cuando naciera la bebé.

Soto asintió. — Es un miedo muy común de los hermanos mayores. Yo estaba muy seguro de que mis padres ya no me querrían cuando mi hermano menor, Nobu, nació. Incluso tenia empacada una maleta para ir a casa de mis abuelos, tenía planeado el camino y todo.

Querubín sonrió, — ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, mi mamá y papá me llamaron para su habitación para presentarme al nuevo bebé. Era tan pequeño y lindo que no pude evitar querer cuidarlo y protegerlo. Pronto estaba ayudando a mamá con las labores, o yendo a los mandados, incuso sosteniendo al bebé cuando ella me lo pedía. Como tu estas ayudando a Ria y Naveen. — El niño sonrió y Soto continuo su historia. — Encontré que tenía un nuevo lugar en mi familia, un lugar de honor: Era un hermano mayor. Y cuando llegó el momento acompañe a Nobu a la escuela y después de vuelta a casa para que no se perdiera. Le enseñe muchas cosas y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Que hace él ahora? — Pregunto Querubín. Sabía muy poco sobre la vida de Soto fuera de los gitanos.

— Mi familia son artesanos quienes mantienen vivas las antiguas tradiciones y maneras de hacer las cosas. Mi padre y hermano hacen espadas. Mi madre tiñe telas y hace bordeados, junto con algunas tías y primas. También hay alfareros, pintores y tejedores en mi familia. El pueblo en el que viven está dedicado a mantener vivas las antiguas tradiciones. Turistas muggle van allá a observarlos trabajar y a comprar sus artesanías. Magos también van al pueblo a comprar sus creaciones, debido a la buena calidad de sus productos.

— Me gustaría conocer tu pueblo algún día, – Querubín dijo nostálgico.

Soto sonrió. – Creo que un día lo harás.

Freja sonrió al ver a Soto y Querubín regresar de su sesión de entrenamiento. El niño había desarrollado una relación cercana y única con cada uno de ellos. Todos se tomaban turnos para enseñarle algo al pequeño. A él le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y con su habilidad de aprender a través del contacto físico era una alegría enseñarle. Además era muy inteligente y frecuentemente hacía preguntas e introducía ideas en maneras nuevas e interesantes. Bueno, ahora era su turno, quedaban un par de horas antes del almuerzo y prepararían pastelitos para la celebración del Solsticio de mañana, uno para cada tipo de las trece lunas del año.

— Hola, Querubín, Soto; ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? — Pregunto Freja con una sonrisa.

— ¡No divertimos mucho! Después de practicar con las espadas, jugamos a la escondida. Mira, encontré una serpiente, o mejor dicho ella me encontró a mí. Ella quiere quedarse, ¿crees que Baba y Papá la dejen quedarse? — dijo el niño con grandes ojos mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

Si les preguntas con tus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de esperanza justo como ahora, como podrían decir que no, pensó Freja. — Tendremos que esperar y ver, — respondió ella evasiva. — ¿Estás listo para preparar pastelitos?

— ¡Sí! — Grito Querubín ahora distraído de su serpiente. — Solo deja que me lave las manos.

Freja sonrió y le indico que se marchara. — ¡Bueno, entonces apúrate!

El niño sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacia el bus para lavarse.

Cuando Vincent, Mudiwa y Adonis regresaron con Dario, Luca, Elena y Mitchell, el aire estaba cargado con el aroma de pastelitos dulces. Habían conducido a la ciudad que estaba a tres horas para comprar ropa, joyería y baratijas para reponer la mercadería que habían vendido. También le habían presentado a Mitchell a varios de sus distribuidores de libros favoritos mientras escogían viejos e inusuales libros que podrían ser de interés en Europa.

— ¡Papi! ¡Baba! — Chillo Querubín arrogándose hacia los dos hombres. Lo atraparon con facilidad y lo abrazaron con fuerza, provocando un silbido enojado de la serpiente del niño.

— Espero que esa sea una serpiente amistosa, — Dijo con suavidad Vincent mientras miraba con precaución a los ojos plateados de la serpiente.

— Ella prometió que no lastimaría a nadie. Solo está un poco choqueada porque la aplastaron, — Respondió el niño con calma. — ¿Pasaron un buen día?

Vincent siguió mirado con precaución a la serpiente pero se relajó cuando Querubín comenzó a sisearle con suavidad. — Pasamos un muy buen día. Hicimos muy buenos tratos y ahora tenemos una gran selección de cosas para vender. Y tú, ¿tuviste un buen día?

El niño les dio una gran sonrisa, — Si, Soto y yo entrenamos y luego jugamos a las escondidas. Después ayude a Freja a hacer pastelitos. Ria se sentía mejor y también ayudo.

— Pregunta si me puedo quedar, — siseo la serpiente arcoíris nocturna.

— Está bien. — Mordiéndose los labios Querubín miro a su Papá y a su Baba con ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas negras. Ambos hombres contuvieron un gruñido cuando esperanzados ojos verdes se posaron sobre ellos; no había manera que pudieran decir que 'no' ante esa mirada. — Papá, Baba, esperaba poder quedarme con la serpiente. Ella prometió ser buena, y yo la cuidare muy bien. Además ella me dijo que me estaba esperando y se supone que debo nombrarla.

Ojos lavandas se encontraron con suaves ojos grises rogándose mutuamente ser lo suficientemente fuertes para poder decir que 'no'. Vincent suspiro profundo. — ¿Puedo sostenerla? Quiero sentir sus intenciones. — Después de un intercambio de siseos la serpiente se pasó a la mano estirada de Vincent. Era una serpiente pequeña y cuando le dio la luz brillo como un arcoíris. Lentamente Vincent abrió sus sentidos empáticos y jadeo, esta era una mascota mágica, su poder e inteligencia eran fáciles de sentir. Además era vieja, pero al mismo tiempo renacida hace poco. Abriendo sus ojos miro a Mudiwa, su mirada prometía explicar todo después. — Sí, puedes quedarte con ella.

La sonrisa de Querubín ilumino su rostro. — ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamo mientras abrazaba a ambos con fuerza.

NT: Hola, he vuelto, muchas gracias a todas las personas preocupadas por mí. Lamentablemente fue un accidente un poco serio y después de mi estadía en el hospital he estado haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarme, pero los médicos ya me dijeron que será largo el proceso. Lo bueno es que ahora ya puedo tener acceso al computador, que mi esposo acomodo al lado de mi cama, ya que no puedo levantarme aun. Espero que sigan mandándome buenas vibras, las necesito, y nuevamente muchas gracias por toda su preocupación y apoyo. Las gracias también van de parte de mis hijas.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo Treinta y tres

NA este capítulo se enfoca en Vincent y Mudiwa; veremos como a avanzado Querubín a través de sus ojos, además habrá ¡slash! Así que si a alguien no le gusta eso puede saltarse la primera parte.

Witchdragon

23 de diciembre, 1986. Chennai, India y el Hotel Taj Fisherman's Cove

Vincent miro a Mudiwa, cuya piel de ébano estaba cálida en la suave luz de la mañana; la sábana blanca apenas cubría su trasero desnudo. Vincent suspiro y con delicadeza comenzó a pasar la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de su amado maravillándose ante la suavidad de la piel en directo contraste con los duros músculos bajo ella. Mudiwa suspiro dormido ante la ligera caricia erótica.

Vincent sonrió; amaba esta época del año. Siempre viajaban un par de días después del solsticio de invierno para celebrar su aniversario. Hace seis años y medio un Mudiwa de dieciocho años se había unido a la tropa. Vincent se había sentido atraído por él de manera instantánea, pero al ser cuatro años mayor y sabiendo que la gente va y viene, no quiso llevar las cosas más lejos que a una amistad.

Por seis meses habían sido amigos, cada uno dándose miradas lujuriosas cuando el otro no estaba mirando. Entonces en la celebración del solsticio de invierno se encontraron bajo el muérdago. Vincent intentó mantener el beso ligero, pero Mudiwa ya había tenido suficiente. Él sabía lo que quería, había tenido un sueño años atrás sobre ojos lavanda siendo su futuro, y sabía que los ojos lavanda de Vincent eran los que había estado buscando. Cuando Vincent con gentileza poso sus labios sobre los de Mudiwa, este lo agarro y lo beso apasionadamente. Vincent jadeo en shock pero pronto estaba devolviéndole el beso con toda la pasión contenida que recorría su cuerpo. Vincent sonrió al recordar ese primer beso, no se habían separado desde entonces.

Vincent volvió su atención al hermoso cuerpo frente a él. Sus dedos trazaron los anchos hombros y, cediendo ante la tentación, Vincent bajo su boca para besar la cálida piel. Gimió con suavidad cuando el sabor de su amante lleno sus sentidos. Lentamente reaprendió el cuerpo de su amado, ahora que Querubín tenía su propia habitación tenían muchas oportunidades de hacer el amor pero siempre estaba presente el recuerdo de que el niño estaba cerca. Pero ahora estaban en una casa de campo, solos, y Vincent estaba determinado a tomarse su tiempo. Centímetro a centímetro Vincent beso, lamio y chupo su camino por la espalda de Mudiwa. Al llegar a la parte baja Vincent le prestó especial atención a los dos hoyuelos justo por encima del firme culo.

Mudiwa estaba gimiendo con suavidad en este punto y definitivamente despierto. Determinado a volver loco de deseo a su amante Vincent puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mudiwa y arrastro sus uñas con firmeza, pero no tan fuerte como preferiría Mudiwa. El hombre se estremeció y gimió. Sonriendo satisfecho, Vincent se sentó un poco y continuo pasando sus uñas por el cuerpo que se estremecía bajo él, mientras retiraba la sabana. Cuando los dedos de Vincent alcanzaron los dedos de los pies de Mudiwa la boca tomo su lugar. Lentamente exploro cada dedo con su boca, trazando la forma con su lengua, mordiendo suavemente las puntas y succionando bien cada dedo antes de avanzar al siguiente.

Vincent beso las plantas de los pies de Mudiwa y comenzó a subir, mordiendo y chupando la parte trasera de las rodillas, luego suavemente trazo patrones por cada firme muslo. En este punto Mudiwa se removía bajo él, mientras jadeaba suavemente. Vincent sonrió; pronto haría que gritara. Con gentileza acariciando el suave tarsero frente a él, Vincent continuo adorando a su amante. Beso la firme y redonda carne, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo y acariciaban el muscular pecho y abdomen. Regresando su foco a los globos perfectos delante de él Vincent meticulosamente beso cada centímetro de piel antes de regresar a los hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda de Mudiwa. Vincent los recorrió con su lengua, saboreando el sabor picante de la piel de su amado, y gimió cuando su lengua recorrió el coxis de Mudiwa y empezó a bajar.

Mudiwa jadeo de placer cuando fuertes manos agarraron sus caderas y lo urgieron a ponerse de rodillas. Jadeo mientras Vincent se tomaba su tiempo, moviéndose lentamente por el pliegue de su trasero, hasta que alcanzo su entrada. Gimiendo, Mudiwa se arqueo, presionando su rostro con fuerza contra la almohada mientras movía su culo hacia esa lengua perversamente lenta. Vincent iba a matarlo, despertándolo con esas suaves caricias sensuales. Mudiwa gimió una vez más cuando la lengua de Vincent comenzó a explorar su entrada, podía sentir el musculo firme cálido y húmedo contra sí, lentamente empujando adentro, probando, explorando, aprendiendo su cuerpo. Por los dioses, se sentía tan rico, pero necesitaba más.

— ¡Por favor, Vincent, por favor, mas, dame más! — jadeo Mudiwa.

Vincent gimió contra la sensible piel, sacando otro gemido de su amante. Sus manos dejaron las caderas de Mudiwa y con rapidez encontraron el lubricante. Untando un dedo Vincent lo metió en la entrada suelta. Mudiwa gimió y se movió para poder conseguir más estimulación, pero Vincent lo agarro de la cadera para evitar que se moviera mientras su dedo continuaba el asalto que aún seguía con su lengua. Mudiwa comenzó a temblar, cuando otro dedo penetro su dispuesto cuerpo. Mientras los dedos con cuidado lo abrían rozaban su próstata placer lo recorrió, al mismo tiempo que gritaba por la sensación sobrecogedora. Cuando Vincent metió un tercer dedo en el cuerpo de su amante retiro su cara y jadeo ante la imagen que presentaba Mudiwa. Caderas undulando lentamente, piel brillando por el sudor, manos apretando las sabanas, su rostro hacia un lado y labios llenos se abrían para dejar escapar su aliento agitado. Vincent no quería nada más que reclamar ferozmente a su amante. Pero se contuvo, determinado a tomarse su tiempo. Removiendo sus dedos, Vincent busco más lubricante y lo esparció sobre su adolorido miembro antes de separar esos deliciosos cachetes. Vincent paso la cabeza de su miembro contra la suelta entrada y por un momento se deleitó con la belleza de su amante extendida ante él.

— Por favor, — gruño Mudiwa empujando hacia atrás lo suficiente para que la cabeza del malvado miembro entrara en su cuerpo. Ambos hombres gimieron de placer. Lentamente Vincent se metió dentro de su amante, el apretado calor le acaricio y le dio la bienvenida. Totalmente metido, Vincent se tomó un momento para recuperar la compostura, y trató de resistir el impulso de embestir a su amante. Cuando se sintió en control una vez más Vincent lentamente se retiró un poco hasta que sola la punta de su miembro estaba en el cuerpo de Mudiwa, y luego igual de lento se volvió a meter.

Mudiwa gimió en placer y frustración. Sintiendo cada centímetro, cada pliegue del miembro de su amante metiéndose en él, acariciándolo y amándolo, Mudiwa cedió y finalmente acepto el paso lento y exquisito de Vincent. Cerrando los ojos se dejó envolver por la sensación, el deslizamiento de la carne dura, el suave choque de bolas contra su culo y el apretón rítmico de los dedos de Vincent en sus caderas, que le dejaba saber que su amante estaba tan sobrecogido por las sensaciones como él. Mudiwa gruño cuando Vincent sobo su próstata, por los dioses, de seguro se iba a correr con solo esto.

Ambos hombres jadeaban y gruñían mientras lentamente hacían el amor; cada movimiento acercándolos a su finalización, y más cerca el uno del otro. A medida que el placer aumentaba Vincent paso su manos por la espalda de Mudiwa, con firmeza arrastrando sus uñas y dejando marcas rojas en la piel. Mudiwa grito, la lenta tortura finalmente empujándolo cerca del borde.

— Vincent… lo haces tan bien… estoy tan cerca, por favor, estoy tan cerca, — jadeo Mudiwa entre embestidas.

Vincent estiro su brazo y tomó el duro y goteante miembro de su amante en su mano; acarició con firmeza, igualando el ritmo lento de sus embates. — Te sientes tan bien. Estas apretado y caliente, tu culo esta echo para mí.

— ¡Si... si... si! — Con un grito de pasión Mudiwa se corrió sobre la mano de su amante, su cuerpo temblando y apretándose sobre el duro miembro aun dentro de él.

Vincent jadeo ante la intensidad del orgasmo de Mudiwa, la sensación del culo apretándose hizo que cayera por el borde. Vincent apretó con fuerza las caderas de Mudiwa, marcándolas, cuando su orgasmo fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Colapsando junto a su amante, Vincent beso la sudada piel frente a él. Después de un momento, Mudiwa se dio la vuelta y quitó suavemente el largo cabello de la cara de Vincent. Una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios y lo beso con gentileza.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Buenos días.

Vincent sonrió, — Buenos días amor.

— ¿Después de tan hermoso despertar no deberíamos bañarnos y desayunar? pregunto Mudiwa su voz áspera y profunda.

Vincent sonrió y guio a Mudiwa hacia la ducha. Una hora después estaban sentados en su balcón privado comiendo yogurt y fruta mientras observaban las olas del océano estrellarse en la playa.

— Este ha sido un año maravilloso, — Dijo Vincent hablando tanto para sí mismo como para Mudiwa.

Mudiwa rio. — Así ha sido. — Pausando un momento pregunto, — ¿Qué opinas del baúl al que nos guio Aurora?

Vincent recordó el solsticio de invierno. Ya habían abierto los regalos y disfrutado un gran desayuno. Querubín había estado saltando en el pogo salatarín que Adonis le había regalado cuando de repente se detuvo y le siseo a Aurora, la serpiente arcoíris nocturna que había encontrado. Al parecer la serpiente le dijo que tenía algo para él en el templo, así que él, Mudiwa, Soto y Adonis habían caminado al viejo templo de Kali. Siguiendo las siseadas instrucciones llegaron a una estatua, que se abrió cuando el niño siseo, era la entrada a una pequeña habitación que estaba vacía excepto por un viejo baúl de madera. Lo sacaron por instrucciones de Aurora mientras ella seguía siseando con el niño.

— Ella dice que es para mí, pero que no se abrirá hasta que este ¿listo? — tradujo el niño obviamente confundido e inseguro.

— No es nada que pueda lastimarte, ¿cierto? — pregunto Soto.

Querubín pregunto y luego tradujo la respuesta para todos. — Aurora dice que no y que todo lo que necesito para cumplir mi destino está allí.

Todos se habían tensado, y luego con cuidado habían llevado el baúl a su carpa y lo habían dejado en la habitación de Querubín. No queriendo arruinar el día no habían tocado el tema del baúl. Mudiwa y él se habían marchado al día siguiente.

— No lo sé, el único hablante de Parsel del que he oído es Salazar Slytherin, pero estoy seguro de que deben haber más. No hay ninguna energía negativa saliendo del baúl, solo hechizos protectores, creo.

— Me pregunto cuando se abrirá y que contiene.

— Yo también estoy curioso, pero creo que tendremos mucho misterio con Querubín en nuestras vidas, — Vincent dijo tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Mudiwa le sonrió a su amante. — Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Lo adoro; no pensé que quería ser padre hasta que lo vi entrar al campamento esa noche. Cielos, lucia tan frágil; pero aun así es tan fuerte.

Vincent tomo la fuerte mano de Mudiwa con la suya. — Es un niño sorprendente. Ha aprendido con tanta rapidez a adaptarse, adoptando muchas mascaras. Mascaras para pasar las fronteras, para sorprender a nuestra audiencia, para pasar desapercibido en una multitud mágica e incluso para lucir pequeño e inocente. ¡Por los dioses, ya está actuando con nosotros! Él realmente se ha hecho parte de cada aspecto de nuestras vidas tan rápida y completamente, que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Mudiwa le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Vincent. — Sé que él solo estará con nosotros hasta que tenga dieciséis, pero el solo pensar en que se ira en diez años es difícil de imaginar.

Vincent sonrió y sus ojos lavanda se llenaron de determinación, esperanza, amor y un poco de miedo. Levantándose se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Mudiwa y lo beso profundamente. — Te amo tanto y creo que deberíamos volvernos una verdadera familia para Querubín. Encontramos la poción Familia Accredo* que podemos usar para vincularnos todos y adoptar a Querubín. Así que lo único que queda es que te cases conmigo, — Dijo Vincent y sin dejar de mirar a Mudiwa a los ojos saco un hermoso brazalete de su bolsillo, consistía en tres tipos de oro, entrelazados juntos una y otra vez haciendo un intrincado patrón de nudos de aproximadamente media pulgada de ancho.

Sin decir palabra Mudiwa estiro su mano izquierda. Con una gran sonrisa, Vincent puso el brazalete en la muñeca de su amante. El hombre puso una mano sobre el rostro de Vincent y con gentileza paso su pulgar por la suave piel y lo acerco contra su rostro. Cuando sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso, sus alientos se mezclaron y ambos suspiraron. Alejándose un poco Mudiwa finalmente hablo, — Si, me casare contigo, Vincent Corazón de Dragón.

Vincent sonrió y se abalanzo sobre su amante. Pasaron varias horas antes que dejaran el dormitorio.

Tres días después estuvieron de vuelta en el pueblo de Ria. Cuando Querubín los vio corrió con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Arrojándose hacia los brazos de Mudiwa se envolvió alrededor de su Baba no dejándolo ir.

— Calma, cariño; ¿qué sucede? — pregunto Vincent sobando la espalda del niño, mirando a su amigos por una idea de que había sucedido.

Naveen se encogió de hombros. — Había estado bien hasta ahora. La pasamos muy bien.

— Querubín, dinos que sucede, — dijo Mudiwa abrazando con fuerza al niño.

El pequeño suspiro y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Baba y a papá, él sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa culpable. — Estaba un poco preocupado de que no regresarían, — confeso. Mudiwa lo abrazo aun con más fuerza y Vincent se paró tras Querubín y los abrazo a ambos.

— Siempre encontraremos una manera de llegar a ti, sin importar nada. — Dijo Vincent con tanta convicción que el niño se relajó en los brazos de sus padres. — Tenemos dos sorpresas y una pregunta para ti.

Querubín les dio una gran sonrisa. — ¿Qué?

— Tomemos asiento, — dijo Mudiwa y llevo al niño a un frondoso árbol alejado de las casas. — Primero, te extrañamos. ¿Te portaste bien con todos?

— Yo también los extrañe e intente portarme bien. No me metí en ningún problema. — Respondió el niño aun aferrado a Mudiwa.

Vincent sonrió, — Eso solo significa que no te atraparon. — Querubín sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ambos hombres sonrieron sabiendo que el niño se había portado muy bien mientras ellos no estaban. — Está bien, ahora nuestras sorpresas y la pregunta. Primero, le pedí a Mudiwa que se casara conmigo y dijo que sí.

Querubín parpadeo, no sabía que no estaban casados. — ¿Te regalo un anillo? — le pregunto a Mudiwa.

— Vincent sabe que no me gustan los anillos así que me regalo un brazalete, — dijo mostrándole la muñeca.

El niño paso un dedo por el hermoso oro entrelazado. — Es encantador.

— Gracias, — respondió Mudiwa. — Ahora tenemos una pregunta para ti. — Mirando a Vincent por apoyo, dijo cuando este asintió. — Nos gustaría adoptarte, que seas nuestro hijo.

Querubín abrió la boca en shock. — ¿Cómo? — susurro.

— Encontramos una poción que nos vinculara a través de nuestra magia y amor. Otros squibs la han usado de manera exitosa, y es legal y vinculante, — explico Vincent.

— ¿Así que sería de ustedes para siempre? — pregunto el niño con la voz cargada de emoción.

— Si, para siempre, — dijo Vincent mientras limpiaba una lagrima de la suave cara de Querubín.

— Para siempre, — accedió Mudiwa besando al pequeño en la frente.

Lagrimas caían de los brillantes ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa invadía su labios. — Sí, quiero ser adoptado.

Los tres se abrazaron y dejaron que sus emociones se calmaran, mientras la felicidad, el amor y la esperanza los abrumaban. Después de unos minutos la voz ahogada de Querubín dijo, — Dijeron que tenían dos sorpresas.

Vincent rio, — Si, así fue. Viendo que vamos a estar aquí hasta mediados de enero y estamos tan cerca, tu, Mudiwa y yo iremos a visitar Zimbabue.

El niño jadeo emocionado. — ¿No es ese el lugar donde creciste? — le pregunto a Mudiwa. — ¿Voy a conocer a tu familia?

Mudiwa frunció una sonrisa, — Si, es donde crecí. Y tú vas a conocer a algunos miembros de mi familia. — Vincent puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. — No todos están felices con mi vida, así que no todos querrán verme.

Querubín frunció el ceño ante esto; Mudiwa era maravilloso, ¿porque alguien no querría verlo?

— No te preocupes por eso, pasaremos un tiempo maravilloso. Podemos ir a los mercados. Y pasar unos días en la reserva, viendo animales. Sera una gran aventura

El niño sonrió, pero aun sintiendo un poco de pena en su Baba lo abrazo con fuerza. — Si hubieras tenido otra vida no te habríamos conocido y te necesitamos, así que estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Mudiwa sonrió y abrazó a su hijo ferozmente.

*accredo – aceptar con todo el corazón

NT: Muchas gracias a todos por su preocupación, estoy tomándose las cosas con calma, porque si no mi familia me mataría, pero ellos saben que leer y traducir son cosas que me relajan así que eso ayuda bastante. Una vez más gracias por todo su cariño y preocupación.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo treinta y cuatro

4 de enero, 1987 Zimbabue

Querubín caminaba entre su Papá y su Baba sosteniéndoles las manos con fuerza. Iban de camino a cenar con la familia de Mudiwa. Después de celebrar Dawali con la familia de Ria los tres volaron a Zimbabue. Pasaron dos días en Harare yendo a los mercados locales comprando cosas que después podrían vender, luego condujeron un día hasta la esquina noroeste de Zimbabue a la reserva natural que era manejada por la familia de Mudiwa. Hoy habían tomado un safari en la reserva. Querubín lo había pasado muy bien. Habían visto muchos animales asombrosos, leones, elefantes, gacelas, e incluso suricatas. El niño esperaba poder hablar con algunas de las serpientes locales y conseguir veneno y escamas para el Profesor Snape.

El pueblo de Mudiwa estaba a una milla del hotel, así que caminaron. Querubín estaba admirando los hermosos paisajes mientras avanzaban. El pasto era alto y de un hermoso color verde. El gran cielo celeste se estaba oscureciendo y las delgadas nubes se estaban tiñendo de rosa mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Aferrándose con fuerza a las manos de su Papá y su Baba subieron una pequeña colina, en la cima el niño jadeo. Bajo ellos yacía el pueblo de Mudiwa. Casas redondas con techo de paja estaban asentadas dentro de una valla de madera alta. Querubín podía ver un corral de vacas al otro lado del pueblo y unos pocos niños llevaban a las gallinas a su corral por la noche. El niño miro a Mudiwa, que estaba inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuerpo tenso mientras miraba el hogar de su infancia.

— Estamos aquí por ti y podemos irnos cuando tú quieras, — le dijo Vincent.

Mudiwa suspiro y se giró hacia su prometido, — Mamá dijo que papá no estará aquí. Todo debería estar bien.

El niño estaba preocupado, su Papá y su Baba nunca tenían miedo. — ¿Baba?

Mudiwa le sonrió, — Mi papá y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tuvimos una gran pelea cuando me marche y no se ha comunicado conmigo desde entonces. Estará bien, mi amai, mi mamá y yo nos escribimos todo el tiempo.

Lentamente bajaron la colina y caminaron hacia la puerta en la cerca. Querubín levanto la mirada, la cerca era muy alta. Mudiwa toco y momentos después la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Una joven delgada apareció allí. Tenía un bebé amarrado a su espalda con una colorida tela.

— ¿Mudiwa? — pregunto con voz suave.

— ¿Tendayi? — Cuando ella asintió se abrazaron con fuerza. Avanzando al pueblo ambos hablaron en Shona. Había extrañado mucho a su hermana en los últimos seis años. Al oír la excitación, otros se acercaron y pronto hubo un gran grupo alrededor de Mudiwa. Todos estaban riendo, llorando y abrazándose. Cuando la excitación estaba decayendo una mujer mayor se acercó al grupo. Querubín la observo acercarse a su Baba. Ella tenía puesto un sarong azul que estaba atado bajo sus brazos y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se movía de manera agraciada con un aire de poder y fuerza.

— Mudiwa, — llamo.

Co rapidez él se giró. — ¡Amai! — grito y tomó a su madre en brazos. Se aferraron con fuerza y comenzaron a reír y llorar. La familia de Mudiwa comenzó a moverse al centro del pueblo, donde tenían la cena esperando. Vincent se mantuvo atrás manteniendo al niño a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la fogata la gente comenzó a prepararse para cenar. Niños corrían buscando platos y tazas. Las mujeres y las chicas mayores se aseguraron de que la comida estuviera lista y comenzaron a servir mientras los hombres se sentaban. Mudiwa se sentó al lado de su madre. Un momento después se dio cuenta que nadie más se sentó a su lado. Mirando alrededor vio a Vincent y Querubín parados a un lado esperando con calma. Sonriendo les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

— Amai, este es mi prometido, Vincent, y él es Querubín a quien adoptaremos, — Mudiwa luego dijo en español. — Vincent y Querubín este es Chipo, mi mamá.

Vincent ofreció su mano. — Es un placer conocerla finalmente; Mudiwa habla mucho de usted y con gran cariño.

Chipo le sonrió al nervioso joven. — Es un placer, Vincent. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— Hola, — dijo con suavidad Querubín extendiendo su mano, — es muy bueno conocerla.

Chipo le sonrió con calidez al niño de ojos verdes. — También es muy bueno conocerte. Mudiwa me ha contado mucho de ti en sus cartas. ¿Has disfrutado tu visita hasta ahora?

— ¡Ha sido muy divertida! La reserva es muy linda, vimos muchos animales hoy y volveremos mañana para ver más, — el pequeño respondió con entusiasmo.

— Estoy feliz de que estés disfrutando tu tiempo aquí. ¿Qué le gustaría comer a los dos? — Vincent y Querubín miraron a Mudiwa, ya que no eran familiares con la comida de aquí.

Mudiwa aclaró su garganta con suavidad, — ¿Hay opciones sin carne? — Chipo no lucia feliz, pero asintió. — Esta bien, porque no un poco de todo de lo que hay sin carne.

— ¿Y para ti? — Pregunto Chipo poniéndose de pie.

— Lo mismo por favor, Amai.

Un momento después Querubín tenía un plato lleno de comida, de las que Chipo les estaba contando. — Hay ensalada de repollo, budín de maíz, guiso de cacahuete encima de mijo al vapor, okra salteada y chutney de plátano para ayudar con el guiso picante.

— Gracias, — dijo el niño y empezó a comer. Pronto suspiros de felicidad llenaron el aire cuando el pequeño probó la comida nueva. Mudiwa y Vincent lo miraron y sonrieron. Querubín estaba feliz escuchando hablar a la familia de Mudiwa que le contaban sobre sus vida en el último tiempo mientras comía. Mudiwa compartió sus aventuras, hablando sobre las diferentes personas y lugares que había conocido. Cuando el niño ya no pudo probar otro bocado, dejo su plato abajo como había visto hacer a los demás y miro a Vincent, que aún estaba comiendo. Sin embargo Mudiwa ya había terminado así que el pequeño se subió al regazo de su Baba y apoyo su cabeza en el sólido pecho.

Chipo sonrió al ver a su hijo con el niño en brazos. Mudiwa estaba hablando con su hermana, Tendayi, y había comenzado a sobar la espalda de Querubín sin notar la mirada de su madre.

— ¿Todavía quieres comerciar? — Tendayi le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

— Sí, trajimos todos los artículos que solicitaste en tu carta. - dijo Mudiwa tirando de su mochila hacia adelante. Tendayi pareció confundida hasta que Mudiwa comenzó a sacar mucho más de lo que la mochila debería haber contenido.

— Es mágica —, jadeó ella.

Vincent sonrió. — Sí, trajimos varias como esta para ti.

Pronto todos los artículos fueron presentados: diferentes pociones, juguetes, joyas, conchas, ropa, comida y más; y los demás fueron a sus hogares y sacaron los artículos que habían recogido a petición de Mudiwa. Había mantas tejidas a mano, joyas, algunas estatuas y cerámica, pero en su mayoría ingredientes para pociones de plantas y animales. Mudiwa había enviado frascos y pomos antes para que todo se pudiera recolectar adecuadamente. Cuando comenzó el trueque, el volumen se elevó mucho y Mudiwa miró a Querubín. — ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los niños? Esto va a ser una locura por un tiempo.

Querubín miró a los niños, que estaban mirando un viejo balón de fútbol desinflado y discutiendo. - ¿Tienes mi pelota?

— Vincent la tiene.

Querubín se levantó y se acercó a Vincent. - Papá, ¿puedo tener mi pelota, por favor?

Vincent sonrió y buscó en su mochila, de la que estaba sacando artículos. Sacando cinco balones, finalmente encontró el que tenía el nombre de Querubín. — Aquí está, diviértete.

Querubín sonrió y corrió hacia el grupo de niños. Lo miraron con suspicacia, luego él sonrió y les mostro la pelota. Pronto estaban corriendo por todo el pueblo jugando un juego loco, que podría haber sido un intento de fútbol. Una hora después, termino el trueque, y todos guardaron sus tesoros sintiendo que habían conseguido el mejor trato. Los adultos miraban a los niños jugar mientras conversaban y bebían café.

Querubín se dejó caer entre su padre y su Baba. Felizmente aceptó el agua fría que Vincent le tendió. Estaba a punto de acurrucarse con su papá cuando sonó un fuerte golpe en el pueblo.

— Dijiste que no estaría aquí, - le suplicó Mudiwa a su madre.

— No debería ser, — respondió Chipo levantándose. — La partida de caza debe haber tenido buena suerte.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se escuchó un vitoreo cuando seis hombres grandes y armados entraron llevando dos gacelas. Rápidamente las mujeres se adelantaron para tomar las gacelas.

Tendayi se volvió hacia su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos. — Fue tan bueno verte, por favor sigue escribiendo. — Mudiwa dijo que lo haría y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Vincent, Querubín, recojan sus cosas; tendremos que irnos pronto. — Mudiwa dijo, su voz generalmente cálida era fría y estaba hablando en un tono monótono.

Querubín miró preocupado y finalmente encontró su pelota; rápidamente corrió y la tomo. Un momento después estaba de pie junto a Vincent. Mudiwa estaba mirando a un hombre mayor que llevaba una pequeña tela estampada en blanco y negro alrededor de su cintura. Su pecho estaba desnudo, excepto por un adornado collar sobre su clavícula. Lucia feroz y miró a Mudiwa con ojos grises fríos y calculadores.

— Hola hijo; ¿has vuelto para pedir perdón y volver a casa? — preguntó en inglés para que los invitados de Mudiwa supieran lo que estaba pasando.

— No padre; sólo estamos de visita, — dijo Mudiwa con cuidado.— De hecho, estábamos a punto de irnos, y parece que tuviste una buena cacería, así que no te mantendremos alejado de tu trabajo.

El padre de Mudiwa gruñó: — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y no pedir mi perdón? ¡Esto ha durado lo suficiente, Mudiwa! ¡Tienes una responsabilidad aquí con nosotros! ¡Necesitas estar aquí, tomar mi lugar, casarte y tener bebés! ¡No andar recorriendo el mundo con ese puto!

El cuerpo de Mudiwa estaba tenso de ira. — Padre, tú eres quien me enseñó a interpretar mis sueños, y ellos me llevaron a Europa y a Vincent. Lo amo; nos vamos a casar. No tengo ninguna intención de volver aquí. Mis hermanas y hermanos son fuertes; pueden y te están ayudando.

— Banga, por favor déjalos regresar al hotel. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, — Dijo Chipo suavemente tratando de calmar el carácter feroz de su marido.

Banga ignoro a su esposa completamente. — Tu eres el más fuerte de todos y aun así desperdicias tus dones creando ilusiones para entretener a hombres blancos. Estoy disgustado de que seas mi hijo.

— Entonces deja que me marche en paz y no tendrás que volver a verme, — Dijo molesto Mudiwa. Solo quería sacar a Vincent y Querubín de aquí. Su padre sacó su daga ritual de obsidiana. Mudiwa recordó el honor que sintió cuando su padre lo había dejado usarla por primera vez, ahora solo sintió aprensión.

Dirigiéndose a su tribu Banga comenzó, — Cuando nos nace un niño, madre y padre conectan al niño y su magia a la tribu, a la tierra y a nuestros ancestros. Mudiwa ha demostrado ser indigno de tal regalo. — Girándose a su hijo le dijo, — Reniego de ti, ya no eres mi hijo, así que cortare los lazos entre nosotros.

Mudiwa jadeo, Chipo grito y su hermana comenzó a llorar. Querubín había estado aferrado con fuerza a Vincent, sus ojos enfocados en Mudiwa. El papá de Mudiwa daba miedo y el niño quería irse. Sin embargo cuando su Baba jadeo de dolor y tembló por un segundo antes que una máscara de frialdad y determinación envolviera su cuerpo, Querubín se enojó. Justo cuando Banga estaba tomando las cuerdas de energía que los unían, con la daga lista para cortar, el pequeño actuó.

— ¡Deja tranquilo a mi Baba! — grito a Querubín, parándose entre Mudiwa y Banga.

Sorprendido, Banga miro a este pequeño que protegía a su hijo. Ojos verdes esmeralda, mejillas sonrosadas y postura relajada pero listo para pelear. — ¡Quien crees que eres para hablarme así!"

— ¡Mi nombre es Querubín y tú debes dejar de lastimar a mi Baba!

Banga estaba furioso, primero su hijo y ahora este mocoso. Gruñendo avanzo, levantando su mano para golpear; Mudiwa y Vincent se movieron juntos para proteger al niño. Querubín, aun pensado que su Baba estaba en problemas, gruño furioso; viento comenzó a envolverlo. Dio una patada en el suelo, estiro su mano y grito — ¡No!

Banga fue arrogado hacia atrás y chocó contra una de las chozas antes de caer al piso. Nadie hablo, esperando ver lo que sucedería después. Querubín aún estaba enojado, y girándose hacia su Baba agarro las cuerdas que lo unían a su familia. Separando las cuerdas miro en sorprendidos ojos grises. — Puedo cortarla si quieres, Baba. Puedo dejarte unido a tu Amai, y cortar la otra.

Banga se sentó y miro con asombro al pequeño niño.

— Creo, — dijo Mudiwa con calma, — que mi padre ha expresado sus deseos con claridad. ¿Podrías por favor cortar la cuerda que nos une? — Vincent se paró tras su amante y lo abrazo.

Querubín asintió y miro el furioso cordel rojo en su mano; con cuidado lo pincho con sus dedos hasta que se cortó. Se escucharon dos jadeos. El niño levanto la mirada con el cordel aun conectado a su Baba. Él tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Girándose a Vincent susurro, — Sé que no me quiere, pero me siento tan vacío ahora.

Vincent lo apretó con fuerza y lo beso en la mejilla. — Nos tienes a nosotros, y jamás te dejaremos, — le prometió a su adolorido amante.

Querubín miro el cordel de energía en su mano, y luego al rostro adolorido de su Baba. ¡Podía arreglar esto! Tomo la mano de su papá en la suya y al mirar en los ojos lavanda empujo con toda su magia y amor.

Vincent jadeo, pudo sentir el cordel en la mano de Querubín cuando entrelazaron sus dedos, y de repente su magia se combinó, los tres se estaban conectando mientras los cordeles de energía los entrelazaban con magia y amor, haciéndolos familia. Cuando los cordeles se detuvieron los tres cayeron de rodillas al piso intentando comprender lo sucedido. Vincent se recuperó primero y se paró con piernas temblorosas. Primero estiro una mano hacia su esposo, — Mudiwa Corazón de Dragón, — le dijo sonriendo. Mudiwa le dio una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano de su esposo y lo beso con suavidad. Juntos estiraron sus manos hacia su hijo. — Gabriel Alec Corazón de Dragón. — Dijeron juntos. Querubín puso sus manos sobre las de ellos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La nueva familia se abrazó y luego tomaron sus cosas. Mudiwa se despidió de su mamá y su hermana y les prometió que escribiría, miro a su padre y luego se marchó con su esposo e hijo.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo treinta y cinco

13de Junio, 1987. Número 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

3pm  
Petunia Dursley tarareaba feliz mientras limpiaba las últimas cosas del fenómeno de la alacena bajo las escaleras. Había pasado un año desde su desaparición. Al principio habían tenido miedo de que algún otro de los fenómenos viniera a preguntarles por él, pero nunca lo hicieron. Así que esta noche mientras Vernon y su pequeño Duddikins estaban en el cine ella se dedicó a deshacerse de los últimos recuerdos del desagradable mocosos que su hermana le había dejado.

Treinta minutos después Petunia había terminado y estaba sentada disfrutando un vaso de jerez, cuando escucho un fuerte 'POP'. Dio un salto y corrió hacía la puerta que se había abierto de golpe.

— ¿Dónde está? — demandó el hombre más extraño que ella hubiera visto. Tenía largo cabello blanco y una barba igual de blanca que tenía metida en el cinturón. Su túnica era color azul eléctrico con tulipanes de múltiples colores que estaban siendo visitados por mariposas, ¡que se movían de verdad!

— ¿Quién es usted y como se atreve a entrar en mi casa sin invitación? — exigió Petunia reuniendo coraje.

Dumbledore miro fijo a la mujer con rostro de caballo. — Soy Albus Dumbledore y quiero saber dónde está Harry Potter.

Petunia se abrazó a si misma sin soltar su copa. — No está aquí y hace un año que no está aquí.

Dumbledore la miro choqueado y luego suspiro, así que era por eso que las protecciones habían caído. — Sra. Dursley, lamento haberla sobresaltado, — dijo con la voz más calmada y sincera que pudo. — Por favor podemos sentarnos y me cuenta lo sucedido.

Petunia apretó los labios en irritación, pero se sentó esperando que este hombre se fuera antes que Vernon y Dudley regresaran.

— Gracias, — dijo Dumbledore conjurando una bandeja de té. — ¿Ahora por favor me puede explicar lo sucedido?

— No hay mucho que decir, — Dijo con rudeza Petunia. — Salimos a cenar, Harry se quedó aquí, se había portado mal y estaba siendo castigado. Cuando regresamos ya no estaba.

— ¿Había algo fuera de lugar? ¿Señal de alguna pelea?

— Nada, — Petunia respondió con dureza.

— ¿Contactaron a las autoridades? — Pregunto Dumbledore.

Petunia bufo. — ¡Claro que no! ¿Porque lo haríamos? Y en todo caso ¿a quién contactaríamos?

Dumbledore suspiro y bebió su té. Esto era un verdadero desastre, todos contaban con que mantuviera seguro a Harry y el niño llevaba desaparecido un año sin que lo supiera. 'Nadie debe entesarse de esto', pensó para sí mismo. 'Les diré que revise con cuidado la casa, no quiero citar a otros para no llamar atención extra aquí. Les diré que lleva desaparecido tres días. Aun quedare bien, y sabrán que el rastro esta frio'.

Dumbledore fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unas puertas de automóvil se escucharon cerrarse con fuerza. Apenas los dos hombres Dursley entraron en la casa Dumbledore los paralizo y los sentó en el sofá.

— Hace tres días Harry Potter fue a jugar al parque. No volvió a casa. Ustedes lo buscaron en todos lados. Sabiendo que es mágico decidieron no contactar a las autoridades y en vez de eso esperaron por mi visita para contarme lo sucedido, — Dijo Dumbledore empujando las palabras en las tres mentes y borrando las verdaderas memorias. Liberando el hechizo dijo, — Muchas gracias. Estaré en contacto, les avisare apenas lo encontremos.

Los Dursley solo se quedaron sentados allí aturdidos y asintieron.

¿Ahora a quien le cuento? pensó mientras se aparecía a Hogwarts.

8pm

Dumbledore miro alrededor en su oficina; había escogido a solo unos cuantos miembros leales de la Orden del Fénix para contarles sobre la desaparición de Harry. Molly y Arthur Weasley eran totalmente leales; Kingsley Shacklebolt, era un joven Auror, su vista del mundo aún era muy blanco y negro y Dumbledore esperaba que siguiera así. Remus Lupin también estaba presente, aunque era una criatura oscura su deseos por probar su valor lo hacía fácil de controlar. Albus con precaución habia incluido a su hermano Aberforth ya que él estaba a cargo del bar Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade y podía ser una fuente muy valiosa de información. También había citado a Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, y Sturgis Podmore. Ahora solo esperaban que apareciera su espía Severus Snape.

— Bienvenidos y gracias por venir, — Dijo Dumbledore después que el Profesor Snape entro a la oficina. — Por favor tomen asiento y les contare porque estamos aquí, — los invito con tono paternal y cálido.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Dumbledore comenzó su historia. — Temprano hoy fui a la casa de los Dursley para chequear a Harry como hago cada tantos días. Desafortunadamente Harry no estaba allí y después de hablar con su tía me entere que el niño desapareció hace tres días. — Gritos y jadeos llenaron la habitación ante la terrible noticia.

Dumbledore levanto la mano para pedir silencio. — Investigue el área con mucho cuidado y no encontré señales de lucha o magia utilizada. Intente ubicar la firma mágica de Harry pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. Kingsley, Dedalus y Sturgis, ¿podrían comenzar a investigar secretamente?; pregúntenles a sus contactos si han oído algo de un niño desaparecido. Además mantengan un ojo en el mundo muggle si pueden. Quiero encontrarlo, pero también quiero mantener esto fuera de la prensa lo más posible. — Ellos asintieron.

Albus se dirigió a su hermano, — Aberforth, por favor déjanos saber si escuchas o ves algo en el Cabeza de Puerco. — Aberforth bufo pero asintió.

— Severus, ¿iras pronto donde los Malfoy?

Severus entrecerró los ojos. — Si, fui invitado a asistir a su celebración del Solsticio. Veré si puedo averiguar algo. Si esto fue obra de mortífagos, Lucius de seguro estar involucrado.

Albus asintió. — Estoy de acuerdo, gracias Severus. Arthur y Elphias, si un muggle se llevó a Harry, o si se encuentra en el mundo muggle, quizás tenga un destello de magia accidental, y eso será notificado. O quizás un incidente puede ser revisado por el Departamento de Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggle. Cualquier información será útil en estos momentos.

— Director, — dijo Kingsley. — Me gustaría revisar la Prisión de Azkaban para asegurarme que los mortífagos que tenemos encerrados aún están allí.

— Maravillosa idea, — Exclamo Albus. — Remus, quisieras que comenzaras a visitar los clanes de hombres lobos en Europa. No creo que Voldemort — pauso por sus jadeos, — de verdad este muerto. Los hombres lobo conocen los bosques, sabrán si hay algo oscuro en ellos, o si hay algo matando criaturas mágicas.

Remus suspiro, no quería ir, quería ayudar a buscar a Harry, pero entendía la importancia de hablar con los demás hombres lobo. — Deme unos cuantos días para ordenar mis asuntos e iré.

— Gracias, Remus. Sé que esto será difícil, pero por favor actúen de la manera más normal posible. Asistan a eventos, vayan de compras, hagan sus trabajos, no podemos permitir que nadie averigüe esto. El público entraría en pánico, y si Harry no está con los mortífagos no queremos que ellos sepan que él esta vulnerable y lo encuentren primero, — recalco Albus.

15 de junio de 1987. Prisión de Azkaban

— Cielos, está demasiado helado aquí, — murmuro Kingsley. Sacando su lista, comenzó a chequear nombre a medida que pasaba por las celdas. — Espero que todos estén aquí. No puedo imaginar a Harry Potter en la garras de uno de estos locos, — dijo estremeciéndose. — ¡Espero que encontremos pronto al pobre chico!

Ojos grises se abrieron en shock, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había oído la voz de otra persona que no involucrada ruegos o lamentos. Las palabras bailaron en su mente hasta ser comprendidas al fin. ¡Harry estaba desaparecido! Gruñendo por lo bajo el hombre se escondió entre las sombras y reunió sus fuerzas mientras los Dementors estaban lejos.

En medio de la noche un delgado perro negro nadaba en la fría agua. Tenía que llegar a la costa. Tenía que encontrar a Harry. ¡Se lo había prometido a Lily y James! Exhausto salió a la orilla. Con una gran sacudida el agua dejo su pelaje. Lentamente comenzó su camino hacia Londres y con suerte encontraría a su sobrino.

16 de Junio. Oficina del Director, Hogwarts.

8am  
Dumbledore suspiro en frustración. La Ministra de Magia Millicent Bagnold lo acababa de contactar. Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban anoche. Shacklebolt le había reportado esa misma noche que todos los prisioneros estaban presentes. — Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que escapara, —Murmuro Dumbledore para sí mismo. — Oh bueno, o lo atraparan y quedare libre de él, o él encontrara a Harry y resolverá ese problema por mí, o encontrara a Peter Pettigrew. Si encuentra a Pettigrew lo defenderé y se volverá mi aliado. — Albus murmuro feliz y se echó a la boca un caramelo de limón.

3pm  
Severus Snape marcho por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina. 'Las cosas no podrían ser peores,' pensó. 'El mocoso Potter había huido, probablemente haciendo una pataleta porque no le habían dado algo que quería y luego se había perdido. Y salvador del mundo mágico o no aún era hijo de James Potter y la única persona que odiaba más que a James era a Black. ¡Estúpido, asesino Sirius Black que había escapado de Azkaban!'

Severus gruño cuando abrió la puerta y cerro de un portazo. Marchando hasta su gabinete de licores se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Bebiéndolo enojado se dejó caer en su sillón y miro el fuego. Su enfado fue perturbado por el sonido de un ulular. Girándose vio una lechuza marrón del correo parada en el brazo de su sillón. Con un suspiro acaricio a la lechuza y con gentileza desato la nota atada a su pata.

— Hay comida y agua al lado de la percha; sírvete. — La lechuza ululo agradecida y voló hasta la percha. Su lechuza, Damascus, abrió un ojo, dio vuelta la cara alejándose de la lechuza común y siguió durmiendo. Severus sacudió la cabeza mirando a su pomposa lechuza, y luego volvió su atención al pergamino. Al abrirlo decía:

 _Profesor Snape,_

 _Espero que este año haya sido bueno para usted. Nosotros tuvimos un muy buen año y una abundancia de ingredientes para pociones. Abajo encontrara una lista de todo lo que tenemos. Querubín también a coleccionando muchos ingredientes para que usted revise. Usted es un cliente valioso, y no esperamos que compre ingredientes de baja calidad, así que no debe sentirse obligado a comprar ingredientes de Querubín porque es un niño, aunque creo que encontrara sus cosas bastante interesantes y de muy buena calidad para usar en sus pociones. Si tiene alguna pregunta por favor contáctame._

 _Atentamente,  
Freja Nef_

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron en sorpresa. Al mirar la lista sonrió de medio lado. Bueno, habían estado en India y el sudeste de África, que era algo maravilloso, algunas de esas cosas eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Mentalmente comenzó a calcular cuantas pociones y galeones necesitaría para comprar todo lo que quería. En la parte baja de la carta en letra de niño estaba escrito:

 _Professor Snape,_

 _Aquí hay una lista de las cosas que conseguir para usted. ¿Me podría recomendar un buen libro sobre ingredientes de pociones y cómo recolectarlos? Quiero hacer un buen trabajo._

 _Atentamente,  
Gabriel Corazón de Dragón  
'Querubín'_

Severus suspiro, de verdad no quería comprar ingredientes de inferior calidad solo para hacer feliz al niño de alguien, pero la Sra. Nef dijo que eran buenos y hasta ahora nunca había sido decepcionado con ellos. Al mirar la lista que había escrito el niño se quedó con la boca abierta. Esta era una lista de ingredientes de serpientes, incluido veneno. ¡No solo eran difícil de conseguir y muy costosos, pero un niño los había recolectado! Jadeo cuando llego al veneno de cobra y sacudió la cabeza; habían dejado que un niño recolectara esos peligrosos ingredientes. Severus estaba choqueado por decir lo menos. Lentamente su mente comenzó a considerar las posibilidades si esto era real y habían sido bien recolectados. Sonriendo, pensó en las pociones que podía hacer, los experimentos, y el gran precio que podría cobrar por sus productos. Acaso no sabían lo mucho que Slugs y Jiggers cobraban por escamas de áspid, ¿o sí?

Poniéndose de pie, Severus comenzó a revisar su colección de libros. En algún lado tenía un libro sobre como recolectar ingredientes para pociones, como eran usados y como reaccionaban entre ellos. Su madre se lo había dado en su quinto cumpleaños; sería perfecto para Querubín.

 **nt: Muchas gracias por su preocupación, ha sido un proceso lento, pero cada día estoy mejor, con un par de contratiempos, pero así es la vida, o eso me dicen.**


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo Treinta y seis

NA: El Nuevo nombre de Harry es Gabriel, pero su sobrenombre seguirá siendo Querubín.

20 de Junio de1987. Ottery St. Catchpole

Gabriel bailaba mientras acomodaba libros en las grandes mesas apoyadas contra las paredes de la tienda. No se estaba escondiendo del caos como el año pasado, estaba escuchando una cinta de música India de Bollywood y recordando con felicidad donde habían sido comprados estos libros. África, luego sonrió mientras ubicaba varios libros; fue en África donde se había vinculado a Baba, y Papá haciéndolos una familia. Sus padres habían escogido un nombre para él, Gabriel Alec. Le dijeron que Gabriel era el nombre de un arcángel, un guerrero, y Alec significaba 'defensor de hombres'. Freja y Ria aun lo llamaban Querubín al igual que los demás a veces, pero le gustaba tener un 'nombre de verdad'.

Mientras bailaba, sus negros pantalones de algodón y su túnica verde parecían flotar a su alrededor, con cada libro que tomaba recordaba una ciudad diferente y una experiencia nueva. Moscú tenía borscht y hermosas edificaciones de colores con techos que parecían cebollas; Kiev tenía intrincados huevos pintados y brillantes arcos plateados; Atenas tenía baklava y antiguas ruinas griegas; Ámsterdam tenía campos de tulipanes y molinos, Berlín suaves pretzels con mostaza picante y un gran muro con guardias y alambres de púas que lo hacía sentir muy triste cuando sus escudos empáticos estaban bajos.

Cuando Gabriel termino de colocar todos los libros abrió otra caja. Sonriendo al ver los cuidadosamente embalados paquetes Gabriel se subió las mangas, para que no se enredaran en nada. Con cariño recorrió con un dedo el brazalete dorado que adornaba su muñeca; era una versión más pequeña de los brazaletes que usaban su Papá y su Baba. Desenvolviendo la primera pieza de vidrio soplado recordó la primavera. Habían regresado a la casa de Oma donde habían realizado una ceremonia vinculante. El vínculo que Gabriel había creado entre ellos en Zimbabue era fuerte y los hacia una familia, pero querían tener una ceremonia con sus familias y amigos. Se habían parado en el medio del campo de orquídeas, arboles cubiertos de delicadas flores blancas y rosadas los rodeaban. Fue un día tan feliz, hubo una fiesta maravillosa, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo y los hombres lobo de Lucas fueron a celebrar con ellos.

Antes de marcharse habían pasado el día en el pueblo con el hijo de Freja. Él, junto con mucha gente del pueblo soplaban vidrio para decoración, y ponían los aceites y las hierbas que provenían de la granja de Oma adentro. Gabriel fascinado observo como soplaban dentro del vidrio caliente para darle asombrosas formas. Los diferentes colores y formas que podían crear eran inspiradores. Gabriel se enfocó en el presente y comenzó a ubicar botellas, jarros, frascos y otros hermosos objetos de vidrio soplado. En la mesa de juguetes afuera habían unas hermosas canicas que un artesano había hecho de vidrio. Gabriel amaba el set que tenía y adoraba jugar a las canicas.

Severus Snape en silencio observo al joven Sr. Corazón de Dragón, esperando hasta que sus manos estuvieran libres de los objetos de vidrio que estaba ubicando en la mesa. El niño había cambiado en el último año, estaba mucho más alto, su cabello negro le pasaba los hombros y lucia mucho más confiado. Cuando pareció que había terminado Severus llamo, — Sr. Corazón de Dragón.

Gabriel se giró con calma y le dio una gran sonrisa. — Profesor Snape, hola; ¿tuvo un buen año?

Severus no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta. El único otro niño que lucía tan feliz al verlo era su ahijado Draco. — Con seguridad ha sido un año bastante interesante. — Dijo Severus pensando en los muchos calderos que habían explotado y en el desaparecido Harry Potter. Cuando Gabriel se acercó brillantes ojos verdes lo hipnotizaron, y recordó la escuela y a una chica, pero con rapidez esos recuerdos desaparecieron y quedo sintiéndose pacifico. Después de sacudir su cabeza para aclararla le dijo. — Presumo que debo darle mis felicitaciones Sr. Corazón de Dragón.

Gabriel le dio una sonrisa aún más grande, — Gracias Profesor Snape. Sí, Mudiwa y Vincent se vincularon y me adoptaron, y por favor llámeme Gabriel, o Querubín.

Severus hizo una mueca, — No me gustan los sobrenombres. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a llamarte Gabriel, si insistes.

Gabriel rio al ver el rostro del Profesor, — Gracias, ¿quiere ver lo que conseguí para usted?

— Por supuesto.

Emocionado Gabriel corrió hacia la primera mesa donde estaban las cajas con ingredientes para pociones. Gabriel corrió un pequeño baúl negro hacia una orilla. Parándose en la punta de los pies pudo alcanzar los seguros y abrir el baúl. Severus jadeo al ver los frascos, botellas y vasijas dentro del baúl. Uno a uno los examinó. Habían tantos y de tantas variadas especies.

— ¿Tu recogiste esto? — Severus le pregunto a Gabriel.

— Sí señor.

— ¿Cómo? — demando.

Gabriel respiro profundo; había practicado que decir con Freja y Soto. — Tengo habilidad con las serpientes.

Severus bufo. — Estoy seguro que eso no es todo.

— Es algo simple y aburrido, como gitano y entretenedor simplemente no puedo arruinar un buen misterio, — dijo Gabriel algo avergonzado, recordando como Freja había usado la misma explicación con un hombre en Estambul. Él hombre solo había reído.

El Profesor Snape sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. — Está bien, guarda tus secretos. Necesitare tiempo para revisar todo. — Sacando un viejo libro azul de un bolsillo de su túnica se lo entrego a Gabriel. — Esto es para ti.

Gabriel miro el libro: era una guía para coleccionar ingredientes para pociones de plantas y animales. Al abrirlo vio que el Profesor Snape había escrito notas en los márgenes. Gabriel sonrió; esto le daría mucha información. No sabía cómo y porque, pero sabía que libros que le hubieran pertenecido antes a alguien de alguna manera le hablaban y podía aprender de ellos con mucha rapidez. — Muchas gracias, Profesor Snape.

— De nada, Gabriel.

Treinta minutos después Severus estaba en shock. Había partes de serpientes avaluadas aproximadamente en 20,000 Galeones frente a él. No tenía dinero para comprar todo esto. Para 'probarse a sí mismo' frente al Ministerio le habían impedido el acceso a su herencia. El Ministerio no podía obligar a Gringotts a quitársela, pero para probar que sentía remordimiento por haberse vuelto un mortífago tenía que mantenerse alejado de su dinero por tres año más. Dumbledore le pagaba bien y le daban una gran subvención para comprar cosas relacionadas a sus clases y para las pociones que realizaba para el colegio. Guardaba su dinero, gastando la mayoría de sus ahorros cada año aquí comprando ingredientes de excelente calidad. Suspirando profundo comenzó a separar algunos frascos.

— Profesor Snape ¿eso es todo lo que va a querer? ¿Acaso no los recolecte bien? — Le pregunto Gabriel.

— No, Gabriel son muy buenos ingredientes. También son muy costosos y no puedo comprar todo lo que quisiera, — Explico Severus.

Gabriel frunció el ceño en confusión. — Pero los recolecte para usted. Si usted no quiere algo podría intentar venderlo después, pero no se preocupe por el dinero.

— Gabriel, eso es muy generoso de tu parte, pero no es correcto. — Parte de él gritaba para que aceptara la oferta del niño; otra parte le decía que no arruinara la buena relación que tenía con sus mejores proveedores.

Testarudo Gabriel fijo sus ojos con los del Profesor Snape. — Freja dijo que usted es el mejor Maestro de Pociones en toda Europa. Ella dijo que usa ingredientes como estos para hacer nuevas y mejores pociones para ayudar a las personas. Así que esto es para usted. Cuando use esto y haga pociones asombrosas y la gente le dé montones de dinero entonces puede pagarme más, pero ahora puede llevarse lo que quiera por el dinero que tiene. — Gabriel cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto la barbilla, como desafiando a Severus a no aceptar.

Le tomo a Severus todo su control para no reírse del niño. Había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su ahijado y sabía que discutir no era la mejor opción. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Adonis entro a la carpa.

— Oh cielos, Querubín tiene esa mirada. Es mejor que se rinda, su vida será más fácil. — Adonis dijo riendo. Gabriel con rapidez fulmino con la mirada al hombre de piel dorada antes de volver a posar sus ojos verdes sobre los ojos negros de Severus.

La risa oscura y profunda de Severus causo que Gabriel y Adonis se estremecieran, pero por dos razones totalmente diferentes. — Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero gracias por la advertencia. Gabriel, dejare a un lado lo que quiero, pero si puedes ir en busca de tus padres, quiero asegurarme que ellos encuentren esto, aceptable.

Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar si el Profesor Snape estaba intentando algo, luego asintió y fue en busca de su Baba y su Papá. Cuando regreso diez minutos después junto a sus padres, Severus tenía la mayoría de los ingredientes con partes de serpiente frente a él.

— Hola, Profesor Snape, Gabriel dijo que usted quería hablar con nosotros, —dijo Vincent ofreciendo su mano.

Severus estrecho la mano con calidez. — Si, gracias. Quería asegurarme que al trato que yo y Gabriel llegamos es aceptable para usted y su esposo.

Mudiwa lo miro confundido. — Le dijimos a Gabriel que lo que él recolecto es suyo para vender.

— Bueno si, y Gabriel ha sido muy insistente en que puedo llevarme lo que quiera al precio que pueda pagar, sin embargo estos son ingredientes muy valiosos y no puedo a conciencia llevármelos sin su aprobación, — Explico Severus.

— Eso es muy considerado de su parte; sin embargo lo que Gabriel es suyo para gastar y ahorrar. Es su decisión poner el precio, — Declaro Vincent.

Severus asintió y miro los ingredientes que había reunido, avaluados en 10,000 Galeones. Había dejado mucho de los venenos porque solo se necesitaba un poco para alterar una poción y lo que había escogido era más de lo que usaría en un año. Había elegido la mayoría de las escamas, huevos, huesos y colmillos que estaban disponibles. Respirando profundo Severus miro a los testarudos ojos verdes. — ¿Estás seguro? — pregunto una vez más. Gabriel gruño molesto. Severus bufo; 'Merlín este niño sí que era testarudo' — Bueno, entonces toma, son mil Galeones."

Gabriel tomo la bolsita y sonrió. — Espero que los disfrute.

Severus sonrió de medio lado, — Estoy seguro que así será. — Luego dirigiéndose a Vincent pregunto. — ¿Dónde está la Sra. Nef? Me gustaría terminar mis compras.

21 de Junio 1987.

Molly Weasley se paseaba por La Madriguera asegurándose que todo estuviera listo para irse. Sus hijos sabían que algo pasaba, pero no querían preguntar. 

— ¿Están todos listos? Es hora de ir a la fiesta del solsticio.

Todos se reunieron y trocaron el Traslador, sintieron un jalón tras sus ombligos y luego aterrizaron en un montón. Se pararon y acomodaron con cuidado y luego sonrieron al mirar en dirección al ruido que se escuchaba. Las carpas estaban levantadas, muchos de sus amigos estaban aquí y pronto comenzaría el espectáculo. Al avanzar hacia las festividades Molly y Arthur mantenían sus ojos abiertos en busca de Harry Potter. Molly se quedó sin aliento cuando un niño de cabello negro pasó a su lado. Esto la estaba volviendo loca, ¿dónde estaba? Intentando no pensar en las cosas terribles que le podrían estar pasando al pequeño, Molly puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡El Clan Weasley! — Los saludo Adonis, — ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Todos los niños respondieron al mismo tiempo. Adonis parpadeo ante el caos de sonido. — ¡Niños! — los reto Molly. — Estamos muy bien, gracias, — le respondió a Adonis.

— Maravilloso. Apuesto que sus hijos se preguntan dónde está Querubín. — Cuando asintieron Adonis grito por el niño.

Pronto Gabriel estaba corriendo hacia ellos, cabello negro volaba hasta sus hombros bajo un pañuelo también negro y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Arthur y Molly se quedaron paralizados por el reconocimiento por un segundo, antes que la magia del círculo que protegía a Gabriel una vez más sacara la idea de sus mentes.

Molly puso una mano sobre su pecho; se veía tan bien. Ya no estaba delgado y pálido, era una bola de vibrante energía y obviamente muy feliz. — Ven Querubín, danos un abrazo. — Cuando sus brazos envolvieron al niño la preocupación y el miedo que tenía adentro pareció desaparecer. De alguna manera sabía que Harry Potter estaba bien. Cuando Arthur le preguntó después como era que lo sabía y porque había dejado de preocuparse, ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo, — Intuición de madre.

Gabriel no se sentó con los Weasley ya que este año él también actuaba. Cuando terminaron y se pusieron a limpiar fue asaltado por Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron y Ginny. Ellos demandaron que les mostrara las cosas que había hecho, y así pasaron el tiempo antes de la cena aprendiendo simples acrobacias, estiramientos y ejercicios para poder actuar el arte de estatuas. Todos prometieron practicar todos los días para que el próximo solsticio pudiera enseñarles más.

22 de Junio 1987.

Mientras los adultos empacaban las cosas Gabriel caminaba alrededor del campo asegurándose que toda la basura hubiera sido recogida. Al acercarse a un arbusto Gabriel escucho un ruido. — Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? — llamo mientras se arrodillaba para estar más cerca al ruido. Chillo cuando un gran perro negro salió de entre los arbustos. Calmándose miro al sucio y desnutrido perro, era inmenso pero se veía amistoso. Estirando una mano se dirigió al perro. — Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo estás? Ven aquí y déjame asegurarme que estas bien.

El perro se quejó pero se acercó. Gabriel sonrió y comenzó a acariciar al perro callejero. — No pareces herido. Porque no vienes conmigo para que te de agua y comida. — El perro ladro como si le entendiera y con precaución siguió al niño de vuelta al campamento. Gabriel se presentó y le había contado al perro todo sobre su familia para cuando llegaron a las carpas.

Freja fue la primera en verlos y murmuró para sí misma, — Oh, eso explica la lectura del tarot.

— Freja mira lo que encontré, — Exclamo Gabriel feliz. — Es muy amistoso. Sé que no luce muy bien, — ante esto el perro lucio ofendido y gimió, — pero estoy seguro que con un baño y comida quedara, bueno no luciendo bien, pero estará limpio y no dará miedo. ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Por favor? — El perro bufo y se alejó un poco del niño.

Freja sonrió, — Lo siento, pero un perro no es una mascota que podamos tener, cruzamos a demasiados países diferentes. En todo caso no creo que le agrade mucho a Aurora.

Gabriel acaricio a la serpiente negra arcoíris que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Ella estaba con él la mayoría de las veces, manteniéndose tranquila y escondida así que nadie que no supiera de ella no la notaba. — ¿Pero adonde ira? — Pregunto Gabriel, tristeza y preocupación llenaron su voz.

Freja sonrió, — Oh, él tiene su propio camino. Porque no le damos comida y lo dejamos descansar.

Gabriel suspiro, — Está bien. — Tomando la mano de Freja se dirigieron al bus y cocinaron unos huevos con queso, tostadas y Gabriel había insistido en yogurt con fruta. Poniendo la comida frente al perro, se pusieron felices al verlo comer. Cuando termino, Gabriel saco una pelota y jugaron hasta que fue hora de marcharse.

Gabriel se arrodillo y abrazo al perro con fuerza, enterrando su cara en el pelaje enredado. — Te extrañare. ¡Buena suerte! Espero que encuentres un hogar feliz.

El perro bufo e intento abrazar al niño lo mejor que pudo. Cuando Gabriel se marchó y entro al bus, la pequeña mujer rubia se acercó al perro.

— No estoy segura de que significa esto pero tengo un mensaje para ti, me llego cuando estaba leyendo el tarot la semana pasada: 'la rata que buscas esta con el clan de pelirrojos, creo que se refiere a los Weasley'.

El perro negro gruño y agacho la cabeza en agradecimiento. Tenía una rata que atrapar.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo Treinta y siete

13 de Junio 1988, Inglaterra

Gabriel rodo la pelota sobre la mesa mientras una sonriente Kamala, ahora de dieciocho meses, chillaba y la empujaba de vuelta. Iban camino a Sennen, y Gabriel esperaba con ansias ver a Jaime otra vez. Todos los adultos estaban actuando extraño, como si tuvieran un secreto que necesitaban contar pero tenían miedo de hacerlo. Le recordó la vez que se había cortado con la espada de Soto cuando no tenía permiso para tocarla. Gabriel suspiro; estaba planeando hacer que le contaran que sucedía. ¡Incluso Dario, Luca y Elena estaban actuando raro!

Gabriel salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kamala boto la pelota al suelo. — Oh ¿ya terminamos de jugar a la pelota? — le pregunto haciéndole cosquillas. Kamala chillo de risa. Gabriel amaba a su hermana y disfrutaba las mañanas que estaban juntos. Se había vuelto habito para él viajar con Ria y Naveen solo para poder jugar con Kamala; él parecía ser el único que podía mantenerla feliz por largos periodos de tiempo. — ¿Te gustaría escuchar música, Princesa Kamala? Necesito practicar el violín.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Dijo Kamala aplaudiendo. Gabriel abrió el estuche del violín y saco el hermoso instrumento. Luca había comenzado a enseñarle después de dejar India. Gabriel le sonrió a Kamala y empezó a tocar, de inmediato ella se quedó tranquila.

Ria sonrió mirando hacia atrás a Gabriel y su hija. Él había sido una gran ayuda desde el principio, y era tan dulce con la pequeña. Cada noche Gabriel le daba un beso en la frente en el mismo lugar que su primer beso había dejado la marca. Ria sonrió cuando la suave melodía floto hacia ella. Gabriel era muy bueno con el violín; el instrumento había sido de Luca cuando era niño y ahora era un maestro violinista.

Habían aprendido que el don de Gabriel tenía límites. Por ejemplo mientras que podía aprender diferentes tipos de arte y música necesitaba mucha practica para entender de verdad los movimientos y habilidades que su cuerpo ahora tenía. Aprender a través del contacto era perfecto para aprender a leer de los libros antiguos de una profesora retirada, algo con notas al margen o que contenía mucha información complicada tenía que filtrarlo lentamente. Habían averiguado esto cuando Gabriel abrió el libro sobre recolección de ingredientes que el Profesor Snape le había dado. Gabriel se había desmayado y no había despertado por tres horas. Cuando despertó fue por una pesadilla y le tomo a Mudiwa y Vincent mucho tiempo para tranquilizar al niño. Al parecer el Profesor Snape había adquirido el libro cuando era un niño, y cuando su madre y padre peleaban Snape tomaba su preciado libro y se iba al bosque tras su casa para alejarse de los gritos y los golpes. Y si los sollozos de Gabriel eran ciertos, Hogwarts no había sido mucho mejor para el estoico hombre.

Vincent, Mudiwa y Soto le enseñaron a Gabriel técnicas de meditación. Aprendió a filtrar lo que estaba tocando, haciendo las emociones solo un susurro y que la información la adquiriera a paso más lento. Aun absorbía bastante información, pero ahora podía tomarla página a página. Ria sonrió otra vez cuando Gabriel guardo el violín y abrió un libro para leerle a Kamala. Freja le había dado varios libros de historias, que habían sucedido en realidad en un tiempo y lugar de la historia. Ria recordaba la discusión que todos habían tenido sobre la educación de Gabriel y descubrieron que simplemente dejando que Gabriel viviera su vida todos los temas necesarios serian cubiertos. Geografía, geología, historia, idiomas y estudios sociales estaban cubiertos al viajar país a país. Se aseguraban de detenerse en lugares educativos e históricos en sus viajes, tales como museos, castillos, iglesias y monumentos naturales. Matemática era aprendida con facilidad al ayudar a Adonis a planear la ruta, manejar el dinero, poner los precios para las cosas que vendían y usar recetas para cocinar. La fascinación natural de Gabriel por el mundo y su amor por la lectura ayudaban bastante.

Las divagaciones de Ria fueron interrumpidas cuando Gabriel pregunto, — ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Exeter?

— Como veinte minutos; ¿porque, tienes hambre? — Respondió Naveen después de revisar un letrero del camino.

— Si, pero está bien. Esperare hasta que lleguemos a Antonio's. ¿Me preguntaba si Kamala y yo podemos jugar con los tambores?"

Naveen sonrió, Gabriel era muy considerado. Era muy difícil hacer que Kamala se detuviera una vez que empezaba a jugar con los tambores, así que solían hacerlo cuando estaban por llegar a su destino. — Creo que eso está bien Querubín, — Respondió Naveen.

Kamala chillo con fuerza cuando el pequeño djembe fue puesto frente a ella. Al observar a su hermano mayor poner el tambor entre sus piernas ella hizo lo mismo. Los próximos veinte minutos estuvieron llenos de fuertes sonidos y ritmo.

Gabriel se sentó feliz en Antonio's con Soto a su derecha y Adonis a su izquierda. Todos miraron el menú; tenía varias cosas nuevas desde el año pasado. Luca, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Adonis se acercó al rostro del hombre dorado y le preguntó con su marcado acento italiano, — ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Adonis se estremeció cuando el cálido aliento acaricio su mejilla. — ¡Es cierto! Es la primera vez que vienes con nosotros a Sennen. Todo es muy bueno aquí además que agregaron cosas nuevas al menú. No me puedo imaginar que algo sea malo.

— Mmm, quizás algo con crema, — Dijo Luca de manera sugerente.

Gabriel meneo la cabeza, ahora ya sabía lo que era coquetear. No lo entendía completamente pero Luca había aumentado mucho su coqueteo con Adonis en el último mes.

— ¿Que vas a ordenar? — Le pregunto Soto.

Gabriel suspiro, — No estoy seguro. Me gustan los macarrones con queso, pero tienen un plato nuevo. — Dijo Gabriel apuntando al menú. — Fettuccini y hongos shiitake con crema, eso suena muy rico.

— Así es. Estaba intentando decidirme entre eso y la lasaña de berenjena.

Gabriel arrugo su nariz; la berenjena no era su vegetal favorito. Soto rio al ver la linda expresión.

— Soto, — Dijo Elena su voz suave y con acento. — Yo también estaba intentando decidirme entre esos dos platos, ¿te molestaría que compartiéramos?

Soto inclino su cabeza.

— Gracias.

Elena sonrió y puso una de sus manos sobre las del hombre, dándole un pequeño apretón antes de volver a su conversación con Ria y Freja. Soto levanto una delicada ceja. Volviendo a mirar a Gabriel sus confundidos ojos negros se encontraron con unos divertidos ojos verde esmeralda.

Tres horas después los gitanos estaban sentados tomando el té en el mismo lugar donde lo hacían cada año. Gabriel respiro profundo y el aroma a mar lo hizo sonreír. La conversación era ligera mientras comían los ricos postres que habían comprador en Antonio's y una tranquila felicidad inundo el campamento.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Gabriel reunió su coraje para preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. Había pedido que pusieran el círculo antes del té porque no sabía que información seria revelada durante la siguiente conversación.

— Me he dado cuenta que todos están actuando raro últimamente, — Comenzó Gabriel. Todos se removieron culpables y se miraron nerviosos. — Solo quiero saber qué es lo que sucede. La tensión está peor cada día.

Tres respondieron al mismo tiempo

— Veras…— comenzó Luca.

— Lamento que…— dijo Vincent.

— Ya no soy tan joven…— susurro Freja.

Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron junto con los de todos los demás. Esto no sería bueno. Escogiendo al que suponía sería el más fácil de los tres, Gabriel se giró hacia Luca.

Luca miro a Freja y Vincent antes de comenzar. — Dario, Elena y yo hemos pasado unos cinco años maravillosos aquí con ustedes. Dario y Elena quisieran seguir y volverse miembros permanente de la tropa, sin embargo es hora que yo vuelva a casa. Mi futuro está en Italia haciendo violines y cellos con mi padre y abuelo, así que cuando lleguemos a suiza en agosto regresare a casa.

— Lamentaremos verte marchar, — dijo Vincent. — Ya habíamos discutido la idea de que los tres se quedaran con nosotros; Dario y Elena son bienvenidos a permanecer con el grupo.

Después de un momento de conversación, Gabriel miro a Freja y todos guardaron silencio.

Respirando profundo y con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Freja comenzó. — El mes pasado me lastime el hombre y no esta sanando como debiera. Tengo cincuenta y seis años y la poca magia que fluye en mi me ha mantenido fuerte y joven más tiempo del esperado. Sin embargo es hora que me vaya. Hable con mi hijo y me quedare con él cuando visitemos la granja de Becky en agosto.

Gabriel salto y corrió a los brazos de Freja. — No quiero que te vayas.

— Lo se Querubín, lo sé. Nos escribiremos todo el tiempo. Y nos veremos una vez al año.

Gabriel sollozo, no le gustaba esto para nada, y aun no terminaba. Hubo más conversación. Los demás expresaron su tristeza ante la partida de Freja y sus esperanzas de un feliz retiro.

No dispuesto a separarse de Freja, Gabriel se movió en su regazo para poder mirar a su papá y preparase para la siguiente noticia. Mudiwa tomo la mano de Vincent y ambos miraron a su hijo. Esto había sido mucho para él y lo siguiente no sería fácil. Hace una semana Elena le había preguntado a Gabriel que quería para su cumpleaños el mes siguiente. Mientras que Gabriel dijo que solo quería como regalo ir con todos a un parque de diversiones, los corazones de Vincent y Mudiwa se llenaron de aprensión. Habían quedado de acuerdo de contarle a su hijo quien era y quienes eran sus padres para su cumpleaños número ocho. El pensar como reaccionaria Gabriel ante la noticia no los había dejado en paz.

Vincent suspiro profundo y comenzó a hablar. — La primera noche que llegaste con nosotros y después que te desmayaras por la explosión de energía, vi la cicatriz en tu frente. Todos en el mundo mágico conocen esa cicatriz. Sabemos el nombre con el que naciste, los nombres de tus padres y como murieron.

Gabriel parpadeo intentando absorber esa información, no había esperado esto. Después de un momento miro a su papá. — Está bien, cuéntame todo.

— Fuiste llamado Harry Potter. — Ante la expresión de Gabriel levanto una mano. — Si, el Harry Potter del que has oído historias, aquel que llaman su 'salvador' y 'el niño que vivió'. Tus padres fueron Lily y James Potter. Voldemort los mato el 31 de octubre de 1981. Ellos murieron protegiéndote; Voldemort ibas tras de ti esa noche. Cuando te lanzo la maldición asesina esta te dio en la frente y reboto. Voldemort desapareció, pero no creemos que se haya ido para siempre, solo debe estar terriblemente herido. Freja ha leído bastante al respecto, y varias personas han tenido visiones, incluido Jacob. El amor de tu madre te protegió esa noche, pero aún no termina. Cuando tengas dieciséis tendrás que darte a conocer en el mundo mágico e ir a Hogwarts. — Al ver como decaía el rostro de su hijo, Vincent se apresuró a continuar. — Nosotros te ayudaremos, te entrenaremos y vas a vencer. Nosotros estamos comprometidos a asegurarnos de eso. Te amamos mucho Gabriel, y nos encantaría que te quedaras con nosotros por siempre, jamás dejándote ir. Solo recuerda que nunca estarás solo y estarás más que listo en ocho años, serás el dueño de tu destino.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Gabriel jadeo, — ¡Ellos me adoran por nada! ¿Cómo puedo vivir con gente así? Con gente que me dejo con los Dursley. ¿Sabían que los Dursley me dijeron que mis padres eran ebrios y que mi papá se mató él y a mi mamá porque iba manejando borracho? Dijeron que yo estaba en el auto con ellos y que conseguir mi cicatriz en el accidente.

Mudiwa se acurruco atrás de Vincent y ambos hombres estiraron sus brazos hacia Gabriel. El niño voló hasta los brazos de sus padres y se largó a llorar. A medida que se tranquilizaba Vincent respondía sus preguntas. — Querubín, amor, somos artistas, nos ves actuar diferente todo el tiempo. Seguros y confiables, poderosos y fuertes, sugerentes y seductores, tontos que no lastimarían a una mosca, esas son simplemente mascaras que creamos para mejorar nuestro acto, cruzar una frontera, o prevenir una pelea por nombrar solo algunas situaciones. Sabiendo lo que es necesario y lo que enfrentaremos nos ayuda a prepararnos. Aprenderemos todo lo que se pueda sobre Hogwarts, Voldemort y el mundo mágico en general, antes que te des cuenta. Tú puedes ser quien esté a cargo del juego; puedes volver usando la máscara de héroe, la de payaso, la de villano, incluso la de un niño ignorante. Nosotros te ayudaremos, te entrenaremos y te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos. Te conseguiremos libros, herramientas y armas. Pero lo más importante es que siempre estaremos ahí para ti, siempre te amaremos y siempre tendrás un lugar donde volver, donde es seguro ser tú mismo.

Gabriel sollozo. — ¿Porque esperaron para decirme?

Ambos hombres suspiraron, esta vez Mudiwa respondió. — Fuimos egoístas, queríamos que tuvieras un buen tiempo como niño sin preocupaciones y queríamos tenerte solo para nosotros un poco más. Tampoco queríamos pensar en que podrías dejarnos algún día.

Gabriel se aferró a ellos con más fuerza; él tampoco quería pensar en eso. — ¿Aun soy de ustedes? — pregunto suavemente, el miedo le hacía difícil hablar.

— ¡Si, siempre! — exclamo Vincent.

— Te amamos tanto. Siempre serás nuestro hijo sin importar lo que pase. — dijo con voz apretada Mudiwa. La pequeña familia se abrazó con fuerza por un momento antes que sintieran otro par de brazos a su alrededor.

— Siempre, — susurro Freja.

— Para siempre, — dijo Ria besándole la mejilla.

— Somos familia, — agrego Naveen.

— Te amamos, — continuo Soto.

— Estamos aquí para ti, — siguió Elena.

— Te ayudaremos, — dijo Dario.

— No estás solo, — respondió Luca.

Adonis observo sonriendo por un momento el abrazo grupal. Apenas podía ver la cabeza de Gabriel entre toda la gente. Sintiendo la necesidad de aligerar un poco las cosas, como era su naturaleza, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su familia. — Jamás podrás deshacerte de nosotros, aunque quieras.

Todos sonrieron y la energía negativa se disipo un poco. Después de unos minutos Gabriel chillo, — No puedo respirar.

Después que todos volvieron a sus brillantes almohadas, Vincent pregunto, — ¿Tienes más preguntas, Gabriel?

Gabriel frunció el ceño un momento. — ¿Porque a los dieciséis?

— En realidad Jacob fue el primero en decir dieciséis. Cuando te conoció por primera vez tuvo una visión y dijo 'Querubín tiene un corazón y alma puros, sentí esto al tocarlo. Hay otro allí afuera, su opuesto. Vi que volvería a enfrentarlo a los dieciséis años.' Vincent sostuvo la mano de Gabriel mientras hablaba.

Mudiwa continúo la explicación, — Tememos que cuando vuelvas al mundo mágico ellos esperaran que de inmediato te enfrentes al Señor Oscuro. Quizás te envíen de vuelta donde los Dursley e intenten controlar tu vida. A los dieciséis serás un hombre ante nuestros ojos y casi uno antes los ojos de ellos, no un niño que puede ser fácilmente manipulado.

— Necesitaras todas las ventajas que puedas conseguir, — añadió Soto. — Muchos magos y brujas llegan a su madurez mágica cuando tienen dieciséis, ahí recién liberan su magia, así que se les da un año para controlarla antes que sean declarados adultos legales. Con nuestra ayuda, serás un guerrero, fuerte, poderoso, inteligente y perfectamente capaz de manejar lo que sea y a quién sea que pongan en tu camino.

— Ningún niño debería lidiar con algo como eso, y eres nuestro para proteger. No dejaremos que te tengan hasta el último momento posible, — Freja dijo con rabia.

Gabriel se quedó sentado tranquilo por un momento, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho. Tenía ocho años, ¿podría hacer esto? Sumergiéndose en sí mismo sintió su magia removiéndose dentro de sí, y por primera vez pudo sentir una especie de bloqueo, como si estuviera siendo contenida. '¿Era esto a lo que Soto se refería sobre la magia que sería liberada en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis? ¿Puedo hacer esto? ¿Puedo derrotar a ese monstruo?' pensó, luego sintió la fuerza de su magia, la compasión dentro de él mismo y el amor de todos los que lo rodeaban. Pensó en los amigos que había hecho en el mundo mágico: el Profesor Snape, los Weasley, Luna, Cedric, y tantos otros alrededor del mundo. Con resolución supo que se enfrentaría a Voldemort algún día.

Gabriel abrió sus ojos; todavía estaba terriblemente confundido; había demasiada información nueva, pero se sentía mejor sobre todo. Aunque necesitaba hacer algo para calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sus ojos encontraron los intensos ojos negros de Soto.

Soto levanto una ceja y pregunto, — ¿boken*?

Gabriel sonrió y corrió en busca del suyo a su habitación. Pronto estuvieron parados en la extensión de pasto donde Soto le había dado a Gabriel su primera lección en artes marciales. Las duras espadas de roble chocaron mientras los dos practicaban. Gabriel estaba mejorando bastante y cuando creciera sería un maravilloso espadachín, pero ahora era para liberar energía y meditar. Pasó a paso se movieron a través de los varios golpes y bloqueos. Fluidamente sin pensamientos ni preocupaciones se movían juntos, niño y maestro. Después de treinta minutos, Gabriel se detuvo; lentamente se movió alrededor del campo, estaba cubierto en sudor y respiraba de manera agitada. — ¿Esto me hace otra persona? ¿Alguien diferente? — pregunto.

— No, tú siempre has sido Harry Potter aunque no lo supieras. Ahora simplemente sabes de otra parte de ti, — respondió Soto.

Gabriel miro a su maestro por un momento antes de sonreír. Poniendo sus manos palma a palma frente a su corazón y haciendo una leve reverencia dijo con fingida formalidad. — Gracias, Sensei; usted es muy sabio.

Soto rodo sus ojos. — Si, lo soy, sin embargo si sigues con esto no te dejare ver más películas de kung-fu. — Gabriel se rio ante eso. — Volvamos donde el grupo para avisarles que ya estás bien. ¿Después vamos a nadar?

— Eso suena genial, — dijo Gabriel. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. Intentaría descifrar todo después.


End file.
